Shattered Memories
by jitan88
Summary: Chapter 17 UPDATE! / Rated M / Update per tgl 7 & 20an / Sasuke dinyatakan GUGUR ketika melindungi Sakura dan Naruto. 3 tahun kemudian Sakura berhasil menjadi agen Konoha & mendapatkan misi yang berkaitan dengan Akatsuki. / Sasuke masih hidup! Hanya saja semua berubah. / Konspirasi di Konoha mulai terbongkar, Akatsuki menjalankan rencananya. / Sasusaku / Naruhina / RnR please? :)
1. 1 : Pieces of You

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

**_Note : _**

- **_Genre_**** : Adventure / Mystery / Romance**

- AU, OOC, mis-typo, Rating T

- Ditulis secara tak terduga jadi mungkin alurnya berantakan, mohon maaf~

- Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie.

- Tolong reviewnya (syukur kalo fave dan follow) yaa semua, makasih :)

.

.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

.

.

**22 Oktober**

To : Sasuke

Sasuke, apa kau terima pesan ini?! Tolong balas secepat yang kau bisa! Aku yakin kau akan membalasnya! Jangan… Kecewakan aku. –Sakura-

_Status : Delivered._

.

**23 Oktober**

To : Sasuke

Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bisa menghubungi seseorang? Kuharap kau membaca pesan ini. Semua orang mencari dirimu, semoga ponselmu belum kehabisan baterai. Hubungi aku secepatnya! –Sakura-

_Status : Delivered._

_._

**24 Oktober**

To : Sasuke

JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! CEPAT HUBUNGI SESEORANG YANG KAU KENAL DI KONOHA! – Sakura-

_Status : Pending._

_._

**30 Oktober**

To : Sasuke

Ini sudah hari ke sembilan sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Tidak lucu. Mengirim pesan yang tidak pernah sampai adalah hal bodoh, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Sasuke, meskipun kau tidak membaca pesan ini, kami masih yakin padamu. Cepatlah kembali ke Konoha, semua teman-teman sudah menunggu. – Sakura-

_Status : Failed._

_._

_._

**14 November**

To : Sasuke

Sasuke, rasanya tidak percaya aku masih mengirimkan pesan singkat padamu. Hari ini aku datang bersama Naruto dan yang lain ke tempat terakhir kita bertemu. Semuanya sudah berubah sekarang… Oh ya, mungkin ini adalah pesan terakhir dariku, setelah ini aku tidak akan mengirimkannya lagi. Aku akan terus berusaha dan berjuang di Konoha. Sampai jumpa? Atau kurasa lebih tepat… Selamat tinggal, Sasuke Uchiha. – Sakura-

_Status : Failed._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 1 : PIECES OF YOU**

.

.

**15 November**

Hujan yang turun sejak pagi membuat suasana di Konoha semakin terasa dingin. Tanah yang mengotori sepatu ketika menapaki rerumputan basah tidak menyurutkan kedatangan para teman juga kerabat. Payung-payung berwarna hitam membentuk barisan yang berjajar, mengelilingi sebuah batu nisan. Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari langit seakan ikut bersedih menangisi kepergian salah satu agen terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. Batu nisan yang terukir nama Sasuke itu basah oleh curahan air, yang dilengkapi dengan taburan bunga dan isak tangis.

Sudah satu bulan lamanya mereka menjalani proses pencarian, namun tidak membuahkan hasil yang baik. Tidak ada yang menemukan Sasuke. Akhirnya Organisasi Konoha mengambil keputusan pada status dirinya : gugur saat bertugas. Kuburan kosong dan batu nisan bertuliskan namanya ini adalah sebuah simbol penghormatan terakhir pada agen berbakat mereka, tanpa adanya jasad yang mengisi.

Air hujan itu mengalir dan menyamarkan air mata Sakura Haruno, yang seolah-olah tidak peduli pada kondisi mata yang membengkak karena sembab. Dia tidak pernah mempercayai situasi ini, tidak sekali pun. Rasanya ingin segera bangun dari mimpi dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Tapi faktanya, ini adalah kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Kehilangan teman, sahabat, partner, dan orang yang selama ini dicintainya. Kehilangan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Rasanya sakit.

_Terasa kosong hingga mati rasa…_

.

"Hari ini kita hadir untuk mengenang kepergian salah satu agen yang berbakat, berani berkorban untuk Konoha…" Kakashi Hatake memulai upacara pemakaman, "Sasuke Uchiha yang kukenal adalah pribadi yang handal dalam berbagai bidang, bisa diandalkan, juga seorang anak buah sekaligus teman bicara yang baik. Aku yakin bukan hanya diriku yang merasa kehilangan, tapi kalian, dan juga Konoha. Kami mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke, kini engkau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang…"

.

_Kehilangan yang terlalu menyakitkan_.

.

Suara tetesan hujan seakan tidak bisa menutupi isak tangis dari para agen yang menghadiri upacara tersebut. Teman-teman terdekat Sasuke yang berada di barisan paling depan, semua menunduk. Mereka tidak sanggup melihat batu nisan bertuliskan nama Sasuke. Sahabat terdekat Sakura, Ino… Dia merangkul pundak Sakura untuk menghibur, sekaligus menguatkannya.

.

_Semua memori tentang dirinya berputar di kepala…_

_Tidak bisa berhenti, membuat hati terasa remuk._

_Seandainya saja ada obat untuk menghilangkan ingatan…_

.

.

"Sasuke Uchiha, kami tidak akan melupakan jasa dan pengorbananmu. Semangat juangmu akan tetap bersama kami untuk membangun masa depan Konoha. Kini beristirahatlah… Dalam damai."

Lalu beberapa agen yang telah berbaris di sebelah kiri menyiapkan senapannya. Terdengar suara tembakan penghormatan untuk mengenang agen yang telah gugur, diiringi dengan taburan bunga di atas pusaranya. Beberapa saat kemudian satu per satu orang yang hadir pun meninggalkan lokasi dalam isak dan keheningan. Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dan Ino dari seberang, lalu menepuk pundak Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya sebelum pergi. Naruto yang merupakan rival sekaligus sahabat Sasuke, hanya mematung menatap batu nisan. Tidak dipedulikannya hujan yang turun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Biarlah hujan menghapus kenangan ini, sekali pun itu mustahil…

.

.

.

* * *

**Konoha – Tiga tahun setelah itu.**

Sakura Haruno berlari kecil menuruni tangga kantor, sudah dua bulan ia resmi menjadi agen khusus di departemen keamanan Negara Konoha, sesuai dengan janji masa kecilnya. Kantor yang terang benderang di pagi hari itu masih kosong, sesekali ia menyapa beberapa karyawan yang dilewatinya. Dia sampai di depan sebuah pintu kaca, dan ketika pintu dibuka, tampak di depannya wanita berambut pirang panjang membelakangi pintu. Orang itu sedang menghadap layar komputernya.

"INOOO! Selamat yaa, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menikah!" Sakura berseru dari depan pintu.

Ino membalikkan badannya, terkejut oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura… Se… Sebentar, hei! Sesak nih!"

Sakura segera melepas pelukannya, "Maaf! Terlalu kencang ya? Kebiasaan, hehehe…"

"Selalu saja, kau ini…" gerutu Ino, "Tapi terima kasih ya… Yap! Akhirnya aku memutuskannya juga."

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan menikahi si cuek Shikamaru itu, Ino! Ya ampun dunia ini benar-benar gila dan penuh kejutan, padahal dulu kau bilang dia orang yang terlalu cuek sama hidup! Terus, kau pasti selalu ngomel kalau dia bilang 'ini merepotkan'! Benar kan? Huh, apa komentarnya kalau dia tahu soal ini ya?" Sakura langsung melanjutkan celotehannya di ruangan itu, "Tapi aku senang kau memilihnya, dia orang baik dan cocok untukmu. Jadi… Jadi? Kapan kau akan menikah dengannya?!"

Ino menunjukkan wajah berseri-seri, "Kira-kira enam bulan lagi… Cepat memang, yah kuharap persiapannya cukup. Kau akan membantuku kan, Sakura-chan?"

"TENTU SAJA, Ino sayang!" Sakura sekali lagi memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Sebagai sahabat, akan kubantu… Apa saja yang aku bisa!"

.

* * *

"Ramai sekali disini?"

Perkataan itu menghentikan ocehan kedua gadis yang sedang asyik mengobrol, mereka secara bergantian menatap sesosok pria berambut kuning yang berdiri di depan pintu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Dengan senyum khasnya Naruto Uzumaki menyapa mereka berdua, dia mengenakan setelan lengkap berwarna hitam. Sepertinya warna hitam membuat rambutnya jadi terlihat lebih menyala?

"Kenapa kalian jadi diam? Hahahaha aneh. Ada yang aneh di wajahku?! Eehh… Hmm Sakura, tadi Kakashi mencarimu. Kalau kau sudah selesai, sebaiknya segera menemuinya," lalu Naruto bermaksud menutup pintu itu, "Aku masih ada urusan. Sampai nanti ya, Ino… Sakura…"

Sakura dan Ino masih menunjukkan wajah kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya Sakura tersadar karena Ino menyikut perutnya.

"Kau masih belum ada hati untuknya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya diam dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Naruto hebat, karirnya benar-benar menanjak naik ya? Sekarang dia sukses, kaya, orangnya juga baik dan ramah… Uh kenapa kau tidak mau menerimanya sih? Apa kau mengidamkan pangeran sempurna berkuda putih?" Ino masih terus bicara, "Hei! Jangan bilang kau masih mengingat _orang itu_?"

Sakura menatap Ino, "Ti… Tidak, bukan begitu. Hubunganku dengan Naruto pokoknya rumit. Sudah ya, aku harus segera menemui Pak Kakashi! Sampai nanti, Ino!"

Sakura cepat-cepat keluar ruangan sebelum Ino bertanya lebih jauh.

Kakashi Hatake memegang jabatan sebagai _supervisor_ Sakura juga Naruto, dia yang membawahi para agen departemen keamanan Konoha. Ruangannya terletak di atas ruang kerja departemen keamanan, ruangan penuh kaca seperti akuarium sehingga seluruh aktivitas anak buahnya dapat dilihat dari ruangan itu. Dia sedang duduk dan memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan menuju ruangannya. Setelah gadis itu dipersilakan masuk, Kakashi meminta semua orang yang tidak berkepentingan keluar dari ruangan. Tampaknya dia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan agennya itu, Sakura yang kebingungan akhirnya duduk di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kakashi.

"Pagi, Sakura. Kita bertemu lagi… Bukan sebagai murid, tapi sebagai seorang atasan dan anak buahnya?" Kakashi menyapa agen barunya itu, "Ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke ruangan ini ya?"

Sakura Haruno hanya mengangguk sambil menatap mantan gurunya di sekolah.

"Aku punya sebuah misi untukmu. Tapi tidak seperti pekerjaanmu sebelumnya, mungkin kali ini bisa dibilang penting… Juga berbahaya," Kakashi melanjutkan, "Sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya memastikan. Apa kau keberatan menceritakan kepadaku… Peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Kali ini Sakura tercengang mendengar pertanyaan itu, bibirnya membeku, "A… Apa?"

"Kau mengerti yang kukatakan… _Kematian Sasuke Uchiha_." jelasnya.

.

Sesaat keadaan menjadi hening, Pria berpenutup mata itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sakura yang gugup. Tangan Sakura terasa dingin, dia teringat kembali peristiwa itu.

"A… Anda pasti sudah dengar dari orang-orang yang menginterogasiku lebih dari tiga hari, Pak Kakashi. Tidak perlu kujelaskan lagi, itu sudah tiga tahun yang la-"

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu, bukan menurut informasi mereka, Sakura… Kukira tiga tahun sudah cukup untuk mengobati perasaanmu? Dalam pekerjaan kita harus bersikap professional, meski sebagai manusia kita tidak luput dari campur tangan perasaan. Kuharap kau mau bekerjasama, Sakura Haruno?" kali ini Kakashi memotong perkataan agennya dengan sebuah penjelasan tegas.

Membuat wanita itu tidak berkutik.

.

.

* * *

**_22 Oktober tiga tahun silam – Lereng Tebing Perbatasan Konoha_**

_Sasuke Uchiha memukul jatuh seorang pria asing yang membuat Naruto babak belur hingga tak sadarkan diri. Sakura yang ketakutan mencoba melindungi diri dan berlari menjauhi para pengejar, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang berlari dengan susah payah sambil memapah Naruto. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, seseorang mendekati kedua sahabatnya dengan pistol di tangan. Dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, ia mengeluarkan pisau dan mencoba melawan. Sebagai pelajar mereka tidak diperbolehkan membawa senjata api, pisau yang dibawa Sakura adalah satu-satunya senjata yang mereka bawa. Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu, menyuruhnya terus lari. Ia merebut pisau yang dimiliki Sakura._

_"Bawa Naruto bersamamu, Sakura! Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran…" katanya sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang, "Larilah ke Konoha dan cari bantuan!"_

_"Tapi mereka bersenjata Sasuke, terlalu bahaya!"_

_Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan geram, "CEPAT PERGI SEBELUM TEBING INI MENJADI KUBURAN KITA, BODOH! Aku akan coba menahan orang-orang ini! LARI!"_

_Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Sakura memapah Naruto dan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Kira-kira setelah beberapa menit menembus hutan yang menjadi jalan pintas menuju Konoha, terdengar sebuah suara tembakan dari arah tebing. Sakura tercekat, tapi dia tidak bisa kembali. Dia harus segera mencari bantuan._

_Ketika bala bantuan datang dua jam setelahnya, tebing itu kosong. Hanya ada sesosok tubuh yang teronggok di rerumputan, yaitu pria asing yang dijatuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke-lah yang menjatuhkan orang itu, tapi ada orang lain yang telah membunuhnya. Para pengejarnya menghilang, hilang beserta dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Itulah terakhir kali Naruto dan Sakura bertemu dengannya, ia menghilang tanpa pernah meninggalkan jejak. _

_Tebing curam itu ditelusuri selama beberapa hari tapi tetap tidak ditemukan petunjuk apapun kecuali pisau milik Sakura. Nyawa Sasuke selamat atau tidak, yang pasti lereng tebing ini memang ditinggali binatang buas. Medan yang cukup terjal juga merupakan hambatan apabila terjatuh, dan tentunya akan sangat sulit memanjat dalam kondisi terluka. Segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi, namun nyatanya pencarian selama satu bulan itu menghasilkan kata NIHIL._

_Sasuke Uchiha dinyatakan gugur…_

_._

_._

* * *

Sakura menceritakannya dengan suara bergetar dan linangan air mata yang tidak tertahankan. Peristiwa yang dikuburnya selama tiga tahun itu seakan digali lagi, dia merasakan setiap detil peristiwa itu, mengingat kembali wajah Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura menyesal karena saat itu ia meninggalkan Sasuke berjuang seorang diri. Tapi di sisi lain, berada disana hanya akan menghasilkan korban lebih banyak. Pengorbanan Sasuke tidak akan ada artinya kalau semua mati, begitu pikirnya. Naruto maupun Sakura, memiliki penyesalan teramat dalam, juga tanggung jawab yang besar akan kehilangan ini.

Kakashi Hatake mengangguk setelah mendengar seluruh cerita agennya itu, ia memberikan sebuah sapu tangan untuk menghapus air mata Sakura. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat dari laci meja kerjanya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa foto yang diambil secara diam-diam, tampak beberapa orang dengan pakaian tertutup seperti jubah berwarna gelap. Wajah mereka tidak terlihat, tapi Sakura melihat mereka seperti menyeret seorang anak kecil dan membawa sebuah tas. Dia memandangi atasannya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, _apa artinya ini_?

"Sakura, kau tahu? Pada dasarnya semua luka itu harus diobati, bukan ditutupi. Menutup luka tanpa diobati hanya akan membuatnya membusuk, sama seperti luka hatimu…" ucap Kakashi sambil menyodorkan sebuah foto ke hadapan Sakura, "Aku akan memberikan sebuah kesempatan untuk mengobatinya."

"Maksudnya… Mengobati?" Sakura masih tidak mengerti.

Kakashi Hatake menunjuk sebuah foto.

"Lihatlah. Orang-orang yang ada di foto ini… Mereka menyimpan misteri akan hilangnya Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka tersangka yang harus kau selidiki, Sakura. Inilah misi yang kuberikan untukmu."

Perkataan Kakashi Hatake terdengar seperti petir yang menghentikan detak jantung Sakura kala itu. Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain menatap foto, dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

.

.

_Misi melacak pembunuh Sasuke?!_

_._

_._

**Bersambung**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Selesai juga chapter pertama ini! Maafkan kesalahan penulis newbie, ini fanfic Naruto pertama saya! Kalau ada para yang mau memberikan masukan, saya menerimanya dengan senang hati. Bagaimana kesan-kesannya?

Tolong reviewnya ya semua, saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Dan terima kasih kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini, antusiasme tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update! Review ibaratnya penyemangat ketika ide lagi buntu? Hehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	2. 2 : A Mission

_Mereka bilang rasa cinta bisa berubah_

_Luka hati akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu_

_._

_Tapi aku mengenal diriku lebih dari siapa pun_

_._

_Aku yakin hatiku tidak akan berubah._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 2 : A MISSION**

.

.

_Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan sebuah kuil kemudian memejamkan mata. Anak perempuan di sebelahnya melakukan hal yang sama, mengikuti setiap gerak gerik si bocah sambil sesekali mengintip ke arahnya. Ia juga ikut memohon pada dewa, permohonan yang selalu sama sampai ia berpikir mungkin dewa pun sudah bosan mendengarnya. Ketika bocah laki-laki itu menyadari kehadiran seseorang lalu menoleh, gadis cilik itu sudah mempersiapkan sebuah senyuman paling manis yang bisa ia lakukan. _

_"Kenapa selalu mengikuti aku, Sakura? Apa kau akan tumbuh jadi ekorku, hah?!" tanyanya sinis._

_Sakura Haruno malah tersipu dengan pertanyaan itu, membuat si bocah bergidik._

_"Sasuke, apa doamu?" tanyanya. _

_"Aku ingin jadi kuat dan hebat. Soalnya kalau sudah besar aku ingin jadi agen keamanan Konoha supaya bisa menyelamatkan Negara ini. Itu cita-citaku!" ucap bocah itu dengan lugu dan berapi-api, "Supaya nanti tidak akan ada lagi orang-orang jahat seperti pembunuh ayah dan ibu…"_

_Sakura hanya diam ketika mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, karena dua bulan yang lalu orang tua Sasuke meninggal oleh orang jahat. Sasuke menjadi yatim piatu, dia sebatang kara dan hidup di sebuah panti asuhan pemerintah Konoha. Dia kesepian dan butuh teman yang setia mendukungnya. Lalu gadis berambut kemerahan itu menggenggam jemari Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis._

_"Katanya doa orang lain lebih ampuh lho, jadi aku juga akan berdoa untukmu! Kita akan sama-sama melindungi Konoha. Janji ya?" katanya._

_Sasuke Uchiha menatapnya heran, "Memangnya tadi kau memohon apa?"_

_"Kalau aku mengatakannya, nanti doanya jadi tidak terkabul!" Sakura mencoba mengelak, "Tapi janji ya, Konoha ini akan kita lindungi dari orang-orang jahat, Sasuke! Kita berdua, bersama-sama!"_

_Jemari kecil keduanya bertautan, diiringi senyuman dan keyakinan yang menghiasi wajah mereka. _

_"Ya. Aku janji…"_

_._

_._

* * *

Sakura diam di tempat duduknya, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Beberapa menit setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia mulai mengambil foto-foto yang disodorkan padanya. Satu per satu dilihatnya, foto itu menunjukkan ada beberapa orang yang mengawal anak kecil sambil membawa sebuah tas. Jubah panjang bermotif awan yang mereka kenakan memang familiar dengan pakaian pria asing yang dibunuh di lereng tebing perbatasan Negara Konoha tiga tahun lalu. Mungkin karena jubah itulah Kakashi mengaitkannya dengan kasus kematian Sasuke.

Tidak ada satu wajah pun yang tertangkap kamera, satu-satunya petunjuk orang berjubah itu adalah seseorang yang menggunakan topeng dengan tekstur melingkar. Entah apa yang ada di baliknya, namun topeng itu merupakan salah satu petunjuk penting. Pandangannya beralih ke foto yang lain, anak kecil itu berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun, postur tubuhnya kurus dan memiliki kulit putih pucat. Potongan rambutnya lurus sebahu berwarna abu dengan mata berwarna coklat sehingga terlihat kontras dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna putih. Sementara untuk tas yang selalu dibawa orang-orang itu, tidak ada petunjuk apapun.

"Pak Kakashi, aku harus memulai darimana? Aku baru bergabung dua bulan di divisi ini…" akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama membisu, "Amatiran sepertiku, apa tidak terlalu beresiko?"

Kakashi Hatake mengangguk, mengiyakan semua kata-kata bawahannya.

"Memang beresiko, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau ini berbahaya. Tapi ini adalah pilihan, kau mau melakukannya demi Sasuke… Atau melepas kesempatan ini?" sekarang atasannya ini malah membalikkan pertanyaan, membuat Sakura kembali diam.

.

"Aku _supervisor_-mu, Sakura Haruno. Aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatan tiap anak buahku, dan tentunya kau kupilih bukan karena rasa simpati semata tanpa pertimbangan matang. Kalau kau bersedia, akan segera kusiapkan sebuah tim khusus untuk menjalankan misi ini," jelas Kakashi, "Tapi seandainya kau menolak…"

Dia terdiam beberapa saat sambil menimbang-nimbang ucapannya sendiri.

"Seandainya kau menolak, misi ini akan kuserahkan pada Naruto."

Sakura terkejut hingga sedikit menggebrak meja dan tidak sadar telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia menatap tajam ke arah atasannya. _Tidak bisa_. Dia keberatan akan keputusan Kakashi untuk membawa Naruto masuk dalam misi ini. Kakashi Hatake balas menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tenang, seakan dia telah memperkirakan perubahan sikap wanita ini. Dengan sebuah gestur tangan dia mempersilakan Sakura kembali duduk di kursinya. Sakura pun menurut.

"Tidak bisa, Pak Kakashi. Anda tahu pasti Naruto tidak akan sanggup menanggung beban ini, dia yang paling merasa bersalah pada kematian Sasuke! Karena saat itu ia yang paling tidak berdaya karena jatuh pingsan… Anda ingat bagaimana Naruto terpuruk tiga tahun yang lalu?" Sakura mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan suara bergetar karena menahan emosi. Dia tetap menjaga sikap hormat di depan atasannya.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tentu, Sakura. Aku SANGAT mengerti kondisimu maupun Naruto. Tapi lagi-lagi kutekankan, ini adalah sebuah misi. Aku sudah menawarkan pilihan untukmu, dan kalau kau menolak… Kau sudah tahu orang berikutnya yang akan kutunjuk. Kuberikan kau waktu untuk berpikir sampai siang, apakah cukup?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Pak. Aku sudah memutuskannya…"

Dia mengambil foto-foto itu dari atas meja lalu mengembalikannya ke amplop coklat.

"Aku, Sakura Haruno… Menerima misi ini."

.

.

* * *

Langkah selanjutnya adalah menunggu Kakashi Hatake mengatur proses keberangkatan dan pembentukan tim kecil untuk misi. Karena misi ini tercatat sebagai misi rahasia dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi, maka seluruh informasi tidak diperbolehkan bocor sekali pun kepada sesama agen. Artinya kini Sakura mengangkat beban misi seorang diri, termasuk merahasiakannya dari Ino maupun Naruto. Dia hanya diperbolehkan membahas misi bersama tim-nya nanti, juga Kakashi.

Waktu makan siang ia habiskan di ruang arsip untuk mencari semua informasi yang mungkin dibutuhkannya. Menurut informan organisasi, foto tersebut diambil di Negara Suna. Sakura membuka dokumen-dokumen mengenai Suna, dimulai dari kultur budaya, bahasa, cuaca, hingga sistem politik. Semua hal yang sebaiknya ia ketahui diserapnya, termasuk beberapa dokumen umum yang bisa dipinjam untuk dipelajari. Hingga dua hari berikutnya, Kakashi belum juga menetapkan anggota tim. Beruntung dengan keadaan itu, Sakura menggunakan waktu ini untuk mempelajari berbagai informasi tentang Suna.

Dari informasi yang didapatkannya, ternyata Negara Suna ini tidak memiliki perbedaan bahasa dengan Konoha, hanya saja mereka memiliki temperatur suhu yang lebih panas dengan curah hujan kecil. Akibatnya para penduduk sering mengenakan jubah-jubah panjang untuk menghindari sengatan matahari langsung. Negara Suna mengutamakan laju perekonomian dari perdagangan, namun muncul berbagai permasalahan besar dari perdagangan ini. Adanya perbudakan dan perdagangan gelap merupakan isu utama yang harus diatasi oleh pemerintah.

Bertemu Naruto merupakan hal paling menyiksa bagi Sakura dalam hari-hari terakhir ini, karena dia mulai curiga dan bertanya tentang misi rahasianya. Sakura akhirnya mulai menghindari pria berambut kuning itu dengan mengelak ketika diajak makan siang bersama. Atau jika berpapasan di kantor dia akan bersikap seolah-olah sibuk dan menghindari sapaannya. _Sungguh_ _melelahkan_. Salah satu obat penyejuk hati dan pikirannya adalah sudut ruangan kerja Ino yang tertutup tembok dan selalu berhasil menyembunyikan Sakura dari pria itu. Namun cepat atau lambat, mereka pasti akan bertemu juga.

.

"Sakura, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku sih?!" tanya Naruto yang berhasil mengejarnya di koridor, dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu…" Sakura menatapnya geram, "Ini tempat umum, sebaiknya kendalikan sikapmu."

Sakura dengan paksa melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Apa aku salah? Apa aku sudah membuatmu marah?" tanya Naruto keheranan, "Kau dapat misi apa dari Kakashi sampai jadi aneh begini sih? Sikapmu ini membuatku pusing, Sakura!"

"Kalau kau pusing seharusnya minum obat, bukan mencariku…" Sakura hanya menjawab dengan sinis, "Misi ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu jadi tidak perlu repot-repot ingin tahu, Naruto. Aku lelah bekerja beberapa hari ini bukannya mau menghindarimu. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali bekerja…"

"Lihat kau menghindar lagi… H… Hei! Tunggu, Sakura! Sakura!"

Dia sudah menghilang di sebuah tikungan koridor, Naruto hanya menatap hampa tanpa mendapatkan jawaban berarti dari wanita itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**18 November**

Hari ketiga sejak Sakura Haruno menerima misi dari Kakashi Hatake, pagi itu dia menyempatkan diri membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi panas dan roti isi. Dari tempat tinggalnya sekarang Sakura hanya perlu menempuh beberapa menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke kantor, jadi waktu senggang di pagi hari dapat ia gunakan untuk sarapan. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, Sakura melipat dan meletakkan surat kabar di sisi meja lalu melihat sebuah pesan. Ternyata ada sebuah email masuk dari organisasi, biasanya berupa jadwal rapat divisi atau semacamnya. Namun tebakannya kali ini salah, itu adalah email pribadi dari Kakashi Hatake.

.

_To : Sakura Haruno – Security Agent of Konoha_

_Bersama ini aku mengumumkan pembentukan tim untuk Suna Project. _

_Para agen yang menerima email ini diminta hadir tepat waktu di Central Office, ruangan rapat A1 pukul 9.00 AM untuk membahas rencana kerja dan proses keberangkatan_. _Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan proyek ini bersifat rahasia dan dilindungi penuh oleh pemerintah Konoha._

_Atas perhatiannya aku ucapkan terima kasih dan selamat bekerja._

_Kakashi Hatake - Head of Konoha's Security Division_

_._

_._

Hari ini datang juga, pikir Sakura. Entah dia harus senang atau khawatir pada email yang baru saja ia terima, yang pasti dia akan segera diberangkatkan ke Negara Suna. Pukul sembilan kurang dia sudah siap di depan ruang rapat, sementara Kakashi datang lima menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Dia melihat anggota pilihannya sudah berkumpul. Dari kiri ke kanan, dia melihat wajah Sakura Haruno yang menerima misi itu pertama kali, di sebelah Sakura ada Shikamaru kekasih Ino, lalu pria berambut hitam pendek bernama Sai, dan yang terakhir seorang wanita berkacamata yang merupakan agen senior. Diantara mereka semua, Sakura hanya mengenal Shikamaru. Dia pernah mendengar mengenai Sai yang mendapat promosi dalam waktu singkat karena keterampilannya menyelesaikan misi-misi sulit, tapi baru kali ini mereka bertemu. Dan tentang seorang wanita yang merupakan agen senior, jangankan mengenalnya… Mengetahui namanya saja tidak.

.

* * *

Mereka semua duduk berhadapan di kursi rapat yang dibatasi oleh sebuah meja panjang, Sakura duduk di sebelah Shikamaru sementara Kakashi berada di depan sambil menyalakan layar proyektor yang menampilkan foto-foto para pria berjubah. Kakashi Hatake memperhatikan anak buahnya satu per satu dalam keheningan sebelum memulai rapat. Ketika mata seluruh agennya tengah menatap layar barulah ia mulai bicara.

"Selamat pagi para agen, tanpa basa-basi aku akan langsung menjelaskan tentang misi kalian," Kakashi memulai penjelasannya, "Misi ini dinamakan Proyek Suna, sebuah misi dengan tingkat cukup berbahaya dan bersifat rahasia karena menyangkut nama dua negara, yaitu Suna dan Konoha. Kalian termasuk aku… Kita berlima adalah sebuah tim yang dibentuk untuk misi kali ini."

Dia memberikan jeda beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan.

"Foto ini adalah hasil yang diambil dari informan, mereka dicurigai sebagai anggota dari sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Akatsuki adalah sebuah organisasi yang… Sampai saat ini masih terbilang misterius namun berbahaya, yang dicurigai telah membantu proyek perdagangan gelap di Suna, juga tercatat terlibat dalam tindak kriminalitas lain. Sayangnya informan kita belum mendapatkan bukti apa-apa tentang Akatsuki," Kakashi kemudian menekan sebuah tombol dari alat yang ia pegang dan memunculkan gambar lainnya di layar, "Jubah bermotif awan yang mereka pakai sama seperti salah satu korban yang meninggal di lereng tebing Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu. Kalian masih ingat? Tragedi hilangnya salah satu calon agen kita, Sasuke Uchiha."

Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu seketika mengangguk, terkecuali Sakura. Mendengar nama itu disebut, entah mengapa membuatnya merinding dan hatinya terasa tertusuk. Dia masih berusaha bersikap tenang dan mengendalikan pikirannya agar tetap terfokus pada penjelasan Kakashi Hatake. Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelah Sakura melirik ke arah wanita itu, memastikan agar rekannya tetap tenang.

.

"Yang menjadi misi kalian kali ini adalah menyelamatkan anak yang ada di foto."

Ternyata mereka harus menyelamatkan si anak kecil berambut sebahu berwarna abu dengan mata berwarna coklat. Ya, anak kecil yang dilihat Sakura sebelumnya di foto.

"Maaf Pak, tapi apakah kasus tiga tahun yang lalu ada hubungannya dengan anak ini?" potong Sai yang akhirnya bertanya setelah sebelumnya hanya diam memperhatikan foto.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, sepertinya kedatangan mereka tiga tahun yang lalu sudah direncanakan. Mereka sudah mengincar anak ini, namun gagal mendapatkannya. Sasuke Uchiha yang gugur itulah yang menyelamatkan anak ini. **Informasi yang kukatakan ini adalah ****_top secret_**** jadi aku yakin kalian baru mendengarnya hari ini, dari mulutku**."

Sakura tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar, "Maksud Bapak… Sa… Sasuke menyelamatkan anak itu?!"

"Anak ini dilindungi oleh Negara Konoha. Dia disembunyikan pemerintah di sebuah pondok terpencil di lereng tebing, dan kemungkinan saat itu informasi keberadaannya tercium oleh Akatsuki. Ketika mereka datang, sayangnya dihambat oleh kehadiran kalian yang secara tidak disengaja ada di tempat yang salah. Sasuke Uchiha yang bertahan disana seorang diri, bukan hanya menyelamatkan kau dan Naruto, tapi juga nyawa anak tersebut… Meskipun pada kenyataannya Sasuke tidak pernah tahu hal itu, Sakura."

.

.

* * *

Kakashi dengan nada tenang menceritakan salah satu rahasia Negara Konoha kepada mereka berempat, kini semuanya mengerti mengapa misi ini terbilang _top secret_. Bahkan pemerintah sudah merahasiakannya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, atau mungkin lebih. Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang mendengar rahasia itu, kedua tangannya yang berada di bawah meja mengepal hingga terasa dingin. Ternyata **'berada di tempat yang salah'** adalah kemungkinan yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan penyebab terbunuhnya Sasuke, betapa ironis. Dia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap fokus pada rapat, bukan pada pikirannya yang berkecamuk tak karuan. Layar proyektor itu memunculkan lagi foto si anak kecil dan sebuah peta di sebelah kanannya.

Pertama-tama Kakashi Hatake menggerakkan jari tangannya, menunjuk ke arah foto si anak kecil.

"Anak kecil bermata coklat yang menjadi target Proyek Suna ini bernama Sora. Dia adalah salah satu aset terpenting yang dimiliki Konoha, keberadaannya juga _top secret_. Akatsuki berhasil menculiknya awal bulan yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat terencana. Mereka juga membunuh semua agen yang kita kerahkan untuk menjaga Sora," kini tangan Kakashi bergeser dan menunjuk peta, "Ini adalah titik lokasi yang dicurigai sering dilalui beberapa anggota Akatsuki. Kalian akan menyusup ke Negara Suna sebagai turis melalui penerbangan biasa, lusa. Karena itu kalian harus bertingkah laku layaknya turis dan jangan sampai pemerintah Suna curiga pada keberadaan kalian. Langkah pertama para agen lapangan adalah menemui intelejen Konoha disana untuk mendapatkan informasi juga senjata. Sekarang aku akan membagikan pembagian tugas. Apa kalian paham?"

Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, "Pak Kakashi, siapa sebenarnya Sora?"

Kakashi menghela napas dan selama beberapa hitungan terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sora, semua informasi tentang dia adalah rahasia... _Aset terpenting Konoha_, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Aku tidak dapat memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Misi kita adalah menyelamatkan dia jadi tetaplah fokus pada misi ini. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

.

Semuanya diam, lalu Kakashi membagikan sebuah map pada masing-masing anggota tim.

"Kita masuk pada bagian selanjutnya yaitu pembagian kerja. Aku, Kakashi Hatake dalam misi ini memegang peranan sebagai ketua tim dan mempertanggung jawabkan semua informasi dari misi pada petinggi Konoha. Semua laporan harus sampai kepadaku dan semua langkah kritis yang diambil juga berdasarkan keputusanku. Shikamaru akan tetap berada disini sebagai asistenku khusus untuk proyek ini, dia tidak berangkat bersama kalian ke Negara Suna. Kalian hanya akan berhubungan dengan Konoha lewat aku atau Shikamaru, kami akan mempersiapkan jalur aman untuk berkomunikasi. Jelas?"

Semuanya mengangguk lalu Kakashi menjelaskan bagian lain, "Sakura dan Sai, kalian akan berangkat ke Suna bersama Yuki. Yuki adalah agen senior yang sudah berpengalaman dalam menjalankan beberapa misi sulit, dia menjadi ketua tim kalian selama berada di lapangan. Kami mengandalkan kerjasama kalian bertiga dalam misi ini, usahakan semua terkoordinir dengan baik. Tiket pesawat akan kalian terima nanti siang dan informasi tambahan lain sudah tertera di map yang kalian pegang masing-masing. Karena kalian akan segera berangkat, setelah menerima tiket dan menyelesaikan administrasi kalian diperbolehkan pulang untuk mengemasi barang. Apakah semuanya jelas?"

"YA, PAK!"

"Aku berharap pada kalian semua, dan dengar! Kalian adalah agen terpilih untuk Konoha, jadilah yang terbaik dan selesaikan misi dengan gemilang!"

"SIAP, PAK!" sahut semua yang ada di ruangan sambil berdiri memberi hormat.

Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan rapat lebih dulu, sementara keempat anggota lainnya berkenalan secara formal. Sakura mengira Shikamaru akan ikut berangkat ke Suna, nyatanya tidak. Dia harus bekerjasama dengan seniornya dan salah satu rekan yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Yuki-lah yang terlebih dulu menyalami Sakura, kesan pertama darinya adalah tegas dan bisa diandalkan. Berbeda dengan kesan si senior berkacamata, Sai lebih terlihat kaku dan nampaknya tidak terbiasa bekerja dalam tim. Tatapan matanya dingin seakan menganggap perkenalan hanyalah basa basi, dia menyalami yang lain tanpa obrolan berarti… Sekedar formalitas antar anggota tim. Namun Sakura tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut karena pikirannya sejak tadi sudah meracau memikirkan hal lain. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Sakura Haruno telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyelidiki misteri ini.

.

.

_Perlahan namun pasti, misteri kematian Uchiha Sasuke akan terungkap…_

_._

_._

_._

**Bersambung.**

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter kedua selesai… Terima kasih untuk komentarnya di chapter 1 kemarin, dan salam kenal semuanya! Chapter kali ini masih menceritakan tentang misi, dan satu flashback masa kecil Sasusaku. Oh ya karakter Yuki disini adalah _original character_ yaa, sebenarnya ide awal misi Proyek Suna ini misi tunggal untuk Sakura. Tapi berubah gara-gara pas ngetik tiba-tiba ngelantur bikin tim ya jadi gini deh. Siapa tahu pembaca punya ide untuk mengembangkan cerita ini? Saya sangat menanti via PM (kalau di review nanti ga seru dong hehehe, kecuali yang ga login di fanfiction). Dan untuk kali ini juga…

Yang baca cerita ini tolong share reviewnya ya, saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, kritik, etc. Dan terima kasih kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini, antusiasme review tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	3. 3 : Suna Project

_Mereka bertanya mengapa aku tidak mencoba?_

_Cinta sedalam apapun, luka hati seperih apapun_

_Semua akan hilang setelah berlalunya waktu_

_._

_Tapi aku seakan terpaku padanya_

_._

_Aku yakin hatiku tidak akan berubah._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 3 : SUNA PROJECT**

.

.

_Ketika ia berjalan di lorong sekolah melewati pintu-pintu kelas, entah mengapa semua mata memandangnya seperti melihat seorang makhluk asing, tapi dia terlalu terbiasa merasakan hal itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna kekuningan memberikan kesan kontras yang menjadi salah satu ciri khasnya, dikenal sebagai pribadi ceria dan pandai bergaul selain karena popularitasnya yang baru menanjak. Dari seorang yatim piatu kini ia diangkat oleh seorang petinggi Negara Konoha yaitu Nyonya Tsunade, menjadi anak angkatnya. Nyonya Tsunade memperbolehkan Naruto tetap menyandang nama keluarga terdahulunya yaitu Uzumaki. Popularitas karena status barunya ini kadang membuatnya jengah, dia hanya benar-benar mempercayai orang-orang tertentu. _

**_Yang akrab bukan karena popularitas, status sosial atau uang._**

_Langkah-langkah kaki membawanya menemui seorang gadis belia berambut merah muda dengan mata yang sangat indah, setidaknya bagi dirinya. Naruto Uzumaki berhadapan dengan Sakura, gadis yang beberapa tahun ini terus mengisi pikirannya. Tersungging sebuah senyum ceria dari bibir gadis itu, di sebelahnya nampak seorang pria berambut hitam yang hanya termangu melihat kedatangan Naruto… Ya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto – Sakura – Sasuke, tiga sahabat yang menjadi akrab di Akademi Konoha. Dua orang yang paling dekat dan dianggap paling mengerti akan keadaan dirinya tanpa memandang status sosial. Naruto menyodorkan sebuah jus kaleng dingin untuk Sakura, tipe favoritnya._

_"Ini Sakura, aku salah beli. Untukmu saja…" katanya._

_Pandangan Naruto bertatapan dengan mata Sasuke yang kelam, dan entah mengapa ia segera mengalihkannya ke arah lain._

_"Waah! Jus favoritku, terima kasih Naruto! Kenapa kau bisa salah beli sih?" Sakura menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar kemudian meneguk isinya._

_"Ngg… Setengah melamun tadi," jawab Naruto singkat sambil memanggil pria di sebelah Sakura, "Hei Sasuke! Jangan melamun terus, ayo kita harus segera ke ruang olahraga! Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu, jangan sampai kau menyesal karena tidak satu tim denganku."_

_Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan mendekat ke arah dua orang sahabatnya yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengannya menuju ruang olahraga. Rangkulan akrab Naruto di pundaknya tidak membuatnya terganggu, dia hanya menatap pria berambut kuning yang masih saja mengoceh._

_"Jangan hanya omong besar, Naruto. Akan kita buktikan di permainan nanti…" jawabnya singkat._

_Kenangan indah yang kini hanya menjadi sebuah memori di benak masing-masing…_

_._

_._

* * *

**19 November – Bandara Udara Internasional Negara Suna**

Wanita ini baru saja tersadar dari mimpinya ketika dibangunkan oleh salah seorang pramugari cantik maskapai, yang mengingatkan bahwa mereka akan segera mendarat di Negara Suna. Sakura Haruno melirik ke sebuah bangku di seberang, terlihat seniornya yang masih berkutat dengan sebuah bacaan kini menegakkan kursi dan berhenti membaca. Perjalanan udara dari Konoha ke Suna memakan waktu dua jam lima belas menit, dimana tidak ada perbedaan waktu di antara keduanya. Sakura mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya sambil terus memikirkan masa-masa indah di Akademi bersama Naruto dan Sasuke, seperti mimpinya tadi.

_Alangkah baik apabila keadaan tidak pernah berubah_…

Tidak lama setelah itu, pesawat benar-benar mendarat dan para penumpang maskapai telah diperbolehkan turun. Setelah menunggu kerumunan penumpang mengantri, Sakura yang berada di deretan penumpang paling belakang akhirnya mengambil tas miliknya lalu mempersiapkan paspor. Di belakangnya Sai mengikuti dengan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamatanya. Tidak terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu dengan proses pengesahan di imigrasi kini ketiganya telah berkumpul sambil membawa barang bawaan masing-masing. Yuki mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mencoba menghubungi seseorang sementara Sai dan Sakura dengan tenang menunggu dalam keheningan.

"Cuaca disini panas ya, Sai?" Sakura mencoba mencairkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Selama tidak meleleh atau terbakar masih bisa diterima."

Kata-kata cuek Sai membuat hati Sakura menciut dan berpikir seharusnya dia tidak perlu memulai pembicaraan dengan pria asing itu. Beruntung Yuki tampaknya sudah selesai menelepon, dengan jari tengah ia mendorong bingkai hitam kacamatanya ke posisi nyaman.

"Oke Sakura dan Sai… Mereka sudah menjemput kita, setelah ini kita akan diantar ke penginapan dan menemui intelejen. Ingat ya kita adalah turis biasa, tolong jangan bertindak ceroboh." setelah mengatakan itu Yuki mendorong kopernya ke pintu keluar diikuti kedua agen lainnya.

.

.

* * *

Misi pertama bagi Sakura di Negara Suna tentunya menjadi sebuah hal baru baginya, tak heran dia terus mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memandang berkeliling seakan-akan takjub pada pemandangan selain Konoha. Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan "_Welcome Yuki Darling_" hampir saja membuat Sakura tertawa geli jika ia tidak lebih dulu mencubit kulitnya sendiri, orang yang menjemput kami sepertinya sudah mengenal Agen Yuki dan mereka memang terlihat cukup akrab ketika berbincang.

"Yuki sayang… Apa kabarmu, _honey_? Ooh ini dua temanmu itu ya, Sakura dan Sai kan? Halo Sakura yang maniiss… Nah karena semua sudah lengkap, ayo kita segera berangkat ke hotel! Kau pasti capek kan, Yuki?" sapa si pria tua berambut putih nan genit itu.

"Om-om sepertimu memang tidak pernah berubah, Jiraiya…" jawab Yuki ketus sambil terus berlalu menuju mobil, "Sakura dan Sai, ini Jiraiya. Dia yang akan mengantar kita."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan Jiraiya duduk di balik kemudi ketika tiba di mobil minibus berwarna biru tua yang terparkir tidak jauh dari pintu keluar. Setelah mengenakan sabuk pengaman mereka langsung meninggalkan bandara menuju perkotaan. Negara Suna jauh dari bayangan Sakura yang terkesan panas gersang, penuh dengan penjahat dan perdagangan gelap. Ternyata tidak jauh dengan Konoha, Suna adalah negara yang modern meskipun rasanya aneh ketika melihat beberapa orang berjalan mengenakan jubah tertutup untuk menghindari terik matahari.

Mereka bertiga dibawa menuju tengah kota dan menemui deretan nama-nama hotel. Jiraiya membelokkan setirnya memasuki sebuah pekarangan hotel yang cukup luas dengan bangunan berwarna putih dan di bagian depannya menjulang tiang-tiang _ionic_ sebagai dekorasi. Jiraiya mempersilakan mereka turun dan membantu Yuki membawakan kopernya. Sakura menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam hotel yang sejuk dan nyaman dengan lampu-lampu berwarna kekuningan menghiasi dinding. Sai melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu maju mendekati meja resepsionis untuk mengurus administrasi sementara para wanita duduk ditemani Jiraiya.

.

"Pekerjaan kali ini berat, _Honey_?" tanya Jiraiya ketika duduk di samping Yuki.

"Merepotkan lebih tepatnya, aku heran mengapa Kakashi malah menunjukku."

"Karena kau menguasai Suna dibanding lainnya _honey_," jawab Jiraiya, "Kau tegas pada anak buahmu, dan sebagai wanita kau galak sekali padaku."

Tatapan tajam Yuki telah membuat mulut Jiraiya berhenti berkicau, "Aih tolong hentikan! Pandanganmu itu terlalu menusuk jiwaku, _honey_… Lihat, nanti Sakura jadi takut sekamar denganmu lho!"

Sakura hanya terkikik geli menanggapi tingkah kedua seniornya.

"Kalian sudah lama mengenal ya? Anda tampak sangat akrab dengan senior Yuki," kata Sakura.

"Hmm bagaimana ya… Kami dulu sempat menjadi partner mesra alias _lovey dovey_ di kantor wilayah Suna sebelum akhirnya dia dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha. Aku terlalu mengenal _honey_ dibanding si Kakashi. Gara-gara perbuatannya memindahkan Yuki sekarang aku harus mengurusi kantor wilayah sendirian bersama agen junior pria yang merepotkan, padahal Kakashi tahu aku selalu benci membuat laporan bulanan!"

"Mesra apanya?! Tentu saja kau benci karena saat aku membuat laporan kau kan hanya minum-minum sambil menggoda wanita yang lewat," Yuki menanggapi dengan ketus sehingga membuat Sakura tertawa.

Tiba-tiba obrolan kami terputus karena melihat Sai datang menghampiri mereka sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Yuki, "Senior Yuki, ini kunci kamarmu. Aku sudah memesan kamar _twin_ untuk kalian berdua."

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu, nanti sore kita akan menemui informan pukul enam. Aku akan menjemput tiga puluh menit sebelumnya jadi jangan sampai terlambat. Selamat istirahat, _honey_…" Jiraiya berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum keluar dari hotel.

.

.

* * *

Sakura Haruno berdiri di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambutnya setelah selesai merapikan diri di kamar hotel. Dia menggantungkan handuk basah pada beranda lalu membereskan beberapa barang di tasnya. Kamar yang ia tinggali cukup nyaman sekalipun Sakura harus berdua bersama seniornya, sementara Yuki sejak tadi hanya membaca berkas-berkas misi dan hanya berhenti sejenak untuk mandi. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore dan mereka harus meninggalkan kamar untuk menemui informan. Mengenakan pakaian nyaman dan sebuah jubah panjang berwarna coklat, mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk turun ke lobi. Sebelum turun Yuki mengetuk pintu kamar seberang dan dari dalam Sai muncul mengenakan pakaian serupa. Mereka bersama-sama turun dan mendapati Jiraiya sudah menunggu di lobi.

Minibus berwarna biru tua itu melaju menuju sebuah kawasan terpencil di pinggiran kota yang keadaannya sangat kontras dibandingkan apa yang Sakura lihat tadi siang. Perkotaan modern dengan gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi kini berganti dengan bangunan sederhana yang terlihat lusuh dan tua. Di sisi kanan dan kirinya tidak dilengkapi dengan pencahayaan lampu yang baik sehingga suasana sedikit gelap, Jiraiya harus menggunakan lampu mobilnya untuk membantu melihat arah jalan. Suasana begitu sunyi sementara matahari mulai tenggelam, menjelang malam tampak beberapa bangunan mulai menyalakan lampu-lampu. Sakura mengamati semuanya sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka harus bertemu informan di daerah seperti ini.

"Daerah ini adalah _red district_ di Suna," kata Yuki yang seakan-akan tahu isi pikiran Sakura, "Lokasi yang paling sering diadakan penyisiran oleh polisi tentang penyelundupan dan perdagangan gelap. Kalian ingat foto orang-orang berjubah itu? Informan pasti mendapatkannya di daerah ini."

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?" Sai tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Melihatnya sekilas saja aku sudah tahu, Sai. Aku mengenal daerah ini lebih lama dari siapa pun yang ada di Konoha," jawab Yuki singkat.

.

Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti di sebuah lorong kecil, di depannya juga ada beberapa mobil yang diparkir memenuhi sisi kanan jalan. Ketiganya berjalan mengikuti Jiraiya melewati seberang jalan yang gelap dan harus berhati-hati karena jalanan tersebut banyak terdapat lubang dengan genangan air. Jiraiya membawa mereka menaiki sebuah tangga sempit dengan satu lampu penerangan yang sudah berkedip di langit-langitnya. Begitu sampai di lantai dua ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang penuh dengan asap rokok juga aroma minuman keras, di dalamnya tampak dua orang pria yang asyik bermain kartu dengan rokok terselip di antara bibirnya. Mereka berdiri ketika melihat rombongan itu datang seraya membereskan tumpukan kartu, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam laci meja lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan.

.

* * *

Di pojok ruangan terdapat sebuah sofa dan disana duduk seorang wanita berambut hitam yang hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Dia mengenakan terusan sederhana berwarna hitam dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka, menegaskan lekuk tubuh sekaligus membuat kulit indahnya terlihat kontras. Terlihat tatapan sinis ketika ia melirik gerombolan Jiraiya, sementara satu tangannya mempersilakan mereka duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada. Setelah Sai dan Sakura masuk, Yuki yang berada di paling belakang akhirnya melihat keberadaan wanita itu. Dia terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memutuskan duduk di seberang wanita itu.

"Konan," gumam Yuki.

Tidak terlintas satu emosi pun dari raut wanita yang dipanggil Konan ketika melihat kehadiran Yuki maupun anggota lainnya. Dia hanya mengangkat sebuah tas koper berwarna perak dan membukanya di atas meja, juga tiga kotak kecil lain berwarna hitam yang ditaruh dalam tas terpisah. Dari kotak hitam itu mereka mendapatkan satu set pistol beserta beberapa slot peluru berukuran 9mm untuk masing-masing agen kecuali Jiraiya. Baik Sakura maupun Sai masih terpaku melihat tingkah wanita di hadapannya.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkan senjata ini, Konan…" ucap Jiraiya sambil meringis melihat isi kotak itu.

"Tentu. Dengan uang semua jadi mudah." jawab Konan dengan nada datar, suaranya benar-benar terkesan dingin dan misterius, "Sesuai yang kau minta, Jiraiya."

"Apa ini?" tanya Yuki sambil menunjuk koper perak yang pertama kali ditaruh di atas meja.

"Lihat saja dan kau akan mengerti, Yuki." lagi-lagi Konan menjawab seadanya namun dari kalimat barusan menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal nama masing-masing.

.

Koper perak itu berisi data mengenai misi, lebih tepatnya mengenai Akatsuki. Lokasi-lokasi yang lebih mendetail dibanding yang mereka dapatkan di Konoha juga beberapa foto Sora. Dari beberapa data yang ada, Sora sepertinya dibawa dan disekap oleh Akatsuki di daerah ini. Yuki mengamati satu per satu foto itu dan sepertinya dari gambar saja agen senior ini bisa mengetahui letak lokasi, sedangkan Sakura lebih tertarik untuk mengamati raut wajah Konan yang tidak pernah berubah atau menunjukkan emosi. Konan tidak tertarik untuk melihat satu per satu wajah tamunya, ia memilih diam dengan pandangan kosong tak tertebak. Yuki selesai melihat foto-foto tersebut atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mendeteksi tiap lokasi yang berhasil ditangkap dari foto, dari balik lensa kacamatanya ia memandang lurus ke arah Konan.

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau kau _double agent_ dan membocorkan rahasia mereka pada kami, Konan sang informan?" tanyanya lantang.

Selintas senyum tipis membayangi bibir wanita itu, "Kalau mereka tahu tentu aku sudah mati."

Yuki tampaknya masih belum menyerah menarik informasi, "Selain informasi ini, ada yang lain mengenai aktivitas mereka? Atau mengapa mereka mengincar Sora? Dari foto ini menunjukkan mereka sedang melakukan transaksi di daerah ini, dan tentunya pasti bukan sesuatu yang berbau legal. Ceritakan pada kami yang kau ketahui, Konan."

"_Huh_. Urusan kita sudah selesai… Bawa data itu dan pergi dari tempatku, Yuki. Aku sudah memberikan apa yang harusnya kuberikan, kurasa kau bukan orang bodoh yang harus mengemis informasi dariku kan?" jawabnya santai.

Yuki menjadi geram dan berdiri mengepalkan tinjunya, "Ka-Kau…"

Ekspresi Konan tetap tenang dan tidak tersulut emosi seperti lawan bicaranya, dia hanya menatap Yuki dengan pandangan dingin. Jiraiya yang lebih dulu menahan Yuki menumpahkan emosinya, dia ikut berdiri dengan satu tangan terangkat mengisyaratkan agar mereka tidak memulai keributan, "Yuki, kita pergi. Konan sudah memberikan apa yang kita minta, ayo."

Lalu dengan isyarat mata ia memerintahkan Sakura dan Sai segera membawa data juga senjatanya lalu segera pergi dari tempat mungil itu. Konan masih terpaku di tempatnya tanpa sekali pun melirik ketika rombongan itu meninggalkan ruangan dan meninggalkannya seorang diri. Sakura masih bingung dengan keadaan tersebut, karena informan yang pernah ia temui di misi-misi sebelumnya sangat kooperatif dan bertolak belakang dengan wanita misterius kali ini. Mereka pun menuruni satu per satu anak tangga dan berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkir di seberang jalan. Sai berjalan paling belakang sambil terus mengamati lokasi asing itu.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di mobil, Yuki membanting koper yang berisi foto-foto tambahan dari informan, tampaknya ia masih tersinggung dengan sikap sang informan yang juga tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura. Dia menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku sambil menghela napas, sementara Sakura Haruno yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menatap dengan keheranan. Dari spion kemudi Jiraiya melihat ekspresi kekesalan Yuki sekaligus wajah Sakura yang kebingungan, membuatnya terkekeh saat menyalakan mesin mobil.

"_Honey_, sebaiknya kau hentikan dulu emosimu dan ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui pada anak buahmu. Kau lihat wajah Sakura yang kebingungan?" katanya.

Dari penjelasan Yuki, Sakura mendapat informasi bahwa Konan adalah seorang agen ganda yang bekerja untuk pemerintahan Konoha sekaligus Suna. Tidak diketahui apakah Negara Suna juga tengah menyelidiki keberadaan Akatsuki, karena sejak dulu Konan memang sosok yang terlalu misterius tapi sayangnya pemerintah Konoha sangat bergantung padanya. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mendapatkan informasi seperti apa yang Konan dapatkan, sebagai gantinya hidup Konan tidak bergantung pada Konoha saja. Dia bebas dan tidak dapat dikendalikan maupun diperintah siapa pun.

Mengenai foto-foto tambahan yang mereka dapatkan dari Konan, Yuki mencurigai bahwa Akatsuki sedang menyiapkan sebuah rencana besar-besaran atau mungkin transaksi gelap di daerah tadi. Karena tidak ada informasi apapun mengenai Sora, maka mereka bertiga hanya berharap kegiatan itu tidak membahayakan nyawa anak yang harus mereka selamatkan. Yuki juga menambahkan bahwa beberapa titik lokasi yang ada di foto sepertinya bisa dikenali sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk melanjutkan misi. Ketika sedang menjelaskan cerita tersebut, ponsel Yuki bergetar. Ia mendapatkan kontak dari Kakashi Hatake.

.

"Malam Pak, ini Yuki." ucap Yuki begitu menjawab teleponnya.

"Laporkan perkembangan Proyek Suna."

"Baik. Kami sudah menemui informan sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan saat ini dalam perjalanan pulang menuju hotel. Kami juga mendapatkan informasi tambahan mengenai kegiatan Akatsuki di _red district_ Suna namun mengenai bentuknya masih negatif. Lokasi target juga negatif, Pak." lapor Yuki dengan tenang, "Kami memohon izin untuk melakukan investigasi lanjut besok pagi ke _red district_."

"Hmm… Aku serahkan padamu, Yuki. Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu, selamat malam."

Kakashi lebih dulu memutuskan kontaknya, Sakura masih terkagum-kagum pada laporan seniornya yang lugas. Tidak heran ia dipercaya menjadi ketua lapangan dalam misi ini, setidaknya Sakura merasa sedikit tenang ada seorang senior yang dapat diandalkan. Sai sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pembicaraan di telepon, ia sibuk memandang ke arah jalan lewat jendela di sampingnya. Perjalanan berlanjut dengan keheningan, hanya sesekali Jiraiya dan Yuki terlibat dalam percakapan kecil tanpa melibatkan dua orang lainnya. Mereka membahas hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan misi. Sambil menunggu mobil itu membawanya kembali ke hotel, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Tanpa disadari ia tertidur.

.

.

* * *

Rem mendadak mengejutkan syaraf Sakura, ia terbangun dan berusaha menahan tubuhnya dari hentakan mobil. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, semuanya serba tiba-tiba. Mobil itu melaju kencang namun tak terkendali, bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan tak beraturan diiringi beberapa rem mendadak. Dia berusaha melihat keadaan ke depan dengan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, menunduk!" sahut Yuki sambil menekan kepala Sakura ke bawah jok mobil.

_Ada apa ini?!_

Pedal gas yang dipacu semakin kencang dengan kemudi yang masih terasa kasar, kali ini Yuki memberanikan diri mengangkat tubuhnya setelah sekian lama menunduk. Sakura mengintip dari tempatnya, tampak kaca mobil bagian samping kemudi sudah pecah dan berubah menjadi serpihan dengan beberapa retakan di sisi pinggir. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan rasa dingin menyelimuti dirinya, rasa takut pada bahaya. Sai yang duduk di bagian belakang kini telah siaga dengan senjata di tangan.

"JIRAIYA!" Yuki berteriak histeris melihat keadaan partner lamanya yang masih susah payah mengemudikan mobil biru itu.

Tampak darah berlumuran di sekitar dada Jiraiya, membasahi pakaiannya dengan warna merah sementara keringat mengucur deras dengan napas terengah-engah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tegang dan kesakitan. Dia masih berusaha memacu mobilnya menjauhi lokasi penembakan, dimana beberapa detik yang lalu terdengar sebuah tembakan yang ternyata langsung melesat memecahkan kaca lalu bersarang di dadanya. Yuki membantu Jiraiya menekan luka yang mengeluarkan darah segar sementara pria itu masih terus terengah-engah mengatur napas. Sakura terdiam, kedua tangannya bergetar tak tertahankan.

**_Ada orang yang mengincar nyawa mereka…_**

_._

"Gawat… Kita diserang…" kata Jiraiya lemas.

.

.

.

**Bersambung.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter ketiga selesai… Chapter kali ini mulai masuk ke misi di Negara Suna! Terus berhubung saya sudah sebut AU dan OOC… Saya menghidupkan kembali Jiraiya dan Konan (huahahaha biarlah ya mereka jadi eksis lagi, tapi anehnya saya malah kesengsem sama Konan disini padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikir informannya wanita O_O *gaplok pipi sendiri*). Terus untuk chapter kali ini saya sudah mengusahakan sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter berikutnya, semoga tidak membosankan ya! Gimana komentarnya tentang chapter ini?

Soal review yang nanyain sampai berapa chapter, jawabannya saya sendiri belum tahu karena ide cerita muncul tanpa direncanakan, pastinya tidak akan sepanjang sinetron. Sasuke beneran mati nggak? Hmm udah bisa ketebak kayaknya tapi masa mau saya bocorin duluan? xD *_clue_ : liat aja pairingnya*.

Dan untuk chapter ini juga…

Yang baca cerita ini tolong share reviewnya ya, sesingkat apa pun saya terima kok. Saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, atau mungkin kalau ada kritik dan saran, etc. Dan TERIMA KASIH kepada tiap pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan me-review cerita ini, terharu juga waktu lihat ada yang fave dan follow cerita saya… Mohon maaf kalau cerita newbie ini masih banyak kekurangan, antusiasme review tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	4. 4 : Sorry

_Tampak darah berlumuran di sekitar dada Jiraiya, membasahi pakaiannya dengan warna merah sementara keringat mengucur deras dengan napas terengah-engah. Dia masih berusaha memacu mobilnya menjauhi lokasi penembakan, dimana beberapa detik yang lalu terdengar sebuah tembakan yang ternyata langsung melesat memecahkan kaca lalu bersarang di dadanya. _

_Ada yang mengincar nyawa mereka…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 4 : SORRY**

.

.

"Gawat… Kita diserang…" kata Jiraiya lemas.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya dingin dan kaku, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat akibat ketegangan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Agen rahasia Konoha yang masih hijau ini _shock_. Yuki masih sibuk menekan luka tembakan pada dada Jiraiya sementara Sai yang siaga kini mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Dengan senjata yang berada di tangan kanannya, dia menempelkan ponsel pada telinga kiri dan telah tersambung dengan seseorang.

"Halo? Shikamaru ini Sai, aku minta tolong kau melacak lokasi kami dari satelit," dia berbicara lantang, "Kami diserang ketika dalam perjalanan pulang. Agen Jiraiya tertembak."

Shikamaru terkejut dan untungnya malam itu dia masih berada di depan komputernya karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskan lembur. Dia langsung mengecek komputernya lalu mendapatkan sebuah titik di peta mengenai posisi agen Konoha di Suna.

"Dapat. Aku menemukan pemancarmu, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya.

"Kami ditembak oleh penembak jitu kira-kira 500 meter dari posisi kami sekarang, tolong lacak tempat itu. Tapi ada yang lebih penting, aku ingin kau mencari jalur alternatif menuju hotel dan sambungkan dengan jaringan ponselku. Sekarang juga," nadanya seperti memberikan perintah.

Sakura dan seniornya menoleh karena terkejut pada sikap Sai yang baru saja diperlihatkannya. Sudah jelas Kakashi memilihnya masuk ke dalam tim karena suatu kelebihan, dan mungkin mereka sedang melihat salah satunya sekarang. Sakura berpikir ia harus segera menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan dan tidak boleh terus larut dalam rasa tegang. Shikamaru sudah mengirimkan jalan alternatif dan data tersebut tersambung dengan ponsel Sai yang belum menutup jalur komunikasi.

"Mengenai tempat penembakan, aku tidak tahu pasti letaknya tapi sepertinya dia berada di jarak yang tepat untuk menembak supir. Tolong kabari aku jika kau berhasil menemukan sesuatu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi." lalu dia menutup pembicaraannya dan baru menyadari ada empat mata yang memandangnya dengan heran.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?" Yuki keheranan karena anak buahnya bergerak tanpa perintahnya.

"Senior Yuki, maaf aku bertindak tanpa persetujuanmu… Tapi kurasa kita harus menempuh jalur alternatif, ada kemungkinan penembak tadi bekerjasama dan rekannya sudah menunggu di depan. Kita akan mati sia-sia," terangnya, "Kita harus berpencar."

Alis senior ini berkerut tidak mengerti, "Berpencar katamu?! Kau tidak lihat keadaan Jiraiya sekarang?"

"Membawanya ke rumah sakit akan menyulitkan karena kita terdaftar sebagai turis biasa, sementara sesuai dengan misi… Kita tidak boleh dicurigai, Senior Yuki. Menurut pendapatku kita harus berpencar dan menempuh jalur alternatif lalu-"

"LALU MEMBIARKAN JIRAIYA MATI?!" Yuki geram.

Suasana sedikit memanas.

"Dia… Benar, Yuki…" Jiraiya berusaha melerai dengan napas tak beraturan, "Aku akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit Suna… Mereka tahu pekerjaanku jadi luka ini akan ditangani secara tertutup, _ugh_. Sementara kalian… Keluarlah dari mobil ini."

Sakura mengintip luka Jiraiya dimana kain yang dipakai untuk menekan lukanya telah penuh dengan noda merah dan tampaknya Jiraiya sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Keributan hanya akan membawa mereka selangkah mendekati kematian. Sakura mengambil senjata juga koper perak yang didapatnya dari Konan lalu memandang Yuki, dia memberanikan diri untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Senior Yuki… Jika Anda khawatir pada Jiraiya, sebaiknya Anda temani dia. Kami akan mencoba saran Sai-"

"Sebaiknya Anda juga ikut, Senior Yuki." Sai memotongnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin pada teorimu?!" Yuki lagi-lagi bertanya.

Mata hitam Sai menatap seniornya dalam-dalam, "Karena aku tahu… Aku tahu jalan pikiran seorang penembak jitu dan saat ini pasti gerombolan mereka sudah menunggu di suatu tempat. Lancang memang, tapi aku tidak sudi mati sia-sia di tempat ini…"

Jiraiya mengerem dan mobil biru tua itu berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan sepi tanpa satu pun kendaraan yang lewat. Dia memberi isyarat agar semuanya turun, Sakura dan Sai sudah menginjakkan kakinya di atas aspal sementara Yuki masih bersikeras tinggal. Dia tidak sanggup kehilangan partner lamanya mati begitu saja dengan luka tembakan. Jiraiya memaksanya untuk segera pergi.

"Pergi… Yuki," rintihnya, "Jangan buang-buang waktu."

Yuki akhirnya mengangguk, "Kau harus hidup, Jiraiya. Berjanjilah… Kau harus hidup."

"Ya, aku janji."

Jiraiya meringis sementara Yuki turun dan menutup pintu samping sambil membawa senjatanya. Mereka melihat mobil Jiraiya langsung pergi ke arah Rumah Sakit Suna dengan kecepatan mengerikan, Sai menatap ponselnya dan mulai berjalan sesuai arah peta yang diberikan Shikamaru. Ternyata Jiraiya menurunkan mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel meski tentunya terasa jauh karena harus berjalan kaki. Ketika menyusuri jalan besar dengan pertigaan Yuki menepuk pundak pria itu dan mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dalam keheningan. Sakura mengira seniornya akan memulai keributan setelah turun dari mobil.

"Bukan hanya kau yang tidak sudi mati sia-sia disini, Sai…" Yuki bergumam di hadapan bawahannya itu, "Ikuti aku."

Dia bergerak sendiri dan memasuki sebuah gang kecil, Sai berhenti karena menurut peta di ponselnya itu bukan rute alternatif. Peta tersebut menunjukkan bahwa mereka harus melewati jalan besar, mengapa seniornya itu berjalan melawan arah? Bagaimana pun ia buta arah dan hanya berpegangan pada peta satelit, sedangkan Sakura memilih mengikuti seniornya. Mereka berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dan mendapati Sai masih tidak bergerak. Yuki menoleh ketika mengetahui pria ini kebingungan dan tidak yakin pada pilihan seniornya.

"Sai, mungkin kau tidak yakin padaku… Tapi percayalah, ingatanku tentang Suna lebih bagus dari semua peta itu. Aku akan menunjukkan jalan alternatif yang paling cepat untuk pejalan kaki menuju hotel." wanita itu berkata yakin sambil menekan bingkai tengah kacamatanya dengan jari.

.

.

* * *

Jiraiya mengemudikan mobil layaknya berada di sirkuit, tidak ada satu pun rambu lalu lintas yang menghentikannya. Pandangannya perlahan-lahan terlihat berbayang sementara napasnya melemah. Tangan kirinya terlanjur kebas akibat menekan luka di dada, keringat mengucur deras dari sekujur tubuh. Dia berharap masih bisa bertahan sampai rumah sakit, tepatnya dia harus bertahan demi janjinya pada Yuki. Kira-kira 1 km jarak mobil biru tua itu menuju Rumah Sakit Suna, Jiraiya memasuki tikungan ke kiri dan ketika sampai di persimpangan dia menyadari ada dua buah mobil yang mengapitnya. Jiraiya menekan pedal gasnya dalam-dalam dan membiarkan mesin mobil tersebut menggerung keras untuk menaikkan kecepatan, ternyata dua buah mobil itu masih mengikutinya dari belakang.

Pertanda buruk, Jiraiya terus memacu mobilnya di jalanan sambil memperhatikan mereka dari spion tengah. Apa yang ia takutkan terjadi, sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhasil mencuri kecepatan dan kini berada sejajar dengan mobil Jiraiya. Dengan sebuah gerakan ke kiri, mobil mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain. Jiraiya berusaha sekuat tenaga mengendalikan setirnya agar lepas dari himpitan mobil hitam yang masih menempel dan mendorongnya ke arah kiri jalan. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah hantaman keras dari belakang, kini kedua mobil asing tengah mengincar Jiraiya dan mobil birunya. Jiraiya menginjak rem keras-keras yang mengakibatkan mobilnya melancarkan hantaman balasan ke belakang, kemudian kakinya langsung berpindah pada pedal gas sambil memutar kemudinya ke arah kanan. Ia berhasil lepas dari himpitan keduanya.

_Namun seketika itu juga pria berambut putih ini berteriak keras_.

Jiraiya baru menyadari langkahnya salah, dia terlambat memutar setir dan mobil biru tua ini langsung menghantam pembatas jalan. Akibat kecepatan yang tinggi, hantaman itu membuat mobil itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjungkal. Dia merasakan benda-benda di sekitarnya berterbangan ke segala arah, dunianya berputar seiring mobil yang dikemudikannya terbalik. Kendaraan berwarna biru tua itu melayang di udara dan berakhir dengan atap mobil berada di bawah. Jiraiya mengerang karena merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa keras dari atap mobil yang kini bergesekkan dengan jalinan aspal, dia terkunci dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan. Habis sudah perlawanannya.

Dia tidak dapat bergerak sedikit pun selain menggunakan matanya. Ia merasakan ada cairan yang mengalir di wajah, sudah tidak dapat dibedakan lagi yang mana keringat atau darah. Jiraiya mengerjapkan mata, dalam sepersekian detik dalam pikirannya terlintas bayangan Yuki juga masa-masa dimana mereka bekerja sebagai partner. Ingatan ketika dia berada di samping wanita itu, mulutnya yang dipenuhi darah kini mengenang kecapan arak favoritnya. Dalam detik-detik yang terasa lambat itulah Jiraiya sadar pada posisinya. _Aku akan segera mati, pria ini menjerit dalam hati_. Dia menunggu langkah berikut dari si penyerang dan masih bisa melihat sepasang kaki yang turun dari mobil hitam berjalan ke arahnya, dilihat dari sepatunya maka dia adalah seorang pria.

Pria asing ini dengan tenang mengitari sisi mobil dan berhenti tepat di pintu kemudi, dia membungkukkan badan agar pandangannya sejajar dengan Jiraiya. Rambut hitam panjang di sisi depan dan memendek di bagian belakang, mata hitam kelam menghiasi parasnya yang tampan. Pria ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan, senyuman yang membuat hati Jiraiya terasa dingin dan merasa ajalnya telah dekat. Sebuah pistol jenis Springfield dilengkapi _silencer_ (berperedam suara) pada tangan kanan pria itu kini diarahkan melalui jendela pinggir yang pecah, siap menembus kepala Jiraiya. Pria malang yang sudah kehilangan banyak darah ini berdoa untuk napas terakhirnya. Kegelapan meliputi seisi matanya, dia hanya merasakan dingin.

_Selesai sudah…_

"Pak Tua, sampai disini peranmu di dunia ini…" pria itu menarik pelatuknya, "Kau harus mati."

.

_Yuki… _

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu_.

.

Selongsong peluru yang ditembakkan tanpa suara berhasil bersarang di kepala dan membungkam hidup Jiraiya untuk selamanya. Pria asing ini tersenyum mendapati targetnya kini berhenti bernapas, kemudian dia melemparkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna hitam dengan satu titik berwarna merah ke dalam mobil. Lalu dengan santai ia berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke arah mobil. Sebelum membuka pintu ia melirik ke arah mobil rekannya yang berada di belakang dan tidak ikut turun. Pria ini memberi tanda isyarat lalu mobil itu melaju lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Dia hanya menatap kosong ketika mobil itu mendahuluinya, lalu sekali lagi pandangannya beralih ke mobil biru tua dengan satu jasad di dalamnya. Setelah puas tanpa berkata apa-apa ia masuk ke dalam mobil lalu melesat menuju arah berlawanan, meninggalkan lokasi kejadian penembakan tanpa saksi mata. Pria ini mengambil sebuah benda menyerupai _remote alarm_ dan menekan tombolnya dengan berhiaskan seringai, dalam sepersekian detik terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras dari lokasi terakhir pemberhentiannya. Dia memacu mobilnya lebih cepat setelah mendengar suara tersebut.

"Pembersihan selesai…" gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

Yuki tersandung ketika kakinya melangkah menyusuri trotoar gang kecil beberapa ratus meter mendekati hotel, napasnya yang terengah-engah tidak membuat perasaannya tenang. Berjalan jauh membuat kakinya tegang dan panas seakan melepuh. Dia masih terdiam beberapa saat sampai Sakura menyadarkannya dari lamunan. _Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang buruk_, firasatnya berkata demikian. Sai masih berjalan di belakang kedua wanita itu dalam diam seakan tidak peduli melihat atasannya tengah mematung. Wanita itu terkejut saat bawahannya menepuk pundak dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Senior Yuki, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Barusan… Sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku," Yuki berkata pelan, "Seperti suara Jiraiya."

Sakura tercekat, mau tidak mau pikirannya membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Anda jangan berpikiran jauh, Senior… Kurasa dia akan selamat." Sakura berusaha menyemangati ketuanya ini meski dirinya tidak yakin, "Dia sudah janji padamu, kan?"

Yuki mengangguk lalu menghela napasnya, dia tersenyum pada Sakura yang berusaha menenangkannya dari kepanikan. Sai berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Ternyata Shikamaru menghubunginya kembali, pria itu menjelaskan mengapa mereka menempuh rute berbeda dari rute GPS yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru dari satelit. Karena keadaan di sekitar sangat sunyi, suara Shikamaru samar-samar dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Sakura.

"Aku melacak lokasi yang kau minta, sepertinya tempat yang paling cocok bagi si _sniper_ untuk menembak adalah sebuah perkantoran agen nomor 589, atau… Motel bertingkat di dekat persimpangan bernama 'Vega Sun Motel'. Ya, kedua lokasi itu berdekatan." Shikamaru mengambil jeda sebelum mengatakan lanjutannya, "Ehm, ini soal keberadaan mobil biru kalian, aku juga mengeceknya lewat pemancar radio pada mobil. Tapi… Anehnya aku tidak berhasil menemukannya, sepertinya pilihanmu mengambil rute lain tepat."

Sai sedikit melirik ke arah seniornya ketika Shikamaru menyampaikan kabar buruk tersebut.

"Kau yakin itu negatif?" tanya pria itu merujuk pada keberadaan mobil.

"Aku berkali-kali melacaknya, Sai… Ini aneh." Shikamaru meyakinkannya sekali lagi, "Negatif."

Sai spontan mengangguk mendengar jawaban itu, "_Roger that_… Jika ada perubahan langsung hubungi aku, Shikamaru."

.

Dia tidak menyadari Sakura mendengar pembicaraannya bersama Shikamaru, wanita berambut pink ini diam-diam menoleh pada atasannya yang masih termenung dan tampaknya tidak menyadari isi pembicaraan Sai. Mereka bertiga terus berjalan kaki melewati jalan-jalan kecil yang ditunjukkan Yuki, setelah lelah berjalan kaki hampir selama satu setengah jam tanpa istirahat akhirnya mereka sampai di lobi hotel dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup oleh keringat. Dengan napas naik turun dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh, mereka naik ke kamar hotel untuk mengadakan rapat darurat. Sai menghabiskan satu botol penuh air mineral dari lemari pendingin begitu sampai di kamar seniornya, mereka bertiga kehabisan tenaga namun sadar tidak punya cukup waktu untuk beristirahat.

.

.

* * *

Yuki membuka koper perak tersebut lalu menjajarkan kertas-kertas di atas meja kecil yang ada di kamarnya, sementara Sai juga Sakura berada di sisi kiri dan kanan Yuki. Wanita berkacamata ini juga membuka sebuah buku kecil dari tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas menyerupai peta. Sakura dan Sai hanya memperhatikan tanpa bertanya. Satu per satu foto yang didapatnya dari Konan dijajarkan di sebelah kiri, sementara peta berada tepat di tengah-tengah, dan dokumen lain disimpan pada sisi kanannya. Dia berdeham dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan… Semua yang kuketahui," Yuki menutup kedua mata seakan meyakinkan diri sendiri, "Aku ingin kalian tahu semua medan yang akan ditempuh di Negara Suna ini. Semua foto yang diambil oleh informan berasal dari daerah _red district_ seperti yang sudah kujelaskan. Tapi…"

"Tapi berasal dari lokasi yang berbeda-beda," Sai menyela.

Mata Yuki bertatapan dengan pria itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Benar. Kau menyadarinya?"

Sai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Anggap saja begitu."

.

"Foto para pria berjubah dan anak yang kita cari itu diambil di daerah sini," Yuki melingkari sebuah tempat di peta yang dibawanya dari tas, "Pasar. Barang-barang gelap, agen non-legal, muatan kargo selundupan, semuanya mayoritas berada disini. Lalu kalian lihat ini, foto terbaru dari yang kita dapatkan tadi."

Dia menunjuk sebuah foto dimana ada seorang pria berjubah hitam yang sempat tertangkap kamera di sebuah jendela gedung kumuh, foto tersebut sedikit kabur karena objeknya bergerak. Satu lagi foto tambahan adalah gambar yang diambil dari ketinggian gedung tanpa menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan anggota Akatsuki. Lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti foto gagal tanpa informasi apapun. Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama foto tersebut tanpa memahami artinya.

"Foto pria di jendela ini diambil di tempat berbeda. Samar-samar namun sepertinya ini sebuah penginapan, yah kurasa begitu. Letaknya cukup jauh dari pasar tapi masih dalam kawasan yang sama, disini…" Yuki melingkari tempat kedua pada peta, dari pasar kawasan tersebut berada di arah timur.

"Foto ketiga?" Sakura bertanya.

Yuki menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Konan mengambil gambar ini, tapi sepertinya tempat ini dekat dengan penginapan tadi. Kau lihat tembok berwarna kekuningan yang ada di seberang kiri dan hampir tidak tertangkap kamera? Sepertinya itu penginapan dimana si jubah hitam terlihat."

Sai memperhatikan foto yang diambil dari atap bangunan berwarna merah bata tersebut, memang benar di seberangnya terdapat bangunan bercat kuning yang mirip dengan lokasi pada foto sebelumnya. Namun lebih jelas lagi, ia menangkap sebuah pantulan yang ditangkap oleh salah satu kaca berwarna hitam yang terdapat di seberang atap bangunan ini. Sebuah papan nama terpantul dan membuat matanya terbelalak.

"Aku tahu lokasi ini," gumamnya.

"Apa?!" Yuki tercengang mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Aku tahu lokasi di foto atap bangunan ini," Sai mengulangnya, "Sepertinya ini lokasi dimana mobil kita ditembak. Lihat pantulan papan nama kecil dari kaca bangunan seberangnya, nomor terbalik karena efek cermin ini nomor 589 kan? Agen Shikamaru telah melacak lokasi dan menemukan gedung ini adalah salah satu tempat yang cocok untuk menembak."

Yuki memperhatikan foto yang ditunjuk Sai lebih mendetail hingga akhirnya mengangguk, dia sendiri masih heran pada kemampuan Sai yang menyadari petunjuk tersebut dalam waktu singkat. Petunjuk kecil dari pantulan itu luput dari matanya.

"Aku rasa informan mengambil foto lokasi yang pernah didatangi Akatsuki, dan jika melihat detail yang wanita itu berikan pada kita… Jelas sekali kalau dia ikut campur tangan dengan organisasi itu. Hanya saja soal penembak jitu, kita belum menemukan petunjuk apapun." Sai melanjutkan teorinya.

"Kemampuanmu hebat," puji Yuki, "Tak heran agen muda sepertimu sudah mendapat promosi… Aku berharap banyak padamu, Sai."

Sai tersenyum simpul menanggapi seniornya, sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang senang berbasa-basi, atau mungkin pujian seperti tadi sudah ratusan kali didengarnya hingga terasa bosan. Sakura yang berada di sisi kanan Yuki memandang pria itu dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, dia bertanya-tanya misi seperti apa yang pernah diembannya selama ini? Umur mereka yang sepantar namun tingkah laku Sai berkali-kali membuatnya terkejut dan menganggap kemampuan dirinya berada jauh di bawah pria ini.

"Senior Yuki, tentang informan bernama Konan itu…" Sakura membuka mulutnya setelah lama terdiam, "Apa dia bisa dipercaya? Dan untuk apa dia memberikan foto ketiga ini?"

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya padanya, tapi Konoha terlalu bergantung pada wanita dingin itu." jawab Yuki, "Baiklah! Kita harus membahas langkah kita besok pagi untuk menyelidiki daerah _red district_!"

.

.

* * *

**Suna – Vega Sun Motel**

Suara desahan juga erangan di salah satu ruangan motel terdengar berkali-kali, tubuh pria itu mendekap erat pada sesosok wanita yang berada di bawahnya. Peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya, setiap hentakan yang dihujamkan miliknya di dalam wanita itu menghasilkan suara desahan baru dari bibir wanita berambut coklat yang tidak berdaya selain menikmatinya. Mendadak pintu kamar mereka diketuk berkali-kali, pria ini berdecak kesal karena ada seseorang yang berniat mengganggu acara keintiman mereka. Alih-alih berhenti, dia hanya mengabaikannya.

Selang beberapa detik lagi-lagi pintu diketuk.

"K-kau…. Nggh… Tidak membuka…nya? Akhh…." wanita itu berusaha berbicara saat frekuensi gerakan mereka bertambah cepat.

Belum sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut dibuka secara paksa dan seorang pria masuk dengan lancang. Pandangannya dingin ketika melihat kedua sosok yang berada di atas tempat tidur tanpa busana menatapnya dengan wajah heran. Berakhir sudah, wanita berambut coklat itu dengan gugup melepaskan diri dari tubuh pria yang sedang menidurinya, menggapai pakaiannya secepat mungkin lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan pria ini dengan malas bersandar pada tempat tidur lalu menutupi separuh tubuhnya dengan selimut, dia sedikit geram. Lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata kelam itu hanya menatap kosong tanpa perasaan bersalah.

"Dasar tidak sabaran dan tidak peka pada situasi. Setidaknya kau bisa menunggu sampai aku selesai dengan wanita tadi?" pria berambut putih ini mengambil kacamata bulat yang terletak di meja sisi ranjang, "Yah biarlah, aku bisa menikmati wanita-wanita lain."

"Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, Kabuto." Pria ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "Mobil van biru tua itu sudah kubersihkan."

"Berapa yang kau bunuh?" Kabuto bertanya.

"Hanya ada satu orang."

"Oh ya? Menurut pihak _sniper_ total ada empat orang," Kabuto mengenakan kacamatanya dan melihat ke arah pria di hadapannya, "Kurasa ada tiga tikus yang berhasil melarikan diri, wah wah ini menarik. Sudah kuduga orang-orang yang mengincar anak itu dari tangan kita bukan orang sembarangan."

"Mereka tidak akan lolos terlalu lama, tapi urusanku malam ini sudah selesai." Pria ini berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Aku minta bayaranku untuk pembersihan kali ini."

Sebuah seringai mewarnai wajah Kabuto, dia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berisi tumpukan uang dari saku celana yang tergeletak di lantai kamar lalu menyerahkannya sambil tersenyum, "Tentu aku… Ah maksudku Akatsuki, organisasi tidak akan ingkar janji soal bayaranmu. Jumlah uang di amplop ini sesuai perjanjian kita… **_Sasuke_**."

.

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUANYA!**

Chapter keempat selesai… Chapter kali ini akhirnya membahas keberadaan SASUKE yang pastinya masih hidup, plus cerita ketiga agen yang berhasil lolos setelah pisah dari mobil Jiraiya. Dan Jiraiya yang sudah mati di Naruto, lagi-lagi harus mati di fic ini… Apa boleh buat :D

Bikin chapter ini tidak selancar tiga chapter pertama, beneran kerasa buntu dan chapter ini paling sering saya ganti ulang. Gimana pendapat kalian? Saya senang sekali pada semua pembaca yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini, review dan PM juga saya baca satu per satu lho, terima kasih banyak sekali lagi!

**Maya Kimnana** : thanks reviewnya, saya update ni.. mampir RnR lagi ya :)

**akasuna no ei-chan** : Konan masih misterius, statusnya double agent sekehendak hati sampai saat ini xD

**Mizuira Kumiko** : iya namanya agen baru jadi Sakura shock, Sasuke akhirnya diceritain masih hidup disini hehehe.

**Saika Tsuruhime** : iya SASUKE MASIH HIDUP! thank you reviewnya, mampir lagi yaa~

**Sakusasu** : saya update nggak pasti tiap 2 minggu sekali, seselesainya cerita aja jadi doakan nggak terlalu lama. Semangat waktu baca review kalian :)

**Roquezen** : iya bangun tidur tau-tau udah ada yang ketembak xD

**Sunaokamei & Hito** : halo juga trims buat reviewnya dan SAYA UPDATE nih!

Dan untuk chapter ini juga…

Yang baca cerita ini tolong share reviewnya ya, sesingkat apa pun saya terima kok. Saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, atau mungkin kalau ada kritik dan saran, etc. Mohon maaf kalau cerita newbie ini masih banyak kekurangan, antusiasme review tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	5. 5 : A Disaster Reunion

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

**_Note : _**

- **_Genre_**** : Adventure / Mystery / Romance**

- AU : Alternate Universe, OOC, typo, Rating T

- Ditulis secara tak terduga jadi mungkin alurnya berantakan, mohon maaf~

- Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie.

- Tolong reviewnya (syukur kalo fave dan follow) yaa semua, makasih :)

.

.

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 5 : A DISASTER REUNION**

.

.

**Suna Market – Red District, Suna**

Sakura memasuki salah satu lorong pasar yang dikenal sebagai pasar gelap di kawasan _red district_ Suna, kedua rekannya berpencar mencari jalan lain sementara ia harus memeriksa sektor timur Suna Market. Menurut pengamatan Yuki, akan lebih aman memulai penyelidikan di pasar pada pagi hari karena kemungkinan mendapatkan informasi lebih besar dibanding berada di lokasi hotel atau perkantoran 589 yang situasinya lebih sepi. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati menyusuri jalan sempit yang membawanya pada blok-blok ruko dan persimpangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Tanpa diduga pasar itu telah penuh sesak oleh berbagai orang dengan bermacam-macam kebangsaan dan bahasa, mayoritas dari mereka adalah pria.

Pasar tersebut sebenarnya tersusun rapi dari hitungan blok yang teratur membentuk formasi kotak dan dipisahkan oleh akses jalan yang dibagi menjadi sebuah perempatan. Agen wanita ini mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri agar tidak tersesat, matanya terus mencari pada sosok apapun yang memakai jubah hitam Akatsuki, atau setidaknya yang memiliki gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Tempat itu dipenuhi oleh asap-asap rokok dan suasana sekitarnya remang-remang, Sakura tidak dapat membedakan apakah barang yang mereka jual sepenuhnya legal atau bukan. Ketika dia sampai pada persimpangan jalan, dia menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya mencari petunjuk. Entah suatu keberuntungan atau bukan, ia melihat sekelebat bayangan dari arah kiri… Sesosok manusia yang berpakaian jubah serba hitam sedang berjalan cepat memunggunginya. Jantung Sakura Haruno berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, kepala orang itu tertutup oleh penutup kepala pada jubah. Membuatnya menjadi sosok mencurigakan di mata Sakura.

.

_Jangan-jangan dia salah satu komplotan Akatsuki_…

.

Berjalan membuntuti sosok itu dari belakang, Sakura masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur akibat rasa tegang. Dilihat dari tinggi badan tampak dia adalah seorang pria, dengan jubah hitamnya ia berbelok di sebuah tikungan dan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Pria ini kemudian menaiki satu per satu anak tangga kayu menuju lantai dua pasar, dan sepertinya belum mengetahui ada tamu tak diundang yang sedang membuntutinya. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya meski berhati-hati ketika menginjak anak tangga kayu yang mengeluarkan suara berderit. Di ujung tangga ia masih sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria berjubah yang beberapa meter berada di depannya hingga tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang berjalan dari tikungan dan menabraknya dengan keras.

"Aduh!" erang wanita ini akibat tabrakan tak terduga, selang beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya.

_Ternyata dia Yuki_.

"Pelankan suaramu," wanita ini berbisik sambil menutup bibir Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

Sakura mendesah lega setelah merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti karena terkejut ketika seniornya ini menabraknya di tikungan. Dia melempar pandangan ke sekeliling, mendapati pria tersebut telah menghilang. Wanita berambut pink muda ini mencelos sambil bertanya-tanya ke arah mana pria tadi pergi, sekaligus berharap teriakan barusan tidak terdengar mencurigakan di pasar yang cukup bising ini. Pandangan Sakura kembali berpaling pada Yuki yang masih ada di sampingnya.

"Aku sedang membuntuti seorang pria berjubah hitam, tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya karena kita bertabrakan," gadis ini melapor, "Terakhir aku melihatnya, dia berjalan ke arah sana."

Yuki melihat jari telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada sebuah tikungan yang tidak jauh dari tangga, "Benarkah? Baik, kau terus lewati jalan ini sementara aku memutar dari blok sebelahnya. Kurasa Sai masih ada di lantai satu pasar… Apa kau masih memakai transmisi? Hubungi aku kalau kau menemukannya, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan menunjukkan sebuah benda menyerupai _earphone_ pada lubang telinga kirinya, lalu kembali menyembunyikan keberadaan benda mungil tersebut dengan gerai rambut. Mereka berpisah jalan, Sakura meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri tangga sementara Yuki berbalik ke tikungan untuk mengitari blok. Dia mengecek satu per satu kios yang dilaluinya, namun keberadaan si pria berjubah masih nihil. Beberapa meter di hadapannya tampak dua orang yang menggotong sebuah boks kayu tanpa menggunakan lori dan bermaksud memasuki sebuah kios kecil di sebelah kanan. Mereka menghalangi jalan para pengunjung lain akibat ukuran boks kayu yang besar. Lalu lintas pejalan kaki di lantai dua terganggu, akibatnya Sakura harus bersabar menunggu sampai mereka selesai membawa barang tersebut masuk ke salah satu kios.

Sakura terkesiap ketika menyadari ada sosok yang dicarinya berada di balik ruangan kios, si pria berjubah! Senyum tipis membayangi bibir agen wanita ini setelah menemukan target yang ia cari. Dia segera mengecek keadaan sekitar sebelum berhubungan dengan transmisi.

"Senior Yuki, disini Sakura. Aku menemukan target, blok F-16 sebelah timur, tiga blok dari tangga, _over_." Sakura melapor dari jarak aman sebelum melangkahkan kaki mendekati lokasi.

"_Copy_. Aku menuju kesana, _over_."

.

.

* * *

Pria berjubah itu membuka penutup kepalanya, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang berwarna putih dengan model rambut berantakan. Wajahnya ditutupi oleh bingkai kacamata bulat, senyumnya bagaikan ular. Dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk boks kayu yang berada di sisi pintu, menutupi setengah pintu masuk. Ada pria lain yang membalas perkataannya, seorang pria berkulit gelap mengenakan baju tanpa lengan dan memperlihatkan otot-otot besar nan solid. Sakura mencoba berjalan selangkah lebih mendekat ke arah kios, berpura-pura mencari alamat namun pandangannya terus mengarah pada satu tempat. Boks kayu itu tertutup rapat, dan pria berjubah ini rupanya datang sendirian. Kini Sakura tinggal selangkah lagi menuju pintu masuk kios ketika ia berhasil mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu hanya ini yang bisa kudapatkan!" pria berotot itu sedikit membentak.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu sebelumnya… Aku kecewa. Kau tahu waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi dan jumlah ini jauh dari kesepakatan kita," si pria berambut putih berkata sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Dan kau tahu KAMI tidak mentolerir kegagalan."

"Sisanya akan kuusahakan, kau tahu barang-barang ilegal sekarang sedang marak diperiksa polisi. Sudah sudah, sebaiknya cepat bawa kotak itu dari tempat ini sebelum ada petugas yang datang…" kemudian pria berotot ini mengangkat gagang telepon dan menghubungi seseorang.

Sakura tidak dapat mendapatkan bukti-bukti lain, dia bermaksud segera menghindar dari tempat itu. Wanita ini menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh, baru dua langkah tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertahan. Dia tidak menyadari pundaknya bersenggolan dengan seseorang dari arah sebaliknya. Sakura cepat-cepat membungkuk meminta maaf tanpa menatap orang itu, khawatir mereka adalah salah satu dari kawanan Akatsuki. Ia berbalik dan bermaksud berjalan secepat kilat.

"Sasuke! Panggil para kuli panggul itu untuk mengangkat boks ini ke mobil!"

Mendadak langkah Sakura terhenti, dia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

.

_Sasuke?!_

.

Ragu-ragu namun batinnya berteriak agar ia segera menoleh dan melihat pria bernama Sasuke, memastikan apakah dia Uchiha Sasuke yang hilang selama tiga tahun ini. Sakura Haruno perlahan-lahan menoleh, sampai matanya benar-benar siaga menangkap bayangan pria di belakangnya. Sosok pria yang menggunakan kemeja putih dibalut setelan jas berwarna hitam, dengan sepatu dan celana warna senada. Memiliki rambut hitam di bagian depan yang panjang dan bermodel lebih pendek dan mencuat di belakang. Kulitnya berwarna putih mewarnai parasnya yang tampan, wajah yang membuat jantung Sakura terpompa. Gurat-gurat di wajahnya belum berubah hanya tampak lebih dewasa, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari yang terakhir diingat Sakura. Hanya saja pria ini tampak lebih… _Berbahaya_.

Pria yang selama ini dinyatakan gugur oleh Konoha…

Yang selama ini ia cintai.

.

_Dia Uchiha Sasuke_.

.

"Sa…suke…" bisiknya lirih dengan suara tercekat, dia mengepalkan tinjunya untuk menahan diri berlari ke arah Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Bertanya mengapa ia lari dari Konoha, mengapa ia tidak pernah muncul selama tiga tahun. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat tatapan teman masa kecilnya itu, dia masuk ke ruangan bersama beberapa pria seperti kurir angkut. Sakura membalikkan lagi badannya dan menyusuri blok seberang untuk mencapai tangga lebih dulu dari kawanan Sasuke. Belum lama ia memutar, dari ujung jalan tampak beberapa petugas berlari mengenakan seragam dan senjata api. Keadaan menjadi riuh, para pedagang dan penjual seketika itu panik.

"POLISI DATANG!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Teriakan itu menimbulkan reaksi riuh seperti gempa bumi yang datang. Sakura kebingungan memilih arah, kini tangga sudah dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung yang lari terbirit-birit, wanita ini heran mengapa kedatangan polisi langsung membuat keadaan menjadi ricuh. Tubuhnya terdorong-dorong oleh desakkan pria-pria yang menuruni tangga. Sebuah pesan yang masuk dari transmisi membuatnya mengerti.

"Sakura, Sai… Ini Yuki. Polisi datang untuk melakukan penyisiran massal, selamatkan diri kalian karena biasanya terjadi baku tembak! Temui aku di gerbang utama seperti pertama kali kita tiba," suara dari transmisi itu sedikit terganggu oleh keributan di sekitar, "Sakura, jangan dekati tangga tempatmu naik. Putar arah, cari tangga darurat di belakang blok dua puluh ke arah barat. _Over_."

Sakura mengangguk dan mulai memperhatikan blok yang di hadapannya, "_Copy_. Aku segera kesana."

.

.

* * *

Sakura Haruno berlari melewati beberapa blok sampai menemukan petunjuk arah mengenai tanda darurat. Tangga tersebut juga penuh sesak oleh pedagang kios sekitar yang telah menutup paksa tokonya kemudian melarikan diri. Beberapa dari mereka juga membawa satu atau dua buah tas yang berisi penuh dengan barang, kemungkinan barang-barang berharga atau barang ilegal yang sempat mereka selamatkan untuk dibawa serta. Kira-kira 100 meter di depannya ia melihat siluet Sasuke Uchiha, ia juga memilih rute yang sama bersama dengan si pria berambut putih. Boks kontainer besar yang seharusnya mereka bawa tidak terlihat dimana pun. Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang, _apa ia harus mengikuti mereka yang terlihat jelas di depan mata_?

Suasana di sekitar berubah menjadi panas dan pengap, pintu darurat yang kecil menghambat arus keluar dari tangga karena keadaan di lantai dasar yang tidak kalah berdesakkan. Singkat kata, _chaos_. Selama lima belas menit lamanya Sakura terjebak di tangga darurat hingga akhirnya dapat bernapas lega setelah sampai di bawah, ia mulai mencari-cari letak keberadaan kawanan Sasuke. Tidak digubrisnya transmisi yang masuk dari Sai yang menanyakan keberadaan kedua anggota timnya. Dia melihat si pria berambut putih dan berkacamata berada di depan bersama salah seorang lagi jubah hitam yang tidak dilihat Sakura di lantai dua. Sakura berniat mengikuti pria itu sebelum adanya transmisi masuk.

"Sakura, ini Yuki. Aku di belakangmu, ah… Hei! Awas, ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah-"

Belum sempat Yuki menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sakura ditarik secara paksa oleh kekuatan yang sangat kuat. Tangan orang tersebut membungkam mulutnya agar tidak berteriak, alat transmisi terjatuh dari lubang telinganya sementara tubuh gadis itu diseret menuju sebuah sudut ruangan gelap dekat pintu keluar. Sakura tidak dapat bertindak spontan, semuanya berlangsung secara tiba-tiba. Dengan sebuah hentakan keras tangannya mendorong tubuh Sakura memasuki ruangan lalu membanting pintu. Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terjatuh menimpa tumpukan dus yang berdebu. Ruangan itu begitu kotor dan lembab, debu-debu beterbangan di sekitar penglihatan Sakura.

.

.

* * *

Wanita ini meringis kesakitan tanpa melihat sosok penyerangnya yang terhalang oleh penerangan yang buruk. Butuh beberapa detik hingga matanya dengan jelas menangkap siluet pria itu, yang kali ini telah mengarahkan laras senjatanya ke depan wajah Sakura. Dingin, kasar, juga berbahaya.

_Dia bukan pria yang dikenalnya tiga tahun yang lalu_.

"Tindak-tandukmu membuntuti kami terlalu terlihat tolol bagiku, _baka_…" suaranya terdengar begitu datar, "Apa yang kau incar?"

Sasuke Uchiha berada di hadapannya secara nyata, reuni mereka setelah tiga tahun berpisah. _Dia hidup_. Pertemuan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan Sakura, tepatnya ini reuni yang kacau balau. Tidak ada obrolan basa-basi seperti yang umum dilakukan, mereka harus bercakap-cakap di ruangan lembab tidak layak dengan sebuah todongan senjata di satu sisi. Sebahagia apapun perasaannya saat ini ketika mendapati Sasuke hidup, hatinya terasa tertusuk. Sakura Haruno balas memandang dengan mengerahkan segenap keberaniannya.

"Sasuke… Kau HIDUP." gumamnya singkat.

Seringai dingin tergambar dari sudut bibir pria itu, "Che. Apa kau tuli? Apa yang sedang kau incar?"

"Aku mencarimu, Sasuke."

Sekilas Sakura melihat raut kaget dari Sasuke, hanya selintas sebelum akhirnya ia kembali siaga. Pistol yang sempat turun beberapa mili dari wajah gadis itu kini kembali terarah. Sakura tidak habis pikir pada ekspresi pria itu, apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke? Apa dia hilang ingatan lalu tidak mengenalinya? Atau dia sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi sesosok yang jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu dikenalnya? Berbagai pikiran yang berteriak di kepala Sakura tidak tersampaikan lewat kata-kata, keduanya tetap berada dalam keheningan di ruangan tersebut.

"Jelas kau mengincar hal lain, _kau menyelidiki kami_." Sasuke memincingkan matanya, "Baiklah! Beri aku satu alasan mengapa aku tidak perlu menembak dan meninggalkanmu disini seperti sampah?"

Sakura terdiam, setiap anggota tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Lelaki di hadapannya meringis seakan-akan menikmati lawannya yang sedang meringkuk tak berdaya dan dikuasai rasa takut pada kematian. Dia menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu dengan tenang, menguasai gerak-gerik Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. Pistol jenis Springfieldnya tidak pernah terlepas dari bidikan.

_._

_Sasuke Uchiha ini bukan lagi yang dikenalnya. _

_Tapi Sakura masih terus berusaha mengelak dari kenyataan itu_.

.

"Karena kau… Sasuke Uchiha." Sebuah jawaban terbata-bata dari Sakura, "Kalau kau memang Sasuke yang kukenal… Kau tidak akan menembakku."

Sasuke menurunkan pistolnya setelah mendengar jawaban itu, gerakannya berubah menjadi kikuk. Sakura mengambil kesempatan untuk berdiri, mensejajarkan pendangannya. Gerakan Sakura kontan membuat Sasuke kembali siaga dan mengarahkan senjata. Belum sempat membalas perkataan gadis ini, Sasuke menunjuk alat transmisi yang masih terkulai di bahu Sakura.

"Temanmu ada di depan pintu, suruh dia pergi sejauh batas jangkauan peluru dan tidak menyerangku. Atau kau yang akan kubunuh." kata Sasuke.

Sakura Haruno cepat-cepat memasang alat menyerupai _earphone_ itu pada telinganya, "Ini Sakura. Aku aman di dalam, dia memintaku agar kalian menjauhi ruangan hingga batas tembak. _Over_."

"Sakura! Aku tidak bisa lakukan itu!" Yuki membalas, Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke yang masih diam.

Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Dia menolak? Lakukan atau aku akan memanggil yang lain, kalian akan kuhabisi satu per satu disini…" dia berbicara lagi tanpa ragu, "Aku serius."

"Se… Senior Yuki, sebaiknya Anda menuruti atau kita dibunuh. Kalau kau menjauh, aku akan dilepaskan… _Over_." Sakura tidak yakin pada negosiasinya pada musuh namun dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

Butuh beberapa menit sambil menunggu respon dari Yuki, keduanya tetap dalam keadaan kaku. Sakura memperhatikan setiap detil yang dapat dilihatnya dari kegelapan mengenai sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin Akatsuki. Mengapa ia mengkhianati negaranya sendiri, Konoha? Apa pria ini tidak ingat lagi pada sahabat-sahabat yang dulu dimilikinya, bahkan janji masa kecilnya untuk menjadi pelindung Konoha. Sementara Sakura memperhatikan, Sasuke mengangkat telepon dengan tangan kiri selagi tangan kanannya tetap siaga pada pelatuk. Sepertinya ia sudah ditunggu, mungkin oleh si pria berkacamata bulat yang dilihat Sakura.

"Aku sudah di luar, Sakura. _Over_." suara Yuki mengagetkan kesadaran wanita itu.

Sakura mengangguk, memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke bahwa rekannya sudah menjauh. Pria ini lagi-lagi meringis dan perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur mendekati pintu. Sebelum benar-benar membuka kenop pintu lalu pergi, ia menoleh pada wanita itu. Menatapnya.

"Jangan pernah bertemu lagi atau mencariku." ucapnya tanpa ragu, "Enyahlah kau, _Sakura Haruno_…"

Lalu Sasuke keluar dari pintu dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura dalam kehampaan dan guncangan jiwa saat mendengar kalimat terakhir pria berdarah Uchiha itu. Jantungnya serasa mencelos, lututnya lemas. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke terngiang-ngiang di otaknya seperti kutukan. _Dia menyebut namanya_, dia tidak mengalami hilang ingatan atau hal-hal medis lain yang berkaitan dengan daya ingat. Kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelannya di Negara Suna tak pelak menghasilkan genangan air mata di sudut mata wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu. Apa kenyataan ini adil dengan penantiannya selama tiga tahun?

Sasuke Uchiha tetap mengenali Sakura Haruno dari Konoha.

Hanya saja ia… _Telah_ _berubah_.

.

.

_Dia bukan lagi Sasuke yang dikenalnya…_

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter kelima selesai… Chapter kali ini akhirnya saya selesaikan dalam waktu yang lebih cepat dari chapter empat, mohon maaf bagi yang mengikuti cerita ini dan merasa alurnya agak lambat. Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Biar begitu saya senang sekali pada para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini, review dan PM juga saya baca satu per satu lho, terima kasih banyak sekali lagi untuk dukungannya!

**Akasuna no ei-chan** : Sasuke tidak dibuat amnesia, dia tetap kenal Sakura dan tetap seorang Akatsuki.

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Konan… Sampai saat ini dia masih double agent, tujuannya belum diketahui sih (dan belum direncanakan juga sama authornya, hahaha).

**Nii-chan** : saya update nih, mampir lagi ya ^^

**Pratiwirahim** : terima kasih buat reviewnya lho, Sasuke sekarang gabung di Akatsuki. Alasannya masih jadi misteri, semoga tetap ikutin cerita ini yaa, saya tunggu reviewnya lagi :)

**Alisha Blooms** : Halo juga Alisha-chan, salam kenal dan thank you banget udah sempetin review di cerita saya. *hepi*. Komen lagi ya buat chapter ini!

**Roquezen** : karena itu update dua cerita jadi pusing sist, huahaha saya usahakan dua-duanya tetep jalan kok. Thanks!

**Hito **: thank you reviewnya dan saya update lagi sekarang.

**U.C** : Halo juga dan salam kenal, mengenai Sasuke dia nggak hilang ingatan / amnesia.

**Selenne jean** : halo, terima kasih buat sarannya. Hehehe maaf ya kalau updatenya lama dan alurnya kerasa lambat. Di chapter awal saya pikir plotnya harus seperti itu, tapi saya usahakan updatenya yang lebih cepat yaa, mohon dukungannya lagi :D

.

Dan untuk chapter ini juga…

Yang baca cerita ini tolong share reviewnya ya, sesingkat apa pun saya terima kok. Saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, atau mungkin kalau ada kritik dan saran, etc. Mohon maaf kalau cerita newbie ini masih banyak kekurangan, antusiasme review tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

**_-jitan88-_**


	6. 6 : Power & Control

_Jangan pernah bertemu lagi atau mencariku._

_Enyahlah kau, Sakura Haruno…_

-oOo-

.

.

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 6 : POWER & CONTROL **

.

.

_Enyahlah kau…_

Hanya kalimat itu yang terus terngiang di telinga Sakura dalam ruangan gelap dan kotor, dimana sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu pria itu masih ada bersamanya, masih mengenali dan menyebut namanya meski dengan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang terbentang di depan mata. Berhadapan bukan sebagai teman, pria itu mengarahkan laras pistolnya pada Sakura. Haruskah ia bersyukur pada takdir? Apa yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama tiga tahun, doanya setiap malam untuk keselamatan pria berdarah Uchiha itu memang terkabul. Dia mendapati Sasuke Uchiha hidup.

_Hanya saja tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan_.

.

Suara tembakan dari dalam pasar mengejutkan Sakura Haruno yang masih termenung di ruangan tempat ia bereuni dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Lamunannya buyar, Sakura segera menuju pintu dan keluar mencari anggota timnya yang lain. Dalam komunikasi antar transmisi, ternyata Sai dan Yuki berada di tempat yang berbeda, Sai kebingungan mencari lokasi pertemuan di tengah kerumunan. Yuki menginstruksikan Sakura untuk keluar dari pintu terdekat sebelum ia diseret paksa oleh anggota Akatsuki tadi. Lalu lalang pengunjung membuat Sakura sulit melihat jalan keluar sementara Yuki masih sibuk memberikan petunjuk arah pada Sai. Wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu dengan susah payah berjalan menembus kerumunan manusia yang padat, berdesakkan satu sama lain.

Muncul sebuah pekikan ngeri dari seorang wanita setelah salah satu pria terjungkal dari lantai dua akibat perlawanan dengan polisi. Entah apa yang terjadi dan apa hubungannya dengan para polisi itu, kerumunan bertambah padat akibat rasa penasaran dan kini orang-orang telah mengerumuni lokasi tempat pria asing itu terjatuh. Merasa keadaan bertambah runyam, Sakura menundukkan badannya serendah mungkin untuk menyusup keluar dari lautan orang. Dengan peluh membasahi kulit dari suasana pengap di sekitarnya, tubuh wanita ini sebentar lagi berhasil mencapai pintu keluar sebelum instruksi lain yang mengejutkannya.

"Sakura, Sai… Lari, jangan kesini!" Yuki berteriak.

Suara erangan seniornya itu membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri.

_Apa yang terjadi di luar?_

"Se-senior Yuki! Ada apa, apa yang terjadi?!" Sakura balas memekik.

_Tidak ada jawaban_.

.

Jemari Sakura Haruno berhasil menyentuh daun pintu dari pintu darurat tempat ia sebelumnya turun, dimana jalan keluar pasar tidak jauh dari sana. Dia berlari ke arah pintu keluar yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan untuk mencari tahu keadaan seniornya itu, tidak menghiraukan instruksi untuk menghindar. Langkah-langkahnya terhenti oleh suara lain yang datang dari transmisi, kali ini bukan suara seniornya maupun Sai. Sakura yang telah sampai di pintu keluar terpaksa berlindung dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding.

"Aku lihat kalian bermain-main dengan kami, wahai tikus pengganggu…" gumamnya dengan suara sinis yang membuat Sakura merinding, siapa ini?

_Ada apa dengan Yuki?_

"Kalian akan kubunuh, camkan itu." katanya lagi, "Satu per satu… _MATI_."

Lalu terdengar suara menyerupai benda yang terinjak, tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi dari transmisi agen senior Konoha itu. Sepertinya orang tadi menginjak alat transmisi sampai rusak, Sakura yang berada tepat di depan pintu keluar segera berlari dengan senjata siaga di balik jaketnya. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar pekikan masyarakat awam yang berkerumun di satu sisi sementara tampak beberapa baris di belakangnya satu sosok berpakaian hitam yang memunggungi kerumunan dan berusaha menjauh dari lokasi. Sakura Haruno berlari sekuat tenaga, dia mengesampingkan niat untuk mengejar sosok asing itu, saat ini kondisi seniornya lebih penting. Wanita ini mendorong semua orang yang menghalangi langkahnya, dalam sekejap ia berhasil masuk ke deretan terdepan kerumunan.

Di hadapannya Yuki terkapar dengan genangan darah membasahi tanah sekelilingnya, Sakura memekik dan bersimpuh di sebelah tubuh seniornya itu. Keadaan Yuki bisa dikatakan sekarat, dia harus bersusah payah mengambil napas agar oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Di bagian dada kirinya keluar darah segar yang tidak berhenti mengalir, matanya hanya menatap kosong tak berdaya. Tanpa disadari air mata Sakura mengalir ketika menekan luka tembakan itu tidak membuat perubahan apa-apa pada kondisi rekan timnya, pipinya basah oleh tangisan. Wanita itu memandang orang-orang sekitar yang menonton tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia muak dengan keadaan itu.

"PANGGIL BANTUAN, KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM?!" amarahnya memuncak, ia berteriak pada penduduk Suna yang hanya asyik menonton.

_Sebenarnya Sakura tahu bantuan apa pun hanya akan berakhir sia-sia jika melihat kondisi Yuki._

Bukannya memanggil bantuan, kerumunan orang itu berangsur-angsur pergi dengan gumaman kecil tanpa terlihat satu pun yang tertarik untuk menolong. Keadaan menjadi sepi dalam sekejap, para masyarakat kembali lalu lalang tanpa menganggap ada dua orang turis disana. Sakura putus asa melihat seniornya meregang nyawa, kulitnya merasakan sebuah sentuhan lemah. Dengan tenaga terakhir, Yuki memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura Haruno. Mengeluarkan segenap tenaga untuk bicara.

.

"La…ri," rintihnya.

Yuki seolah-olah ingin memperlihatkan lengan kanannya. Isak tangis Sakura berhenti setelah ia melihat benda asing yang dikenakan seniornya, di tangan kanan Yuki terpasang sebuah benda aneh menyerupai arloji berwarna hitam yang sepertinya dipasang secara paksa dan tidak bisa dilepas. Sakura melihatnya dengan seksama, sebuah benda seperti jam tangan digital dengan empat digit angka, bukan sebagai penunjuk waktu. Waktu yang tertera berjalan mundur per detik.

Sakura terkesiap, tak salah lagi… _Itu sebuah bom_?! Waktunya hanya tersisa kira-kira satu menit. Dia harus segera pergi meninggalkan pemimpinnya, Sakura menatap wajah seniornya dengan pilu dan melihat anggukan kecil dari kepala Yuki. Dia ingin Sakura menyelamatkan diri, membiarkan dirinya musnah diledakkan benda itu. Tangan Yuki telah terkulai di lantai, wanita berkacamata itu tersenyum kecil untuk menyemangati rekannya. Senyuman terakhir kali dalam hidupnya.

_Menyambut kematian dengan senyuman_.

.

"Maaf, maaf…" hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan Sakura ketika mencoba berdiri.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, tubuh Sakura diseret dan diharuskan berlari menjauhi Yuki. Pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit ketika wanita itu mengenali orang yang menariknya dengan paksa, dia Sai. Pria berambut hitam itu terus mengajaknya berlari menjauhi lokasi bom waktu dan menghindari tempat-tempat yang mudah terbakar seperti lokasi parkir. Air mata Sakura Haruno terus mengalir sementara kakinya terus berlari mengikuti kemana pun Sai menariknya, menjauhi lokasi pasar. Tepat satu menit setelah mereka menjauh, terdengar sebuah dentuman kecil dari arah belakang. Keadaan kembali menjadi kacau meski bom tersebut berskala kecil dan tidak menimbulkan banyak korban, kecuali tubuh si korban yang habis tak tersisa atau kerusakan kecil di sekitarnya.

Langkah mereka menyelidiki Akatsuki telah diketahui, semuanya sekarang menjadi berbahaya. Dia memikirkan nasib Jiraiya dan Yuki yang harus gugur dalam misi, sesuai dengan perkataan pembunuh seniornya… Mereka akan diburu satu per satu sampai semuanya mati. Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sai, dia tidak yakin harus bagaimana… _Atau setidaknya harus berlari kemana_. Dengan napas yang sama-sama memburu, keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain. Sai sedikit kebingungan pada sifat satu-satunya anggota tim yang tersisa ini, di tengah situasi genting... Seharusnya mereka lari, bukan berdiam diri. Apa yang wanita ini pikirkan?

"Senior Yuki… Dibunuh, dia dibunuh Sai. Aku… Aku melihatnya," Sakura berusaha berbicara sambil mengatur napas yang terengah-engah juga setengah terisak.

"Aku tahu." Sai hanya mengangguk, "Siapa yang tadi menangkapmu di pasar, Sakura?"

"Sa-sasuke…" dia terbata-bata ketika menyebut nama itu.

.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, kita harus pergi." Sai tidak bertanya lebih jauh pada rekannya yang masih terlihat terpukul. Tangan Sai berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan gadis itu lagi, namun Sakura tetap menolak.

"Bagaimana dengan jasad senior?" isaknya.

"_Dia sudah mati_," kedua tangan Sai berada di pundak Sakura, mengguncangnya agar sadar, "Kau tahu dia sudah menjadi abu, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Dengarkan aku Sakura, kita harus segera pergi sebelum keberadaan kita diketahu Akatsuki atau polisi. Kita harus pergi SEKARANG JUGA."

Sakura yang terguncang tidak menjawab apa pun, pria di hadapannya berdecak kesal.

"Che. Kau memaksaku untuk berbuat sedikit kasar, Sakura…"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

* * *

**20 November – Konoha**

Kakashi Hatake mengepalkan tangan, dengan tinjunya ia menghantam meja kerja di ruangan pribadinya. Laporan dari lapangan mengenai perkembangan misi Suna benar-benar membuat rencananya hancur berantakan, di hadapannya Shikamaru hanya berdiri dengan kikuk. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sai menghubungi atasannya, ia memberi kabar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mengenal medan Suna terbunuh mengenaskan dengan bom waktu yang menghancurkan jasad agen senior Konoha itu tanpa sisa. Hal ini juga berarti kelompok itu telah kehilangan pemimpinnya. Kini Sai masih berada di hotel bersama Sakura Haruno yang belum sadarkan diri, Sai juga meminta persetujuan untuk segera _check out_ dari hotel karena ditakutkan kawanan Akatsuki berhasil menemukan tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Sebelumnya Kakashi juga mendapatkan kabar dari Shikamaru tentang penembakan di mobil yang menyerang Jiraiya. Terlebih setelah mobilnya dinyatakan mengalami kecelakaan dan meledak dengan satu korban di dalam, yang tak lain adalah Agen Jiraiya. Satu per satu anggota timnya di Suna dibunuh secara mengenaskan oleh kelompok Akatsuki tak pelak membuat _supervisor_ Konoha ini muak. Sakura masih hijau di lapangan sedangkan sehebat apapun Sai dengan prestasinya selama ini, dia tidak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian.

"Aku butuh pendapatmu tentang misi Suna, Shikamaru…" akhirnya Kakashi berbicara sambil mempersilakan agen itu duduk.

"Menurut saya keadaan mereka berdua tidak aman, sebaiknya Anda mengabulkan permintaan Sai untuk _check out_ dari hotel besok pagi. Tinggal di tempat yang sama dalam beberapa hari akan membuat mereka mudah dilacak. Selain itu Akatsuki memiliki peralatan peledak yang cukup canggih, dilihat dari cara mereka melenyapkan jejak agen Jiraiya dan Yuki di lokasi kejadian. Maaf kalau ide saya ini sedikit melenceng dari tim kita…" Shikamaru menghela napas, "Sepertinya kita harus mengirimkan bantuan untuk menyelesaikan misi Suna. Jika Anda tidak keberatan, saya bisa pergi untuk menolong mereka."

Kakashi langsung menggeleng, "Tidak, aku sudah menunjukmu sebagai asisten selama aku tidak ada di tempat. Kau memiliki keahlian informasi dan pengambilan keputusan lebih dari kandidat lain yang bisa kupilih, Shikamaru. Keberadaanmu di Konoha dalam misi ini sudah mutlak."

Shikamaru mengangguk, ia menunduk hormat sebagai rasa terima kasih atas kepercayaan Kakashi memilihnya. Tapi meskipun demikian, dia tidak tega melihat Sakura dalam keadaan genting seperti saat ini. Sakura Haruno adalah sahabat terbaik yang dimiliki Yamanaka Ino, calon istrinya. Dia tidak ingin persiapan pernikahan mereka diwarnai duka akibat sahabatnya itu menjadi salah satu korban dalam misi di Suna. Shikamaru berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan bersiap-siap kembali ke meja kerja sebelum Kakashi memanggilnya lagi.

"Aku akan mengadakan rapat darurat dengan petinggi Konoha. Tolong kau cari semua agen yang pernah menjalankan misi di Suna, kirimkan datanya padaku untuk diseleksi. Juga tangani semua urusan mengenai jasad Yuki apabila masih ada yang… _Tersisa_." Kakashi Hatake masih menatap pria yang sedang berdiri itu.

"Baik, Pak." Shikamaru menghomat dan pamit.

"Oh ya…"

Perkataan atasannya yang terpotong itu membuat Shikamaru menoleh, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Shikamaru menunggu Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada satu informasi lagi mengenai perkembangan misi di Suna… Sasuke Uchiha masih hidup, Sai telah mengkonfirmasi hal itu dari Sakura." sambung Kakashi.

Shikamaru tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya, dia melongo. Pria itu tidak gugur di Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu?! Dia merupakan salah satu penduduk yang percaya bahwa Sasuke gugur ketika melawan komplotan penjahat di tebing Konoha. Lalu pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Sakura, gadis yang masih mencintai Sasuke dan saat ini harus berhadapan dengannya sebagai lawan. _Ini mimpi buruk_.

"Satu lagi tugas untukmu, Shikamaru…" Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya, "Panggil Naruto ke ruanganku sekarang juga."

.

.

.

* * *

_"Sasukeee!" _

_Sakura berlari di pelataran akademi Konoha ketika jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Di depannya pria bermata onyx itu menoleh, rambut raven-nya tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Hari itu cerah, matahari tidak terlalu terik dan cuaca sedikit berangin. Berada dalam jarak sekitar enam langkah, gadis berambut soft pink itu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya akibat berlari mengejar Sasuke, sedangkan pria ini hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa pun._

_"Kau… Belum pulang?" Sakura bertanya dengan napas memburu._

_"Hn." Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan kembali diam._

_Dua konsonan yang merupakan jawaban khasnya._

_"Oh begitu… Baiklah, kupikir aku akan pulang duluan. Aku pamit-"_

_"Sakura…" ucapannya memotong perkataan gadis itu, "Tunggu sebentar."_

_Sakura terdiam sementara Sasuke berlari ke arah bangku di sebelah pelataran untuk mengambil tasnya lalu kembali secepat kilat, dalam beberapa hitungan dia sudah berada di samping Sakura. Gadis ini memandang dengan heran pada tingkah pemuda berbaju biru itu. Sasuke hanya membalas tatapannya sekilas, dia tampak kehabisan kata-kata._

_"Aku akan menemanimu pulang," katanya singkat sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar._

_._

_Tanggal 28 Maret merupakan hari yang serba aneh bagi Sakura tentang pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mau menemaninya pulang? Memang arah rumah Sakura dan panti tempat Sasuke tinggal searah, tapi biasanya Sasuke pulang larut untuk pergi bekerja paruh waktu. Kondisi yatim piatu membuat Sasuke Uchiha bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada fasilitas yang diberikan pemerintah Konoha pada anak-anak seperti Sasuke._

_"Kau tidak kerja seperti biasanya, Sasuke?" Sakura akhirnya memecah keheningan._

_"Hn… Tidak, aku libur hari ini."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, "Apa kau mau makan sesuatu, Sakura?"_

_Giliran Sakura Haruno yang melongo, sikap pria ini jelas-jelas aneh._

_"Kutraktir…" Sasuke menambahkan ketika respon wanita itu hanya diam keheranan._

_._

_Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang karena Sakura tidak merasa lapar, sebaliknya tangan mereka masing-masing memegang sebuah gelas minuman dari plastik. Keduanya memutuskan untuk membeli minuman dingin, Sakura mencoba bertanya ada apa dengan Sasuke hari itu. Pria ini hanya menjawab sekenanya, dengan alasan dia baru menerima gaji dari kerja paruh waktu dan ingin merayakannya. Sakura yang sibuk berpikir pada kelakuan temannya yang sedikit aneh tanpa sadar menggigit-gigit ujung sedotan minumannya sendiri, dia terkejut ketika pria itu lebih dulu memulai pertanyaan._

_"Apa Om Kizashi dan Tante Mebuki sehat?" Sasuke bertanya tentang orang tua Sakura._

_"Ya, mereka sehat... Sangat sehat lebih tepatnya. Mereka sering bertanya tentang keadaanmu di sekolah lho, Sasuke. Huh, sepertinya mereka lebih peduli padamu daripada keadaan anaknya sendiri!" jawab Sakura dengan menggerutu. _

_Dia senang ketika melihat sebuah senyum simpul di wajah Sasuke._

_"Mereka banyak membantuku, aku harus lebih sering mengunjungi mereka." kata Sasuke. _

_Bersamaan dengan itu keduanya telah berada di depan rumah Sakura, sementara Sasuke masih harus berjalan kira-kira sepuluh menit untuk sampai pada tempat tinggalnya. Sakura menghela napas, setiap kali bersama dengan pria itu waktu selalu terasa singkat. Dan seharusnya ia menyiapkan banyak pertanyaan agar selama diperjalanan tidak terlalu diisi oleh diam. Gadis bermata emerald ini pun pamit pada Sasuke sambil mendorong pagar rumahnya yang tidak dikunci. Pria itu hanya menatap punggung Sakura dalam diam, sedikit ragu._

_"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura…"_

_Sakura Haruno menoleh, memandang Sasuke Uchiha yang tampak kikuk. Memang hari ini adalah hari spesial baginya, Naruto bahkan memberikan kue ulang tahun ukuran jumbo untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sakura dan mereka membagikan cake itu pada teman-teman sekelas. Sasuke tidak ikut merayakan, saat itu ia harus absen selama beberapa jam untuk mengikuti pelatihan khusus dari Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke terpilih sebagai salah satu wakil Konoha yang akan tampil di pertandingan persahabatan beberapa negara, waktu sekolahnya banyak tersita untuk acara besar itu. Ketika Sasuke kembali, dia hanya sempat mengikuti pelajaran terakhir. _

_Wanita itu berpikir Sasuke lupa hari ulang tahunnya. _

_._

_Karena Sakura tetap diam, Sasuke bertambah bingung. Tahun lalu ia tidak sengaja melupakan hari lahir Sakura dan gadis itu tampak sangat sedih. Dia mengingat-ingat lagi tanggal hari itu, bahkan sempat mengeceknya sebelum pulang sekolah. Dan memang dia tidak salah... Tanggal dua puluh delapan bulan Maret, tidak mungkin salah tanggal, pikir Sasuke._

_"Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" dia sedikit memalingkan muka, "Aku baru sempat memberimu selamat, maaf aku tidak bawa hadiah. Kupikir tadinya aku mau mentraktirmu-"_

_Ocehan Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat Sakura Haruno tertawa geli, ia memincingkan mata. Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari perkataan atau tingkahnya sejak tadi?_

_"Ah, aku senang kau ingat! Makanya kau seharian ini aneh dan mentraktirku, Sasuke?" Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya. Bukan menertawakan pria itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Sakura tidak perlu hadiah dari Sasuke, ucapan selamat saja sudah membuat hatinya serasa melambung._

_"Hn. Aneh?"_

_"Tidak, kok. Terima kasih ya…" _

_"Aku tidak tahu harus memberimu hadiah apa." Sasuke menatapnya._

_Sakura membalas tatapan Sasuke, ia memberikan senyuman manis pada pria berambut hitam itu, "Ucapan selamat darimu adalah hadiah terbaik yang kuterima hari ini, Sasuke."_

.

.

* * *

**Suna – Hebi Inn**

Duduk di satu sisi jendela yang terbuka, dia hanya menatap langit malam meski hanya ada kegelapan tanpa satu pun bintang. Angin malam yang berdesir membuat sebagian tirai jendela bergerak melambai, dia juga membiarkan rambut ravennya digerakkan oleh angin. Sebenarnya bukan menikmati pemandangan, pikirannya tidak pernah tertuju pada langit. Kabuto sempat mencurigai dirinya mengenal salah satu agen Konoha, Sasuke mampu berdalih. Kini yang tersisa hanya penyesalan. Seharusnya dia tidak pernah melihat wanita itu di pasar, dan memang seharusnya teman masa kecilnya itu tidak boleh berada di Suna. Dia sudah berupaya memutus kontak dengan negara yang dulu menaunginya, membuang semua kenangan tentang Konoha.

Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya agen pemerintah, dia harus berhadapan dengan Sakura Haruno?! Bagaimana pun eratnya hubungan mereka di masa lalu, sekarang sudah berubah. Sasuke telah memutuskan menjadi anggota Akatsuki, hal itu mengukuhkan hubungannya dengan agen Konoha sebagai lawan. Akatsuki adalah organisasi terselubung yang melakukan perdagangan gelap, bagi mereka negara mana pun adalah musuh. Pria ini terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tidak menyadari seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, mendekapnya dengan mesra dari belakang. Dia bahkan tidak terkejut dan tidak bereaksi.

"Sasuke-kun, sejak pulang tadi sore kau jadi aneh." wanita berambut merah ini menempelkan tubuhnya di punggung Sasuke, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn."

"Makan malam sudah kusiapkan, lalu apa kau sudah dapat uang dari pekerjaanmu hari ini?" wanita ini berjalan ke samping meja dan mengenakan kacamatanya, "Uang persediaan bulanan kita sudah semakin menipis..."

.

_Berkhianat dari Akatsuki berarti mempersiapkan dirimu dan semua orang yang terlibat denganmu berakhir di akhirat, itu konsekuensi ketika kau memutuskan menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami…_

.

Sasuke berhenti memandangi langit, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada perjanjian yang dibuatnya sebelum bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Ia berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari sakunya. Sepertinya semua ketenangan harus segera berakhir, pikirnya. Sambil menyerahkan uang itu dia mengambil keputusan bulat, "Karin, kurasa aku tidak bisa lebih lama tinggal disini."

Karin terbelalak, dia menepis amplop yang disodorkan padanya. Kini kedua tangannya berada di kerah baju Sasuke dan menariknya, "Apa yang terjadi?! Kau kenapa Sasuke? Tidak, tidak… Jangan pergi! Kita pasti bisa melakukannya bersama-sama, aku tidak punya orang lain selain dirimu…"

Wanita berambut merah ini tidak tahu pekerjaan yang dilakoni Sasuke Uchiha, bagaimana selama ini ia mendapatkan uang. Karin tidak pernah bertanya, bagi Sasuke wanita ini tidak lebih dari sekedar teman tinggal satu atap, tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa antara mereka. Sasuke awalnya datang untuk mencari tempat tinggal di daerah itu, dan dia bertemu Karin yang hidup sebatang kara setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Sasuke melihat wanita itu bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Timbul keinginan untuk ikut saling membantu, Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan tempat tinggal dan Karin mendapatkan pertolongan materil untuk membayar sewa.

Tangan pria itu mencoba menyingkirkan cengkeraman Karin dari pakaiannya, "Aku tinggal disini hanya untuk sementara, kau sudah tahu dari awal. Karin, pekerjaanku berbahaya."

"Kau bohong!"

Karin menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan kekuatannya, meraih bibir pria itu dan mengklaimnya dengan bibir miliknya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke Uchiha. Wanita berambut merah ini tidak sanggup menahan keinginannya meski tahu Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai seorang wanita. Pada awalnya Sasuke datang semata-mata sebagai orang asing lalu berubah menjadi teman tinggal yang meringankan tanggungannya membayar sewa. Sikap dingin pria itu tidak pernah membuatnya jengah. Lambat laun Karin menganggapnya bukan sekedar partner tinggal, perasaannya lebih dari itu dan dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari ciuman wanita itu, "Hentikan."

Wanita di hadapannya putus asa, "Tidak. Jangan pergi Sasuke… _Kau penting bagiku_."

Dia hanya menghela napas.

"Kau tahu hubungan kita tidak akan bisa lebih dari teman tinggal."

Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan tas dan mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya, uang yang ada di amplop itu ditaruh di meja. Karin mengembalikannya, dia tidak peduli pada uang itu lagi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, amplop itu tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Dalam beberapa menit tas itu telah penuh terisi, Karin berkaca-kaca pada keadaan yang serba mendadak ini. Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu? Sebenarnya pekerjaan apa yang dijalani Sasuke?

Terakhir kalinya Sasuke menoleh pada wajah gadis berkacamata yang telah menolongnya selama ini, memberinya tempat tinggal dan setia membuatkannya makan malam. Sasuke memeluk tubuh itu sejenak, sekedar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Karin. Selamat tinggal…" kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa sekali pun menoleh.

Dia tidak menyadari wanita itu jatuh berlutut setelah pintu tertutup, menangisi kepergian partner tinggalnya. Apa yang membuat sikap Sasuke Uchiha berubah secepat kilat, Karin tidak tahu betapa besar bahaya dari pekerjaan yang ditanggung pria itu… Dia tidak pernah mengira pria itu akan meninggalkannya seorang diri seperti sekarang. Seperti awal-awal sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasuke dan kamar kecil itu hanya ditinggali seorang diri. Dia bahagia ketika Sasuke hadir dalam hidupnya, tapi hal itu hanya berlangsung sekejap. Semua seperti mimpi dan dia harus sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

"Baik. Saya mengerti, Pak. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura Haruno merasakan kesadarannya kembali, kepalanya masih terasa berdenyut dan pusing. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar seorang pria sedang bercakap-cakap entah dengan siapa. Dia menoleh dan menyipitkan matanya, terlihat seorang pria mengenakan kaos hitam sedang duduk di meja pojok kamar hotel dengan ponsel pada telinga kanannya. Sai menutup telepon dan langsung beranjak dari tempat ia duduk menuju ranjang, tempat Sakura berbaring. Dia melihat wanita berambut _pink_ itu sudah siuman.

"Kau sudah sadar?" dia membantu Sakura duduk lalu memberikan segelas air mineral, "Kau pingsan cukup lama. Minumlah..."

Sakura teringat terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Sai di pasar, sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku terpaksa membuatmu tak sadar lalu menggendongmu sampai mendapat taksi," pria ini mengaku, "Saat ini kita berada di kamarku, aku sudah melapor pada Pak Kakashi tentang semua yang terjadi."

Saat itu Sakura ingin mencekiknya karena dengan sembarangan pria itu memukul tengkuknya hingga kehilangan kesadaran, tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal itu. Dia hanya menghela napas, kesal. Hari ini memang hari sial sedunia, pikir wanita bermata emerald itu. Bertemu Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang jadi musuh, kehilangan seniornya, diburu Akatsuki, dipukul rekannya sampai pingsan, dan saat ini masih harus bersama-sama dengan pria menyebalkan itu… _Di kamarnya_. Sakura sampai ingin berteriak 'bravo' pada tali nasibnya saat ini. Dia selesai minum dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, Sakura. Besok pagi kita berdua akan _check out_ dari hotel dan mencari tempat persembunyian baru," Sai berkata sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, "Kakashi bilang dia telah melakukan rapat darurat dan mereka sepakat mengirimkan bantuan untuk kita… Aku ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin lapangan menggantikan senior Yuki yang telah tiada."

Wanita itu tidak sanggup menahan tawanya yang terkesan datar.

"Wow, itu bagus! Dengan begitu pemimpin sepertimu bisa memukulku kapan saja kalau kau ingin aku ikut kabur tanpa banyak protes." Sakura menanggapi dengan sinis.

Sai hanya mendengus kesal, "Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain membuatmu tidak sadar lalu membawamu yang masih terguncang, bagaimana pun kau anggota timku. Dan kau tahu jelas, aku tidak sudi mati di tempat ini, Sakura."

"Lalu siapa yang akan membantu kita?" Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai memanas.

"Ada dua orang yang akan membantu kita menggantikan peran Jiraiya dan Yuki, mereka telah menerima tugas dan diberangkatkan segera. Shikamaru tetap berada di Konoha untuk memantau kita."

Sakura Haruno berpikir ada agen senior lain yang akan ditunjuk, tapi tebakannya keliru.

"Kalau tidak salah satu dari anggota baru untuk misi ini bernama Hinata Hyuuga… Dia dipilih karena sebelumnya pernah menerima misi di Suna, dan sepertinya cukup mengenal medan." Sai mengingat-ingat perkataan atasannya di telepon, "Lalu satu lagi aku tidak tahu alasan Kakashi memilihnya. Hmm… Namanya Aru… Uruto… Eh, bukan."

_Hanya Sakura yang langsung tahu nama itu._

"Oh! Namanya Naruto…" Sai mengkoreksi perkataannya.

Jantung Sakura serasa berhenti berdetak, dan kalau bisa ia juga berharap demikian. Nama yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya ada di Suna, kandidat yang sejak awal ditunjuk Kakashi Hatake jika Sakura menolak mengemban tugas itu. Naruto Uzumaki?!

.

_Benar-benar hari sial sedunia…_

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**SPOILER Chapter 7 : **

_Sakura-chan aku senang kau selamat! / Che, tak kusangka. Ternyata tidak sia-sia Kakashi memilihmu jadi anggota tim ini… / "Naruto, tolong katakan yang sebenarnya padaku. YANG SEBENARNYA." Sakura menatap tajam pada pria berambut kuning di hadapannya. /_

_._

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter keenam selesai… Chapter kali ini sedikit melompat-lompat antara Sakura – Sasuke – Kakashi, ditambah _flashback_. Agen Yuki dibunuh oleh salah satu Akatsuki yang belum diketahui siapa *kasihan juga sama karakter OC ini, tapi apa boleh buat*, dan semoga cerita kali ini nggak kerasa melompat-lompat ya. Kakashi memutuskan kirim Hinata dan Naruto! Pairingnya bisa dikatakan bakalan antara Sakusasu – Sakunaru – Naruhina. Mohon maaf kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangan *garuk-garuk kepala*.

**Sebagai info tambahan, sepertinya untuk rating T udah agak-agak mepet… Jadi kalau chapter depan nggak nemu di rating T, berarti di M yah.**.. (supaya lebih aman aja) :D

Saya usahakan update cerita ini **sebulan 2x** (sekitar **tanggal 7**, dan **20**an hehe… Bisa selisih lebih cepat / lambat 1-2 hari. Doakan untuk selalu update tepat waktu)

.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang review di chapter enam :

**Guest (Maideleine)** : Hmm sebenarnya karena kondisi saya yang tidak memungkinkan update tepat waktu ala _schedule_, mungkin jangka waktu keluarnya nggak selalu tepat. Tapi saya usahakan update cerita ini sebulan 2x (karena kemarin saya update tanggal 7, jadi sekarang tanggal 20an hehe… Doakan untuk selalu update tepat waktu *pray*)

**Alluca** : Terima kasih buat reviewnya dan syukurlah kalau suka sama ceritanya… Memang nggak melulu romance (ya romance terus bisa-bisa itu pindah genre ke drama). _Authornya cowok ya?_ Hohoho Iya begitulah, Springfield XD itu memang jenis senjata real.

**Akasuna no ei-chan** : Arigatou! saya update nih, mampir lagi ya ^^

**Guest** : Rating pasti menyesuaikan, sepertinya memang sebentar lagi harus diubah ke M kalau ikut rating fanfiction.

**Roquezen** : Yup akhirnya saya memutuskan update dua minggu sekali tapi nggak bener-bener pas 14 hari, bisa sebelum atau sesudahnya jadi doakan ide terus jalan yaa. Thanks!

**Ichisaint** : terima kasih udah menyempatkan baca cerita saya *nangis terharu* Sasuke jahat ada maksudnya kok :D

**Gohara01 **: thank you reviewnya dan saya update lagi sekarang.

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Sebenernya jubah Akatsuki sama aja ada awan-nya, tapi lebih mudah ditulis 'jubah hitam'. Kalau bayangan saya, awannya nggak sebesar manga asli, karena ceritanya ini dunia modern. Awannya Akatsuki hanya seperti plakat / logo di jubah. Sakura dan Sai udah tau Jiraiya mati dari telepon Shikamaru, Yuki udah keburu nyusul Jiraiya di chapter ini, hahaha.

**Mizuira Kumiko** : halo, terima kasih buat reviewnya. Hehehe ketinggalan review nggak apa yang penting menyempatkan diri tulis RnR di cerita ini, thank you! :D Tentang Sasuke yang sifatnya berubah memang nanti bakalan diceritakan, termasuk penyebabnya. Ditunggu saja yaaa hehehe.

**Alisha Blooms** : halo, Alisha-chan! terima kasih buat reviewnya. Hehehe ketinggalan review nggak apa yang penting menyempatkan diri tulis RnR. Gimana cara dia gabung di Akatsuki dan kenapa, dibahas pelan-pelan di chapter ke depannya kok. Saya usahakan alurnya nggak terlalu lambat karena sekarang ada NaruHina juga.

**Wakiyu** : halo, terima kasih buat reviewnya. Saya update nih sist, mampir lagi yaa. Semoga masih suka ikutin cerita ini :)

.

Dan untuk chapter ini juga…

Yang baca cerita ini tolong share reviewnya ya, sesingkat apa pun saya terima kok. Saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, atau mungkin kalau ada kritik dan saran, etc. Mohon maaf kalau cerita newbie ini masih banyak kekurangan, antusiasme review tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

.

**_-jitan-_**


	7. 7 : Disturbance

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 7 : DISTURBANCE**

.

.

**21 November - Bandara Udara Internasional Negara Suna**

Pria berambut kuning cerah itu baru saja turun dari pesawat dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat imigrasi bersama seorang wanita bermata lavender, partner baru dan rekan sesama timnya dalam Project Suna. Wanita yang tampak kikuk dan pemalu itu lebih banyak menundukkan kepala, sesekali hanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto Uzumaki dengan gestur anggukan atau sebuah gelengan. Wanita berambut panjang dengan warna biru gelap itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata, sebelumnya mereka sudah saling mengenal di akademi Konoha. Hanya sebatas mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain sebenarnya, Naruto tidak terlalu mengenalnya dan sekarang mereka harus bergabung dalam satu misi. Tapi perangai ceria Naruto tidak membuat hal itu menjadi sebuah halangan berarti, ia mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan siapa pun.

Mereka berada di barisan imigrasi sambil menunggu giliran, Naruto masih sibuk mengeluarkan paspor dari ranselnya. Barang-barang yang keluar bersamaan dengan buku mungil itu membuat Naruto kewalahan, dengan terpaksa ia menggigit paspor sambil memasukkan benda-benda yang tidak diperlukan masuk kembali ke dalam tas. Naruto menangkap pandangan heran dari rekannya, mereka bertatapan. Lagi-lagi Hinata menundukkan kepala ketika tanpa sadar ia bertatapan mata dengan bola mata biru milik Naruto, membuat pria ini mengernyitkan alis.

"Apa wajahku jelek?"

Hinata terkejut dan mendongakkan kepala, "E-Ah? Je-jelek… A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu menundukkan kepala waktu melihatku, apa aku begitu jelek ya?"

"HAH? Ti-tidak! Naruto, ma-maafkan… Aku ti-tidak…" Hinata membantu perkataannya yang terbata-bata dengan gestur tangan, ia ingin menyelesaikan kesalah-pahaman ini. Sejenak perkataannya terhenti oleh gerak-gerik Naruto yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menahan tawa sebelum akhirnya gagal. Pria itu terkekeh melihat respon Hinata yang kikuk.

"Hahahaha, hei tenanglah. Aku cuma bercanda agar kau mau bicara, Hinata…" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa lepas, "Aku tahu wajahku tidak jelek kok, aku kan cukup tampan!"

Hinata melongo mendengarnya.

"Jangan kaku begitu di depanku, Hinata-chan!" seringai Naruto membuat pandangan gadis itu lagi-lagi tertunduk dengan rona merah di sekitar pipinya, "Kita sekarang partner jadi jangan sungkan bertanya atau mengobrol denganku, oke?"

Gadis ini lagi-lagi menunduk dan menganggukkan kepala, pipinya merona merah.

.

"Na-Naruto…" tiba-tiba Hinata memanggil.

"Ya?"

"Pa-pasti berat y…ya, tentang Sa-Sasuke ma-ma-masih hidup dan jadi A… Akatsuki?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng, "Aku senang sahabatku masih hidup kok… Dan aku akan menyeret Sasuke-_teme_ itu pulang ke Konoha. Tapi pertama-tama, kita harus menemui Sai dan Sakura, menyelamatkan Sora, lalu menghancurkan Akatsuki… Wah ternyata rencananya banyak juga ya, kalau begitu kita harus cepat bergerak, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, mereka berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dipandu Hinata yang cukup menguasai daerah Suna. Gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini cukup cemas karena merasa partnernya memiliki beban berat, terlebih ketika mengetahui Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan sahabatnya masih hidup tapi menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Kelompok yang sedang mereka selidiki dan menculik Sora. Mata lavendernya mencuri pandang pada sosok berambut kuning yang berjalan di depannya, jantungnya berdetak kencang meskipun hanya berani menatap punggungnya. Dia memang mengagumi pria berwatak ceria ini sejak lama, semenjak ia mengenal nama NARUTO di akademi. Menyukainya diam-diam.

_Tapi pria ini tidak tahu, ah bukan… _

_Naruto Uzumaki tidak akan pernah tahu perasaannya_.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura Haruno membiarkan gerai rambutnya dibelai hembusan angin pagi di Suna, saat ini ia telah berada di luar hotel bersama atasan barunya ; Sai. Mereka baru saja _check out_, sambil menggiring tas koper kecilnya wanita ini berjalan mengikuti pria berpakaian _slim fit_ _shirt_ warna abu-abu dengan kacamata berwarna hitam yang hanya membawa ransel kecil di punggung. Langkah-langkah panjang pria dingin itu membuat jaraknya dengan Sakura semakin menjauh, berkali-kali dia harus menoleh dan menunggu Sakura untuk mengejar kecepatannya. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati mengingat pria super cuek di hadapannya sama sekali tidak berinisiatif dalam artian _'gentle',_ setidakny untuk menolong wanita yang tampak kesulitan berjalan cepat sambil menggotong barang bawaan.

Mereka berjalan kaki menyusuri perkotaan Suna untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru. Sai tanpa aba-aba membelokkan langkahnya menyusuri sebuah gang dan menemukan sebuah taksi yang baru saja menurunkan penumpang. Ia berlari untuk menahan taksi tersebut, kemudian tidak sabaran memanggil agen wanita yang masih tergopoh-gopoh di belakang. Berdecak kesal akhirnya Sai terpaksa kembali lalu mengambil koper kecil yang dibawa Sakura, membantu wanita itu memasukkan koper dalam bagasi.

"Bergeraklah lebih cepat, Sakura. Kita tidak sedang berlibur…" bisik Sai ketika menunduk untuk mengambil tas.

Sakura dengan kesal menggembungkan pipinya, "Kita memang TURIS, jangan lupakan identitas kita disini… Bos?"

Sai tidak menanggapi, ia segera menaruh koper tersebut masuk ke dalam bagasi lalu membuka pintu belakang taksi dan duduk dengan tenang. Wanita berambut _soft pink_ ini lagi-lagi mendengus ketika duduk di samping Sai dalam keheningan, berpikir mereka tidak akan akur. Untuk kali ini ia berharap Naruto cepat datang dan menolongnya dari situasi menyebalkan bersama Sai. Taksi itu meluncur ke kawasan pinggiran Suna bagian barat, letaknya tidak jauh dari Central Market berada. Mata keduanya hanya memandang ke luar jendela, mencari sebuah tempat tinggal baru yang cukup strategis namun tidak mencurigakan.

.

Tiba-tiba Sai menyuruh supir taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung modern bertingkat yang tampak seperti rumah susun atau apartemen, di lantai bawahnya terdapat sebuah minimarket dan tempat _laundry_. Sedangkan lantai sisanya bertingkat-tingkat menyerupai sebuah rumah susun, beberapa diantaranya memiliki beranda yang telah terisi oleh benda-benda seperti jemuran pakaian. Sai mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lalu turun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada wanita di sebelahnya, Sakura terpaksa mengikuti langkah Sai dan mengambil bawaannya dalam bagasi.

"Kita akan tinggal disini," katanya tiba-tiba tanpa kompromi, "Berharap saja ada kamar kosong untuk kita berempat."

"HAH?! Tu-tunggu, Sai!" Sakura terperanjat pada keputusan sepihak partnernya, "Kenapa kau memilih tempat ini tanpa diskusi dulu denganku atau… HEI?!"

Selanjutnya dia hanya terdiam karena Sai tidak menggubrisnya lebih jauh, pria berambut hitam itu berjalan masuk ke dalam pintu masuk rumah susun tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih termangu kehabisan kata-kata di trotoar.

.

Salah satu pintu kamar rumah susun di tingkat atas terbuka, seorang pria berdasi dari bagian pemasaran gedung mempersilakan Sakura dan Sai masuk untuk melihat-lihat sebuah kamar yang biasa disewakan dalam kurun waktu tertentu. Yang memilih letak kamar dan lantai tingkat delapan tentu saja Sai- tanpa kompromi pastinya, Sakura hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti rencana atasannya tanpa tahu alasannya. Ruangan ketiga dari lantai delapan ini cukup besar, dengan dua buah kamar masing-masing dengan satu ranjang yang mampu ditiduri dua orang, sebuah sofa sederhana dengan televisi di bagian tengah, satu kamar mandi yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur mini, dan tentunya sebuah pintu kaca yang menyekat ruangan dengan beranda luar.

Ruangan ini cocok ditinggali empat orang, Sai juga tidak perlu merisaukan soal biaya karena semuanya ditanggung penuh oleh pemerintah Konoha. Sai tidak peduli pada kondisi kamar atau hal lain yang biasa ditanyakan pada pengunjung umum, ia hanya memeriksa jendela lalu berjalan ke arah pintu beranda. Pria ini mengamati pemandangan sekitar sebelum akhirnya kembali masuk dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa. _Salesman_ yang melayani mereka berdua tampak sedikit kebingungan, pelanggannya ini sama sekali tidak bertanya masalah harga atau membandingkan ruangan satu dengan lainnya. Namun raut wajahnya seketika terlihat cerah melihat Sai yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kami akan menyewa ruangan ini selama seminggu… Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk diperpanjang," Sai menimbang-nimbang kembali keputusannya, "Tapi kalau liburan kami berakhir lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan, Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tetap akan membayar iuran untuk seminggu. Apa aku bisa menggunakan kartu untuk membayarnya?

Sang marketing belia ini seperti melonjak kegirangan mendapatkan seorang pelanggan baru yang royal, ia segera berinisiatif mengantarkan Sai ke ruangannya untuk menyelesaikan administrasi juga pembayaran. Semangatnya berapi-api, ia juga menawarkan penawaran lain seperti sarapan atau kudapan kecil namun Sai berhasil menolaknya dengan halus. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan, Sai melemparkan kunci tempat tinggal baru mereka pada gadis bermata emerald yang tidak ikut turun. Sakura menangkapnya dengan satu tangan, namun tetap tidak mengerti rencana pria aneh ini.

.

"Sakura, di saku depan ranselku ada sebuah teropong, pergilah ke beranda untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan selama aku pergi." Sai menurunkan kacamata hitam lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika sang marketing telah berada di pintu, "Kau suka melihat-lihat _pemandangan yang menarik_ kan?"

Sai pergi meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di tempat persembunyiannya yang baru. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sakura Haruno segera merogoh saku ransel Sai yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Dia menemukan sebuah teropong berwarna hitam yang masih terbungkus oleh pelindungnya, Sakura membuka pintu beranda dan menempelkan tubuh depannya pada tembok pembatas beranda setinggi dada. Pemilik mata emerald ini mulai mengatur jarak teropong dan mempelajari keadaan lingkungan sekitar. Dari ketinggian ruangan itu ia dapat melihat dengan jelas beberapa tempat seperti Central Market, klinik, beberapa hotel, dan tempat-tempat umum lainnya. Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah bangunan tingkat dua bercat merah bata dengan sebuah papan nama. Sakura membaca angka '589' tertera pada papannya.

_Dia tercengang, bukankah itu adalah lokasi yang dicurigai oleh Sai ketika Agen Jiraiya tertembak?_

.

.

.

* * *

**Vega Sun Motel**

Pria berkacamata bulat ini mengangguk sambil sesekali bergumam ketika mendengarkan perintah dari ponselnya. Di hadapannya sesosok pria berambut raven sedang duduk dengan tenang, tidak peduli pada isi pembicaraan Kabuto dengan atasannya. Selesai menelepon, Kabuto menyeringai mendapati pria berdarah Uchiha ini masih setia duduk di kamarnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam dari lemari dan menyerahkannya beserta amplop cokelat berisi uang. Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut, menemukan sebuah pistol jenis Springfield XD(M) warna hitam dengan sebuah _silencer_ dan _magazine_ berisi amunisi. _Senjata yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh agen Konoha di mobil biru tua, pikirnya_. Kabuto tidak ikut duduk, ia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Persiapan rencana kita sebentar lagi selesai, tapi kau tahu tikus-tikus Konoha itu masih tersisa." Dia memulai memberi pengarahan, "Salah satunya sudah dilenyapkan oleh Deidara, sisanya kuserahkan padamu… Sasuke."

"Che, jadi itu ulah Deidara…" desis Sasuke, "Tak kusangka dia begitu ceroboh, membunuh wanita itu di tempat umum? Benar-benar perbuatan bodoh."

Kabuto tersenyum dingin mendengar komentar sinis Sasuke, ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya seakan tidak peduli asal seluruh pengganggu dapat dimusnahkan. Dia menerima cara apapun untuk menyingkirkan para tikus-tikus Konoha, pria ini kemudian melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil pada Sasuke. Mata hitam Uchiha ini menatap Kabuto, menunggu penjelasan.

"Tugasmu hari ini adalah mengawal Sora ke laboratorium untuk pengecekan rutin pukul sebelas siang, dan amplop itu bayaranmu. Hati-hati pada pergerakan agen Konoha, bunuh apabila batang hidung mereka terlihat. Oh, kau tahu harus menjemput Sora dimana kan?" Kabuto selesai bicara.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri sambil membawa barang-barang tersebut keluar ruangan.

Dia mengantongi amplop berisi bayarannya, bersiap-siap membawa Sora yang menjadi tawanan Akatsuki – dan yang menjadi target utama dari misi Proyek Suna. Selama ini Akatsuki mengincar Sora yang menjadi aset rahasia Konoha, dalam kurun waktu tertentu tawanannya itu akan rutin menjalani berbagai penelitian di salah satu laboratorium yang mau bekerjasama dengan Akatsuki. Pria berambut raven ini masih tidak mengerti apa yang direncanakan atasannya, tepatnya _orang yang membujuknya meninggalkan Konoha lalu bergabung dengan Akatsuki_. Dia berharap mungkin kegiatannya hari ini dapat menambah informasi tentang tujuan penelitian Sora.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama ketika mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai Sasuke sampai di pelataran parkir sebuah gedung bercat merah bata. Pria ini turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung bernomor 589 sambil terus waspada terhadap setiap gerak-gerik masyarakat umum yang melintas. Dia harus berhati-hati, sekaligus memeriksa apa langkahnya diikuti pihak luar yang tidak ia harapkan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, alam bawah sadarnya juga ikut mencari sesosok wanita berambut _soft pink_… Sedikit khawatir. Sasuke Uchiha berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, dia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan wanita itu sebagai lawan.

_Dan tentunya, dia tidak ingin Sakura Haruno terbunuh_.

Dengan santai sambil melirik jam tangannya, pria ini sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang dulunya dipakai sebagai kantor agen perjalanan. Usaha agen itu tidak berjalan lancar dan mereka menjual properti gedungnya pada pihak Akatsuki yang menyamar sebagai salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang angkutan dan kargo. Di dalam ruangan gedung itu cukup berantakan, ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat tugas mengawal Sora. Sasuke membuka sebuah pintu kamar di belakang ruang kerja, di dalamnya duduk seorang anak laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang tidak peduli pada kedatangan Sasuke. Sambil bersandar pada tepian ranjang dilapisi bantal ia sibuk menatap televisi, berkali-kali mengganti salurannya menggunakan _remote_. Beberapa detik hanya diisi dengan diam.

"Kau suruhan yang datang untuk membawaku ke laboratorium itu lagi?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar televisi.

"Hn." Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati anak tersebut, "Kita harus berangkat sekarang."

"Siapa namamu, bocah?"

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar anak berusia sepuluh tahun memanggilnya sembarangan. Dia berusaha menyeret tangan bocah kurang sopan santun itu dan membawanya turun, "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu dan sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu, jadi jangan banyak omong. Ayo kita segera-"

Sora langsung menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu, bocah." bola mata coklat Sora akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin, "Kau tidak tahu mengapa kawananmu menculikku kan? _Atau siapa sebenarnya aku? _Bersikaplah sopan, aku bisa jalan sendiri tanpa diseret seperti binatang."

Sasuke yang tidak habis pikir akhirnya memutuskan diam dan mengikuti bocah berambut sebahu itu menuju pintu keluar. Di satu sisi sebenarnya ia tidak peduli, namun di sisi lainnya ia cukup keheranan. Heran pada tingkah laku tawanan yang sama sekali tidak punya rasa takut atau sopan santun, terlebih karena dia hanyalah anak berusia kira-kira sepuluh tahun yang seharusnya lugu dan takut pada pihak penculiknya. _Dasar bocah aneh, pikirnya_. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari gedung bernomor 589, Sora menengok ke arah Sasuke yang balas menatap kosong seperti tidak peduli.

"Tadi aku tanya siapa namamu?" Sora lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Che. Kenapa aku harus ja-"

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU, bocah…" anak kecil itu menyela perkataan Sasuke, membuat pria ini semakin dongkol pada tindakan kurang ajar dari tawanan ciliknya itu.

"Hn, baiklah bocah aneh…" Sasuke dengan tenang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Puas?"

Entah mengapa ia melihat mata Sora sedikit terbelalak dan sebuah seringai tipis terukir dari bibir bocah di hadapannya, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati ; apa ada sesuatu dengan namanya? _Rahasia lain yang tidak ia ketahui?_ Atau apa anak ini mengenalnya sebagai salah satu mantan Konoha yang dinyatakan mati tiga tahun yang lalu? Pikirannya terhenti oleh pertanyaan lain yang ditujukan Sora.

.

"Kau ini seorang Uchiha?" Sora menegaskan.

"Hn." Alis pria bermata hitam ini terangkat, "Apa tadi masih kurang jelas? Atau kau tuli?"

Sora hanya menanggapi ucapan itu dengan tersenyum sinis lalu membuka pintu gedung dan berjalan menuju pelataran parkir dimana mobil hitam Sasuke berada. Sasuke Uchiha berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang, masih berusaha menjaga jarak sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Sementara Sora dengan tenang tanpa perlawanan atau berusaha kabur masih berjalan mendekati mobil. Dia lebih dulu sampai di pintu penumpang, masuk dan duduk di bangku belakang. Sasuke menghela napas keheranan namun tidak ingin berurusan lebih dengan perilaku tawanan Akatsuki itu, ia berada di belakang kemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Merasa seseorang sedang menatapnya, ia melirik ke arah bangku penumpang melalui spion tengah. Bertatapan dengan iris mata coklat Sora.

_Seringai lagi-lagi muncul dari raut wajah Sora, membuat Sasuke bergidik_.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan keturunan Uchiha di tempat ini," suara Sora terdengar begitu jelas di telinga pria berambut raven hitam itu, "Senang berkenalan denganmu… Sasuke."

.

.

.

* * *

**8****th**** Floor – Apartment **

"Sakura-chan aku senang kau selamat!"

Lelaki itu langsung mendekap wanita berambut _soft pink_ yang baru saja membukakan pintu. Dia tidak memedulikan ada pandangan lain yang diam-diam memperhatikan, melihat bagaimana pentingnya keberadaan Sakura Haruno bagi Naruto Uzumaki. Merasa seharusnya dia tidak perlu melihat adegan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri... _Yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya pilu_. Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh. Sekilas ia menatap seorang wanita berambut biru gelap yang berdiri di belakang lelaki berambut kuning itu, lalu mempersilakan mereka berdua masuk untuk bertemu Sai.

"Sakura-chan, kenalkan ini Hinata." Naruto menepuk punggung partner barunya agar maju dan berkenalan, "Dia punya ingatan yang luar biasa tentang Suna lho! Hinata, ini Sakura-chan."

"Sa-salam kenal, a-aku Hi-Hinata Hyuuga…" gadis pemalu ini menjulurkan tangan dan langsung disambut hangat oleh pemilik iris mata emerald di hadapannya.

"Halo, aku Sakura Haruno. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Hinata-chan. Pasti Naruto cerewet dan banyak menyulitkanmu ya?" katanya ceria, "Dia memang merepotkan kok."

"Ti-ti-tidak begitu! A-aku…" wanita ini melihat Sakura meringis ke arah Naruto yang masih pura-pura cemberut sambil menekuk wajahnya. Berada dalam posisi yang tidak ia inginkan dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia memilih untuk diam.

.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama berada di Suna- setidaknya sebelum memutuskan untuk pindah lagi. Sakura mengantar Hinata menuju kamar pertama yang merupakan kamar untuk para agen wanita, sedangkan kamar Naruto dan Sai terletak tepat di sebelahnya. Hanya sempat menaruh barang bawaan dalam kamar, mereka berjalan menuju sofa tengah dimana atasan baru mereka sudah menunggu. Pria berambut hitam ini tidak berinisiatif menjemput kedua bawahannya di depan pintu, ia memilih menunggu. Sambil memeriksa data-data Suna yang ditinggalkan Agen Yuki, ia melirik ke arah tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap dua agen baru yang akan menjadi rekan timnya di Project Suna.

"Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga? Selamat datang, perkenalkan namaku Sai. Seperti yang kalian tahu dari Pak Kakashi, aku yang menggantikan Agen Yuki sebagai ketua tim selama kita menjalankan misi di Suna." dia memperkenalkan diri sambil terus duduk manis di sofa, "Tidak ada basa-basi lagi. Duduklah, kita akan segera memulai penyelidikan hari ini…"

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura, baru kali ini ia berkenalan dengan Sai dan tampaknya pemuda ini tipikal atasan yang dingin dan terlampau cuek. Hinata sudah duduk di sofa ketika Sakura balas menatap Naruto dengan sebuah seringai, seperti ingin menyampaikan '_Ini belum apa-apa, Naruto_' tanpa kata-kata. Sai menyerahkan beberapa kertas pada Hinata untuk diperiksa sementara Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya duduk berdampingan. Teropong yang berada di sebelah tempat duduk Sai kemudian diberikan pada Naruto, Sai belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hinata, kudengar ingatanmu bagus jadi tolong pelajari data yang ada di berkas itu. Dan untukmu, Naruto…" Sai berkata sambil menunjuk Sakura, "Temanmu akan menunjukkan sebuah _pemandangan_ dengan teropong itu. Pergilah ke beranda dan tunjukkan, Sakura."

.

Sementara Hinata menerima data-data yang ditunjuk oleh Sai, Sakura dan Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju beranda. Wanita berambut soft pink itu kembali menutup pintu beranda seakan tidak ingin mendengar pembicaraan lain dari atasannya, pria di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Setelah keduanya menyendiri di beranda, Sakura menunjukkan lokasi kantor nomor 589 yang dicurigai Sai sebagai tempat penembakan Agen Jiraiya. Naruto menggunakan teropong Sai untuk meneliti keadaan sekitar, dia juga mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai kejadian Jiraiya dan Yuki. Sakura yang masih terpukul akan kematian rekan-rekannya, berusaha menjawab tanpa menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Tapi dari jawaban Sakura, pria berambut kuning ini tahu. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin membahasnya, apalagi membayangkan satu-satunya pria yang dicintai Sakura masih hidup.

"Atasan baru kita tampaknya sedikit dingin? Apa pendapatmu tentang dia, Sakura?" Naruto bertanya sambil menyesuaikan jarak pandang pada teropong.

"Huh, neraka..." jawab Sakura singkat.

Lalu keheningan kembali mengisi suasana di beranda, Naruto masih mencoba mengatur jarak pandang sementara Sakura memilih diam. Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, menghela napas.

.

"Kenapa kau menerima misi ini?"

Sakura tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Naruto terhenyak dan melepaskan pandangannya dari teropong. Ia berusaha menutupi pertanyaan itu dengan mengalihkan pandangan, kembali meneliti keadaan.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku akan menerimanya. Aku langsung menyetujui misi ini ketika Kakashi bilang kau butuh bantuan di Suna, aku dan Hinata merupakan orang yang tepat. Ternyata sifatmu yang aneh dan menghindariku waktu itu karena misi ini ya?" mata biru Naruto menatap kosong, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terluka apalagi mati. Aku bisa gila kalau itu terjadi, Sakura-chan."

Entah karena perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan yang dipendamnya selama ini, atau karena Sakura merupakan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya bersama Sasuke Uchiha… Naruto tampak bersungguh-sungguh pada perkataannya, membuat Sakura hanya mampu diam membisu.

"Apa kau tahu soal Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sambil terus memeriksa keadaan dengan teropong.

"Apa yang dikatakan Pak Kakashi?"

"…" dia berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaan, "Tidak ada, dia tidak menyinggung soal itu."

Sebelum Naruto kembali ke ruangan tempat Sai dan Hinata berada, tangan Sakura menahan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh, bertatapan dengan iris emerald yang menatapnya tajam. Wanita ini tahu, _dia selalu tahu_. Dari dulu Sakura Haruno selalu tahu apabila sahabatnya ini berbohong atau menutupi sesuatu, Naruto terpaku ketika kedua jemari wanita itu mencengkeram lengannya.

"Naruto, tolong katakan yang sebenarnya padaku. YANG SEBENARNYA." Sakura menatap tajam pada pria berambut kuning di hadapannya.

Mata birunya mengerjap tanpa mampu berkata, meskipun ini sebuah kebohongan… Sekalipun sahabatnya ini tahu ia berbohong. Dia tidak akan mampu berkata jujur, tidak pada Sakura Haruno. Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas balas menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura yang masih mencengkeramnya dengan erat, dia tersenyum. Berusaha mengenyahkan kekhawatiran gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Kakashi bilang spertinya Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki, dan aku harus menyelidiki kebenarannya," Naruto berusaha tertawa untuk meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya, "Aku akan berusaha menolongmu, Sakura. Kita akan bawa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha."

Kemudian pria ini melepaskan genggamannya lalu kembali ke dalam ruangan bersama Sai dan Hinata, meninggalkan Sakura Haruno yang masih mematung di beranda... Seorang diri. Pria itu memutar ingatannya pada saat ia dipanggil menghadap Kakashi.

.

.

.

* * *

**20 November – Konoha (satu hari sebelum keberangkatan ke Suna)**

Uzumaki Naruto menutup pintu ruangan supervisornya, Kakashi Hatake. Dia berjalan mendekati pria yang duduk bersandar di balik meja kerja sambil melipat kedua tangannya, dengan sebuah gestur atasannya itu menyuruh Naruto duduk. Lima menit yang lalu ia dipanggil oleh Shikamaru untuk menghadap Kakashi, lelaki berambut kuning ini mengira dirinya akan diberangkatkan pada sebuah misi mendadak. Perkiraannya memang benar, hanya saja ini di luar ekspektasinya. Kakashi menyodorkan sebuah map ke hadapan Naruto dan menyuruhnya membaca sekilas.

Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang ketika membuka halaman pertama yang memuat foto agen yang bertugas- salah satunya dia menangkap wajah Sakura Haruno. Lebih mengejutkan lagi dua orang di samping foto Sakura telah memiliki cap berwarna merah dengan huruf capital 'DECEASED', dengan kata lain mereka gugur dalam bertugas?! Belum sempat membuka halaman lain, namanya dipanggil. Naruto berhenti meneliti data-data yang ada di map tersebut, ia memilih mendengarkan atasannya berbicara.

"Naruto, sebenarnya kami sedang menangani misi _top priority_ yang berstatus rahasia… Bisa dibilang ini salah satu _top secret_ Konoha. Sakura Haruno merupakan salah satu agen yang bertugas dalam Project Suna, yang datanya sedang kau pegang…" pria ini menegakkan tubuhnya seraya melepaskan lipatan tangan, "Tapi keadaan berjalan tidak sesuai dengan rencana, setengah dari anggota tim lapangan gugur. _Terbunuh_. Aku sudah melakukan rapat darurat dan memutuskan menambah personil untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Salah satu kandidat yang kutawarkan adalah dirimu, Naruto Uzumaki."

Alis pria bermata biru ini terangkat, masih tidak mengerti pada misi yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Misinya adalah menyelamatkan aset utama Konoha, yaitu seorang anak bernama Sora. Awal bulan lalu ia ditangkap oleh kawanan Akatsuki yang sebelumnya pernah datang ke negara kita, kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu. Tiga tahun yang lalu misi mereka gagal karena kehadiran Sasuke di perbatasan bukit, sayangnya kita lengah dan Sora berhasil diculik."

"Ja-jadi Akatsuki adalah pembunuh Sasuke?!" Naruto menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja kerja Kakashi, "Aku terima misi ini, Pak! Bagaimana pun Sakura ada disana, selain menyelamatkan tawanan… Itu juga berarti kami harus melenyapkan Akatsuki kan?"

.

Kakashi Hatake mengangguk dan menunggu sampai semangat berapi-api Naruto sedikit turun, dia sendiri tidak yakin harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Sejenak ia menghela napas, "Tenangkan dirimu, jangan libatkan balas dendam pribadi pada misi. Orang yang terbunuh di perbatasan itu sepertinya salah satu anggota Akatsuki, dan melenyapkan Akatsuki juga termasuk dalam tugasmu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan sebelum kau resmi menerima tugas dariku… Tapi aku yakin kau tidak menyukai fakta ini, dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu lho."

Naruto mengendur, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Ada apa?"

"Sasuke masih hidup, Naruto."

Kakashi dapat melihat bola mata Naruto yang terbelalak dan raut mukanya begitu terkejut mendengar kalimat pertamanya, membuat Kakashi masih menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakan kalimat berikutnya. Tapi toh ia juga harus tetap mengatakannya?

"Dan sepertinya Sasuke bergabung dengan Akatsuki…" sambungnya.

Setelah berkata demikian Kakashi memilih diam dan menunggu. Naruto menutup mata dan meletakkan kedua tangannya hingga menutupi wajah, _ini gila!_ Sahabat terbaik yang pernah dikenalnya selama di akademi, yang melindunginya sampai menyerahkan nyawa, yang membuat hidupnya serasa hancur tak bernilai karena selalu berpikir ia kehilangan Sasuke akibat kesalahannya… Ketidak-mampuannya untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Dia bersumpah untuk bertambah kuat, menempa diri yang dipupuk dari rasa bersalah hingga kini ia mampu menjadi salah satu agen yang karirnya cukup melesat.

_Sasuke hidup?_

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto Uzumaki mendapati fakta sahabatnya masih hidup, antara senang sekaligus shock bersamaan, rasanya seperti menghapus mimpi buruk tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi fakta lain yang didengarnya dari Kakashi Hatake telah sukses membuat pikirannya gelap, ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Dia meninggalkan Konoha, hidup bersama Akatsuki… Kelompok yang pernah menyerang Konoha? Dia bergabung dengan para penjahat yang sebelumnya menghajar Naruto hingga membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa?!

_Sasuke-teme… Apa maksud semua ini?!_

_._

"I… Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan, Pak?" Naruto masih kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri, "Lalu Sakura harus berhadapan dengannya… Sebagai musuh?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk singkat, "Bukan hanya Sakura tapi seluruh anggota tim, mengingat Sasuke Uchiha adalah anggota Akatsuki yang membahayakan nyawa target kita- Sora. Aku tidak dapat mengambil langkah atau instruksi bagi anggota lainnya mengenai kasus Sasuke, beban mental mereka saat ini cukup berat karena kehilangan anggota tim berturut-turut. Terutama bagi Sakura Haruno, tapi aku yakin pada kemampuanmu. Aku hanya yakin padamu."

"La-lalu?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku akan memberi tugas khusus padamu, Naruto." Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya lalu mencondongkan badan ke depan untuk memperkecil jaraknya dengan bawahannya itu, "Keberadaan Akatsuki membahayakan Konoha. Dan jika Sasuke memang terbukti bergabung sebagai anggota mereka… _Kau-lah yang bertugas untu_k _membunuhnya_."

.

.

.

* * *

**Office Building No. 589**

Sai dan tiga orang lainnya telah berada di depan gedung berwarna merah bata yang sebelumnya terlihat di teropong. Setelah melakukan pengamatan dari beranda, mereka sepakat untuk mendatangi lokasi siang itu. Membentuk sebuah formasi, keempatnya bergerak beriringan dan meneliti setiap kondisi gedung. Hanya ada satu jalan masuk dan keluar dari kantor yang tampaknya sudah tidak dipakai lagi, plang yang terpampang di depan berisi nomor 589 itu tampak kusam tanpa perawatan berkala. Mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah tempat parkir, keadaan di sekitarnya sangat sepi. Sai memerintahkan Naruto untuk menjaga pertahanan mereka dari belakang sementara ia dan Sakura menyusup ke depan.

Berhadapan dengan sebuah pintu kayu yang terkunci, ketua lapangan ini berniat mendobrak paksa setelah menduga semuanya aman. Sebelum ia mengambil ancang-ancang beberapa langkah mundur untuk menerjang, Sakura Haruno merentangkan sebelah tangannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Lalu dengan sigap dari balik kantongnya ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil, Sakura berjongkok dan mulai memasukkan semacam besi pipih ke dalam lubang kunci. Sai meringis lebar ketika menyadari tingkah laku agen wanita ini, ternyata ini alasan khusus Kakashi Hatake memilih Sakura? Wanita ini memiliki keahlian membuka bermacam-macam kunci alias _lockpick_.

"Che, tak kusangka. Ternyata tidak sia-sia kakashi memilihmu jadi anggota tim ini…" ujarnya sinis sambil terus menatap punggung wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu, "Aku baru tahu ternyata kemampuanmu adalah _lockpick_?"

"Terkejut, _Sir_?" balas wanita itu sambil balas tersenyum, pintu itu berhasil dibuka dalam waktu yang singkat, "Atau merasa beruntung karena aku memiliki _sedikit_ keahlian?"

"Huh, anggap saja begitu," balasnya singkat sambil menekan salah satu lubang telinga yang memiliki _earpiece_, "Disini Sai, _sector clear_. Agen Hinata… Kau bisa masuk, _over_."

.

Naruto adalah personil tim yang tidak ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan kantor itu, dia diharuskan menjaga dan melaporkan setiap pergerakan di luar. Sai lebih dulu masuk lalu menembak kamera CCTV di ujung langit-langit dengan senjata berperedam. Hinata mengikuti kedua anggota tim lainnya, ia menutup dan mengunci pintu lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah meja kerja. Terdapat banyak berkas-berkas yang berserakkan tak beraturan disana, mereka mulai mencari petunjuk. Dengan sarung tangan yang menghilangkan sidik jari, mereka membuka satu per satu dokumen dan menjelajahi ruang demi ruang. Gedung yang cukup sempit itu hanya berisi sebuah kamar, ruang kerja yang menyatu dengan sofa, _mini-kitchen_ yang dipisahkan oleh sekat di sebelah ruang kerja, juga sebuah kamar mandi.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, mendapati ruangan kosong dengan televisi yang masih menyala, lemari-lemarinya kosong meskipun keadaan tempat tidurnya cukup berantakan. Ia juga menembak kamera CCTV yang terpasang. Kemudian Sakura melihat sebuah baki bekas makanan di atas meja kecil dalam kamar itu, juga beberapa potong pakaian yang ditumpuk di sebuah kursi. Dilihat dari ukurannya, pakaian itu digunakan untuk anak kecil berukuran sepuluh sampai dua belas tahun.

Sai masuk ke daerah dapur yang disekat, hanya mendapatkan kantong-kantong makanan yang memenuhi tempat sampah. Beberapa tumpukan piring kosong juga tampak dibiarkan begitu saja, dia kembali ke arah meja kerja. Berada di samping Hinata Hyuuga yang masih fokus sambil memegang beberapa dokumen. Sang ketua lapangan ini hanya diam dan membiarkan agen wanitanya melanjutkan pemeriksaan, mengetahui kemampuan dan alasan mengapa Kakashi Hatake memilihnya.

"Kukira ini tempat Sora disekap," Sakura Haruno keluar dari kamar, "Di kamar terdapat baju yang pantas dipakai anak seumuran target kita. Menemukan sesuatu yang berguna di tempat lain?"

"Ruangan ini jarang dipakai, mereka hanya membeli makanan dari luar dan bekasnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Sepertinya mereka baru pergi beberapa jam yang lalu," Sai menanggapi, "Kita masih menunggu hasil dari Hinata. Sakura, tolong kau periksa keadaan Naruto… Aku akan mengecek arah jendela."

.

"Ketua Sai, aku sudah selesai." tiba-tiba Hinata menyahut.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu dalam waktu secepat kilat? Dimatanya Hinata Hyuuga tampak seperti bukan manusia, _bagaimana bisa_? Berlainan dengan ekspresi Sakura, Sai yang sebelumnya telah membaca berkas mengenai Hinata tampak sangat tenang. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Hinata mengembalikan semua dokumen ke tempat semula. Sakura baru menyadari kemampuan Hinata ketika gadis itu dengan cepat dapat menyusun urutan kertas sama persis dengan keadaan sebelum mereka masuk. Pasti ini adalah alasan Kakashi memilih Hinata, sekaligus mengapa gadis bermata lavender ini memiliki kualifikasi bergabung dengan tim. Hinata memiliki keahlian _photographic memory_, yaitu sebuah kemampuan untuk mengingat gambar, suara, atau objek lain dengan ketepatan tinggi.

"Baiklah, setelah Hinata selesai menata dokumen itu kita akan segera-"

"_Perhatian, disini Naruto. Yellow alert, ada seseorang menuju ruangan kalian._ _Over_." suara Naruto dari alat transmisi memotong perkataan Sai.

Sai langsung menunjuk kedua agennya untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"_Aku tidak dapat mengambil tindakan dari sini. Red alert, dia berada di depan pintu, over_." Naruto memberikan beberapa gambaran lalu kembali diam.

.

Bunyi anak kunci yang dimasukkan ke dalam lubang pintu mengukuhkan keberadaan pria asing yang dicurigai sebagai salah satu komplotan Akatsuki. Hinata dan Sakura telah bersembunyi di balik sekat dapur, sementara Sai memilih bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar tidur. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu kembali ditutup, keadaan hening kembali. Tampaknya orang ini menyadari ada penyusup masuk dari kamera CCTV yang dirusak. Baik para agen Konoha maupun pihak musuh, mereka sama-sama siaga dengan senjata di tangan. Terdengar suara kokangan senjata dan langkah kaki yang perlahan-lahan mendekat ke arah pintu kamar. Dengan mengendap-ngendap dalam kesunyian, Sai menyadari lawannya menuju tempat ia bersembunyi. Cengkeraman tangannya pada senjata api semakin erat, ia mengambil ancang-ancang menembak ketika kenop pintu kamar tidur mulai berputar dan terbuka.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter tujuh selesai dan publish tanggal tujuh juga…

Chapter kali ini seperti yang sudah dibaca di atas… Kepotong-potong? Hahahaha xD Mohon maaf kalau fic ini masih banyak kekurangan *garuk-garuk kepala*. Tim baru sudah berkumpul dan sedikit demi sedikit kemampuan mereka diperlihatkan, sebenarnya Kakashi memilih anggota Proyek Suna ini dengan keahlian masing-masing. Kemampuan Byakugan Hyuuga akhirnya saya kaitkan dengan _photographic memory_, Sakura punya kemampuan _lockpick_, Sai seperti yang udah dijelasin dia ahli menganalisa sekaligus menyerang makanya jadi ketua (meskipun sifatnya yang super cuek), dan Naruto juga punya keahlian tersendiri.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang review di chapter enam :

**Blue Pink Uchiha** : Jangan panggil saya senpai karena nggak ngerasa pantas, hahaha. Sasu x Naru, nantikan pertemuan antara dobe dan teme di chapter depan :D

**Alisha Blooms** : halo, Alisha-chan! terima kasih buat reviewnya. Ratingnya belum perlu naik untuk chapter ini, mampir lagi yaa…

**Alluca** : Terima kasih buat reviewnya dan syukurlah kalau suka sama ceritanya… Saya sudah update nih!

**Afisa UchirunoSS** : Arigatou! Salam kenal juga dan maaf buat kesalahannya… Sudah saya edit kok. Mampir buat RnR lagi ya di chapter ini? :D

**nadialovely** : Siaap, saya update tiap tanggal 7 dan 20an (bisa selisih 1-2 hari lebih lambat / cepat hehehe).

**Roquezen** : Thanks! Iya nih pakai jadwal sekarang, kadang buntu ide juga sih. Sist ditunggu RnRnya lagi untuk chapter kali ini…

**Ichisaint** : terima kasih udah menyempatkan baca cerita saya *nangis terharu* Iya saya update nih tanggal 7 ^^

**Guest** : Sakusasu momentnya belum ada di chapter ini huhuhu maaf…

**Gohara01 **: thank you reviewnya dan saya update lagi sekarang.

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Saya udah update nih Tsuru-chan, kekekeke. Ngga kok belum jadi rated M, tenang~

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Saya udah update nih, thank you banget udah menyempatkan baca. Tenang rated M itu masih buat jaga-jaga, untuk sementara saya belum berniat menaikkan rating kok. Saya tunggu komennya untuk chapter ini juga lho! :)

**Mizuira Kumiko** : Aloha juga senpai~ Saya update nih, gimana tanggapannya buat chapter 7 ini? Membosankan-kah? Ditunggu RnRnya lho hehe.

.

Dan untuk chapter ini juga…

Yang baca cerita ini tolong share reviewnya ya, sesingkat apa pun saya terima kok. Saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, atau mungkin kalau ada kritik dan saran, etc. Mohon maaf kalau cerita newbie ini masih banyak kekurangan, antusiasme review tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (tanggal 20)!


	8. 8 : Chance

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

**_Note : _**

- **_Genre_**** : Adventure / Mystery / Romance**

- AU : Alternate Universe, OOC, Death chara, typo, Rating T

- Tolong reviewnya (syukur kalo fave dan follow) yaa semua, makasih :)

.

.

.

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 8 : CHANCE**

.

.

**Suna's Hidden Laboratory – Basement**

Salah satu peneliti berjubah putih panjang mundur dari mejanya setelah sibuk menatap berkas-berkas, ia menoleh. Dengan kacamata yang posisinya berada di tengah batang hidung- layaknya seorang peneliti ia menatap anak itu, sedikit mendelik. Anak kecil yang ditatapnya hanya menatap kosong, tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada dipenuhi serangkaian kabel dan alat-alat ilmiah, semuanya tersambung pada monitor. Di sebelahnya juga berdiri seorang wanita yang melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersandar pada dinding, mengamati dalam diam. Sasuke Uchiha yang mengantarkan anak itu harus pasrah menunggu di luar selama pemeriksaan berlangsung, sang pemimpin Akatsuki hanya memperbolehkan Sora ditemani seorang wanita yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya.

Terdengar sebuah dering telepon yang memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan, dengan gestur lembut wanita berambut kebiruan ini menggapai ponsel dan menekan tombol 'terima'. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia hanya mendengarkan ocehan dari sang penelepon sambil sesekali bergumam untuk memperjelas instruksi. Tidak lama setelah komunikasi terputus, ia berjalan mendekati bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Lebih tepatnya, tidak menganggapnya ada. Wanita ini sama sekali tidak peduli pada tingkah laku bocah tanggung di hadapannya. Masih dengan tangan yang terlipat, ia berada di hadapan bocah yang duduk seperti patung.

"Sora-_sama_, Anda harus pergi denganku sekarang…" ujarnya singkat lalu menatap sang peneliti, "Maafkan kelancanganku mengganggu pemeriksaan, dokter. Ini perintah, dari _Beliau_."

Bocah itu terkejut, mau tidak mau ia menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seakan salah dengar, "Pergi? Aku tidak akan pergi bersamamu, _wanita_ _ular_. Aku lebih memilih bersama si bocah Uchiha daripada wanita pengkhianat sepertimu, panggil dia kesini."

"Hmm… _Wanita ular?_" wanita bermata abu itu justru tertawa kecil, "Kau cukup pandai memilih sebuah julukan untukku, Sora-_sama_. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur apapun disini. Aku yang ditugaskan _Beliau_ untuk menemanimu, entah kau suka atau tidak…"

"Che. Hatimu ternyata tidak secantik parasmu ya," lanjut Sora dengan nada sarkastik, "Pemerintah Konoha terlalu bodoh dengan mempercayai pengkhianat sepertimu… **Konan.**"

.

Konan memalingkan wajah dan tidak menggubris perkataan sinis dari tawanan Akatsuki itu, ia hanya menoleh pada pria dengan jubah peneliti lalu mempersilakannya untuk menghentikan penelitian. Pria yang disebut 'dokter' itu segera mengangguk, ia berdiri dari kursinya lalu melepas satu per satu alat penelitian yang masih menempel di tubuh Sora. Membantu anak itu mengenakan lagi pakaiannya, sedangkan Sora yang tampaknya telah terbiasa hanya terpaku tanpa sedikit pun memberontak layaknya anak normal berusia sepuluh tahun. Lalu tanpa sekali pun menyentuh apalagi memaksa anak itu agar mengikutinya, Konan berjalan seorang diri ke arah pintu keluar. Ia berhadapan dengan sang keturunan Uchiha yang menunggu di sebuah kursi, bola mata keduanya saling beradu saat bertatapan.

"Gedung 589 diketahui oleh Konoha," ujar Konan begitu keluar dari ruangan, "CCTV yang dipasang dirusak, dari rekaman terakhir jumlah penyusup tiga orang."

Sasuke terkejut, ia terbelalak dan seketika itu juga ia berdiri. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan kedua tangan begitu mendengar kata 'Konoha'. Ia bermaksud mencari informasi, namun sebelum ia bertanya macam-macam, wanita anggun di hadapannya ini lebih dulu mengangkat satu tangan ; menyuruhnya diam. Keturunan Uchiha ini mengurungkan perkataannya, tidak mengerti.

"Saat ini mungkin Deidara sudah sampai di lokasi. Kau ditugaskan untuk membakar barang bukti, dan siapa tahu mereka masih ada disana… Lenyapkan mereka," lanjutnya dengan tenang, "Itu perintah langsung dari _Beliau._"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, karena gedung 589 adalah tempat Sora disekap maka tidak akan aman baginya untuk kembali ke tempat yang sama. Apa pimpinan Akatsuki masih ragu akan loyalitasnya? Atau mungkin pria itu berpikir Sasuke akan berkhianat dan kembali ke Konoha? Yang lebih mengganggunya lagi adalah ; _apakah sosok berambut soft pink itu juga tertangkap oleh kamera CCTV?!_ Ia cemas. Posisi teman masa kecilnya itu dalam bahaya, karena Akatsuki dapat dengan mudah melacak keberadaan Sakura Haruno dan teman-temannya di Suna. Termasuk mengetahui kemungkinan terkuaknya informasi bahwa Sasuke Uchiha mengenal Sakura sejak kanak-kanak, itu akan menyulitkan posisinya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir semua kekhawatiran yang menghantamnya saat ini.

"La-Lalu bagaimana dengan bocah itu?!" akhirnya ia memutuskan bertanya.

.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terpotong oleh suara pintu yang berdebam, di belakang Konan kini muncul Sora yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan kosong. Seakan-akan tidak peduli, namun di sisi lain ia menunjukkan gestur enggan pergi dengan sang 'wanita ular'. Informan kepercayaan Konoha yang ternyata mengkhianati negaranya sendiri. Bocah ini berjalan dengan kasar melewati punggung Konan tanpa sekali pun menggubris keberadaannya, sementara Konan hanya membalasnya dengan lirikan malas, bola mata abunya melihat pergerakan Sora sekilas sebelum kembali terfokus pada Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil menanggapi wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha diliputi raut kebingungan.

"Jangan cemas. Sora-_sama_ akan lebih aman bersama wanita, Sasuke..." Ia mengedipkan satu mata lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku, Konan melambaikan tangannya tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke belakang, "_Good luck."_

.

.

.

* * *

**Office Building No. 589**

Baik para agen Konoha maupun pihak musuh, mereka sama-sama siaga dengan senjata di tangan. Dengan mengendap-ngendap dalam kesunyian, Sai menyadari lawannya semakin mendekat. Cengkeraman tangannya pada senjata api semakin erat, ia mengambil ancang-ancang menembak ketika kenop pintu kamar tidur mulai berputar dan terbuka. Kenop pintu itu berputar, perlahan tapi pasti pintu kamar pun terbuka. _Hening_. Keduanya masih berada di tempat masing-masing, mengamati keadaan. Sai yang berada di belakang pintu menahan napas dan mengeratkan genggaman pada senjata.

Gerakan tiba-tiba dari kawanan Akatsuki mengejutkannya, pria berambut kuning ini mendorong daun pintu dengan kasar dan hampir menghantam tubuh Sai. Dari tempat persembunyiannya Sai menyerbu, ia merunduk dan memotong pergerakan orang asing yang mengancam nyawanya. Suara erangan dari anggota Akatsuki mengukuhkan lawannya adalah seorang pria, Sai menepis senjata api pria itu dengan satu serangan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang diikat ke atas sementara sebagian lainnya dibiarkan terurai di bagian kiri wajah, ia melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata lawannya.

Kini giliran pria berambut pirang yang menyerang penyusup. Didorongnya tubuh Sai ke arah tembok, satu tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Sai. Ia tidak memberikan kesempatan agen Konoha ini untuk menembak, susah payah ia menahan tenaga pria berambut hitam yang terus berusaha melawan. Sai mengarahkan tinju kanannya pada bagian dada lawan, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang tubuh pria itu menjauh hingga terjerembap pada ujung ranjang. Belum sempat berdiri atau menghindar, ketua tim Konoha ini menembak kaki sang anggota Akatsuki. Pria pirang itu berteriak kesakitan ketika kaki kanannya ditembus timah panas, namun Sai tidak memberi ampun. Ia menghampiri tubuh lawannya lalu meninju wajahnya berkali-kali.

.

Dengan tangan kiri Sai menarik kerah si jubah hitam agar pria itu berada dalam posisi duduk sementara pistolnya terarah di bagian pelipis sang Akatsuki. Pria di hadapannya tampak tenang meskipun dirinya ditodong sebuah senjata. Ia juga tahu pria asing ini akan menginterogerasinya dengan macam-macam pertanyaan, memar bekas tinjuan pada wajah tidak akan membuatnya jera. Pria itu hanya meringis melihat agen Konoha tengah mengancamnya dengan senjata.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sai.

Ia memilih untuk bisu, membuat Sai berdecak kesal.

"Aku tanya siapa namamu?!"

"Percuma saja, bodoh. Kau tahu mulutku tertutup rapat…" jawab pria itu dengan nada arogan, "Anjing Konoha rupanya?"

Sai yang terlatih untuk hal semacam ini, memilih melakukan 'pendekatan' kedua. Senjata yang diarahkan di pelipis kini diturunkan lalu dengan ujung larasnya ia menekan luka tembakan pada kaki lawannya. Seketika itu juga pria arogan dalam cengkeramannya berteriak kesakitan, namun ia tidak dapat bergerak karena tertahan oleh bobot tubuh Sai.

"Jawab pertanyaanku," kata Sai sambil terus menekan luka itu sekuat tenaga, "NAMAMU!"

"Dei… Deidara…"

Sai mengendurkan tusukannya pada luka pria malang itu, ia menoleh karena mendengar suara lain mendekat. Dari balik pintu muncul Sakura dan Hinata yang telah keluar dari tempat persembunyian, mereka berdua masih siaga dan mengarahkan senjatanya. Keduanya bernapas lega karena mendapati ketua tim Suna ini berada di atas tubuh lawan yang terluka, sedang menginterogerasi dengan caranya sendiri. Sai memerintahkan agar kedua agen wanita itu membereskan bukti yang diperlukan lalu menemui Naruto di luar, sementara ia masih harus berurusan dengan Deidara. Setelah memberikan instruksi dan kedua anggota wanita itu keluar dari kamar, ia kembali menatap pria berambut pirang dan tersenyum dingin pada tawanannya yang sedang kesakitan.

.

"Oke, Deidara… Aku tidak akan banyak bicara lagi, cara main kita adalah aku bertanya dan kau menjawab. Mudah dan kau pasti mengerti, kan?" katanya dengan nada datar, "Dimana Sora?"

"Che, tolol. Bunuh saja aku!"

Sai hanya terkekeh melihat jawaban tawanannya, tangannya kembali menekan luka di kaki Deidara yang selalu sukses membuat pria itu berteriak, "Tentu, tentu saja kau akan mati. Tapi bukan itu jawabannya… Sekali lagi kutanya, dimana Sora?"

"AAarrrghh! Ukh, si-sialan! Percuma. Cara lama tidak akan berlaku lagi untukku, anjing Konoha!" Deidara masih menghindar meski luka yang ditempelkan laras pistol begitu menyiksanya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Nyawanya toh akan melayang entah dari kubu Akatsuki atau Konoha.

.

Pria berambut raven hitam ini mengangguk pelan seolah-olah mengerti. Cengkeramannya pada jubah mengendur, Sai kini menutup mulut besar pria itu. Tanpa disangka, satu lagi peluru menembus kaki kiri Deidara. Ia terbelalak dan seketika itu juga berteriak kesakitan. Agen Konoha ini langsung menekan kuat-kuat mulut Deidara agar teriakannya tidak terdengar sampai ke luar, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Kontras dengan tawanannya yang berkeringat dingin dan terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit atas dua tembakan dari pria yang sama. Darah yang keluar dari luka tembakan baru itu merembes dari celana dan ikut menggenangi karpet kamar. Agen Konoha itu diam sesaat, menunggu tawanannya berhenti mengerang.

"Usul yang bagus. Kalau begitu apa kita bermain dengan cara baru? Setiap kau mengelak, aku akan melubangi kakimu dengan peluru, Deidara…" wajah Sai sedikit menunduk dan ia berbisik pada lawannya yang diakui bermulut rapat itu, sebuah senyum dingin tergambar dari sudut bibirnya, "Aku mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan kita. Jadi… Untuk ketiga kalinya aku bertanya, dimana kalian menyembunyikan Sora?"

Respon diam dari lawannya yang belum jera membuat Sai lagi-lagi mengarahkan senjatanya menuju salah satu sudut kaki Deidara, tawanannya berontak. Mencoba berteriak namun mulutnya masih tertutup oleh tangan Sai. Melihat lawannya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bekerjasama, Agen Konoha ini perlahan menurunkan tangan kirinya dari mulut Deidara. Ia masih menunggu jawaban. Deidara menahan sakit sambil memincingkan mata, tidak percaya agen Konoha mengambil langkah ini untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ba-baik… Dia, seharusnya disini…" napas pria ini terengah-engah, "Sepertinya… Dia diambil oleh yang lain. Aku tidak tahu kemana. Su-sungguh!"

.

"Apa rencana besar Akatsuki?"

"Ti-tidak tahu. Semuanya… Rahasia," kini Deidara hanya bisa bekerjasama dengan menjawab pertanyaan sang Agen Konoha di hadapannya, "Aku tidak tahu-menahu! Percayalah!"

Sai hanya mengangguk singkat, "Lalu… Apa kau yang menembak mobil van biru?"

Deidara langsung menggeleng dan dari gerak-geriknya, Sai menangkap sepertinya ia jujur. Satu jawaban jujur tidak pernah membuatnya puas, pria berambut hitam ini menghela napas.

"Atau… Membunuh satu anggota timku di Suna Market?" pertanyaan itu kontan membuat lawannya terpaku dan Sai dengan mudah mengambil kesimpulan, "Oh, wow… Pantas, aku familiar dengan sebutan 'anjing Konoha' yang kau ucapkan melalui transmisi. Ternyata KAU orangnya?"

Perkataan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan mata terbelalak dan Deidara menahan napas, pucat.

Berbanding terbalik, Sai justru menyeringai lebar, "Kau tahu? Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu untuk mati. Berterimakasihlah, Deidara."

Dengan satu gerakan pasti ia menempelkan laras pistol di dahi Deidara dan dalam sepersekian detik menarik pelatuknya tanpa ragu. Bunyi tembakan yang terhalang oleh peredam itu menjadi saksi dari sebuah lubang yang bersarang di dahi salah satu anggota Akatsuki, _pembunuh Yuki_. Deidara tewas seketika, meninggalkan cipratan darah pada sprei ranjang yang berwarna putih. Tubuhnya merosot hingga tergeletak di atas karpet, tidak bernapas lagi.

"Ini balasan untuk Senior Yuki," gumam Sai di hadapan mayat Deidara.

Ia mengecek barang bawaan Deidara dan mengambil satu-satunya ponsel yang dimilikinya. Dia mengecek pesan masuk dan kontak telepon yang terdaftar, namun hanya mendapatkan satu nomor yang menghubunginya. Disana tertulis : KABUTO. Pria ini segera mencatatnya, lalu melemparkan ponsel tersebut ke pangkuan jasad Deidara. Sai bangkit dan sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sekali lagi ia menatap seisi ruangan. Selangkah demi selangkah ia berjalan meninggalkan jasad anggota Akatsuki yang telah terbujur kaku di kamar, sekaligus mengukuhkan kemenangannya.

.

.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk mengejar sosok pria berambut raven dengan kemeja hitam yang lari setelah melihat bayangannya di salah satu sudut gedung 589. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang terstimulasi akibat aliran darahnya yang mengalir cepat dari kejar-kejaran sekaligus perasaan yang tidak menentu. Dia melihat sosok sahabatnya, _Sasuke Uchiha_. Tanpa memedulikan sisa misi dari Sai, pria ini berlari meninggalkan posisinya. Pasangan sahabat yang dijuluki _dobe_ dan _teme_ di akademi ini melesat menelusuri lorong di sekitar gedung perkantoran. Sasuke yang tidak mengira pria ini juga dikirim ke Suna, memilih menghindar. Ia berlari menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di dua blok ke depan dengan alasan keamanan, mencari jalur alternatif apabila terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

_Seperti halnya saat ini_.

"SASUKEEE!" Naruto berteriak kencang dari belakang setelah menjauhi lokasi gedung 589, napasnya terengah-engah karena berusaha menyamai kecepatan pria di hadapannya. Stamina keduanya cukup terkuras, namun tidak ada satu pun yang berinisiatif berhenti.

Tidak sebelum Naruto berhasil berada beberapa hitungan jarak dari sang keturunan Uchiha. Ia melompat lalu menerjang tubuh itu dengan bobot tubuhnya, menabraknya serampangan. Sasuke yang lengah akhirnya terhuyung dan kehilangan keseimbangan, tubuhnya terjerembab tertimpa oleh agen Konoha itu. _Terhimpit._ Namun dengan satu gerakan solid, pria ini menyikut wajah Naruto yang berada di belakang kepalanya, sukses membuat pria berambut kuning ini mengerang lalu berguling ke samping. Keduanya terengah-engah dan susah payah berusaha mengatur napas masing-masing, mencoba berdiri. Bermaksud kembali lari, namun ia sedikit terlambat. Sasuke kehilangan beberapa hitungan saat tubuhnya kembali didorong Naruto hingga terhempas ke atas tanah, debu-debu yang beterbangan mengotori rambut hitamnya.

Selama ini ia tahu sahabatnya adalah lawan tertangguh di akademi dalam hal pertarungan tangan kosong, nilai mereka selalu sempurna dalam pelajaran _martial arts_. Tapi sosok yang kini ditemuinya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun ini telah berubah jauh lebih kuat, Sasuke cukup terkejut. Tentu saja ia tidak mengetahui perkembangan Naruto dalam tiga tahun terakhir, termasuk alasan Kakashi Hatake memilihnya masuk dalam Tim Suna. Keahlian Naruto adalah stamina dan kemampuannya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, baik dengan senjata api, bantuan _melee,_ maupun dengan tangan kosong. Hal ini pula yang membuat karirnya melesat naik.

.

"APA YANG MEMBUATMU JADI ANGGOTA AKATSUKI KEPARAT ITU, HAH?!"

Teriakan Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. Pria itu menarik kerah baju Sasuke hingga kepalanya terangkat dari tanah, mengguncangnya penuh emosi. Keturunan Uchiha ini tetap tidak bergeming, mata hitamnya menangkap bola mata biru yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Jemari Sasuke berada di kerah belakang kemeja Naruto, menariknya sekeras mungkin. Satu tinjuan berhasil ditanamkan pada pipi pria itu, ia membalikkan keadaan dan membanting tubuh lawannya membentur tanah. Pistol milik Naruto ikut terlempar, yang tentunya segera dienyahkan Sasuke dengan cara menendangnya jauh-jauh. Naruto mencoba balas memukul, sayangnya sebelum berhasil Sasuke lebih dulu menghantamnya dengan dua-tiga serangan berturut-turut. Naruto mengerang. Bukan hanya kemampuan Naruto yang meningkat, pengalaman Sasuke di Akatsuki juga tidak dapat dianggap remeh. Sasuke yang kehilangan rasa simpati pada sahabatnya itu berniat melayangkan satu serangan lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang mati di tebing itu!" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Perkataannya membuat tinju Sasuke yang tengah melayang tiba-tiba terhenti di udara, "Setiap malam aku menyesalinya, seharusnya kau yang lari bersama Sakura dan meninggalkanku terbunuh, _teme_! Tiga tahun, kau tahu?! Aku terpuruk ketika kau tidak ditemukan, ketika kau dinyatakan mati! Tapi ternyata… Ka-kau… SIAL!"

Dengan satu pijakan, Naruto menendang Sasuke tepat di bagian perut. Memaksa teman masa kecilnya itu menjauh, terjungkal ke belakang. Tidak dihiraukannya Sakura dan Hinata yang berulang kali memanggil namanya dari alat transmisi. Saat ini sepertinya Sakura dan Hinata baru saja keluar dari ruangan Akatsuki setelah menerima instruksi Sai, dan mereka tidak menemukan keberadaan pria berambut kuning itu di tempat yang seharusnya. Tidak mendengar panggilan mereka. Bukan. _Bukannya tidak mendengar_, tapi Naruto Uzumaki saat ini hanya terfokus pada sang keturunan Uchiha yang membuat masa-masa hidupnya begitu sulit. Antara bahagia menemukannya hidup, atau harus marah pada kenyataan? Napasnya masih memburu seiring dengan rasa panas dari memar di wajahnya.

.

.

"Tololnya aku," nyeri dari beberapa pukulan di wajah Naruto kini mulai terasa ngilu tapi ia tidak peduli, "Tak kusangka tiga tahun ini aku sudah berbuat bodoh… Merasa diriku tidak berguna, padahal… Padahal kau masih hidup! Bahkan bergabung dengan komplotan Akatsuki! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

"Berisik," tanpa ragu Sasuke bangkit dan mencabut Springfield keluar dari holster. Ia mengarahkan laras _handgun_ itu pada sahabat lamanya yang terbelalak dengan memar di wajah, "Aku tidak peduli pada kisah melankolismu, _dobe_."

Mata biru Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan kehampaan, dia tidak percaya Sasuke mampu mengangkat senjata dan membidiknya tanpa ragu. Dari sana Naruto melihat… Lebih tepatnya, _menyadari_. Pandangan Sasuke Uchiha berubah, tatapan itu lebih dingin dari yang dikenalnya tiga tahun lalu. Dia bukan sahabat yang melindunginya di tebing, bukan saingannya dalam semua bidang pelajaran di akademi, juga bukan si jenius yang menjadi kebanggaan Akademi Konoha. Begitu kelam, segelap warna matanya yang hitam. Apa yang terjadi padanya selama tiga tahun terakhir?

_Ia berubah_.

"Sasuke-_teme_, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Naruto hanya bergumam kecil, bibirnya kaku.

"Hn? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk sesi cerita, _dobe_…" Senyuman kecil tampak dari sudut bibir Sasuke yang masih terus mengarahkan senjatanya, dia bersiap-siap menarik pelatuk.

.

.

* * *

.

**"JATUHKAN SENJATAMU!"**

Teriakan lugas itu mengagetkan sang _dobe_ dan _teme_ yang masih terlibat 'reuni' yang tidak diinginkan. Kedua pria itu tercengang, apalagi setelah Sasuke menyadari dari belakang Naruto yang masih tersungkur kini muncul dua wanita yang tengah berlari. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter dan keduanya sama-sama membidik tubuh Sasuke dengan senjata api. Di antara keduanya, hanya satu yang dikenalnya. _Yang menarik perhatian Sasuke Uchiha_. Rambut _soft pink_-nya yang sedikit berantakan karena diterpa angin saat berlari, napasnya yang masih terengah-engah dan beberapa bulir keringat yang menetes di kening wanita itu.

Dia… Sakura Haruno. Tanpa disadari alam bawah sadar Sasuke langsung menangkap setiap detil keadaan wanita itu. Inilah reuni tiga sahabat, dalam situasi dimana Sakura menodongkan senjatanya untuk Sasuke… Dan Sasuke yang juga tengah membidik Naruto Uzumaki.

_Ironis_.

"Sasuke, jatuhkan senjatamu!" teriak Sakura sekali lagi.

Ia mengurungkan niat untuk menghancurkan kepala Naruto dengan peluru, ditariknya kerah baju pria berambut kuning yang masih terduduk hingga berdiri. Tinggi badan keduanya cukup seimbang, Sasuke mendengus. Kini sebelah tangan kiri Sasuke merangkul leher Naruto dari belakang, dan tangan kanannya tetap siaga dengan senjata api. Diarahkannya pistol itu ke daerah wajah Naruto, membidiknya di bagian samping leher. Ia menggunakan tubuh Naruto Uzumaki sebagai tawanan menghadapi dua agen Konoha yang juga bersenjata. Cengkeramannya di leher Naruto cukup kencang, membuat pria ini sia-sia ketika berontak. Kedua tangan Naruto berada pada tangan Sasuke, mencoba mengurangi tenaga dari lengan yang mencekiknya.

Sakura dan Hinata yang masih membidik pun kebingungan. _Sai?_ Dia masih belum selesai dengan kawanan Akatsuki di gedung 589, kedua agen hijau ini ragu. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?!

.

"Turunkan senjata kalian atau dia kutembak," Sasuke mulai memberikan instruksi dengan tenang.

Hinata yang bingung, melirik ke arah Sakura. Mata lavendernya hanya menatap raut cemas dari rekannya itu, dia kembali terfokus pada Sasuke Uchiha. Jemarinya-lah yang pertama kali menurunkan pistol, sementara Sakura masih tetap siaga. Beberapa detik berlalu, Hinata sepenuhnya telah menurunkan senjatanya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Apalagi tawanan pria itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura menurunkan senjata, tapi tidak terjadi.

"Turunkan senjatamu juga, _Nona_." ujar Sasuke mengarah pada Sakura.

.

_'Nona?' _

_Sakura terhenyak, hatinya terasa sakit ketika Sasuke tidak menyebut namanya._

_._

_._

"Kau… Tidak akan menembak Naruto," Sakura mencoba mengatasi perkataannya yang bergetar karena rasa takut, "Sasuke, kumohon jangan lakukan ini."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengarahkan pistolnya ke tanah dan dalam sekejap menembakkan satu tembakan di antara kaki Naruto. Jarak lubang dan sepatu Naruto hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter, pria ini mencoba menggertak Sakura Haruno sebelum benar-benar harus menembak Naruto… _atau keduanya_. Baik Sakura dan Hinata, keduanya mengerjapkan mata karena terkejut. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan Sakura menurunkan bidikannya dari Sasuke, perlawanannya akan membawa Naruto pada celaka… Wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat datar saat kedua Agen Konoha ini menurunkan senjata.

"Letakkan senjata kalian," katanya lagi dan dalam beberapa hitungan kedua pistol telah tergeletak di atas tanah, "Tendang sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan... Lakukan!"

Begitu kedua wanita itu menjauhkan senjata api dari jangkauannya, Sasuke bersiap-siap mundur. Ketiganya kini tidak bersenjata, namun tetap memungkinkan setelah beberapa meter berlari… Agen terpilih dari Konoha ini akan mengejar bahkan menembaknya. Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko, ia harus tetap menyandera satu orang. Pilihannya jatuh pada satu-satunya agen yang tidak dikenalnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Setelah berhasil melarikan diri, pria ini dapat dengan mudah meninggalkannya, atau bahkan membunuhnya seperti sampah.

"Kau, Nona berambut biru…" Sasuke mengarahkan senjatanya pada Hinata seperti menunjuk, "Maju. Kau akan menggantikan posisi _dobe_ sebagai sandera sampai aku yakin kalian tidak mengikutiku."

Hinata Hyuuga terkejut.

"A-apa?!"

"Sasuke, hentikan." Sakura lagi-lagi memberanikan diri maju selangkah, "Kau akan melukai Hinata dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Jadi… Biarkan aku yang menggantikan gadis ini menjadi sandera."

Bukan hanya pria berambut raven hitam ini yang terkejut, Naruto dan Hinata juga terpaku begitu mendengar penawaran Sakura. Wanita ini menawarkan dirinya sebagai sandera pengganti Naruto Uzumaki?! Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, menimbang-nimbang.

.

.

* * *

Sai mendapati tempat persembunyian Naruto kosong, dan kedua agen wanita itu juga tidak ada di tempat. Dipanggil beberapa kali lewat transmisi pun tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka, apa mereka bertiga tertangkap pihak Akatsuki? Terbiasa berpikir jernih di saat kritis, ia langsung menghubungi Shikamaru. Dari pelacak yang ditanamkan pada ponsel para Agen Konoha, satelit dapat mendeteksi keberadaan mereka. Hasil deteksi itu lebih membingungkan lagi bagi Sai, ternyata ketiganya berada di lokasi yang sama ; hanya terpaut beberapa meter dari gedung 589. Apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat itu?!

Sai tidak pernah mengendurkan kesiagaan, pistolnya tidak pernah diistirahatkan pada holster. Pria ini berjalan dengan hati-hati mengikuti instruksi Shikamaru dari telepon, menyusuri sebuah lorong yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung perkantoran yang tidak beroperasi. Lorong itu cukup gelap meskipun cuaca di Suna panas terik, cahaya matahari tidak berhasil memberikan pencahayaan di sekitar lorong yang berdebu dan gelap. Langkahnya berhenti untuk sesaat, Sai mendengar suara rintihan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan dalam jarak sepuluh meter ia melihat seorang pria yang terduduk. Di sampingnya, seorang wanita berambut biru gelap sedang bersimpuh dan sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada pundak sang pria. Hinata Hyuuga dan Naruto Uzumaki… Sai sedikit bernapas lega menemukan kedua anggota timnya selamat. Dua dari yang seharusnya berjumlah tiga orang.

Tapi anehnya dia tidak melihat seorang lagi, Sakura si ahli _lockpick_.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?" pertanyaan Sai mengagetkan keduanya. Mereka bersama-sama menoleh dengan wajah kalut.

Sai melihat memar-memar di sekeliling wajah Naruto, pipinya lebam dan pinggiran bibirnya berdarah. Mengerutkan alis, ia memalingkan pandangannya ke Hinata yang tampak kebingungan. Di samping tubuh keduanya, tampak tiga senjata api yang tergeletak, termasuk _earpick_ yang digunakan untuk komunikasi antar transmisi, sebuah kotak _lockpick_, pisau lipat, dan ponsel. Bukan hanya benda-benda itu, tidak jauh dari tempat itu juga terdapat beberapa potong pakaian wanita, ia menebak itu bukan milik Hinata. _Tapi milik Sakura Haruno yang menghilang_. Sai tidak ikut berlutut seperti halnya Hinata, ia tetap berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya sambil terus mengamati kedua agen Konoha yang tersisa. Menunggu penjelasan dari keheningan tak berarti saat ini.

"Mana Sakura?" akhirnya dia bertanya.

Naruto menghela napas, ia hanya menunduk lemas sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Sa-Sakura, Di… Dia tertangkap A-Akatsuki," jawab Hinata lemah, "Dia y-yang menggantikan Naruto, uhm… Me-menjadi sandera."

"APA?!" Sai sedikit menghardik akibat pengakuan gadis di hadapannya, "Siapa pelakunya?"

.

Mata hitam Sai bertatapan dengan lavender Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban. Jawaban yang membuat ketua tim Suna ini mengepalkan kedua tangan, geram. Dia tidak perlu bertanya dua kali untuk meyakinkannya, ia muak. _Dasar sialan._ Pantas saja keduanya tidak berkutik menghadapi pria ini, mereka hanya agen hijau yang tidak sanggup membunuh rekannya semasa di Akademi Konoha. Sekalipun kenyataan telah merubah pria itu berdiri di pihak yang berlawanan, sebagai musuh. Rasa simpati dan persahabatan di atas profesionalitas kerja, agen Konoha ini mendengus kesal. Sai mengumpat dan menyebut nama si pelaku itu dalam hati.

**_Sasuke Uchiha_****…**

.

.

.

* * *

_"Lepas semua pelacak yang ada di tubuhmu, earpick, ponsel. Segala jenis senjata," Sasuke memincingkan mata, "Jika ada yang tersisa aku tidak segan membunuhmu, Sakura Haruno."_

_Wanita ini melakukannya persis seperti instruksi, seluruh barang bawaannya digeletakkan di atas tanah berdebu di pinggiran lorong. Bukan hanya senjata dan alat komunikasi, ia menanggalkan jam tangan, jaket, hingga sepatunya. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan celana hitam adalah satu-satunya pakaian yang tersisa. Selama Sakura melucuti pakaiannya, Sasuke juga melempar sebuah pisau lipat yang ada di saku Naruto. Ditendangnya pria itu ke arah berlawanan, mereka diperintahkan mundur dan menjauh selama Sakura Haruno menghampirinya. Sakura yang menjadi sandera pengganti, menggantikan posisi dari Naruto Uzumaki._

_Sasuke mencengkeram lehernya, meletakkan pistol di antara pelipis gadis itu. Perlahan tapi pasti keduanya berjalan mundur, memastikan kedua rekan Konoha tidak memanggil bantuan apalagi mengambil senjata yang telah dibuang. Baru ketika melewati satu blok dan tubuh Sasuke tertutup oleh dinding tikungan, pria Uchiha ini melepaskan cengkeramannya dari leher Sakura. Tubuh semampai itu ditarik paksa melewati jalanan Suna yang panas akibat terik matahari, susah payah wanita itu menyamai kecepatan penyanderanya. Bertelanjang kaki di tengah panas terik dan kasarnya aspal jalanan. Sasuke membuka pintu dan memaksa Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil secepat kilat lalu menghilang dari lokasi._

_Bersama Sakura Haruno._

_._

_._

* * *

Sakura memejamkan mata, rasa perih dari panas dan luka-luka di telapak kakinya cukup menyiksa. Ia mencoba sekeras mungkin tidak merintih, sejak tadi keduanya hanya diam. Keadaan begitu dingin, hening. Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan mengerikan, melesat melalui jalan-jalan yang asing bagi Sakura Haruno. Agen wanita ini berusaha menguatkan perasaannya sendiri, memaksa otaknya terus berpikir jernih. Ia sedang menjadi seorang tawanan pihak Akatsuki sekalipun itu Sasuke Uchiha! Di satu sisi, ia takut… Logikanya berkata pria ini berbahaya. Ia telah sepenuhnya berubah dari yang dikenalnya tiga tahun lalu. Ia seorang Akatsuki. Salah satu kawanan yang membunuh Agen Jiraiya dan Senior Yuki. Musuh Konoha. Penculik Sora. Rasa takut membuat wanita ini harus selalu waspada.

Tapi di sisi lain, Sakura mengakui… Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

_Seolah-olah perasaannya berkata jika ia akan aman ketika bersama sang keturunan Uchiha_…

.

Mobil itu berdecit, Sakura terperanjat dan membuka kedua matanya. Sasuke yang tengah melaju di jalan bebas hambatan tiba-tiba mengambil jalur samping dan menginjak rem kuat-kuat. Sabuk pengaman yang terpasang membantu keduanya tidak terantuk pada _dashboard_, dan dalam beberapa detik mobil sedan hitam itu berhenti total. Sakura memalingkan pandangannya, menatap Sasuke di sampingnya. Kedua tangannya berada di kemudi, wajahnya yang tampan tampak tegang, napasnya sedikit tidak beraturan. Pria itu menoleh dan lagi-lagi menodongkan senjata, membuat nyali gadis itu menciut. Sakura Haruno terus berusaha mengatur emosinya, menunjukkan wajah setenang mungkin.

"Turunlah."

Sakura terbelalak, "A… Apa?"

"Turun dari mobilku," Sasuke menegaskan, "Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah bertemu lagi denganku, Sakura. Berikutnya, kau pasti mati."

Sakura Haruno terus menatapnya, tidak berkedip.

"Turunlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" hardik Sasuke sambil mengayunkan pistolnya.

Bukannya takut, ia malah tersenyum.

"Tidak." Tawanannya ini justru menggelengkan kepala.

.

Sasuke dapat menatap bayangan dirinya dalam iris _emerald_ Sakura, ia tidak habis pikir. Apa wanita ini sudah gila?! Akan lebih mudah jika tadi agen bermata lavender yang menjadi tawanannya, ia tidak akan susah payah mengambil keputusan bodoh seperti ini. Dia tidak perlu menurunkannya di jalan raya karena setelah selesai menjadi sandera… Maka Sasuke akan melenyapkan nyawanya. Inilah hasil yang ia peroleh dari kehidupannya bersama Akatsuki, menghilangkan jejak. _Mengelabui semua orang_.

Tapi apa-apaan dengan wanita ini? Untuk pertama kalinya ia melanggar aturannya sendiri, ia melepaskan seorang tawanan yang seharusnya dibunuh dengan mudah. Dia berusaha menjauhkannya dari bahaya, _bahaya jika bersamanya_. Karena apapun yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, Sasuke telah menjadi bagian dari Akatsuki. Konsekuensinya terlalu berat. Mengapa tawaran ini justru ditolak?!

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke. Kuharap kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tentang ti-"

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah dari kondisi kita sekarang, camkan itu… Sakura," Sasuke memotong perkataannya, "Turun sekarang atau aku berubah pikiran dan menembakmu disini!"

"Kau bohong…" Sakura terkekeh geli.

Alis Sasuke Uchiha terangkat, ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau sudah melakukannya daritadi jika memang ingin membunuhku," Sakura Haruno melanjutkan dengan tenang, "Lagipula, kau tidak berubah. Aku tahu setiap kali kau dan Naruto berbohong, Sasuke… Kita terlalu lama mengenal satu sama lain. Dari gerak-gerikmu kau tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh untuk membunuhku, dan saat ini kau bukannya kesal… Tapi cemas."

.

_Kalimat itu membuat logika Sasuke Uchiha hancur, sepotong demi sepotong kenangannya bersama wanita ini bermunculan. Rasanya bukan membahagiakan, hatinya seperti tersayat-sayat. _

_Karena keberadaannya hanya akan membahayakan wanita ini, tapi…_

_._

"Aku bukan lagi Sasuke Uchiha dari Akademi Konoha yang kau kenal." Sasuke berusaha bertahan dan memaksa wanita ini keluar dari mobilnya, "Aku memutuskan bergabung dengan Akatsuki atas keinginanku sendiri, menjadi musuh Konoha. Jadi-"

_Oh, sial…_

Perkataan itu terputus begitu saja. Sasuke mengerjap, merasakan kedua tangan Sakura Haruno berada di wajahnya. Jemari lembut wanita itu tanpa ragu menyentuh permukaan kulit kedua pipinya, satu sentuhan yang sudah cukup membuat kehangatan dari pipi menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. _Terasa nyaman._ Bukan pikirannya, melainkan tubuhnya yang mengingat bagaimana sentuhan Sakura selalu berhasil menenangkannya dari rasa cemas dan takut. Mengendurkan syaraf-syaraf tegangnya. Tubuhnya berkata jujur, ia mengingatnya. Bagaimana gadis itu menghiburnya dalam masa-masa gelap saat orang tuanya tiada, atau saat ia terbebani dengan menanggung nama Uchiha.

.

Ya, wanita ini…

_Sakura Haruno, akan selalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di antara wajahku dan berkata…_

"Aku tetap percaya padamu, Sasuke…" perkataan gadis itu benar-benar nyata di hadapannya saat ini, "Apapun alasanmu bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan meninggalkan Konoha, aku tahu kau tidak berubah. Aku mempercayaimu, sepenuhnya."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter delapan selesai dan telat sehari nih dari tanggalan Indonesia… (tepat waktu kalau dari tanggalan ffi *ngeles* hahaha).

Chapter kali ini benar-benar ditulis kilat, saya belum sempat cek ada _typo_ atau tidak, jadi mohon maaf. =_=; Deidara dibunuh Sai dan akhirnya Sora harus bersama Konan. Hohoho… Saya bawa lagi itu Konan masuk ke cerita. Jadi kemampuan Naruto adalah _close combat_ dan ahli menggunakan berbagai macam senjata. Sai juga termasuk ahli kok, apalagi dia juga _sniper_. Dan selain itu alurnya saya percepat juga, bagi yang sudah nunggu-nunggu reuni Sakura-Sasuke-Naruto akhirnya kejadian juga ya. Plus tambahan Sakusasu moment, bagaimana kesannya untuk chapter ini? :D

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang review di chapter tujuh :**

**selaladrews** : saya update, telat sehari sih… nggak apa ya? :D

**i-ca** : Haloo terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review lho! Ditunggu ya reviewnya untuk yang kali ini, chapter depan semoga bisa lebih baik lagi ^^

**Aguma** : Terima kasih buat reviewnya dan saya sudah perbaiki dobe jadi teme~ Saya sudah update nih!

**Guest** : Ada yang suka karakter Sai nan OOC disini? Senangnya… terima kasih juga buat reviewnya lho Guest, lain kali tulis nama yaa :D

**Blue Pink Uchiha** : Siaap, senpai untuk para master fanfic yang lain tuh. Saya masih newbie kok, panggilnya jitan aja biar gampang. Sora baru akan diceritakan di chapter depan jadi tungguin ya!

**Alisha Blooms **: Halo juga Alisha-chan, senangnya hadir lagi di review kemarin. Terima kasih banyak! Karena Akatsuki sendiri main rahasia-rahasiaan sama anggota sendiri, Sasuke aja nggak tahu siapa sebenarnya Sora. Nanti ada penjelasannya di chapter depan, hehe.

**Gohara01 **: thank you reviewnya dan saya update lagi sekarang.

**Roquezen** : Thanks! Saya update kilat ini Cuma ngetik berapa jam doing, justru karena nggak tiap hari ngetik jadi keteteran sist *ups ketauan* xD

**Afisa UchirunoSS** : scene SasuSaku seperti apa nih yang ditunggu? Saya selipin satu Sakusasu moment di chapter ini, semoga cukup mengobati chapter-chapter kemarin kekekeke.

**Alluca** : Sebenarnya Jiraiya dan Yuki juga oke, tapi mereka keburu mati…

**Akasuna no ei-chan **: thank you reviewnya dan semoga adegan actionnya cukup mudah dibayangin ya untuk yang kali ini ei-chan. Gimana? :D

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Saya udah update nih, thank you banget udah menyempatkan review dan berspekulasi! Bisa dibilang spekulasinya cukup mirip kok, dan ada beberapa yang bisa saya masukin jadi tambahan ide juga, hontou ni arigatou! Iya ada yang gugur lagi chapter ini tapi dari Akatsuki, suka juga sama karakter Sai disini? Syukurlah, padahal Sai OOC banget. xD

**Ah Rin** : jangan demo saya! *angkat tangan* Thank you reviewnya dan saya kasih sakusasunya nih ya dikit, anggaplah ini uang pelicin biar authornya nggak didemo xD

**Ichisant** : Porsi romance coba saya tambahin di chapter ini, actionnya juga apalagi. Tenang karakternya sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang terlupakan. Konan juga dimunculin lagi disini.

**Mizuira Kumiko** : Aloha senpai~ Wah terharu dibilangin alurnya rapi etc-etc. Saya coba bikin terus menarik, semoga chapter ini juga nggak terlalu mengecewakan. Saya tunggu lagi RnR dari Mizu-san di chapter 8 ^^

**Guest 2** : siapa ini yang manggil saya KK SENPAI? Hahaha terima kasih lho sudah sempat baca.

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Saya udah update nih Tsuru-chan, kekekeke. Jangan di skip-skip nanti nggak ngerti, atau malah ketuker-tuker sama Black Invi? (lho…) Wah pasti mau diajarin lockpick biar bisa kabur dari sekolah ya? Hahahaha kemampuan Naruto adalah _close combat_ & ahli berbagai macam senjata. Dan baca ceritanya jangan sambil kerjain PR nanti salah bikin lho! :D

.

Dan untuk chapter ini juga…

Yang baca cerita ini tolong share reviewnya ya, sesingkat apa pun saya terima kok. Saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, atau mungkin kalau ada kritik dan saran, etc. Mohon maaf kalau cerita newbie ini masih banyak kekurangan, antusiasme review tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (tanggal 7 Maret)!


	9. 9 : Trust You

_ "Apapun alasanmu bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan meninggalkan Konoha, aku tahu kau tidak berubah. Aku mempercayaimu sepenuhnya, Sasuke."_

.

.

.

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 9 : TRUST YOU**

.

.

* * *

**8****th**** Floor – Apartment **

Sai melipat kedua tangan ketika kedua anak buahnya duduk di sofa tengah, Hinata memapah tubuh Naruto agar duduk perlahan. Pria berambut kuning ini meringis, menahan nyeri akibat pukulan Sasuke Uchiha yang kini terasa panas juga ngilu. Wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya lebam akibat memar. Mata birunya menangkap gerak-gerik atasannya yang hanya diam membisu berdiri seperti patung, sementara Hinata sibuk mengeluarkan perlengkapan P3K. Ketika luka-luka mulai dibersihkan untuk diobati, Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Berkali-kali juga Hinata berhenti sejenak agar pria di sampingnya itu menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa sakit, sesekali lavendernya menengok ke arah Sai yang tetap tidak bergeming. Terukir sebuah senyuman penuh arti dari sudut bibir pemimpin tim Proyek Suna ini.

"Ini benar-benar konyol," ujar Sai tiba-tiba, "Apa kalian tidak bisa berpikir jauh? Hinata Hyuuga dan kau… Naruto Uzumaki? Menelantarkan misi tim demi maksud pribadi hanya akan membawa kalian mendekati pintu kematian."

Naruto berdecih kesal mendengar ocehan atasannya itu, "Hei, _Sir_? Kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengejar Sasuke! Aku yang melihatnya pertama kali dari lokasi persembunyian, dia sedang menuju ke arah kalian lalu melihatku, dan lari."

"Ko-mu-ni-ka-si. Itulah guna dari _earpick_ yang kau kenakan di telinga, Agen Naruto. Kau harus melaporkan setiap perkembangan yang terjadi di luar karena itu tugas yang kuberikan padamu, bukan mengejarnya seperti kucing berburu tikus. Atau kau mungkin lupa keberadaanmu disini atas nama tim bukan pribadi?"

Naruto menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku punya alasan khusus kenapa harus mengejarnya."

.

"Oh ya?" jawab Sai sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Katakan padaku."

Wajah Naruto terangkat ke atas, menatap paras Sai dengan raut wajah penuh emosi. Naruto menahan amarahnya mati-matian sambil mengepalkan tinju, "Karena dia _Sasuke Uchiha_... Dan karena aku punya misi khusus dari Kakashi Hatake. Aku tidak bisa membeberkannya, padamu sekalipun."

Jemari Hinata terhenti di bagian pipi kanan Naruto ketika mendengar kata 'misi khusus', namun ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Gadis ini harus menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya dari Naruto Uzumaki sementara kedua pria di ruangan itu masih bertatap mata dalam keheningan.

"Misi khusus?" Sai menegaskan namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari lawannya.

Sai tidak mengambil waktu hening terlalu lama, ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa seberang Naruto sambil menarik ponsel. Dengan tenang ia menekan tombol panggil, menatap kedua anak buahnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Membiarkan pria berambut jagung itu mendinginkan emosinya, mengabaikan Hinata yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan memar dan lebam pada wajah Naruto Uzumaki. Beberapa detik waktu seakan-akan berhenti di sekitar mereka, ketiganya hanya terdiam dan menunggu.

.

.

"Shikamaru, ini Sai. Sambungkan aku dengan Pak Kakashi sekarang juga," ucapnya begitu komunikasi tersambung dengan Konoha, "Ya. Aku butuh konfirmasi dari beliau."

Pandangan sepasang manusia yang berada di seberangnya teralih, terpaku memandang ketua timnya. _Sai langsung menanyakan misi khusus Naruto pada Kakashi?!_ Perlu beberapa jeda sebelum Kakashi Hatake tersambung dengan jaringan komunikasi, Sai menggunakan waktu jeda untuk membalas tatapan kedua anggotanya dengan pandangan datar.

"Halo, Pak Kakashi? Saya ingin konfirmasi Anda terhadap laporan yang diberikan Naruto Uzumaki," dia mulai berbicara setelah berhasil menghubungi atasannya, "Beberapa saat yang lalu kami berhasil menemukan beberapa petunjuk mengenai tempat Sora disekap, namun terjadi beberapa kekacauan yang kusebut dengan… _Miss-communication_. Ya? Seharusnya Naruto bertugas melaporkan perkembangan misi dari luar sementara kami bertiga menyusup ke dalam ruangan Akatsuki. Namun mantan Konoha bernama Sasuke itu lagi-lagi muncul, Naruto berlari mengejarnya. Meninggalkan tugas yang kuberikan atas alasan 'misi khusus' dari Anda."

Tampak pancaran berapi-api dari kedua mata Naruto.

"Saya menghargai setiap tugas khusus yang diberikan untuk Agen Naruto termasuk posisi Anda sebagai pemimpin misi, Pak. Hanya saja… Karena kelalaiannya, Sakura Haruno kini ditangkap Sasuke sebagai sandera. Dan bukan bermaksud lancang... Tapi sebagai ketua tim lapangan yang ikut bertanggung jawab, saya butuh sebuah konfirmasi dari Anda untuk menghindari miskomunikasi akibat adanya dualisme kepemimpinan."

Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih lama bagi Sai untuk menekan tombol lain pada ponselnya, dia mengaktifkan _loudspeaker _agar ketiganya dapat mendengar satu penjelasan yang sama dari Kakashi Hatake sebagai pemimpin misi Proyek Suna.

"_Loudspeaker_ sudah aktif, Pak Kakashi." Sai memberi petunjuk.

.

_"Halo?_ _Sai, Naruto, dan Hinata…"_ suara Kakashi menggema lewat _speaker_ ponsel, "_Ada informasi terbaru untuk kalian ; saat ini pihak Konoha telah mengambil keputusan tentang keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha yang masih hidup, termasuk keterlibatannya dengan Akatsuki. Pemerintah Konoha menganggap Sasuke sebagai salah satu ancaman atas keselamatan Sora dan keberhasilan Proyek Suna. Untuk itu, misi khusus yang kuberikan pada Naruto akan kuserahkan untuk kalian bertiga_. _Ini perintah._"

Sai dan Hinata bergantian menatap wajah Naruto yang kini rautnya berubah dari penuh emosi menjadi cemas. Dia menghindari kontak mata, kepalanya tertunduk. Kakashi Hatake masih diam menunggu respon jawaban dari ketiga agen lapangan yang berada di Suna, termasuk menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan langsung tentang isi 'misi khusus' yang diemban Naruto? Keheningan yang tercipta tidak juga pecah oleh salah satu perkataan Hinata apalagi Naruto, dan hal itu membuat Sai berdecak.

"Apa isi misi khusus yang diberikan untuk Agen Naruto?" tanyanya tegas.

"Membunuh Sasuke Uchiha," tiba-tiba Naruto membuka mulut sebelum Kakashi menjawab, "Jika terbukti Sasuke terlibat dengan Akatsuki, maka dia adalah ancaman bagi Konoha… Itulah misi khusus yang diberikan Kakashi padaku, Sai."

Hinata Hyuuga memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, _membunuh?_ Uzumaki Naruto diharuskan melenyapkan sahabatnya sendiri?! Dia tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan dikatakan agen bermata biru ini, apalagi membayangkan ia menerima misi tersebut. Namun berlainan dengan ekspresi Hinata yang tercengang, Sai malah menyunggingkan senyum sinis ke arah Naruto.

"_Tepat seperti apa yang kau katakan, Naruto_…" Kakashi berdeham sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "_Dan mengenai Sakura Haruno yang dijadikan sandera, apa kalian bisa melacak jejaknya?"_

"Tidak sampai saat ini, tapi kami akan mencari cara lain." Sai menjawab dengan nada datar.

"_Baiklah, aku menunggu laporan kalian._ _Sai, Naruto, dan Hinata… Aku berharap kalian akan pulang dengan keadaan utuh ke Konoha setelah menyelesaikan Proyek Suna ini, bekerjasamalah dengan baik sebagai tim. Misi kalian tetap sama, yaitu menyelamatkan Sora dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat, lalu menghancurkan Akatsuki_." Kakashi sekali lagi memberikan instruksi, "_Dan ingat! Semua hal yang dapat membahayakan misi maupun keselamatan Sora adalah ancaman bagi Konoha. Ingat perkataanku… __**Semuanya...**__ Camkan hal itu baik-baik!_"

Komunikasi mereka pun berakhir setelah mendengar instruksi dari Kakashi Hatake.

.

.

.

* * *

**Unknown Place - Suna**

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong dari bangunan besar dan megah yang interiornya di desain menyerupai kastil kuno, dengan dinding batu yang memantulkan bunyi langkah kaki. Lorong batu buatan yang diterangi penerangan remang-remang itu berakhir dengan sebuah pintu kayu yang menyambung dengan ruangan lain. Wanita itu mendorong pintunya tanpa ragu, memasuki sebuah ruangan besar layaknya ruang tamu dengan susunan meja juga kursi kayu yang tertata rapi. Satu set perabotan antik dan benda-benda koleksi pada lemari pajangan juga keseluruhan _furniture_ dari kayu pilihan menyambut kehadiran mereka. Di salah satu kursi juga telah duduk satu sosok misterius mengenakan jubah hitam panjang, kedua lengannya bertumpu pada tangan kursi.

Wajahnya tertutup oleh sebuah topeng khusus berwarna oranye dengan alur melingkar yang berpusat pada daerah mata kanan yang terbuka. Sosok berambut rancung berwarna hitam melihat kehadiran dua tamunya, dengan satu gestur kecil dari tangan ia mempersilakan keduanya duduk. Berlainan dengan perintah yang diinstruksikan, wanita ini justru memilih untuk menghampiri dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher si pria bertopeng. Rambut raven kebiruannya terlihat berkilauan disinari cahaya lampu, wanita ini tanpa ragu membungkuk lalu melayangkan satu kecupan di bagian pipi kiri pria itu. Meninggalkan tapak bibir pada sang topeng. Tidak keberatan dengan aksinya, lengan si pria bertopeng telah merengkuh pinggang sang wanita dan menariknya agar duduk di pangkuannya.

Sebagai balasan, wanita itu tersenyum simpul.

"Senyumanmu tetap menawan," ujar si pria bertopeng, mengabaikan satu lagi tamunya. Ia mengelus pipi wanita yang berada di pangkuan dengan jemarinya, "Dan kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Kau berhasil membawa anak itu kesini… Konan."

"Hmm… Aku tidak pernah mengecewakanmu, kan?"

"Pekerjaanmu selalu sempurna, _sayang_. Aku tidak pernah ragu padamu."

Mengangguk, perlahan Konan berdiri dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan pria itu, menatap bocah berusia sepuluh tahun yang tampak jijik dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu. Ia mengacuhkan anak itu, memilih duduk di seberang sang pria bertopeng untuk memperhatikan keduanya yang kini bertatapan tanpa suara. Pria itu menatap si bocah berambut sebahu yang dengan tenang melipat kedua tangannya.

.

"Halo, ini dia tamu kehormatanku! Lama tidak melihatmu, Sora-_sama_?" sapa si pria bertopeng pada satu tamu yang tersisa, "Aku tidak tahu apa ingatanmu masih sebagus usiamu, tapi… Penampilanmu memang tidak berubah ya?"

Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu malah berdecih, "Che… Ternyata _kau dalangnya_? Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, yang jelas kau dan wanita ular itu adalah pasangan menjijikkan."

"Ups? Kapan terakhir kali kau bersikap sopan pada wanita, Sora?" suaranya tampak merendahkan, "Apa mungkin… Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Sora memalingkan wajahnya, merasa tidak perlu menjawab.

"Wah wah wah, bocah ini sombong sekali rupanya?" pria bertopeng tertawa geli, mencoba memprovokasinya dengan ejekan, "Kalau kukatakan_ aku juga salah satu keturunan Uchiha_, apa kau akan mengurangi sifat sok-aroganmu itu?"

_Berhasil_.

Sora seketika menatap si pria bertopeng dengan pandangan terkejut, kedua alisnya berkerut heran. Konan hanya menikmati percakapan kedua lelaki itu dengan tenang seperti tontonan menarik. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi yang nyaman, melipat kedua tangan dan sebelah kakinya melipat lalu bertumpu pada kaki lainnya. _Privilege_. Hanya dirinya yang diperbolehkan menemui pemimpin Akatsuki secara langsung di kediamannya, sebuah perlakuan istimewa untuk wanita kesayangannya. Kabuto yang menjadi tangan kanannya sekalipun hanya dapat menemui beliau di ruang pertemuan yang terdapat di sisi lain dari kediaman menyerupai kastil ini.

.

"Sebagai salah satu aset terpenting Konoha, kau akan dipertahankan mati-matian. Tapi setelah sekian lama, itu tidak akan menarik lagi… Sora-_sama_. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu." Ujar pria bertopeng oranye itu dengan tenang, "Konan, bisa bantu aku?"

Saat-saat santainya terganggu, si pria bertopeng mengangguk kecil ke arah Konan. Menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu seperti yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Tubuh ramping Konan bangkit dari posisi nyamannya, ia menuju sebuah lemari dan dengan sigap mengeluarkan map hitam lalu menaruhnya di atas meja yang menghadap ke sisi Sora. Bocah itu mengacuhkan sang wanita, namun memutuskan melirik isi map yang disodorkan padanya. Data-data berupa kurva dan statistik terpapar lembar demi lembar, kadang diselingi oleh sebuah paragraf. Meneliti beberapa halaman dengan penuh rasa heran juga tanda tanya, ia menahan egonya untuk sementara.

"Apa artinya ini?" Sora berusaha bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh karena aku tahu otakmu terlalu brilian untuk mengerti dalam sepersekian detik…" balas sang pemimpin Akatsuki, "Aku mengumpulkan bukti perkembangan ekonomi untuk membuatmu terbangun dari rasa nyaman yang diberikan Konoha. Mereka memanfaatkanmu dan berniat membuangmu, begitulah kasarannya. Sudah kukatakan tadi, semuanya jadi tidak menarik kan?"

Pria bertopeng ini mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, sedikit merentangkan tangannya seperti menyambut sesuatu, "Jadi aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi. Aku menawarkan agar kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Sora-_sama_…"

.

.

.

* * *

Mobil sedan hitam itu akhirnya berhenti di sebuah halaman kosong berpasir yang telah berubah fungsi dari lapangan olahraga umum menjadi pelataran parkir, di kanan-kirinya juga telah berjejer mobil-mobil lain. Pria berambut raven kehitaman itu membuka pintu kemudinya lalu menoleh pada penumpang di sebelahnya. Wanita dengan iris emerald bertatapan dengan onyx-nya, kebingungan.

"Tunggu disini," perintahnya singkat.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan berlari meninggalkan Sakura di dalam. Dari apa yang dilihat oleh Sakura dari balik jendela mobil, Sasuke berlari menuju ujung lapangan. Terdapat sebuah kayu pembatas dengan gembok berantai yang menyekat lapangan terbuka dengan ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan kebersihan, Sasuke merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Tanpa memperhatikan keberadaan Sakura, ia masuk ke dalam. Sesaat kemudian ia keluar sambil mendorong sebuah motor sport dari dalam ruangan kecil tersebut, Sakura bertambah heran.

Keturunan Uchiha itu menyalakan motor berjenis Honda CBR500RR berwarna putih dan mengenakan pelindung kepala yang berwarna senada. Sakura Haruno nyaris menampar dirinya sendiri ketika terpesona melihat penampilan sang anggota Akatsuki yang saat ini berstatus sebagai musuh. _Saat ini kau adalah sandera dari Sasuke!_ Jeritnya berkali-kali dalam hati, namun pemikirannya lagi-lagi lenyap dengan sisi lain yang mengagumi sosok pria itu. Bagaimana pun, Sasuke tetap terlihat mengagumkan bagi agen Konoha ini. Lamunannya buyar oleh suara pintu penumpang yang terbuka, gadis itu terkejut. Sasuke telah berada di samping pintunya, membukakan pintu.

"Turun."

.

Lapangan berpasir yang bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit Sakura Haruno terasa panas menggigit, apalagi ditambah luka-luka yang dideritanya ketika harus berlarian di jalan tadi. Sakura meringis kesakitan, berjalan tanpa alas kaki rasanya sangat menyiksa. Sasuke berjalan lebih dulu ke arah motor dan menunggu wanita itu mendekat, ia menyuruhnya naik ke boncengan. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih Sakura mengikuti perintah pria itu, memijak penyangga kaki lalu naik ke boncengan motor. Gerak-geriknya sedikit sulit mengingat bodi motor yang cukup besar. Sasuke yang berada di bangku kemudi mulai menggerungkan mesinnya, bersiap-siap. Sakura kebingungan, ia mencari sebuah pegangan di belakang jok tempat ia duduk. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau akan jatuh, Sakura." gumam pria itu.

Sakura tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya, "Hah? A-apa katamu?!"

Sasuke terpaksa menoleh meski tidak dapat memandang wajah wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu, ia membuka _visor_ pada helm untuk memperjelas suara, "Kalau kau tidak ingin jatuh di perjalanan, berpeganganlah padaku."

"Ah… EH?!" Sakura malah balik bertanya, "Bo-bolehkah?"

"Hn."

Antara ragu dan berdebar-debar, Sakura pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Detak jantung wanita ini bertambah kencang seiring dengan jemarinya yang bergerak secara refleks memilih untuk melingkari tubuh Sasuke Uchiha, mencari sebuah pegangan. Meskipun terkesan kaku dan begitu asing, wanita ini mencoba mengendalikan pikiran dari luapan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. _Memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang ia cintai, dan ini nyata. _Bukan mimpi semata. Meski saat ini dia dan keturunan Uchiha adalah lawan. Bagaimana pun ia memang memendam perasaan terhadap pria yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang, mencoba menetralisir detak jantung yang terlalu cepat. Sasuke kini telah kembali menatap jalanan setelah agen Konoha tersebut menuruti perkataannya.

"Jangan sampai jatuh."

Sakura Haruno tersenyum simpul, tanpa diperintah ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Motor itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh di jalan raya, dalam sekejap telah meninggalkan mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman. Motor berwarna putih itu meliuk dan melewati lalu lintas padat, perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya. Dengan kecepatan yang dipacunya saat ini, Sakura akan terjatuh apabila tidak berpegangan padanya. Agen Konoha ini tidak tahu menahu kemana motor ini melaju, atau kemana Sasuke Uchiha akan membawanya. Jemarinya mendekap erat tubuh pria di hadapannya, dan meski hanya sesaat… Wanita ini berhenti mengkhawatirkan nyawanya.

_Dia merasa aman_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Vega Sun Motel**

Pria berkacamata bulat ini melempar gelas berisi _scotch_ ke atas lantai, benda tersebut pecah berhamburan di atas lantai kamarnya. Napasnya naik turun, ia menggenggam ponsel dengan sebelah tangan sementara jemari kirinya memijit bagian tengkuk. Frustasi. Tepat di atas tempat tidurnya yang berangkat, tampak sesosok gadis berambut kecoklatan meringkuk ketakutan. Tubuh tanpa busananya hanya diselimuti sepotong selimut berwarna putih, ia berada di sudut ranjang sambil diam membisu. Tidak menduga pria di hadapannya langsung emosi setelah menerima satu panggilan telepon, sekaligus ketakutan. Ia tidak berani beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk berkemas-kemas. Kabuto menghela napas, ia mengambil satu amplop coklat berisi sejumlah uang, lalu melemparnya ke arah si wanita.

"Pergi dari sini," ujarnya malas.

Secepat kilat wanita itu menggapai amplop coklat yang tergeletak di ujung kakinya. Pria ini sibuk mengenakan celananya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak tertarik mengamati tingkah kikuk sang wanita yang terburu-buru mengambil sepotong demi sepotong pakaian yang berceceran di lantai kamar. Bertelanjang kaki, wanita itu menghindari serpihan dari gelas yang berhamburan menuju kamar mandi. Belum sempat berpakaian utuh, telepon genggamnya kembali berdering. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi untuk menenangkan pikiran saat menerima telepon.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau dapatkan di gedung 589?" tanyanya begitu mengangkat panggilan.

"_Seluruh CCTV dirusak, tapi sepertinya tidak ada data yang diambil_…" jawab suara pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, "_Oh, aku menemukan Deidara sudah mati di kamar. Ia ditembak di kepala dan posisi kematiannya sangat jelek, mau kufoto untuk bukti_?"

"Ada tanda-tanda mengenai Sasuke?"

"_Eehhmm…_ _Nope!_ Aku _sendirian disini ditemani mayat Deidara. Mana anak kesayanganmu itu hah?"_ perkataannya semakin membuat pria berkacamata bulat ini kesal, "_Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah sampai beberapa jam yang lalu?_"

"Ya, ini aneh. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu?" Kabuto mengerutkan alis.

"_Ya-ya! Mungkin dia kabur dan mengkhianati Akatsuki, Kabuto? Waah ini pasti seru!_" ia bersiul ceria, "_Sejak dulu aku tidak suka melihat wajahnya yang terlalu tampan, pasti akan menarik ya kalau aku yang mencabik-cabik wajahnya?_"

"Hentikan ocehanmu. Bawa data yang penting dan jangan tinggalkan jejak."

"_Che… Iya, iyaa Kabuto, kau ini cerewet seperti nenek tua!_" pria itu langsung memutus jaringan telepon sebelum Kabuto kembali mengoceh.

.

.

"Brengsek, kemana perginya si Uchiha sialan itu?!" ia memaki sambil menutup telepon.

Kabuto memejamkan mata, dia tidak suka pada keadaan yang menghimpitnya saat ini. Apa yang harus ia laporkan pada sang pemimpin Akatsuki tentang keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha? Bahwa ia melalaikan tanggung jawabnya untuk membereskan barang bukti di gedung 589, apalagi para penyusup itu berhasil membunuh Deidara. Ini pertanda buruk! Meskipun demikian, ia tidak punya pilihan lain kan? _Sial._ Lamunannya terpecah ketika si wanita berambut cokelat telah selesai berkemas dan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk pamit. Ia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi, pria berkacamata ini bangkit dari tempat duduk dan meraih baju kemeja yang tergeletak di salah satu sudut kamar. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan, ia menekan beberapa digit pada ponselnya. Pintu kamar telah terkunci ketika seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

"_Halo?_"

"_Sir_, ini Kabuto…" pria ini menghela napas, "Deidara ditemukan tewas di gedung 589. Sedangkan Sasuke… Ia tidak ditemukan."

Suasana berubah menjadi hening tanpa jawaban dari sang pemimpin Akatsuki, kontan membuat Kabuto menelan ludahnya sendiri. _Ini gawat…_

_"Sasuke Uchiha tidak melaksanakan tugasnya?" _akhirnya terdengar sebuah suara dari lawan bicaranya.

"Y-ya. Tampaknya begitu," Kabuto mencoba menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata, "Kisame melapor bahwa hanya mayat Deidara disana, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Aku menunggu instruksi dari Anda untuk langkah selanjutnya."

"_Aku akan mengurus anak itu_," jawabnya sambil terkekeh, "_Sepertinya ini akan jadi menarik. Kau lanjutkan saja tugasmu, rencana kita harus tetap berjalan_."

.

.

.

* * *

Kendaraan beroda dua yang melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata akhirnya berhenti di sebuah bangunan kumuh yang tampak seperti sebuah gudang tidak terpakai. Berada di sebuah gang kecil dari pinggir jalan raya, Sakura mengamati keadaan bangunan yang sepertinya lama tidak dihuni. Kumuh, lusuh, dan tidak menarik. Teralis besi yang menyerupai ruangan untuk garasi kendaraan tertutup rapat dengan rantai besar dan gembok yang telah berkarat, sementara di sampingnya terdapat sebuah pintu kayu yang dikunci rapat. Jemari-jemari yang mendekap tubuhnya terlepas begitu mesin motor di nonaktifkan. Sasuke Uchiha berjalan menuju pintu setelah meminta Sakura turun dari boncengannya.

Tangan kanannya memutar anak kunci pada sebuah gembok yang dilapisi rantai, setelah terbuka pria berambut raven ini mengerahkan segenap kekuatan untuk mengangkat teralis yang berkarat. Besi-besi yang berdecit dari engsel memekakkan telinga, namun garasi usang tersebut berhasil terbuka. Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, membersihkan telapak tangan dari debu dan karat yang menempel dari teralis sambil berjalan ke arah motor. Enggan bertatapan mata dengan emerald wanita itu, ia sedikit menunduk ketika menggiring motornya masuk ke dalam ruang garasi yang gelap. Sakura berada di belakangnya, hanya terpaku melihat teman masa kecilnya mendorong kendaraan masuk ke dalam tempat yang menurutnya sedikit menakutkan.

'_Tempat apa ini?! Markas Akatsuki?_' batin Sakura.

.

"Masuklah."

Ucapan pria yang berdiri di depan teralis garasi mengagetkannya.

"Eeh… I-ini, tempat apa?" ia memberanikan diri bertanya, "Kau membawaku… Kemana?"

"Masuk atau kutinggal di luar," gumam Sasuke malas. Sebelah tangannya bertopang di dinding teralis, menyangga kepalanya. Kedua alisnya terangkat setelah melihat tawanannya menurut, Sakura perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

_Melewati tubuh Sasuke sambil tertatih-tatih_.

Ketika Sakura Haruno telah berada di dalam ruangan garasi tanpa cahaya itu, pria ini menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Bunyi decitan teralis lagi-lagi membuat Sakura sedikit memekik, terdengar sangat bising di telinganya. Keadaan menjadi gulap gulita, Sakura tidak dapat melihat apapun di sekitarnya. Termasuk letak Sasuke Uchiha berada. Ia terpaku di tempatnya, mematung… Menunggu dan mengira-ngira apa yang akan menyambutnya. Apa yang direncanakan keturunan Uchiha ini?! Semuanya serba mencekam di sekitar ruangan yang gelap dan lembab itu, hening.

Lalu terdengar langkah-langkah yang mendekat.

Hembusan angin yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya… Sosok itu berdiam diri.

.

_Jantungnya berdetak cepat tanpa terkendali, apa yang akan terjadi?!_

.

.

"_Gyaa-_ Eh?!" Sakura berhenti memekik ketika sorot lampu menyilaukan pandangannya.

Pandangannya yang semula kabur karena belum beradaptasi dengan gelap kini mulai membaik, Sakura memincingkan mata. Melihat kawanan Akatsuki yang mungkin berdiri mengepungnya dengan senjata… namun ternyata nihil. Tidak ada satu pun. Di hadapannya hanya ada Sasuke Uchiha, yang berada tepat beberapa sentimeter dari tempat ia berdiri, dan menyalakan sebuah senter. Pria bermata onyx itu menatap raut wajah ketakutan dari Sakura tanpa ekspresi, menyinari sosok wanita yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dari rasa takut.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" perlahan Sakura mengatur nada bicaranya.

"Hn." Gumamnya dengan dua konsonan tanpa arti, "Kau tetap penakut ya..."

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kita dimana?"

"Disini tidak ada lampu, kau ikuti aku lewat cahaya senter ini." Ujarnya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan wanita itu, tubuhnya berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

.

Sakura berusaha mengatur langkahnya, berjingkat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika beberapa kerikil terasa menusuk telapak kaki tanpa alas, namun ia menahan teriakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh anggota Akatsuki di hadapannya. Tidak terlalu lama, Sakura mendapati sumber cahaya yang lebih besar dibanding senter yang dipegang Sasuke. Sebuah ruangan dengan lampu yang menyala. Namun pemandangan yang menyambutnya lebih mengherankan lagi, bukan sebuah markas dengan para jubah Akatsuki yang menanti kedatangannya. Ia hanya menemukan sebuah ruangan kecil yang layak huni. Tampak sebuah meja kursi dengan pakaian yang sedikit menumpuk di punggung kursi, di sampingnya ada sebuah tempat tidur darurat. Di seberangnya terdapat kamar mandi dengan satu wastafel, Sakura tiba di sebuah ruangan yang begitu sederhana sebagai hunian.

"Sebenarnya… Ini dimana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke akhirnya menoleh setelah mematikan senter, "Rumahku… Untuk sementara."

_Mata wanita ini terbelalak seketika_.

"Setidaknya disini aman, mereka belum menemukan tempat ini." Sasuke memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, mengamati wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, "Kau yakin bebas dari alat penyadap apapun kan?"

Sakura Haruno mengangguk yakin.

"Duduklah disana," Sasuke menunjuk satu-satunya kursi yang kosong dengan beberapa potong pakaian tergantung di punggung kursinya. Sakura lagi-lagi berjingkat, mengurangi gesekan pada luka lecet yang dideritanya cukup terasa menyulitkan. Sasuke Uchiha melihat gerakan lamban wanita yang berusaha duduk sambil tertatih, ia menghela napas lalu menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Agen Konoha ini kebingungan, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke setelah ini? _Apa dia akan melapor?_ Kenapa ia malah membawa seorang 'musuh Akatsuki' ke rumahnya sendiri… Atau bagaimana dengan kelanjutan misinya bersama Tim Suna? Keheningan di sekitarnya membuat Sakura tidak berhenti berpikir, ia mencari kemungkinan terburuk.

.

Butuh beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya terdengar suara kenop pintu yang berputar dari arah kamar mandi, Sasuke Uchiha keluar dengan pakaian santai berwarna biru navy dengan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih di tangan kanannya, juga sebuah nampan kecil di tangan kiri. Sakura Haruno mengerutkan alis ketika sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya, menundukkan kepala. Keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal berdarah biru ini membungkukkan badan tepat di hadapan kursi tempat Sakura duduk, lalu dengan santainya duduk di lantai. Menaruh satu per satu bawaannya di samping kiri dan kanannya, wajahnya mendongak ke atas. Wajah tampannya yang berada lebih rendah dari posisinya tampak jelas dari mata Sakura, tatapan keduanya tidak terelakkan lagi.

.

_Butuh logika bagi otak Sakura untuk mencerna kejadian ini. _

_Tidak demikian dengan debaran jantungnya yang lebih dulu bereaksi_.

.

.

_**Mati rasa**_.

Adalah deskripsi yang paling menggambarkan kondisi Sakura Haruno saat ini. Rasa gugup dan debaran jantung yang menguasai tubuhnya memaksa seluruh kinerja otot menegang, terlebih ketika pria itu tanpa disangka mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang terluka. Berpegangan pada pergelangan kaki Sakura, ia mengamati luka memar dan lecet akibat berjalan di jalan raya tanpa alas kaki. Permukaan kulit pada telapak kaki yang melepuh karena tidak terbiasa mentolerir panas, Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Sementara itu ia tidak memperhatikan wajah agen Konoha ini telah sepenuhnya merah padam, kehabisan kata-kata. Pria itu tetap diam, menggenggam pergelangan kaki lawannya tanpa ragu. _Dia sudah gila._ Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke?!

'_Kau butuh kursus dari akademi pelatihan untuk mengendalikan detak jantung_, _Sakura!_' wanita ini memaki dalam hati. Mengutuk debaran jantung yang memompa cepat begitu jemari Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya, perasaannya tidak dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kakimu melepuh." Dia bergumam singkat tanpa sekali pun menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"I-iya tapi… Sasuke, he-hentikan! Aku bisa mengobatinya sendi-"

"Kau bilang percaya padaku?" kini wajahnya teralih dari kaki menuju emeraldnya, memotong pembicaraan Sakura yang tetap terbata-bata. Sakura terpaku ketika keturunan Uchiha mengambil nampan berisi air dan sebuah kain, perlahan membersihkan debu dan kotoran yang menempel pada kakinya.

.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan sakit, tidak ingin berteriak. Buku-buku jarinya terasa dingin ketika ia mengepalkan tangan sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit. Wanita ini menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, mengendalikan agar suara rintihannya tidak keluar.

"Sakit?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak.

"Ti… Tidak…"

"Hn." Ia memulai pekerjaannya lagi dan membersihkan bagian kulit yang melepuh.

"ADUH!" tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak, membuyarkan semua usahanya untuk bertahan dari rasa sakit. Ia tidak menduga hal ini, terlebih ketika matanya melihat sebuah senyum tipis dari bibir Sasuke. Meskipun hanya sekilas, sebelum semuanya kembali datar seperti semula.

"Che. Itu artinya sakit, Sakura…" gumamnya sedikit mengolok. Membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya menahan kesal sekaligus menyembunyikan rona pipi yang terus memerah.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat jika dibandingkan dengan hitungan jantung Sakura Haruno, ia tidak pernah membayangkan ini akan terjadi. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun… Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. _Sasuke Uchiha berusaha mengobati lukanya?! _Tidak dapat disangkal ini adalah saat-saat membahagiakan baginya, berada dekat dengan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini. Meski kini dia adalah musuh, sifatnya jauh lebih dingin, kejam, tapi tetap saja… Ia adalah pria yang sama dengan yang dikenalnya belasan tahun yang lalu di Konoha. Yang pernah berjanji dengannya untuk menjadi pelindung Konoha. Dengan sigap Sasuke membersihkan semua kotoran yang menempel pada luka sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kotak putih P3K.

.

"Sakura Haruno…"

Jemarinya terhenti ketika ia menyebut nama itu, sesaat menghela napas untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Aku tahu ini bodoh bagi situasiku, dan bagi keselamatanmu sendiri. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi setelah peristiwa di tebing," ia mulai bercerita. Sakura menahan napasnya, berharap apa yang akan didengarnya bukan hal yang buruk, "Dan meski hal ini tidak akan merubah apapun tentang aku dan Konoha… Tapi aku akan mencoba."

Ucapannya tertahan, ia menatap Sakura yang terus menunggu.

.

**"Aku akan mencoba sekali lagi untuk mempercayaimu, Sakura…"**

.

Tidak ada yang dapat menahannya lagi. Pria berdarah Uchiha ini tercekat pada gerakan refleks wanita yang terduduk di hadapannya. Kedua tangan Sakura melingkari pundaknya, wanita itu setengah membungkuk lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. _Memeluk Sasuke Uchiha_. Sosok pria ini terpaku, mendengar isak tangis tertahan dari wanita yang mendekapnya erat. Aroma shampoo yang tercampur dengan sengat matahari pada rambutnya, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tanpa terlihat oleh agen Konoha itu. Entah keputusan yang diambilnya benar atau tidak, saat ini ia merasa sedikit lega telah mengikuti kata hatinya. Jemarinya melepaskan kotak P3K pada genggaman, Sasuke meletakkan satu tangannya menyentuh punggung Sakura. Membalas pelukannya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter sembilan selesai dan cukup sulit buat ngejar tepat waktu berhubung minggu lalu saya terkena musibah, untunglah semuanya berjalan lancer dan chapter ini bisa dilanjutin. Chapter kali ini diketik kilat dan belum sempat cek ada _typo_ atau tidak, jadi mohon maaf. =_=; Seharusnya saya certain lebih banyak soal Sora, tapi saya tunda dulu buat Sasusaku *nyengir*. Yang minta Sakusasu moment dibanyakin, berhubung saya nggak ahli bikin romantisme jadi minta bantuan sama orang yang justru _request_ buat bikinin cerita ini, semoga cukup oke ya! :D

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah review di chapter delapan :

**i-ca** : Haloo saya tetep usaha update tanggal 7 nih. Semoga chapter ini juga nggak mengecewakan yaa, action bakalan banyak di chapter depan. ^^

**Blue Pink Uchiha** : Naah Sakuranya udah jadi sandera tapi ada untungnya juga, mungkin bener ya bisa bikin Sasu jadi normal lagi hahaha.

**SAKUSASULOVELOVE** : wahahaha KK SENPAI diganti JITAN aja, saya bukan senpai! Konan, berhubung dia karakter fave saya disini, nanti bakalan lebih banyak dibahas (kalau nggak lupa).

**Sansami no Yue** : Halo Yue-chan! Terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan baca, dan saya usahakan update tetep tepat waktu *meskipun pusing bikin lanjutannya*. Salam kenal juga dan semoga chapter ini ngga mengecewakan. Ditunggu lho RnRnya ^^

**Akasuna no ei-chan **: thank you reviewnya dan di chapter ini nggak terlalu banyak nampilin Sai, Cuma nambah Sakusasunya aja hehe semoga cukup oke berhubung bagian fluff sudah pasti minta bantuan dari temen saya :D

**jokerman **: thank you reviewnya dan semoga kali ini juga bisa dibilang bagus, asal jangan mengecewakan aja kekeke.

**Shei **: saya update kok supaya nggak penasaran, akhir Sakusasunya belum terpikir kok Shei…

**Alisha Blooms **: Halo halo Alisha-chan, thank you buat reviewnya kemarin! Iya reuni nggak berjalan mulus ya, tapi gantinya Sakura jadi bisa bareng Sasuke nih, hehehe. Ayoo ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**Alluca** : Disini Sakusasunya nambah loh… *nyengir*

**Guest** : Siap! Saya sudah tambahin sasusakunya, RnR lagi yaa dan terima kasih buat review yang kemarin :)

**Mizuira Kumiko** : Aloha senpai~ Wah kali ini agak kesulitan buat lanjutin, tapi untunglah semoga Sakusasu momentnya bisa menolong saya lepas dari lemparan sandal, kalau chapter ini jelek hahahaha. Semoga tidak mengecewakan sih, saya menunggu komen dari senpai Mizu lagi ^^

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Saya udah update nih, thank you banget udah menyempatkan review meski disini Sai nggak terlalu banyak, saya masukin Sakusasu sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi biasanya. Huahahaha kejampinterkeren, bisa juga sih mirip kayak Sasuke di aslinya ya? Kalau untuk plot karakter, sebenarnya Sai saya tekankan lebih ke agen jenius tapi pikirannya terlalu terpatok sama misi, tapi kejampinterkerennya boleh juga. xD

**Roquezen** : Thanks! Dan untunglah Sakusasu kali ini saya dapat suntikan bantuan dari yang demen _fangirling_, kalau nggak sepertinya gawat juga. Semua jadi tertarik sama karakter Sai ya _

**Gohara01 **: yaa saya sudah update! ^^

**Sherlock Holmes **: Terima kasih buat reviewnya Mr. Holmes! Salam kenal juga, saya lanjut dan untungnya sempet di update tanggal 7, sakusasu moment udah ditambahin, dan saya tunggu review berikutnya dari pak detektif :D

**Hanazono yuri **: thank you reviewnya dan saya berusaha nambahin Sakusasu-nya seperti yang sudah direquest, update dan saya tunggu RnRnya lagi yuri-chan~

**Afisa UchirunoSS** : *ngakak* sengaja ngasih cliff di chapter kemaren karena saya pusing lanjutinnya, tapi sekarang sudah update dan sasusakunya udah dibanyakin kok. Hohoho, RnR lagi yap!

**Selaladrews** : saya update, dan sudah dibanyakin porsi sakusasunya. Cukup nggak? Kekeke, iya saya terimakasih lala-chan masih menyempatkan RnR di cerita ini lhoo. Saya tunggu komen untuk chapter kali ini juga. :D

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Saya udah update nih Tsuru-chan, kekekeke :D Hebat juga meski di skip masih bisa ngerti ceritanya, Akatsuki belom saya jelasin. Pemimpin Akatsuki dari yang udah saya deskripsiin di atas, jelas sepertinya ya itu siapa. Nah makanya kerjain PR jangan sambil baca fanfic supaya nggak pusing hahaha…

.

Dan untuk chapter ini juga…

Yang baca cerita ini tolong share reviewnya ya, sesingkat apa pun saya terima kok. Saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, atau mungkin kalau ada kritik dan saran, etc. Mohon maaf kalau cerita newbie ini masih banyak kekurangan, antusiasme review tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (tanggal 20 - 22 Maret)!

**_-jitan-_**


	10. 10 : A Secret

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

_**Created by**_** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

_**Disclaimer : **_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

_**Note : **_

- **Rating T terakhir,** **chapter berikutnya tolong cari di M ya** :D

- _Genre_ : Adventure / Mystery / Romance

- AU : Alternate Universe, OOC, typo, death chara.

- Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie. Tolong reviewnya yaa semua (syukur kalo di-fave dan follow), makasih :)

.

.

.

* * *

**Konoha's Central Laboratory – 15 tahun lalu **

Fugaku Uchiha terisolasi di ruang pribadinya, sibuk meneliti data-data yang menumpuk di atas meja meskipun hari telah larut. Laboratorium tempat ia bekerja telah sepenuhnya kosong, kegelapan menyelimuti lorong di sekeliling ruangan. Satu-satunya cahaya yang tersisa berasal dari ruangan kerja peneliti senior ini, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kelelahan meski hari telah menjelang pagi. Penelitian yang sedang ia lakukan bersama timnya adalah sebuah proyek besar pemerintah Konoha yang dilaksanakan secara rahasia. Tanggung jawab yang diembannya cukup berat karena menyangkut masa depan negara untuk beberapa dekade ke depan. Sebagai salah satu ketua proyek, ia benar-benar tertarik pada Sora- nama seorang anak asuh pemerintah berusia sepuluh tahun yang tergolong jenius.

SORA ; kehadiran tiba-tiba bocah misterius ini dapat dikatakan sebagai salah satu anugerah bagi Negara Konoha. Diperkirakan ketika berumur satu tahun ia telah menguasai empat bahasa secara otodidak, dan dua tahun kemudian ia telah menunjukkan kepiawaiannya berkomunikasi dengan 9 bahasa secara fasih. Lebih mencengangkan lagi, pada usia sepuluh tahun ia sanggup menelaah pergerakan ekonomi menyaingi seorang pakar. Namanya diperhitungkan ketika beredarnya hasil rekaman suara seorang anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang 'meracau' tentang prediksi perkembangan ekonomi negara, dan ternyata hasilnya setara dengan pemikiran beberapa pakar ahli yang ditunjuk untuk berdiskusi dalam kurun waktu yang lebih lama.

_Konoha gempar_.

Mereka seakan mendapat keajaiban yang ditindaklanjuti dengan rasa gembira juga was-was tentang latar belakangnya yang misterius. Mereka takut pihak luar mencium keberadaan anak jenius ini dan ingin merebutnya. Perdebatan pro dan kontra terus berlangsung hingga beberapa tahun, _namun anehnya Sora tetap menyerupai anak berusia sepuluh tahun_. Beberapa wakil instansi pemerintahan akhirnya sepakat untuk 'mengamankan' aset luar biasa seperti Sora agar berada dalam perlindungan negara, keberadaan anak ini tidak pernah terekspos di media maupun secara prestasi akademik. Semuanya rahasia.

_Bukan hanya mengamankan Sora, mereka ingin mengembangkan kemampuannya_…

.

"Berhenti menua?" gumam Fugaku, alisnya berkerut keheranan.

Ia segera membalikkan halaman demi halaman berkas tebal yang tergeletak di atas mejanya, mencari bukti lain. Fugaku Uchiha mendatangani sebuah kontrak kerja untuk menangani sebuah proyek rahasia meneliti gen Sora, mencoba menguraikan rahasia Ilahi tentang kecerdasannya yang luar biasa lewat jalur ilmiah. Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas mengenai tubuh sang bocah yang berhenti menua, ia kebingungan. Data-data penelitian yang dilihatnya pun mencengangkan, nampaknya ada penelitian lain yang dikembangkan oleh pihak tertentu tanpa sepengetahuannya?! Tanpa sadar ia menggebrak meja kerjanya sendiri, mengumpat dalam ruangan kosong ketika membaca salah satu perkembangan laporan yang tidak diketahuinya selama hari-hari terakhir.

.

_**Report : Konoha's Central Laboratory / Government Project/ No. 102-0035-54.**_

_**SUBJECT NAME : SORA.**_

_Merujuk pada opsi gen dominan dan penelitian terkait terhadap sampel, ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda anomali pada subjek. Intelejensi otak yang terus berkembang berbanding terbalik dengan perkembangan fisik yang berada dalam posisi nol. Jasmani subjek diperkirakan tidak mengalami penuaan setelah melewati usia sepuluh tahun, belum dapat diketahui secara pasti penyebab atau efek yang akan ditimbulkan dari perkembangan tubuh yang berhenti pada usia anak-anak. Definisi kelainan subjek : berhenti menua. Subjek menolak bekerjasama melalui pendekatan verbal mengenai asal-usul juga dampak akibat pertumbuhan yang terhenti. Meski demikian hasil tekanan juga sirkulasi aliran darah, kinerja organ vital dan denyut nadi subjek berada pada batas normal. Laporan akan dilengkapi dengan analisa penelitian pihak-pihak lain untuk memperkuat data._

_._

"Apa-apaan ini? Bocah ini sebenarnya siapa…" kedua matanya terpejam menahan kesal juga kehabisan akal. Data-data berikutnya semakin membuat matanya terbelalak tidak percaya, "KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia merobek beberapa halaman pada berkas, menyimpannya pada sebuah amplop cokelat. Dengan posisi jabatan yang cukup tinggi ia memiliki otoritas level 4 untuk mengakses seluruh _database_ penelitian dari server utama, Fugaku bermaksud membersihkan data-data penelitian. Melenyapkan segala buah pemikirannya pada proyek ini, tanpa bekas. Ini bukan pekerjaan yang ia setujui, tidak pernah termasuk dalam kontrak kerja sekali pun. '_Pantas saja mereka memintaku cuti selama beberapa hari, ternyata untuk menyelidiki ini?!'_ batinnya berteriak. Sejenak kedua jarinya ragu saat layar monitor menampilkan kalimat "_Are you sure you want to permanently delete this file?_", namun keputusannya telah bulat ketika memilih opsi _YES_. Semua harus dilenyapkan.

"Aku tahu rencana mereka pada Sora, dan akan kuhentikan! Saatnya berhenti dari omong kosong ini… Sejak awal aku hanya boneka untuk melancarkan rencana busuk para instansi itu," ujarnya sambil berdiri dan membanting berkas tebal hingga berserakkan di lantai. Fugaku menyambar amplop cokelat yang tersisa lalu keluar dari laboratorium tanpa membereskan barang-barangnya, "Ini kesalahan… Mereka mengambil keputusan yang terlalu beresiko. Sora adalah aset yang berharga untuk Konoha, tapi bukan berarti negara berhak memperlakukannya sebagai kelinci percobaan!"

_Dia pergi bersama data-data penelitian Sora setelah menghapus database pada server Konoha_.

.

.

.

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 10 : A SECRET**

.

.

**Hebi Inn, Suna**

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk berulang kali, ia menggeliat dari posisi tidurnya. Wanita berambut merah ini menggapai-gapai sebuah ponsel yang terletak di samping tempat tidur, hanya untuk melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya, dan suara ketukan pintu itu masih terdengar. Terbangun dari alam mimpi setelah mendengar bunyi ketukan. _Bukan mimpi, tapi siapa yang beraninya datang di malam buta?!_ Terduduk sambil menguap, dengan enggan ia menyingkirkan kedua kaki dari balutan selimut. Memasang kacamata yang membantu penglihatannya terlihat jelas, ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dari balik pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia menghela napas, dari dapur ia mengambil sebilau pisau dan digenggamnya erat-erat menggunakan tangan kanan. Ia menaruh tangannya di belakang, menyembunyikan letak senjata tajam di balik punggungnya. Sedikit was-was karena ini waktu yang tidak wajar untuk bertamu namun ketukan pintu tak kunjung berhenti. Sebelum membuka pintu ia memastikan rantai pengaman pada daun pintu masih terpasang. Aman. Pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat siapa tamu yang mengetuknya pukul dua pagi. Tampak di hadapannya seorang pria asing.

"Haloo…" suara pria itu terdengar riang, "Maaf ya, Nona. Aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu?"

.

Ia menatap penampilan pria aneh itu dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, mencoba mengenali sosok tamunya kali ini. Tapi dia tidak pernah sekali pun mengenal, bahkan melihatnya. Tanpa sadar ia bergidik seakan-akan melihat jelmaan monster ikan. Bertubuh tinggi besar dibalut dengan jubah berwarna hitam, pria ini memamerkan deretan gigi yang tampak tajam dan tidak beraturan. Wajahnya pucat menyerupai hiu, di bawah matanya pun terdapat tiga goresan bekas luka yang terlihat seperti bentuk insang. Penampilannya lengkap dengan kulit yang kebiruan bercampur abu… Entahlah, _dia tampak mengerikan layaknya monster hiu_. Wanita ini masih memperhatikan sosok asing di hadapannya seperti kebingungan.

"Si-Siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan! Aku Kisame Hoshigaki, seorang pria berhati lembut dan ceria dengan wajah 'sedikit' menakutkan… Jangan sungkan, panggil saja aku dengan sebutan Kisame! Ya?" senyum tipis membayangi bibirnya ketika pria itu melihat wanita di balik pintu masih terlihat takut, "Dan kau… Nona? Siapa namamu?"

"Kau menggedor pintu rumah tapi tidak mengenal tuan rumahnya?" Karin memincingkan mata.

Pria ikan bernama Kisame ini tertawa kecil dan sikapnya terlihat lebih menakutkan di mata Karin.

"_Oh my…_ Aku lupa! Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengenalku, juga sebaliknya. Aku teman Sasuke Uchiha, Nona! Kami teman sekantor lho…" dia sedikit menunduk agar wanita di hadapannya tidak perlu mendongakkan kepala, "Boleh aku masuk dan bertemu dengannya?"

Karin terlihat terkejut.

.

_Monster ikan hiu ini teman kantor Sasuke?!_

.

"Di-Dia tidak ada disini." ia terbata-bata, membuat Kisame menggelengkan kepala.

"Haah, tidak disini bagaimana sih? Nona… AH, AKU TAHU! Kau ingin main tebak-tebakan dimana Sasuke bersembunyi?" tingkahnya seperti seorang anak kecil, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah mendapat petunjuk, "Jangan bercanda dong… Sepengetahuanku, dia kan tinggal disini?"

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak ada disini!"

Karin mendengus kesal, ia tidak bisa menahan celoteh pria aneh yang menganggapnya bermain tebak-tebakan. Orang gila. _Secepat mungkin jelaskan bahwa Sasuke sudah pergi, lalu kembali tidur! _Ia membuka slot rantai pengaman pada pintu dan memperlihatkan seisi ruangan pada Kisame yang merupakan 'teman' Sasuke. Wanita ini membukakan pintu agar pria usil ini segera sadar Sasuke memang tidak ada di rumahnya, _lagi_. Pria dengan paras layaknya ikan itu perlahan-lahan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam, memperhatikan satu per satu detil ruangan kecil yang ditinggali si wanita berambut merah. Pintu kembali ditutup, Karin bersandar di daun pintunya. Pandangan Kisame berkeliling menyusuri tiap sudut namun tetap tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke Uchiha, ia tersenyum geli.

"Ja-di… Kau sembunyikan dia dimana, Nona?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sasuke _pernah_ tinggal disini, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu dia pindah." ujar Karin yang masih bersandar pada pintu, "Dan aku tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang, Tuan Kisame. Kau sudah lihat rumahku kosong, jadi bisakah kau pulang dan membiarkan aku tidur dengan tenang?"

Kisame memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Karin dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Raut wajahnya tidak ceria seperti sebelumnya, membuat wanita itu takut seraya menggenggam pisau yang daritadi disembunyikan di belakang punggung. Bersiap-siap melindungi diri apabila pria asing ini berbahaya dan hendak menyakitinya.

.

"Sasuke pindah? Hee~" dia tertawa, "Nona… Leluconmu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, kau lihat sendiri kan ruangan ini-" ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Jemari pria berwajah hiu ini mencengkeram tulang pipi si wanita, memaksanya diam membisu.

"Bohong, bohong… KAU BOHONG." ia mendesis. Wajah pucat itu semakin lama mendekati batang hidung Karin, menyamakan jarak pandang mereka. Suaranya tidak lagi terdengar ceria, berganti dengan gumaman singkat yang terdengar begitu kejam dan sinis, "Jangan bohong dan membuatku kesal. Karena mobil yang ia pakai terparkir di sebuah lapangan beberapa blok dari sini, tapi ia tidak ada disana. Katakan, dimana dia?"

Karin melawan, ia mengeluarkan pisau yang disembunyikan dari balik punggung. Bermaksud menghujamkan mata pisaunya ke salah satu bagian tubuh pria mengerikan, namun langkahnya gagal total. Kisame dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangannya, memutar lengan mungil wanita itu ke belakang untuk mematahkan serangan. Karin mengerang kesakitan, ia tidak berdaya ketika genggamannya pada pisau terlepas. Pisau itu jatuh berdenting di atas lantai, sedangkan wajahnya masih berada dalam cengkeraman kuat Kisame Hoshigaki. Seluruh tubuh wanita ini seakan kaku, berpikir semuanya akan segera berakhir. Bernasib naas karena ternyata ini adalah hari kematiannya…

"Dimana Sasuke bersembunyi?" dia bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau sembunyikan dia dimana?!"

"NNNGGGGgghhh!" sekuat tenaga ia berusaha berteriak atau berbicara, namun usahanya tertahan oleh cengkeraman kuat Kisame. Satu-satunya gestur yang dapat Karin lakukan adalah menggeleng, berharap pria ini mengerti kalau ia tidak tahu menahu soal kepergian Sasuke Uchiha.

.

_Usahanya sia-sia_.

Dia terlihat seperti seorang psikopat, pancaran matanya berbinar seakan menikmati wajah ketakutan wanita di hadapannya. Setiap kali Karin mencoba menggelengkan kepala karena sejujurnya ia memang tidak tahu menahu mengenai keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha, sang pria asing ini akan menyela dengan terkikik geli. Disertai gumaman kecil yang menganggap semua usaha yang dilakukan wanita ini adalah kebohongan. Kisame larut dalam dunianya sendiri, berseri-seri menatap wajah seorang wanita yang wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin dan pucat pasi. KETAKUTAN.

"Khukhukhu, ini dia! Ini wajah yang kusukai dari orang-orang yang berkata _BOHONG_. Tidak menghargai senyum ceria yang kutawarkan, sekarang malah memperlihatkan raut wajah ketakutan… He, benar tidak? Takut?! Kau takut pada Kisame, Nona!?" wajahnya yang menyeringai tampak begitu mengintimidasi, membuat jantung wanita ini terasa dingin. Hatinya mencelos, putus asa. Tanpa disadari dari sudut mata Karin telah mengalir cairan bening, ketakutan setengah mati.

_Pasrah pada nasibnya_.

Dari balik jubah hitam, ia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang kecil yang tersimpan dalam sarung berwarna hitam. Karin melihat mata pedang yang terlihat berkilau terkena terpaan cahaya lampu pada langit-langit kamarnya, napasnya naik turun tidak beraturan. Tubuh wanita ini mematung dan bergetar hebat hingga kedua lututnya terasa lemas, batinnya menjerit meminta pengampunan. Dia akan mati. Baru kali ini ia menyadari bahaya yang sebenarnya apabila terlibat dengan Sasuke, mendapat sedikit gambaran tentang pekerjaan pria itu. Alasan mengapa ia meninggalkannya, semuanya demi kebaikan dan keselamatan nyawanya. Tapi lagi-lagi… _Semua sudah terlambat_.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

.

"Sakitnya hanya sesaat lalu tidak terasa lagi kok…" pria ini terkekeh sambil menjilat sisi pinggiran senjatanya, "Kau bisa lanjutkan lagi tidurmu, dan untuk kali ini… _Tidur abadi_."

.

.

.

* * *

**8th Floor – Apartment, Suna **

Suara dentingan sendok beradu dengan pinggiran cangkir mengisi keheningan dari ruangan apartemen yang disewa para agen Konoha. Setelah mengadakan pembicaraan mengenai data-data yang diperiksa Hyuuga Hinata di gedung perkantoran nomor 589 milik Akatsuki, mereka menemukan beberapa informasi yang mencengangkan mengenai target Proyek Suna. Meski tidak terlalu mendetail, Hinata menceritakan tentang sebuah penelitian Akatsuki bernama _Kyuubi Project_ yang dilakukan terhadap Sora. Akatsuki mengincar sesuatu dari aset berharga bagi Konoha yang belum juga ditemukan. Informasi yang mereka dapatkan belum cukup memadai, mereka tidak mendapatkan petunjuk posisi laboratorium penelitian atau dimana letak markas Akatsuki dalam data yang tersebar di gedung 589.

Sai telah melaporkan nomor ponsel 'KABUTO' pada Shikamaru untuk dilacak, nomor itu adalah satu-satunya jalan terang yang akan membawa mereka menuju lokasi Akatsuki berikutnya. Mereka juga membicarakan kemungkinan Sakura ditangkap, juga tugas baru untuk melenyapkan Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata terhimpit di tengah-tengah perdebatan, dimana Sai bersikeras mengikuti misi sedangkan Naruto ingin meyakinkan dulu alasan utama mengapa sahabatnya bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Keadaan yang bersitegang membuat perbincangan misi berlangsung keras, mereka memilih mendinginkan kepala masing-masing sebelum mengambil langkah berikutnya.

Ia duduk di sofa sendirian, ditemani secangkir kopi hitam yang baru saja diseduh. Penerangan yang diredupkan dan diganti dengan rangkaian lampu berwarna kekuningan ini membantunya merasa tenang, kegelapan dari arah jendela yang menghadap beranda sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Suasana sekitar hening, hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara dengkuran dari balik kamar pria. Ia menutup kedua mata sambil menghirup aroma kopi, mencoba menikmati saat-saat tenang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gesekan pada alas lantai dari arah belakang. Seluruh inderanya kembali siaga ketika menyadari kehadiran pihak lain selain dirinya. Membuka kedua mata, menunggu waktu tepat untuk bereaksi.

"Tidak baik mengendap-ngendap di kediaman sendiri, Agen Hinata…" ujarnya tanpa sekali pun menoleh, "Sulit tidur di negeri asing?"

.

"Ah… Ma-maafkan aku, senior!" gadis itu bicara terbata-bata dengan suara lembutnya. Tanpa disadari ia membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf, meski pada kenyataannya pria itu tidak melihat, "A-aku tidak tahu A-Anda masih disini."

"Aku bukan seniormu," Sai mendengus geli ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang menghampiri sofa tempat ia duduk, "dan tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal sepele."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan masih terpaku di tempat, hanya menatap gerak-gerik Sai yang sedang menikmati kopi perlahan-lahan. Aktivitas yang kontan membuat Sai menoleh lagi padanya.

"Mau kopi?"

"Ti… Tidak, terima kasih." Hinata menggeleng, akhirnya ia memilih duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan atasannya itu. Gadis bermata lavender itu menunduk. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal diletakkan di atas paha, seakan-akan ragu, "I-ini tentang mi… Misi. A-apakah senior, ah ma-maksudku… Anda a-akan membunuh Sa-Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Ya, tentu saja." tanpa keraguan sedikit pun Sai menjawab. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi pada meja yang berada di hadapannya sambil menatap Hinata, "Sudah kukatakan sejak awal, **misi adalah misi**. Pada kenyataannya kau harus membedakan antara profesionalitas kerja dan ego pribadi, apa yang menjadi prioritas itulah yang harus dikejar. Sedikit saja lengah maka kita akan mati sia-sia."

Keduanya bertatapan selama sepersekian detik, wanita ini menyadari sesuatu. Bola mata hitam Sai selintas terlihat menerawang, Hinata merasa atasannya menyembunyikan sesuatu namun ia tidak berani menanyakannya langsung. Juga tidak tertarik untuk beradu argumentasi dengan pria di hadapannya ini, Sai diliputi sifat superior yang jauh melebihi dirinya atau Naruto. Beragumentasi hanya membawa kekalahan telak bagi Hinata Hyuga. Keduanya kembali terdiam, Sai melipat kedua tangan dalam keheningan.

.

"A… Anda t-tidak tidur?" Hinata tidak punya pilihan selain mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak."

"_I-Insomnia_?" tanyanya lagi belum menyerah, "Eng… Ma-maaf kalau a-aku banyak berta-"

"Aku tidak tidur… Tepatnya ; berusaha tidak tertidur," tanpa disangka Sai menjawab pertanyaan bawahannya dengan lugas, "Kalau kau sudah selesai, bisa segera kembali ke kamarmu?"

"A-Anda berusaha… _Tidak tidur_?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata hanya mematung, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu sebagai bahan pembicaraan. Wanita ini enggan beranjak karena berada sendirian di kamar hanya membuat dirinya semakin mencemaskan keadaan Sakura Haruno yang menjadi tawanan Sasuke, juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto. Hinata yang secara pribadi tidak berhubungan dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha sebenarnya tidak merasa keberatan pada isi misi yang diberikan Konoha, namun ego pribadinya untuk melindungi Naruto turut membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing. Berseberangan dengan tempat ia duduk, kini Sai mengambil kembali cangkir kopi yang dibiarkan di atas meja. Melihat Hinata belum menyerah mengajukan pertanyaan, mengorek rahasia tentang dirinya.

"Aku berharap ini hanya insomnia, tapi sayangnya tidak seperti itu…" gumamnya perlahan sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, "Aku memang tidak ingin tertidur, apalagi ketika berada dalam misi."

"Ke…Ke-kenapa?"

"Mimpi buruk," ujar Sai sambil meneguk cairan hitam pada cangkirnya lalu bangkit berdiri, "Mimpi yang selalu sama setiap kali kau tertidur, berkali-kali kau harus melihat peristiwa yang sama namun tidak ada jalan untuk mengubahnya. _Memuakkan._ Karena ini hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi dalam misi, jadi sebisa mungkin kuhindari. Yah, kurasa pembicaraan kita cukup sampai disini? Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu untuk beristirahat, Agen Hinata..."

"Ah, se-senior… Maaf," Hinata merasa pertanyaannya tadi sedikit lancang, "Aku ti-tidak bermaksud…"

"Selamat malam." Sai membalikkan badan, ia membawa cangkir kosong menuju dapur lalu meletakkannya begitu saja. Mata lavender wanita itu terus mengikuti pergerakan Sai dari sofa menuju dapur, semakin bertanya-tanya. Pria berambut hitam ini tampaknya butuh penyegaran. Meninggalkan Hyuga Hinata duduk seorang diri di sofa, ia mengambil jaket tebalnya dan memilih menghabiskan jam malam dengan berjalan-jalan di luar. Mencari udara segar.

Seorang diri.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gudang Tua - Suna**

Pria berambut raven hitam ini mengerjapkan mata, tubuhnya letih bersandar pada punggung kursi selama beberapa jam. Dia tetap terjaga, penglihatannya selalu tertuju pada tempat tidur sederhana yang digunakannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Sosok berambut _soft pink_ yang terlelap di tempatnya tampak bergelung menyamping, kelelahan. Efek obat generik yang ia berikan 'setengah memaksa' tampaknya mulai bekerja, obat penghilang sakit yang dikonsumsi Sakura untuk mengurangi nyeri pada luka-lukanya ini juga mampu membuat tubuh lelahnya beristirahat sejenak. Ia tertidur. Sasuke Uchiha kehabisan akal bagaimana harus bersikap setelah kejadian hari ini. Menyandera teman masa kecil yang justru mengubah pendirian yang telah dikukuhkannya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

.

"_Aku akan mencoba sekali lagi untuk mempercayaimu, Sakura…"_

_._

_Baka._ Kenapa tadi aku mengatakan hal itu?!

Keturunan Uchiha ini lagi-lagi menghela napas. Betapa tidak, dia sendiri tidak sadar telah mengatakannya. Meski kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh dan jujur terhadap perasaannya. _Mengkhianati Konoha_. Ini adalah keputusan hidup yang dipilih Sasuke Uchiha. Selama tiga tahun, ia menganggap Konoha adalah masa lalu yang harus dikubur tanpa perlu digali lagi. Pria ini membuang rasa kebangsaan terhadap negara yang telah membesarkannya sejak bayi, menolak untuk percaya pada siapa pun yang berkaitan dengan Konoha. Termasuk dua orang sahabat yang ditolongnya terakhir kali di tebing perbatasan, baginya semua memori tersebut hanyalah omong kosong. Kenangan yang membusuk.

Menolak dan membenci negara asalnya cukup membantu langkah pengkhianatan Sasuke, terlebih ketika ia bersedia bergabung dengan kelompok Akatsuki. Dia terus menanamkan kebencian berlapis pada Konoha. _Baginya Konoha adalah negara penuh konspirasi, dipenuhi kebohongan yang tersusun rapi_. Dia tumbuh disana bersama sebuah pemikiran lugu sementara pada kenyataannya ; ia ditipu dan hidup diliputi kebohongan. Meski demikian pria ini juga menyadari Akatsuki tetaplah sebuah organisasi gelap yang berbahaya, kehadirannya bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Uang dan pengakuan adalah dua hal yang selama ini dikejar Sasuke bersama Akatsuki. Latar belakang sebagai 'mantan Konoha' tidak pernah lepas dari predikat nama Sasuke Uchiha, dan ia tahu itu.

.

Sasuke sadar ; mereka tidak pernah seratus persen mempercayai kehadirannya dalam organisasi. Kabuto adalah tangan kanan _sang pemimpin_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan kedok 'mentor' atau 'atasan'. Akatsuki juga memasang alat pelacak pada alat komunikasi dan kendaraan yang ia gunakan. Itulah alasan utama mengapa ia harus meninggalkan Karin, karena ditakutkan Akatsuki telah berhasil melacak dimana ia tinggal. Pria ini mengeluarkan dua buah ponsel dari saku, salah satu diantaranya mati sejak mereka meninggalkan lapangan parkir. Sebagai langkah preventif dia menonaktifkan ponsel yang tersambung dengan jaringan Akatsuki, keturunan Uchiha ini tidak akan membiarkan lokasinya yang baru diketahui.

Ketika masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya bagaimana menjelaskan situasi karena ia melarikan diri dari tugas membereskan data di gedung perkantoran 589, ia terkejut. Suara yang dihasilkan dari mode getar pada ponsel mengejutkannya. Tanda panggilan masuk pukul setengah tiga dini hari? Sasuke hanya melihat layarnya sekilas, membaca siapa penelepon yang berani menghubunginya tengah malam seperti ini. Dia menggelengkan kepala begitu melihat nama si penelepon yang tertera pada layar.

_Karin_.

"Che…" ujarnya sambil memandang nama itu tanpa mengangkatnya, "Mau apa dia malam buta begini?"

Belum sempat diangkat, panggilan itu terputus.

Namun tidak lama berselang, ponselnya kembali bergetar_._

_._

_Karin_.

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya, ia meletakkan ponsel di atas meja sampai getarannya berhenti. Dan ternyata frekuensi panggilan berikutnya lebih cepat, ponselnya lagi-lagi bergetar.

.

_Karin_.

Alis Sasuke terangkat ke atas, mengingat kembali sifat wanita itu… Dia tidak pernah terbangun tengah malam jika tidak mendesak. Dan selama beberapa hari ini dia sendiri tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan gadis berkacamata itu. Apa ini lelucon? Dia masih mengurungkan niatnya hingga si penelepon menutup panggilan... Meski dilanjutkan dengan panggilan berikutnya.

.

_Lagi-lagi Karin._

Dan penelepon berikutnya masih berasal dari nama yang sama… _Heran, apa yang dilakukan wanita berambut merah itu tengah malam begini?_ Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu?! Karena ia tahu persis, pribadi mandiri seperti Karin tidak akan menghubungi seseorang jika tidak terjadi sesuatu yang mendesak, atau hal-hal yang tidak dapat dilakukannya seorang diri. Sasuke Uchiha berdecak dan berharap ini sesuatu yang penting. Dia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan ketika untuk keempat kalinya nama Karin tertera pada layar ponsel.

.

.

"Ya, Karin?"

_**Sunyi**_, dari balik pendengarannya tidak terdengar suara apapun.

Atau siapa pun.

"Hn? Halo?" ia mencoba berbicara sekali lagi namun tetap tidak ada respon. Apa wanita ini ceroboh dan tidur sambil mengaktifkan ponselnya? Menghubungi orang terakhir yang tertera pada daftar panggilan? Sasuke mencoba menunggu respon dari sang penelepon namun tetap nihil.

_Huh, konyol… _Pria ini mengumpat dalam hati sambil terus menunggu.

"Karin, apa kau mendengarku?" pemuda ini mendengus kesal, dia melihat percakapan tanpa adanya respon itu telah berlangsung hampir sekitar satu menit. Sudah cukup, dia akan mengakhiri omong kosong ini. Satu menit adalah waktu yang cukup sebagai batas toleransi kesabaran seorang keturunan Uchiha, "Hn? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja, tolong jangan ganggu aku la-"

"_Sasuke…_" suara itu memotong perkataannya.

Dia terdiam ketika mendengar respon dari si penelepon.

_**Dia bukan Karin…**_

Suara seorang pria yang terdengar terkekeh mengerikan menghiasi keheningan diantara keduanya. Dia melihat lama pembicaraan mereka telah menembus angka satu menit. Buku-buku jari Sasuke seketika itu berubah menjadi dingin dan tegang, bulu kuduknya merinding dan tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan cengkeraman pada ponsel yang menempel pada telinga kirinya. Suara ini… Dia pernah mendengarnya, dan merasakan tanda bahaya yang begitu besar. Jantungnya terasa terpompa namun bibirnya kaku. Dia melakukan kesalahan… Dia telah memberikan waktu yang cukup bagi Akatsuki untuk melacak keberadaannya. _INI GAWAT..._ _SIAL!_ Belum sempat menutupi rasa keterkejutannya, selang beberapa detik suara yang terkesan mengerikan itu kembali terdengar.

.

"_**KAU KUTEMUKAN, SASUKE…"**_

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

Halo! Chapter sepuluh selesai dan untuk kali ini alur waktunya memang lebih lambat dibanding chapter sebelumnya. Karena beberapa fakta tentang Sora sempat pending di chapter 9, saya mulai bahas di chapter ini. Termasuk _flashback_ Fugaku Uchiha yang muncul menjelaskan penelitian Sora 15 tahun yang lalu, mungkin ada beberapa yang mulai bisa menebak alur ceritanya seperti apa? (_authornya sendiri kebingungan sebenernya buat bikin plot, hahaha_). Satu lagi saya tambahkan anggota Akatsuki yaitu : Kisame Hoshigaki, sifatnya tentu saja OOC. Karin akhirnya berakhir naas di tangan Kisame =_=;

Dan… Cerita ini nggak akan sampai puluhan chapter kok, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi akan masuk klimaks cerita meski belum bisa diputuskan tamat chapter berapa. :D Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur ya, plus sebagai info tambahan **chapter 11 Shattered Memories akan NAIK JADI RATING M**. Ini pertimbangan dari segi bahasa dan plot kekerasan yang mulai naik, bukan karena adegan dewasa kok. Jadi tanggal 7 bulan depan cari cerita ini di rate M. :D

Yang sudah review, plus fave dan follow tambahan yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! *bungkuk hormat*. Ini balasan review chapter sembilan :

**Gita Zahra : **sampai chapter ini Sasuke tetap berada bersama Akatsuki dan tetap benci Konoha. Sasuke sama Sakura tampaknya masih membingungkan, haha. Oh usia Sakura-Sasu-Hinata-Naruto-dan Sai disini sekitaran umur 22 – 24 tahunan (usia awal kerja karena mereka tergolong agen baru).

**Guest** **/ NineToFive**: Haloo terima kasih banyak buat review dan fave-nya! ^^ Plus chapter depan cerita ini akan naik ke rating M, kalau soal adegan dewasa Sakusasu… _Saya kurang mampu bikin adegan fangirlingan / lemon._ Tapi usulnya saya tampung dulu, lihat alurnya ke depan. Semoga terus ikutin ceritanya dan saya tunggu review di chapter ini :D

**Roquezen** : Thanks! Dan untunglah sist suka chapter ini, iya panggil summon buat bikin adegan Sakusasu *ga mampu ceritanya*.

**Afisa UchirunoSS** : Wah update sebulan dua kali udah cukup susah sist, sebelum tanggal 20 nanti saya kejang-kejang ngetiknya. Hohoho gimana chapter ini? RnR lagi yap!

**Akasuna no ei-chan **: thank you reviewnya dan Sai memang keliatan galak ya? LOL. Oh Sora bukannya percaya sama Uchiha sih, tapi karena alasan tertentu. Semoga chapter depan bisa saya bahas, makasih banyak buat reviewnya, ei-chan. :D

**Hanazono yuri **: thank you reviewnya dan untuk chapter ini Sakusasunya pending dulu buat bahas Sora. Tunggu chapter depan yaa dan ditunggu RnRnya lagi yuri-chan~

**Dian-chan** : Sempat bingung, ganti PenName ya sist? Naah sekarang saya update! Saya sudah mulai masuk ke inti cerita, semoga tetep ikutin ya :D

**Cheinn PinkTom** : wahahaha berhubung saya demen membunuh karakter jadi request Sasuke nggak mati ya? Saya tampung masukannya, luka-luka oke tapi mati jangan, LOL. Thanks reviewnya dan jangan lupa RnR lagi di chapter ini lho.

**Sherlock Holmes **: Terima kasih buat reviewnya Mr. Holmes! Sakusasu moment udah ditambahin chapter kemarin tapi sekarang harus ceritain yang lain dulu nih, tapi tetep saya tunggu review berikutnya dari pak detektif :D

**Alluca** : *nyengir* Sama-sama, semoga suka sama Sakusasu moment yang kemarin ya.

**Guest 2** : Jangan dong, nanti saya kram otak plus kejang-kejang kalau updatenya harus cepet. LOL tapi tetep ikutin cerita ini ya, tetap tanggal 7 dan tanggal 20 kok hehe.

**Selaladrews** : saya update, terimakasih buat lala-chan yang masih menyempatkan RnR di cerita ini. Dan sama-sama juga buat review, terus semangat buat kelanjutan ceritanya! Sasuke masih tetep Akatsuki tapi nggak bisa dipastikan juga ke depannya gimana. Berhubung tugas bunuh Sasu bukan Cuma Naruto aja, Hinata sama Sai juga berkesempatan buat laksanain misi itu. Saya tunggu komen untuk chapter kali ini juga. :D

**Gohara01 **: yaa thank you! Update kok tepat waktu. ^^

**Alisha Blooms **: Halo halo Alisha-chan, thank you buat reviewnya kemarin! Satu per satu rahasia seputar Sora mulai saya bahas kok tenang aja. *ngakak* seperti kebanyakan sifat _villain_ perempuan yang lengket sama bosnya : cantik, _smart_, dan _badass_… Itu tips si Konan (termasuk faktor _author_ yang demen sama dia juga sih), hehehe. Ayoo ditunggu reviewnya lagi ^^

**Mizuira Kumiko** : Wah ini dia, saya sendiri bingung Saku mau diapain LOL. Sasuke 'menanamkan' pemikiran kalau dia benci Konoha dan semua yang terkait disana… Termasuk Sakura dan Naruto. Jadi dari omongannya di chapter kemarin, dia mau mencoba lagi buat percaya sama Sakura, nggak ngeliat dari kebangsaannya yang masih 'Konoha'. Sasu ada kemungkinan bakal kabur dari Akatsuki karena mereka duluan yang ngincer nyawanya via Kisame. Semoga tidak mengecewakan sih, saya menunggu komen dari senpai Mizu lagi (atau curahan ide kalau ada, LOL) ^^

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan** : Saya udah update nih, thank you banget udah menyempatkan review. Belom kok tenang rate M untuk romance belum tentu saya buat. Saya juga masih dalam tahap pengembangan karakter Sai berhubung dia OOC banget (karena Hinata etc nggak terlalu saya buat jauh dari karakter aslinya, apalagi kalau dibanding sama Sai). xD Hmm nggak kok nggak bakalan sampai puluhan chapter, jadi semoga chapter ini juga cukup menarik buat lanjutin baca. Ditunggu reviewnya yaa…

.

Dan untuk chapter ini juga…

Yang baca cerita ini tolong share reviewnya ya, sesingkat apa pun saya terima kok. Saya menanti segala bentuk review, (syukur kalo follow dan fave), atau ide, atau mungkin kalau ada kritik dan saran, etc. Mohon maaf kalau cerita newbie ini masih banyak kekurangan, antusiasme review tentunya mempengaruhi semangat saya untuk update!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (tanggal 7 April)!

_**-jitan-**_


	11. 11 : Brighter

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

**_Note : _**

- **Rating M **(mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar) :D

- _Genre_ : Adventure / Mystery / Romance

- AU : Alternate Universe, OOC, typo, death chara.

- Ini fanfic pertama saya di thread Naruto. Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie. Tolong reviewnya yaa semua (syukur kalo di-fave dan follow), makasih :)

.

.

.

* * *

**Gudang Tua – Suna**

"Sakura," ia mengguncang tubuh wanita yang masih terlelap di atas tempat tidur, "Hei bangunlah."

"Ck, Sakura Haruno… Bangun!"

Wanita itu mengerjap seraya menggeliat ke samping, Sakura menyipitkan matanya, cahaya lampu terlihat sangat menyilaukan bagi mata yang masih lelah. Dia menyadari Sasuke tengah berusaha membangunkannya dari tidur, Sakura juga merasa ia belum tertidur terlalu lama. Ada apa ia membangunkannya tengah malam? Sakura Haruno berusaha bangun dan duduk sambil menggosok matanya yang masih terasa perih akibat kantuk. Mungkin ini pengaruh obat penahan sakit yang ditenggaknya beberapa jam yang lalu, kandungan obat yang ia konsumsi berhasil menenangkan syaraf-syaraf dan membuatnya tertidur nyenyak. Tangan Sasuke berada pada pundak wanita itu dan masih berusaha mengguncangnya agar tersadar.

"Cepat bangun, kita harus pergi."

Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan raut sedikit cemas, "Sasuke? A-Ada apa?"

"Kita ketahuan oleh Akatsuki, sekarang kau harus bersiap-siap untuk kabur."

"_HAH?!_ A-APA Maksud…" rasa kantuk Sakura mendadak hilang, berganti dengan kedua bola mata yang melebar ketika mendengar perkataan sang Uchiha.

_Ketahuan?!_ _Bagaimana bisa?_

"Hn," Sasuke berdiri dan mulai membereskan beberapa barang dari lemari kecil di sebelahnya, diam sejenak seperti menimang-nimang keputusan untuk memberi tahu cerita yang sesungguhnya pada pihak Konoha, "Mereka berhasil melacak nomorku. Dan saat ini Akatsuki… Ah maksudku seorang anggota dari Akatsuki bernama Kisame, dia sedang menuju tempat ini."

.

"Kau... Mengenalnya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sempat mencuri pandang sebelum akhirnya memalingkan muka.

"Tidak bisa disebut kenal, dan sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang akur." Sasuke berdeham sejenak, "Kisame Hoshigaki adalah anggota Akatsuki yang terbilang 'gila', psikopat dan bertindak seorang diri tanpa perintah. Aku berani bertaruh ; dia dan kelompoknya sedang menuju kemari dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa melapor dulu pada anggota lainnya. Hal itu bagus, sebuah kesempatan emas untuk menghadapinya. Jadi sebaiknya kau juga cepat bangun untuk bersiap-siap."

Sakura dengan refleks bangun untuk mencari-cari barang bawaannya, tapi ia baru menyadari selain pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh ia tidak memiliki perlengkapan lain… _Ah ya, dia lupa tujuan awal dirinya berada disini sebagai tawanan dan seluruh persenjataannya telah dilucuti_. Sakura tidak membawa peralatan lain termasuk alas kaki, gerakannya otomatis terdiam. Dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang merogoh sesuatu dari lemari kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk boks.

"Pakai ini untuk sementara," Sasuke mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu _sport_ dari sebuah kotak penyimpanan lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Sakura yang masih kebingungan, "Ukurannya mungkin tidak sesuai, tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura meraih sepatu yang diberikan Sasuke lalu mengenakannya dengan hati-hati. Telapak kakinya yang terluka masih terasa nyeri saat bersentuhan dengan alas sepatu, tapi ini memang lebih baik daripada berlarian di jalan tanpa pelindung sama sekali. Sepatu _sport_ berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna biru sebagai pemanis kini melekat pada kedua kaki Sakura Haruno. Sepatu yang ia kenakan ternyata lebih besar dari ukuran kakinya sendiri, ia mengakali dengan mengeratkan tali sepatu sekencang mungkin agar tidak terlepas apabila diharuskan berlari. Matanya bergerak ke arah berlawanan, melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke Uchiha yang sibuk menaruh sebilah pisau juga _handgun_ pada holster. Pria ini juga menyelipkan beberapa _clip magazine_ sebagai cadangan amunisi.

.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"_Kita?_" pria berdarah Uchiha ini malah balik bertanya, ia mengambil senter dan menaruhnya di salah satu kantong, "Tidak ada kata _kita, _Sakura. Sekarang _kau_ boleh meninggalkan tempat ini lalu menuju tempat teman-temanmu, sementara _aku_ yang akan menghadapi si Kisame..."

"Apa? Ti-tidak!" Sakura sontak berdiri dan berjalan menuju Sasuke yang melihatnya dengan pandangan heran, "Aku tidak bisa kembali begitu saja. Aku ingin membantu-"

"Tidak, ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

"Bukankah kau mau mempercayai aku sekali lagi?" kedua tangannya menggenggam jemari Sasuke. Pria ini diam mematung menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, tapi Sakura terus mencoba meyakinkannya, "Biarkan aku membantumu, Sasuke."

_Onyx_ yang beradu dengan _emerald_ miliknya hanya mampu mengerjap, entah mengapa ia kehilangan kata-kata. Apa mungkin dia terkena tenung atau semacam mantra yang mampu membuat mulutnya terpaku tanpa berargumen? _Sigh_. Sasuke mengangguk kecil, ia mengambil sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam kemudian membantu gadis itu mengenakannya. Warna hitam senada dengan gelapnya malam mampu menyamarkan warna baju kemeja Sakura yang berwarna putih, sementara pria ini telah mengenakan pakaian lengkap berwarna hitam. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa anak kunci dari saku dan menoleh ke arah Sakura Haruno yang berada lima langkah di belakangnya.

"Hn, baiklah. Ikuti aku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku punya rencana untuk menyambut para tamu tak diundang itu..."

.

.

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 11 : BRIGHTER**

.

.

.

_Tangan yang terbungkus oleh sarung tangan sintetis menuntunku dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain, peneliti ini membiarkan tangannya tetap steril. Jubahnya yang panjang berwarna putih terayun bersama langkah kaki di sepanjang koridor ruangan. Lamunanku terhenti saat ia melepaskan tuntunan tangannya lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tanpa disadari aku telah berada di depan sebuah pintu, melihat kertas-kertas berserakkan di sekeliling meja dan berhamburan di sisi-sisi lantai. Di sekitar ruangan tampak beberapa peneliti lain yang berdiri sambil mengumpat kesal, terlebih setelah menyadari sepertinya ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam data-data penelitian. Sesuatu yang penting. Seorang pria menggebrak keyboard komputer di hadapannya, hal itu sontak membuat yang lain terperangah lalu menoleh._

_"Dia menghapus semuanya," pria yang baru saja menggebrak keyboard kini mengepalkan tangan ketika menatap satu per satu peneliti yang tampak tidak percaya, "Uchiha menghapus semua data penelitian kita!"_

_Yang lain hanya mampu berpandangan satu sama lain, menggelengkan kepala.  
_

_"A-apa?! TIDAK MUNGKIN!" ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi tegang.  
_

_"Bagaimana bisa ia menghapus semua database kita?!" sahut yang lain dengan nada emosi, "Apa kita sama sekali tidak punya back-up?"_

_"Apa kalian lupa?! Fugaku Uchiha memiliki otoritas level 4 untuk mengakses semua data! Dia salah satu pemimpin proyek ini, kan? Dan kalian semua pasti tahu ; tidak ada satu orang pun yang diperbolehkan menyimpan data penelitian selain dalam database server. Apa yang harus kita laporkan pada pusat? INI GILA!" emosi seluruh peneliti yang ada di dalam ruangan seakan-akan meluap. _

___Keadaan menjadi ricuh dalam sekejap, para peneliti saling adu mulut dan memberi teori masing-masing._ Saat itu dari balik pintu ruangan muncul seorang pria paruh baya, keadaan yang ricuh membuat kehadirannya tidak disadari para peneliti lain. Tiba-tiba ia maju ke hadapan sebuah meja lalu menggebrak meja itu dengan kedua tangannya, gebrakannya begitu kencang hingga membuat suasana ruangan yang ramai dengan adu mulut mendadak hening. _Aku mengingat wajahnya, dia salah satu peneliti senior dan memiliki reputasi cukup penting dalam laboratorium. _Namanya… Danzo___._  


_"KALIAN BERISIK!" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi, "Dimana otak peneliti yang katanya dipenuhi teori dan logika, hah?! Apa perdebatan omong-kosong ini penting?"_

___Semua terdiam._

_._

_"Periksa data yang masih tersisa dan mana yang hilang. Bekerjalah menggunakan tangan, bukan mulut. Tenangkan emosi kalian saat bekerja," Danzo melipat kedua tangannya untuk memberi komando. Namun meskipun instruksinya telah terdengar jelas, para peneliti sepertinya masih tercengang dan berdiam diri, "Nah? Kenapa kalian masih diam seperti patung? Mulailah bekerja, SEKARANG!" _

_Mereka bergegas memeriksa berkas-berkas yang tercecer di atas lantai, membongkar map-map berisi laporan tebal hasil penelitian mereka. Seluruh data yang berceceran akhirnya terkumpul dan disusun dengan terburu-buru, mereka semakin gusar dan tindak-tanduk mereka disertai decakan kesal. Bahkan umpatan kasar tidak dapat lagi tertahan dari mulut para peneliti. Aku hanya diam seperti sebuah patung pajangan di depan pintu, dalam hati sebenarnya aku cukup lega. Mungkin dengan begini penelitian bodoh mereka pada tubuhku akan dihentikan. Aku sudah muak menjalani tes demi tes untuk mencapai tujuan dari ego mereka masing-masing, tidak ada satu pun hasil penelitian yang tampaknya akan berguna untukku sendiri._

_Sambil mengamati pola gerakan mereka yang dipenuhi kecemasan dan tampak menggelikan, aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang bernama Fugaku Uchiha? Apa dia salah satu pemimpin penelitian yang pernah bertemu denganku? Namun tiba-tiba si peneliti senior bernama Danzo itu menunjuk ke arahku, jarinya menuding tepat di depan kepalaku seperti menemukan sesuatu yang 'tabu' untuk berada di ruangan dalam situasi seperti ini. _

_"KENAPA ANAK INI BISA ADA DI DALAM RUANGAN?!" raungnya sambil menunjukku berkali-kali, "BAWA DIA KELUAR DARI SINI!"_

_Pria yang awalnya menuntunku tampak ketakutan apalagi setelah melihat raut kesal dari Danzo, ia berlari meninggalkan berkas-berkas yang telah dikumpulkan dari lantai dan langsung menyeretku keluar dari pintu. Langkahnya begitu kasar dan hampir membuatku jatuh beberapa kali, benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan orang dewasa, karena seperti yang telah mereka ketahui sebelumnya ; aku berhenti menua di usia pertumbuhan sepuluh tahun. Kekuatanku layaknya seorang bocah ingusan, tapi positifnya aku memiliki otak jenius yang jauh lebih baik daripada para tua bangka yang sering muncul di televisi dengan label pembicara atau pakar. _

Che, dan mereka 'merawatku' disini layaknya sapi perah_._

_._

_._

_"Hei!? Hei bung, berhenti!"_

_Dari belakang tampak seorang pria berpakaian layaknya petugas keamanan dengan pelindung kepala memanggil dan menepuk pundak si peneliti. Kami telah sampai di depan ruangan yang digunakan sebagai 'tempat tinggalku' selama berada di laboratorium. Si petugas datang mendekat dan tiba-tiba mendorong kami berdua masuk ke dalam kamar. Kebingungan, kami hanya mengikuti setiap gerak geriknya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh pelindung yang menyerupai sebuah helm, peralatan standar petugas keamanan apabila terjadi kegagalan percobaan, penyebaran racun, dan sebagainya. Awalnya aku mengira sedang terjadi kebocoran dari laboratorium dan kami diperingatkan agar tidak berkeliaran. Namun ketika kami baru saja masuk, ia langsung mengokang senjata lalu menghancurkan satu-satunya CCTV yang terpasang di sudut kamar._

_"KA-KAU! APA YANG-ukh!?" ucapannya terputus.  
_

Sang peneliti jatuh terjerembab ketika kepalan tinju mengarah pada tengkuknya, ia pingsan.

_"Ruanganmu kedap suara, semoga saja petugas CCTV sedang sibuk memeriksa kekacauan di ruang data…" ujar si petugas tiba-tiba. Berbicara padaku yang masih keheranan, "Kau Sora 'kan?"_

_Aku mengangguk singkat._

_"Bagus, ini saatnya keluar dari penjara bernama laboratorium. Pakai ini," tanpa basa-basi ia melempar sebuah jaket bertudung kepala yang disimpan di dalam lemari untuk melapisi pakaian tipis yang kukenakan, "Singkat kata ; aku mendapat perintah dari seseorang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Secara teori, kau adalah satu-satunya aset yang tersisa dan akan diperebutkan oleh mereka… Karena data mereka sudah hilang. Aku tidak peduli detail masalahnya, dan aku hanya menjalankan tugas untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini, mengerti?"_

_"Kau siapa?" aku bertanya tanpa ragu, "dan apa orang yang menyuruhmu adalah Fugaku Uchiha?"_

_._

_Dia terdiam dan menatapku dari balik pelindung kepala yang ia kenakan, tidak dapat terlihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk seraya berjalan ke arah pintu keluar._

_"_Aku juga seorang Uchiha_, bocah." dia mengokang senjata dan mengintip keadaan di luar yang masih sepi, "Simpan pertanyaanmu. Kita akan bicara di lain kesempatan, sekarang sebaiknya kita bergegas keluar. Ayo!"_

.

.

* * *

**Akatsuki Mansion – Sora's Room**

Aku terbangun dan menyadari napasku tengah naik turun, jemariku meraih sebuah gelas berisi air di samping tempat tidur. Menenggaknya hingga tersisa setengah, lalu memandang ke sekeliling kamar yang gelap dan kosong. _Huh, ternyata mimpi_. Salah satu kenangan yang tidak akan kulupakan, insiden yang berlangsung penuh kontroversi. Saat-saat dimana pemerintah memperlakukan seorang Sora dengan semena-mena, mereka meneliti semua hal pada sel-sel tubuhku. _Tanpa kecuali_. Demi pecahan rumus tentang kejeniusan juga kemampuan langka yang kumiliki ; berhenti menua. Aku masih ingat, selama berada di laboratorium aku mendekam di sebuah kamar yang terbilang seperti sebuah sel.

Seluruh dindingnya berwarna putih tanpa satu pun jendela atau lukisan sebagai pemanis ruangan, _sepi_. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur sederhana yang dibersihkan setiap hari oleh petugas, mirip ranjang yang sering kutemui di rumah sakit. Di dinding seberangnya terdapat sebuah televisi ; satu-satunya hiburan dalam ruangan itu. Sisanya? Hanya terdapat sebuah kamar mandi, sebuah lemari kecil yang menyimpan beberapa potong baju, dan sepasang meja-kursi untuk menaruh makanan yang ditaruh pada nampan dan diantar tiga kali sehari pada jam yang sama. Dan juga CCTV yang memonitor semuanya dalam 24 jam non stop. Layaknya binatang peliharaan, aku dirawat sebagai aset penelitian di dalam ruang karantina.

Aku menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang menetes dari kening, sepertinya mimpi tadi merupakan efek dari pertemuan dengan dua orang Uchiha di hari yang sama. **Sasuke Uchiha.** Yang kutahu dia merupakan anak kandung Fugaku Uchiha yang selamat dari insiden. Lalu siapa pria bertopeng bermarga Uchiha yang sekarang mendirikan organisasi Akatsuki? _Apa aku mengenalnya?_ Ini cukup mengejutkan, kukira seluruh Uchiha telah dilenyapkan tanpa terkecuali. Napasku yang memburu kini berangsur normal, aku mencoba mendengar pergerakan di luar kamar. Suasana di luar pun hening, entah para penjaga masih memantau ruanganku atau tidak… Aku tidak peduli. Setelah jantungku kembali berdetak dalam hitungan normal, aku menyandarkan punggung pada pinggiran ranjang. Terduduk dalam diam, aku memejamkan mata.

.

_"Aku menawarkan agar kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Sora-sama…"_

_._

Tawaran yang belum kujawab dari salah satu Uchiha yang tersisa. _Che, dunia memang dipenuhi kejutan!_ Aku meringis seorang diri, mengingat kembali data-data yang tadi kulihat dalam sepersekian detik… tentang **Perekonomian Negara Konoha**. _Yeah_… Perekonomian negara seperti sebuah permainan monopoli bagiku. Akulah yang mengatur dan menggerakkan laju pertumbuhan ekonomi Konoha selama ini, para pakar dan perusahaan bergerak layaknya pion. Dan aku ; SORA, adalah pemain utamanya. Hanya saja aku tidak dapat bergerak dan memindahkan sang pion secara langsung sesuai kehendak, semua harus bergerak melalui jalur birokrasi agar terlihat normal. Ini dikarenakan keberadaanku yang diklasifikasikan sebagai _top secret, _hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui AKU HIDUP.

Otakku tidak bodoh untuk menerjemahkan seluruh kurva dan grafik yang tertera dalam data, mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kesimpulan. _Dikhianati_. Apa yang kuberikan pada Konoha, bagaimana aku memainkan pion demi pion dalam papan catur agar tampak cantik demi kemajuan negara… Ternyata mereka menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku. _Aku tahu_. AKU TELAH DIBODOHI. Mereka ingin mengambil satu per satu pion yang telah kususun dengan rapi dan penuh pertimbangan. Setelah semua rencanaku berjalan lancar dan pertumbuhan menembus sebuah dekade, kini mereka berniat merebutnya dariku? Menggelikan. Jawaban yang akan kuberikan pada Akatsuki adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang kumiliki untuk membuka mata mereka. Namun tetap saja aku masih ragu pada setiap konsekuensinya.

.

**Bekerjasama dengan Akatsuki** berarti MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA termasuk seluruh susunan pion yang telah kuatur selama ini. Hancur. Aku harus memulainya dengan pion-pion baru, semua dari awal.

**Menolak Akatsuki** berarti MENGHANTARKAN NYAWA lebih cepat dari garis nasib tanganku. Tidak juga menjamin keadaan Konoha tetap aman setelah kematianku, karena organisasi Akatsuki pasti memiliki sejumlah rencana cadangan apabila aku enggan bekerjasama. Dan patut dicatat, aku bukan tipe warga negara dengan jiwa patriotisme tinggi layaknya para pahlawan bertopeng.

Satu hal yang pasti kuperjuangkan dalam setiap keputusan adalah ; aku harus mendapatkan otoritas sebagai pemain catur, bukan menjadi salah satu bidaknya. Mempertimbangkan hal sepenting hidup-mati memang butuh waktu, dan kuharap si Uchiha yang menjadi pemimpin Akatsuki itu bisa menahan kesabarannya untuk sementara waktu? _Huh, ini akan semakin menarik_. Sayangnya di balik semua ini aku juga mencium firasat buruk, sepertinya insiden beberapa tahun yang lalu akan terulang… Bahkan mungkin, lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gudang Tua – Suna**

Sakura tidak tahu menahu darimana Sasuke mendapatkan kunci. Dari garasi tempat Sasuke menaruh motornya, ternyata tempat itu tersambung oleh sebuah pintu lain ke gedung sebelah yang diyakini tidak lagi dihuni. Sasuke sebelumnya pernah membuka ruangan itu, ia mengaku tidak perlu menggunakan ruangan itu untuk hidup sehari-hari. Dalam hitungan semenit, pintu terbuka. Udara lembab seketika menyembur keluar ditambah dengan debu-debu yang beterbangan begitu pintu digeser ke dalam. Keadaan gelap gulita membuat pria ini merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya, mencari alat penerangan.

Sasuke menyalakan senter untuk mencari tombol saklar, namun ternyata aliran listrik telah sepenuhnya dipadamkan. Ia harus mempersiapkan semuanya secepat kilat menggunakan senter, Sasuke menyinari beberapa bagian ruangan yang pernah dilihatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ketika menyadari sendirian berada dalam ruangan, ia mencari letak sosok Sakura Haruno. Dan ia mendapati Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu, menatap kegelapan total dengan pandangan bergidik ngeri. _Ah, dia ingat_. Wanita ini masih takut pada kegelapan karena trauma masa kecilnya. Sasuke berbalik arah dan menaikkan cahaya senter hingga ke atas kepala. Menyinari Sakura Haruno yang sekarang memincingkan mata akibat sorotan cahaya.

"Ayo masuk," ia berkata singkat. Tanpa ragu diraihnya pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin dan berkeringat, Sasuke mencoba menuntunnya memasuki kegelapan, "Jangan takut, Sakura."

.

Sakura Haruno mengangguk, meski dalam hati ia masih merasa enggan. Kapan kegelapan menjadi salah satu trauma masa kecilnya? Gelap membuatnya seperti melihat siluet-siluet yang selalu membuatnya meringkuk ketakutan. Anehnya dia tidak tahu darimana asal-usul traumanya, atau peristiwa apa yang telah terjadi saat masih kanak-kanak. Dia melangkah, memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Genggaman tangan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya penghubung dirinya dengan rasa aman di antara kegelapan, Sakura menunggu beberapa saat sampai matanya mulai terbiasa dan beradaptasi dengan gelap.

Ia dapat melihat ruangan yang penuh debu dan lembab itu cukup berantakan, beberapa _furniture_ yang terbengkalai dan tumpukan dus-dus membuat mereka harus berhati-hati. Sepertinya ruangan ini memiliki dua lantai, tapi Sakura tidak berani memeriksanya tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Dia membenci sekaligus khawatir titik lemahnya ini hanya akan memperlambat pergerakan pria itu, tapi di sisi lain dia tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk melawan ketakutannya sendiri. Meskipun samar, Sakura melihat ruangan lembab ini memiliki dua pintu lain yang sama-sama tertutup.

"Kisame akan menyukai tempat ini," tiba-tiba keheningan di antara mereka terpecah oleh suara Sasuke, "Sebagai informasi untukmu Sakura… Dia tidak bergerak sendirian, ia pasti datang bersama beberapa pembunuh lain yang sejalan dengan, um… Pola pikir dan kebengisan Kisame. Kelompok Hoshigaki—itu sebutan kami untuk mereka. Mereka cukup dipandang di Akatsuki sebagai pembunuh psikopat yang menyukai permainan sebelum menghabisi korbannya, dan kali ini aku yang akan bermain-main dengan mereka."

.

Sasuke menuntun tangan Sakura menuju pintu pertama, membuka pintu dan di dalamnya tampak sebuah lemari kayu besar dengan jam tua di sampingnya. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kantong peralatan yang telah dipersiapkan, lalu mulai melekatkan benda itu di belakang jam tua. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pintu lain dan ruangan utama. Yang tersisa hanyalah lantai dua. Sakura yang mengikutinya hanya melihat sebuah titik merah yang berkedip-kedip sebelum akhirnya ditutup dan titik merah pun menghilang. Alis Sakura berkerut keheranan.

Jangan-jangan Sasuke Uchiha berniat… _Meledakkan tempat ini?!_

"Sasuke?! Ka-Kau ingin-" ucapannya terpotong.

"Sebaiknya kau bersembunyi di lantai dua, Sakura. Bawa senjata ini bersamamu," Sasuke tidak menggubris pertanyaan wanita itu, ia memberikan sebuah pistol jenis Springfield dengan peredam suara. Sementara ia hanya bersenjatakan sebilah pisau, dengan yakin Sasuke menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam kegelapan, "Bersembunyilah di balik lemari. Di lantai dua terdapat sebuah jendela besar tanpa teralis, apabila terjadi sesuatu… Atau aku tidak menyusulmu, kau harus lari dari sana. Aku memasang detonator bom yang akan aktif jika tombolnya ditekan. Tapi ini terlalu berbahaya jika aku yang memegangnya, jadi aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau harus menjaga _remote_ ini, mengerti?"

"Hah, a-apa? Kau ingin aku yang menjaga _remote_ pemicu ini?!" Sakura terkesiap ketika sebuah benda kecil dengan tombol merah di tengah-tengahnya kini berpindah tangan, "Apa aku tidak ikut membantumu membunuh kelompok pembunuh itu, Sasuke?"

.

"Aku bisa mengatasi mereka seorang diri," Sasuke menepuk pundak wanita itu dan menyuruhnya naik sambil membawa senter, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah…"

Sakura masih ragu tapi ia mulai menjejakkan sebelah kaki pada anak tangga pertama. Sasuke menatapnya dari tengah-tengah ruangan, kedua alisnya terangkat ketika Sakura Haruno menoleh ke arahnya. Diam sesaat seperti mengumpulkan keberanian. Meskipun dalam gelap, ia menyadari wanita itu menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sasuke…" ia bergumam kecil.

"Hn?"

"Hajar mereka semua," Sakura mencoba tersenyum ketika memberi semangat, "Dan kau juga harus selamat. Berjanjilah padaku."

Sasuke Uchiha hanya balas menatap, membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang mungkin tidak terlihat dari jarak pandang Sakura, "Naik dan cepatlah bersembunyi, Sakura Haruno."

Setelah berkata demikian, ia melihat wanita itu menuju ke lantai dua. Sasuke segera berlari ke arah garasi dan mematikan semua lampu, ia juga menempelkan kunci motor pada kontaknya sebagai langkah antisipasi. Mungkin saja kendaraan itu akan diperlukan untuk melarikan diri dari ledakan? _Entahlah, tapi dia harus memperhitungkan semuanya._ Ia mengaktifkan kedua ponsel, membiarkannya tergeletak di atas meja sementara pria ini bergegas menuju ruangan sebelah dan membuka salah satu pintu untuk bersembunyi. Menunggu kedatangan mereka dalam hening, ia memfokuskan semua indera pada pendengaran. Kira-kira beberapa menit setelah tubuhnya berhasil bersembunyi dalam kamar pertama, ia mendengar suara derit jeruji besi yang terangkat.

.

_Mereka datang…_

.

.

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki berada di deretan terdepan, menghunuskan pedang yang dipakainya untuk membunuh Karin. Di tangan kirinya terdapat ponsel yang menandakan lokasi sinyal pada ponsel Sasuke Uchiha. Titik merah yang menandakan lokasi berkedip-kedip, pencariannya telah sampai pada titik lokasi. Di belakang Kisame tampak dua pria yang berperawakan tinggi besar dan cukup mengerikan seperti wajah hiunya. Berbeda dengan Kisame, kedua rekannya menggenggam sebuah pistol berkaliber 9mm dengan peredam pada laras. Mereka menembak gembok garasi dan berhasil membuka teralisnya dengan tembakan.

Siaga penuh ketika mereka berhasil membuka garasi dan menemukan sebuah motor di dalamnya, Kisame tersenyum puas. Sepertinya buruannya tidak berniat kabur. Keinginannya akan terkabul malam ini, membunuh Sasuke Uchiha. Dia membenci bocah itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya bergabung bersama Akatsuki, namun dengan adanya Kabuto sebagai mentor yang mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik Sasuke… Dia tidak dapat melakukan hal tersebut. Kini kesempatan itu datang juga, dia tidak akan melaporkan aksinya pada Akatsuki. Perintah _beliau_ adalah mencari keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha, dan dia tidak diinstruksikan untuk membawa bocah ini dalam keadaan hidup. _Jadi, sah-sah saja bukan kalau hanya membawa potongan kepalanya?_

"Kalian masih berniat menggunakan senjata konyol itu?" ia melirik ke arah dua rekannya yang masih memegang pistol, "Tidak menarik, kinerja peluru itu selalu sama. Bidik, DOR-DOR, selesai… Che! Tidak ada seni yang dapat kunikmati dari benda itu!"

Kedua rekannya hanya mengangkat bahu. Sementara pintu garasi telah terbuka lebar, kegelapan tanpa satu pun sumber cahaya menghadang mereka. Kisame tersenyum lebar, mungkin bocah Uchiha itu telah menyiapkan satu lagi permainan yang akan ia nikmati. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu membungkam wanita yang telah menjembatani pencariannya mencari Sasuke, ia memasuki permainan utama. Ia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan akan mengisi wajah tampan Sasuke ketika ia dan kelompoknya masuk untuk mengobrak-abrik tempat persembunyiannya. _Menyenangkan_. Membayangkan bagaimana tubuh itu akan bergetar menahan sakit? Obsesi gilanya tidak tertahankan. Tidak, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Saatnya berpesta," ia menghunuskan pedangnya, lalu menjilati sisi pinggir pedang yang berkilat ketika terpantul cahaya dari lampu jalan. Kisame Hoshigaki terkekeh mengerikan di depan sebuah gudang yang diyakini menjadi tempat persembunyian incarannya, "SA-SU-KE, aku akan mencabik-cabik dirimu tanpa ampun. Khukhukhu…"

.

.

* * *

Tiap langkah yang terdengar kini meningkatkan adrenalin dari tubuh Sasuke Uchiha. Dari beberapa suara atau percakapan kecil antar Kelompok Hoshigaki, tampaknya si psikopat Kisame ditemani dua orang lain. Dia juga mendengar perintah Kisame yang menyuruh kedua rekannya berpencar, mewanti-wanti untuk menyisakan pertarungan untuknya. Menegaskan bahwa Sasuke adalah buruan yang akan ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasuke mendengus, _si monster hiu ini menganggap remeh dirinya?_

Belum lama berselang, terdengar sebuah suara kenop pintu tempat Sasuke bersembunyi dibuka dengan hati-hati. Sasuke bersembunyi tepat di sisi samping sebuah lemari pakaian berpintu tiga. Ukuran lemari itu cukup besar bahkan memungkinkan untuk menjadi tempat bersembunyi manusia dewasa. Dari sudut penglihatannya, ia melihat sesosok pria bertubuh besar yang tidak ia kenal. Pria ini berjalan selangkah demi selangkah sambil menodongkan _handgun_, mendekati tempat Sasuke.

Sedetik kemudian ia membuka pintu lemari pertama dengan kasar… Kosong. Ia bergerak ke sisi berikutnya, membuka pintu kedua yang ternyata kosong seperti pintu pertama. Pria itu mengumpat kecil, sepertinya dia merasakan ketegangan yang sama besar dengan yang dirasakan Sasuke Uchiha saat ini. Sang keturunan Uchiha kini mulai mengepalkan tinju dan merapat pada sisi lemari, ia berada tepat di sebelah pintu ketiga dan jaraknya dengan lawan sudah _sangat dekat_.

.

Sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan angin dari daun pintu lemari yang dibuka…

_Ia tepat berada di sebelah pintu_.

.

Tanpa aba-aba tubuh Sasuke bergerak untuk menyergap lebih dulu. Secepat kilat ia berputar ke belakang, menggenggam pergelangan kanan pria itu sementara tangan kirinya berada pada mulut lawan. Sasuke bermaksud melucuti senjata api terlebih dulu. Gerakan memiting yang ia lakukan ternyata berhasil, senjata api terlepas dari genggaman musuh. Erangan pria itu tertahan oleh tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Tanpa ampun Sasuke menarik paksa rambut pria itu, membuat kepalanya mendongak. Sasuke mencabut pisau dari holster lalu menghujamkannya tepat pada leher pria dalam cengkeramannya… _Menghabisi nyawa lawannya dalam sekejap tanpa satu pun perlawanan_.

Sasuke menghapus butir keringat yang mengalir dari kening, ia menarik kembali pisau yang tertancap pada leher mayat sebelum tubuhnya disembunyikan ke dalam lemari. Darah yang berceceran melalui pisau ia kibaskan, tetes demi tetes menodai lantai ruangan. Selesai menaruh pisau dan menyembunyikan jasad pria bertubuh besar tadi, ia mengambil _handgun_ yang terjatuh. Sasuke melihat amunisinya yang terisi penuh masih lengkap dengan peredam suara. Tersenyum simpul, tanpa ragu ia menyimpan senjata barunya masuk ke dalam holster berdampingan dengan pisau.

_Dari tiga kini hanya tersisa dua orang_, pikirnya.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, akan kuikuti 'permainan' yang kau sukai…" dengus Sasuke di sela-sela keheningan, "Tapi dengan dirimu sebagai korbannya."

.

.

.

* * *

**8****th**** Floor – Apartment, Suna **

Ia merasakan suara benda bergetar dari barang-barang yang disimpan di atas meja, Hinata yang belum juga tertidur mengambil ponsel yang diaktifkan dalam mode getar tersebut. Sambil duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya, ia melihat sebuah panggilan masuk dari _unknown number, _nomor tidak dikenal. Sepertinya dari jalur komunikasi Konoha? Hinata menekan tombol terima lalu mendengar respon si penelepon, yang ternyata memang berasal dari rekan yang ia kenal.

"_Halo Hinata? Ini aku, Shikamaru_." sapa si penelepon, "_Aku menelepon lewat secure line_."

"Eh? A-Ah, iya Shikamaru-san. Ada a-apa menelepon la-larut begini?"

"_Apa Sai ada di sekitarmu? Atau Naruto?"_

"Ti-ti-tidak!" Hinata kebingungan, "Ada apa?"

"_Hmm..._ _Ini soal laporan Sai tentang informasi yang kau dapatkan mengenai Kyuubi Project yang dilakukan terhadap Sora, untung aku berhasil menghubungimu. Ah itu… Begini, sebenarnya aku berniat melaporkan ini pada Pak Kakashi, tapi beliau tidak ada di tempat. Aku sempat mencari beberapa dokumen pendukung pada gudang arsip dan_…" ucapannya terhenti sesaat, "_Aku mendapatkan beberapa kejanggalan disana, Hinata_."

.

**_DEG…_ Hatinya mencelos, firasat buruk.**

"A-apa?" Hinata memiliki firasat buruk pada arah pembicaraan Shikamaru, namun ia bertahan demi mendapatkan informasi tambahan, "Shi-Shikamaru-san? Ada apa se-sebenarnya?!"

"_Sebenarnya ini merepotkan, aku sendiri tidak yakin harus memberitahumu atau tidak._ _Yah... S__etelah kukoreksi beberapa laporan, aku menemukan data-data yang ganjil dan tidak lengkap dari gudang arsip. Aku rasa ini aneh, seperti sebuah hal yang ingin ditutupi dan mengakibatkan pencarian data yang kulakukan terhenti di tengah-tengah_," setelah beberapa jeda Shikamaru menambahkan, "_Ah, kuharap untuk yang ini kau tidak membocorkannya pada siapa pun, Hinata! __Karena ini menyangkut nyawaku. Berjanjilah_."

Alis Hinata berkerut, tidak biasanya Shikamaru mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Dia tahu pria itu tidak menyukai hal-hal yang merepotkan. Apabila berhadapan dengan keadaan kritis pun, dia mampu berpikir dengan tenang untuk mencari jalan keluar, tidak pernah sekali pun ia enggan membocorkan sesuatu apalagi sampai harus berjanji menyimpan rahasia rapat-rapat karena menyangkut nyawanya. Jadi, Hinata yakin... _Shikamaru sedang membicarakan satu hal yang sangat penting_.

"Y-ya. Tentu," Hinata menjawab seketika, "A-aku janji."

Jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan. Ia merasa sedang memasuki bahaya lain yang menyangkut hidupnya, ketakutannya pada firasat buruk tampaknya akan segera terwujud. Shikamaru berdeham sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Aku berhasil meretas database pusat Pemerintah Konoha, Hinata_…" ujarnya perlahan sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, **"****_Dan aku menemukan beberapa data tentang Sora._****"**

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Halo! Ini chapter pertama Shattered Memories di **rating M** ya? Chapter sebelas selesai tepat waktu dan inti dari chapter ini adalah Sasuke-Sakura VS Kisame dan kelompoknya, satu potongan cerita dari masa lalu Sora termasuk pola pikir Sora tentang ajakan Akatsuki, juga keberhasilan Shikamaru meng-_hack_ _database_ Konoha! Saya tegaskan sekali lagi perubahan rating bukan dikarenakan lemon (_meski tidak menutup kemungkinan di depannya bakalan ada semacam adegan buah-buahan_), tapi pertimbangan dari segi bahasa dan plot kekerasan yang mulai naik. Contohnya seperti pertarungan Sasuke tadi, memang nggak eksplisit tapi setidaknya cukup 'keras' kalau untuk Rating T. Daann karena saya sudah bilang kalau cerita ini nggak akan berlangsung terlalu panjang, bisa dibilang setiap chapter semakin memasuki klimaks cerita.

Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow tambahan yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya terus dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan di ke depannya (asal bukan sekedar _flame_ lho). Kalau ada yang punya tebakan / ide cerita, boleh di-share via PM ya _(ketauan kan authornya emang lagi buntu)_ :D

Dan ini balasan review chapter sepuluh :

**Gita Zahra : **yup sist, seperti yang udah dijelasin di chapter ini kalau ada insiden beberapa tahun yang lalu yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha ; karena Fugaku ambil data penelitian. Tapi karena akan cukup panjang buat dibuka semua di satu chapter, akan saya pecah flashbacknya :D. Sasuke saat ini dikategorikan ada di ujung tanduk, dia lebih ke individual bahkan jadi buronan kedua pihak.

**Hanazono yuri **: semoga chapter ini cukup oke? thank you dan ditunggu RnRnya lagi yuri-chan~

**Dian-chan** : Karin akhirnya mati mengenaskan sist, hahaha Sasuke sepertinya bingung karena dia sendiri ada di ujung tanduk Akatsuki. Apalagi sekarang ada Sakura yang dari status tawanan Akatsuki berubah jadi orang yang harus dilindungi?

**Guest **: ketauan supaya seru, nasibnya tunggu di chapter depan ya! :D

**Alluca** : *nyengir* dan yang kali ini juga tepat waktu kok. Kisame memang jenis orang psikopat.

**dinosaurus** : Hallo dan salam kenal, terima kasih sudah mau mampir! Saya update nih, RnR lagi ya?

**Afisa UchirunoSS** : Wah iya sist Karin bisa dibilang mati sia-sia, tapi sepenuhnya memang karena dia nggak tau asal-usul atau pekerjaan Sasuke. Padahal tempat tinggalnya pasti diketahui sama Akatsuki. Thank you buat supportnya, saya update lagi ^^

**Guest 2 **: iya, soalnya memang lebih menekankan ke action dan adventurenya sih :D

**Lilith **: Haloo sist Lilith! terima kasih sudah mampir dan memberi review ya, salam kenal juga. Hmm sebenarnya Sasuke setelah diambil Akatsuki, dia belom pernah jadi mata-mata Konoha (statusnya masih pelajar waktu itu). Hehehe maaf kalau mengecewakan dan Sasuke terkesan kurang expert, saya memang membuat karakter utama yang umurnya masih sekitar 23 tahun (bisa dibilang baru mulai kerja) pasti punya saat-saat lengah. Tapi saya coba bikin Sasuke pinter lagi di chapter ini, LOL. RnR lagi yaa ^^

**Gohara01 **: yaa thank you! Saya lanjutkan.

**Roquezen** : Thanks! Sepandai-pandainya otak suatu saat sial juga hahahaha boleh juga teorinya sist, saya juga sedikit menyesali kematian Karin sih (padahal saya juga yang bikin dia mati ya), yaa semoga chapter ini oke buat tetep ikutin lanjutannya.

**Alisha Blooms **: Halo halo Alisha-chan, thank you buat reviewnya kemarin! Yup saya akan menyisipkan insiden Uchiha di tiap chapter (semoga). Naah sekarang gimana sama chapter ini, apa adegan pertarungannya bisa dibayangin? Rate M kalau bukan soal kekerasan nanti Alisha skip aja ya (kalo ngga yaa gapapa sih, tanggung dosa sendiri LOL).

**Akasuna no ei-chan **: thank you reviewnya dan Sasuke galau oh galau, LOL. Naah sesuai pertanyaan ei-chan kemarin saya sekarang coba bahas soal ikatan Sora sama yang namanya Uchiha. Dan makasih banyak buat reviewnya, ei-chan. :D

**Sherlock Holmes **: Terima kasih buat reviewnya Mr. Holmes! Sekarang udah dilanjutin nih, beneran ketauan persembunyian Sasuke lho. Pertarungannya semoga cukup oke? hohoho.

**Selaladrews** : saya update, terimakasih buat lala-chan yang masih menyempatkan RnR di cerita ini. Iya saya coba masuk ke inti cerita dan chapter ini focus ke Sasusaku dan Sora. Saya tunggu komen untuk chapter kali ini juga. :D

**Mizuira Kumiko** : Untuk Sai saya akan bahas juga sekilas tapi bukan di chapter ini, iya status Sasuke lagi ngga aman sih… dia dianggap lalai dari tugas dan berkhianat dari Akatsuki, sementara pihak Konoha sudah memberi perintah kalau Sasuke harus dibunuh. Semoga pertarungannya kali ini cukup bisa dimengerti ya, Sasuke vs Kisame dipastikan muncul chapter depan. Dan saya tunggu RnR dari senpai Mizu lagi, thank you~ ^^

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (tanggal 20 April)!

**_-jitan-_**


	12. 12 : Pressure

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

**_Note : _**

- **Rating M **(mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar) :D

- _Genre_ : Adventure / Mystery / Romance

- **WARNING** : **AU** Alternate Universe, **OOC**, **typo**, **death chara**.

- Ini fanfic pertama saya di thread Naruto. Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie. Tolong reviewnya yaa semua (syukur kalo di-fave dan follow), makasih :)

.

.

.

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 12 : PRESSURE**

.

.

Udara malam yang terasa dingin tidak berlaku di dalam ruangan gelap itu, tubuh mereka diliputi panas yang menyebabkan permukaan kulit mudah mengeluarkan titik-titik keringat. Seluruh otot-otot tubuhnya terasa terbakar adrenalin, rasa tegang dan was-was bercampur menghasilkan sikap siaga penuh. Jantung Sasuke Uchiha berdegup kencang seiring dengan langkahnya mengintip dari sela-sela dinding kamar, ia mencari letak dua penyusup lain. Mencari keberadaan Kisame Hoshigaki. Dari sudut pandangnya ia melihat sekelebat bayangan yang lewat di bagian seberang, tampaknya memeriksa satu per satu kamar dan semakin mendekati arah tangga. Telapak tangannya berkeringat, ia berharap sang penyusup tidak menaiki tangga itu. _Dia tidak boleh menemukan lokasi Sakura bersembunyi!_

Tapi harapannya seketika itu pupus, sosok itu akhirnya menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Sasuke segera menyelinap keluar dari ruangan tempat ia bersembunyi, berniat membuntuti pria itu dari belakang dan menghentikannya sebelum sampai ke lantai dua. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan di tengah-tengah ruangan yang gelap gulita, tubuhnya merapat pada sisi tembok. Kosong. Dia tidak melihat ada seorang pun disana, _aman_. Tubuh yang awalnya merapat pada dinding kini berjalan menyusuri ruangan dengan sedikit berjingkat, langkah-langkah kaki membawanya mendekati arah tangga. Dia harus menghentikan langkah pria itu menuju lokasi Sakura, apalagi jika sosok yang berada di lantai dua itu adalah Kisame…

_Ini gawat_.

Sebelum sampai pada lokasi tujuannya, pria berdarah Uchiha ini mendadak terdiam. Menahan napas sementara jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Postur tubuh yang sedikit bungkuk untuk berjingkat kini kembali tegak, Sasuke berdiri kaku sementara matanya hanya melirik sejauh yang dapat ia lakukan... Namun kepalanya tidak sekali pun menoleh, dia enggan. Karena tanpa harus melihat pun, _dia tahu_. Dia tidak sendirian disana… Ada seseorang yang mengawasinya, dari belakang.

.

Sedetik kemudian yang terjadi adalah interaksi antara gerakan refleks dengan insting. Sasuke Uchiha dengan sigap bergerak ke samping kiri ketika sebuah serangan tertuju pada punggung. Dari gerakannya yang gesit, pria itu terlatih menggunakan sebilah pedang yang nyaris mengenai punggungnya. Belum sempat membalas, lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mengelak dari serangan hunusan pedang. Ia berbalik badan dan melancarkan tendangan ketika tubuhnya bungkuk untuk menghindar dari tebasan. Serangannya berhasil, tubuh lawannya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Memberi satu jeda untuk saling menatap satu sama lain, Sasuke bergidik ketika menatapnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" ujarnya dengan perlahan namun terdengar menusuk, "Caramu mengendap-ngendap benar-benar menggelikan. Seperti tikus kecil yang ketakutan…"

_**Tidak salah lagi, dia berhadapan Kisame Hoshigaki**_.

"Hn, dan untungnya disini gelap." balas Sasuke, "Aku tidak perlu melihat wajah hiu-mu yang jelek."

Pria Uchiha ini mengeluarkan pisaunya dari holster, karena dia tahu tipe petarung seperti Kisame akan mudah melucuti pistolnya… Kisame sudah terbiasa menghadapi serangan dari senjata api yang membutuhkan ketepatan dalam membidik. Karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko, maka Sasuke berpikir pertarungan jarak dekat akan lebih menguntungkan. Kisame terkekeh melihat sikap siaga Sasuke Uchiha di hadapannya, dia akan menikmati sayat demi sayat tubuh itu sesaat lagi. Sambil membiarkan Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau, ia pun menghunuskan pedang dan memasang kuda-kuda. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke maju dan menerjang tubuh besar Kisame, menyerang lebih dulu.

Dentingan antara mata pisau dengan sebilah pedang tak terelakkan lagi, Sasuke memiliki keunggulan dalam kecepatan. Sementara kemampuan Kisame dalam pertarungan menggunakan _melee_ jauh di atas siapa pun yang ada di Akatsuki, termasuk Sasuke Uchiha. Senyum pria berwajah hiu itu melebar ketika ia berhasil menyayat permukaan kulit pada lengan kiri Sasuke, membuatnya mengerang terasa begitu menyenangkan! Serangan bertubi-tubi ia lancarkan demi menikam tubuh di hadapannya, ia begitu bernafsu untuk menghancurkan Sasuke Uchiha… _Dia ingin anak ini mati di tangannya, dengan luka-luka tusuk yang berasal dari pedang Kisame Hoshigaki_.

.

.

* * *

Sementara pertarungan antara Kisame dan Sasuke sedang berlangsung di lantai pertama, tubuh Sakura Haruno terasa membeku ketika bersembunyi di balik lemari berbau lembab. Tubuhnya ditutupi beberapa potong pakaian tidak layak pakai yang masih tergantung tanpa diambil oleh sang pemilik gedung, sementara matanya dapat melihat situasi di luar dari celah-celah pintu lemari. Dari pandangan wanita bermata _emerald _ini, Sakura dapat melihat sebuah jendela besar tanpa teralis di seberang letak ia bersembunyi. Satu-satunya jendela yang tadi dikatakan oleh Sasuke; yaitu jalan keluar alternatif apabila terjadi sesuatu yang kurang baik. Meski Sakura tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu akan terjadi.

Tiba-tiba ia mengeratkan pegangan pada _handgun_ di tangan, satu-satunya senjata api yang diberikan oleh Sasuke untuk melindungi diri. Dia melihat sekelebat bayangan dan langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arah ruangan tempat ia berada. Di dalam tempat persembunyiannya, Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Berdetak dengan cepat, terpompa disertai rasa gusar yang membuatnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Muncullah sesosok tubuh tinggi besar yang berjalan perlahan seraya menodongkan senjata. Melewati sisi lemari tempat Sakura bersembunyi, ia membuka jendela di seberang lemari dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

'_Haruskah aku membuka lemari dan menembaknya sekarang?!'_ Sakura membatin.

Belum sempat mendorong daun pintu lemari agar terbuka, sosok pria itu berbalik dan mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke arah lemari. Dia mendengar suara dentingan benda tajam yang pasti berasal dari pertarungan di lantai pertama, namun bidikannya tidak juga turun. Sakura hanya berharap dia tidak menimbulkan satu pun bunyi, bahkan tanpa disadari ia berusaha menahan hembusan napasnya sendiri. Alih-alih pergi menyusul sumber bunyi dentingan, pria ini justru berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati lemari. Mungkin ia menyadari keberadaan Sakura hanya berdasarkan insting belaka? Entahlah, namun kini jarak antar mereka hanya tersisa beberapa puluh sentimeter. Tangannya terulur membuka pintu lemari, sementara tangan kanannya tetap siaga dengan pistol yang terkokang.

.

.

* * *

Berada dalam keadaan yang kurang seimbang, Sasuke berkelit dan mendorong tumpukan-tumpukan dus yang berada di sekitar ruangan. Jatuh dan tepat menimpa tubuh Kisame. Terganggu dengan benda-benda asing yang menabrak tubuhnya membuat serangan Kisame terhenti, Sasuke segera melompat dan berhasil mendaratkan satu pukulan keras pada tubuh lawannya. Kisame terhuyung, dan lagi-lagi menerima serangan pukulan dari pria Uchiha tersebut. Ia goyah dan pasrah menerima sebuah tusukan pada paha kanannya, pisau Sasuke menancap dan membuatnya meringis. Namun tepat sebelum Sasuke mencabut pistol keluar dari holster, Kisame melayangkan satu tendangan keras ke dadanya. Sasuke jatuh terjerembab, disertai pistolnya yang juga terjatuh.

"Pengalihan dengan mendorong barang-barang," desis Kisame sambil mencabut pisau yang tertanam pada paha kirinya, "che, dasar pecundang."

Sasuke menahan sakit dan berusaha berdiri sebelum matanya melihat mata pedang Kisame Hoshigaki tengah terarah padanya. Kisame menghunuskan pedang pada tubuh yang masih tergeletak di atas lantai, menyadari kemenangannya sudah hampir tiba. Dia dapat merasakan desir angin dari ayunan pedang saat senjata tajam itu hanya berdenting di atas lantai, Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan dengan berputar ke samping dan mengambil posisi berlutut. Tubuhnya menyergap sang monster dan membuat keduanya terjatuh di atas lantai. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sasuke berada di atas tubuh Kisame dan melayangkan kombo serangan ke atas wajahnya.

Lengan kanan Kisame dengan pedangnya terayun menuju tubuh Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha harus berguling ke samping untuk menghindar. Matanya mengerjap, _menemukan jalan keluar dari pertarungan melelahkan ini_. Saat Kisame masih berusaha terduduk membuat kewaspadaannya sedikit lengah, saat itulah Sasuke menggapai benda kehitaman yang tergeletak tepat di sebelahnya. _Handgun_ yang terjatuh! Sasuke menarik pelatuk, dan laras dari senjata api itu pun meletuskan satu amunisi 9mm tepat mengenai dada kiri Kisame. Tubuh pria itu goyah seakan tidak percaya, pedangnya terjatuh hingga berbenturan dengan lantai.

Dari bayangannya Sasuke dapat melihat Kisame menekan lubang pada bagian dadanya yang mengeluarkan darah segar, merasakan rembesan darah yang memenuhi pakaian dan kini mengotori telapak tangannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang masih berlutut sambil mengarahkan pistol, bersiap-siap untuk tembakan kedua. Tubuhnya tidak lagi sanggup berdiri, ia jatuh berlutut dan akhirnya ambruk di atas lantai penuh debu. Darah menggenangi posisi kematiannya, sekaligus menandakan _nasib Kisame Hoshigaki telah tamat di tangan Sasuke Uchiha_. Masih mengarahkan senjata, Sasuke berdiri dan sekali lagi menembakkan senjatanya menembus tubuh Kisame. Memastikan kematian sang monster hiu.

"Hn. Siapa yang jadi pecundang sekarang?" gumamnya dengan nada sinis.

.

**_DORR!_**

**_._**

Hati Sasuke terasa gamang ketika suara itu berasal dari lantai dua, dia cemas. _Apa Sakura tertembak?!_ Meninggalkan jasad Kisame tergeletak di tengah-tengah ruangan, tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari ke arah tangga sambil menyiagakan senjata. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dari anak tangga terakhir ia melihat genangan darah dan seonggok tubuh yang terkapar. Perutnya serasa bergejolak, sambil melangkahkan kaki ia menuju ruangan tempat Sakura Haruno berada. Dilihatnya sosok yang jatuh telungkup dengan senjata Springfield, sama dengan yang diberikan Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia membidikkan senjata, menemukan mayat yang tergeletak adalah pria kawanan Hoshigaki. Sedikit bernapas lega, pikirannya kembali berkecamuk mencari keberadaan wanita berambut _soft pink_ itu.

_Dimana Sakura?!_

"Sakura?" panggilnya perlahan, Sasuke mengintip dari jendela yang terbuka lebar namun wanita itu tidak ditemukan dimana pun, "Sakura, keluarlah. Mereka sudah mati, semuanya aman."

Tiba-tiba dari dalam lemari Sakura menghambur keluar menuju Sasuke, beruntung ia tidak menembak sosok yang mengagetkannya. Sakura menyergap tubuh pria itu, memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh Sakura terasa dingin dan bergetar ketakutan, namun cengkeramannya yang erat entah mengapa membuat hati Sasuke tenang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, namun kali ini bukan berasal dari rasa tegang saat menghadapi Kisame. Hatinya terasa hangat dan… _Bahagia_. Sebelah tangan Sasuke Uchiha terangkat untuk balas memeluk namun tertahan di udara, ia ragu. _Apa perasaan yang dirasakannya ini hanya empati? Atau jangan-jangan perasaan yang telah dibuangnya bersama ingatan Konoha, termasuk kenangannya bersama Sakura Haruno… Kini perlahan-lahan kembali?_

_._

Akhirnya Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di punggung wanita itu, membiarkan tubuh Sakura mendekap pada pelukannya selama beberapa saat. Tanpa bicara, tanpa protes. Merasakan kehadiran masing-masing tanpa sepatah kata yang memang tidak diperlukan. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke, melihat raut wajah pria tampan itu melalui bias cahaya yang masuk dari arah jendela. Pria itu hanya diam ketika wanita itu menoleh dan menatap jasad pria yang berada tepat di depan lemari tempat Sakura bersembunyi, tampak raut kebingungan dari paras wanita ini.

"Mereka sudah mati," Sasuke mencoba menenangkan, "Kau berhasil membunuhnya, kerja bagus. Nah sekarang kita harus melenyapkan bukti dan melarikan diri dari si-"

_"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya."_ ucapan Sasuke dipotong begitu saja.

"Hn?" Kedua alis Sasuke terangkat, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan aku yang membunuh pria ini," jelas Sakura sekali lagi, "Dia tiba-tiba tertembak dan jatuh sesaat sebelum membuka lemari tempat aku bersembunyi, Sasuke! Se-sepertinya dari arah jendela ada seseorang yang menembaknya, aku tidak tahu pasti karena tidak terlihat jelas dari dalam lemari…"

_Kalau bukan Sakura yang membunuhnya, lalu siapa?!_ Dia ingat, Springfield yang ia berikan untuk Sakura memiliki peredam, tidak mungkin terdengar suara tembakan seperti tadi. Sasuke segera mengintai keadaan, menatap jalanan kosong dan jendela di seberang ruangannya masih dalam keadaan tertutup. Tidak ada siapa pun, atau apa pun yang terlihat mencurigakan. Meninggalkan tubuh Sakura di sudut, tubuhnya sedikit jongkok memeriksa kondisi mayat yang mengalami kematian langsung akibat tembakan _headshot_ di kepala. Dilihat dari lubang tembakannya ia tahu sang penembak menggunakan senjata kaliber besar. Ia telah mengincar sudut vital lawan dan pasti memiliki kemampuan juga persenjataan yang baik. Singkat kata, dia profesional.

"_Sniper_," gumamnya sambil menatap Sakura yang berdiri tanpa bisa berkata-kata, Dan Sasuke pun kehabisan ide siapa tuan penolong yang menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura malam ini, "Siapa pun dia, yang jelas ini menguntungkan. Sekarang sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, Sakura."

.

Menggenggam detonator peledak, Sasuke menuntun wanita bermata _emerald_ itu menuju lantai bawah. Mengitari ruangan agar wanita itu tidak bersinggungan dengan jasad Kisame, tanpa berkomentar satu patah kata pun jemarinya terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya hingga berada di garasi. Sasuke mengambil sebuah tas yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya kemudian mengeluarkan kendaraan roda dua itu keluar dari garasi tanpa menutupnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah keduanya berada dalam jarak aman, ia memerintahkan Sakura untuk menekan tombol picu pada detonator. Sasuke meyakinkan bahwa daerah itu sepi dari pemukiman, tidak akan ada yang penduduk yang akan menjadi korban. Suara dentuman cukup keras disertai ledakan dari lidah-lidah api mewarnai suasana lingkungan sekitar yang sunyi sepi.

Keduanya tengah berada di jalanan, memacu motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan kedua lengan yang mendekap erat tubuh sang pria, mereka terhanyut dalam keheningan. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan berikutnya, tapi ia telah memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke Uchiha… _Berjuang bersama_. Seperti apa yang dikatakan pria itu untuk mempercayai Sakura sekali lagi, wanita ini pun masih memperjuangkan janji kecil mereka. Janji untuk saling menjaga, meskipun bukan menjadi pelindung Konoha… Terdengar naif, tapi harapannya tidak akan pernah putus. Mengingat hal itu, diam-diam ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tidak terlihat dari jarak pandang Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tahu, ia melakukan hal yang benar.

_Sakura Haruno merasa aman_.

.

.

.

* * *

**8****th**** Floor – Apartment, Suna – 7.15 AM**

Langkahnya kisruh dan hampir tersandung ketika hendak membuka pintu kamar, ia mengomel seorang diri seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang tampak berantakan. Selesai menguap lebar-lebar di depan pintu, ia memutuskan keluar kamar dengan langkah gontai. Dilihatnya sosok wanita berambut _dark navy_ tengah duduk manis di ruang makan, menyeduh secangkir kopi yang beraroma harum. Di sampingnya tampak juga seorang pria berambut hitam pendek yang duduk tanpa ekspresi sambil mengunyah sepotong roti bakar, pria berambut kuning ini menggerutu. Dia personil yang bangun terakhir dari teman-teman satu timnya, dan masih merasa kekurangan tidur. Hinata tersenyum lembut menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan menawarkan sarapan pagi.

"Ka-kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sambil tersipu, "Mari sa-sarapan bersama. Kau mau minum a-apa, Naruto? Kopi atau t-teh?"

"Yup… Pagi, Hinata-chan! Pagi juga Pak Bos Sai!" jawab Naruto riang tanpa memedulikan pandangan menusuk dari Sai atas nama panggilan barunya. Naruto memutuskan ikut duduk bersama keduanya, "Eng… Tapi aku tidak suka kopi atau teh! Apa ada _orange juice_?"

"Ah-eh? Ra-rasanya ada… A-akan ku-kuambil," Hinata kikuk dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari pesanan Naruto di dalam lemari pendingin.

.

"Jangan manja," Sai tiba-tiba membuka mulut dan menatap Naruto, "Ambil sendiri."

Hinata terkejut, ia hanya berdiri mematung sementara pria berambut jagung itu mencibir.

"Iyaa iya… Huh, dasar Pak Bos galak!" Naruto menggerutu, "Hinata-chan jangan repot-repot ya, biar aku saja yang mengambil! Duduk dan lanjutkan saja sarapanmu..."

Akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri lalu mengeluarkan _orange juice_ dalam kemasan yang tersedia di dalam lemari pendingin. Beberapa perlengkapan dapur tersebut telah disediakan sang marketing atas permintaan Sakura Haruno sesaat sebelum Sai menandatangani penyewaan kamar apartemen. Berbeda dengan Sai maupun Hinata yang perlahan-lahan meneguk secangkir kopi panas, Naruto menuangkan segelas penuh jus jeruk ke sebuah gelas dan mengambil beberapa tangkup roti tawar. Ia mengoleskan permukaan roti-roti tersebut dengan berbagai selai, dan tanpa membakarnya terlebih dulu Naruto menyantapnya dengan lahap. Takjub sekaligus geli pada kelakuan pria yang dikaguminya selama ini, Hinata selalu berusaha mencuri pandangan untuk menatap Naruto Uzumaki.

"_Hwez paa boz_…" Naruto sibuk mengunyah makanannya saat berbicara, bicaranya tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan roti. Namun akhirnya ia mengulangi perkataan tersebut setelah selesai menenggak minuman, "Hei Pak Bos, apa rencana kita hari ini? Apa kita akan mencari Sakura?"

Suasana berubah menjadi diam.

"Agen Hinata…" Sai tidak menggubris pria di sebelahnya, ia hanya menatap lurus ke arah Hinata, "Apa semalam Shikamaru menghubungimu?"

Hinata Hyuga mendadak kikuk dan sedikit tersentak, tidak dapat dipungkiri ia masih teringat percakapannya dengan Shikamaru beberapa jam yang lalu. Sebuah rahasia yang membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata apalagi terlelap, ia ketakutan. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Sai juga Naruto?! Tapi dia meragukan keselamatan Shikamaru, terlebih jika mengingat sifat atasannya yaitu Sai yang memegang teguh pada ketentuan juga jalannya misi… Memori otaknya secara otomatis memutar ulang hasil percakapannya dengan Shikamaru…

.

.

* * *

"_Aku berhasil meretas database pusat Pemerintah Konoha, Hinata_…" ujar Shikamaru perlahan sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, "_Dan aku menemukan beberapa data tentang Sora._"

_Hinata hanya diam ketika pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan, "Hhh jadi… Sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu pemerintah Konoha menemukan seorang anak kecil yang pada usia sepuluh tahun telah sanggup memprediksi pergerakan ekonomi menyaingi seorang pakar. Dia Sora. Singkat kata, selama dua tahun ia diperdebatkan dan akhirnya dianggap sebagai aset penting Konoha. Pemerintah menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari mata publik, sekaligus menggunakannya sebagai subjek penelitian untuk menelaah asal-usul kejeniusan anak itu… Mereka menemukan kenyataan mengejutkan lain; Sora berhenti menua di usia sepuluh tahun tanpa diketahui penyebabnya._

_Saat itu pemerintah mengembangkan penelitian tentang Sora dengan bantuan para peneliti yang dikumpulkan dari berbagai ahli se-Konoha. Beberapa bulan penelitian berjalan mulus sebelum ada seorang peneliti senior yang berkhianat dan menghapus seluruh data server. Ia melarikan diri dan mencuri data penelitian, bahkan bekerjasama dengan beberapa anggota klan keluarganya untuk membawa kabur Sora. Kejadian ini berubah menjadi sebuah insiden besar, akhirnya sang peneliti dinyatakan sebagai seorang buronan. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi seluruh keluarganya dianggap sebagai pemberontak Negara Konoha. Mereka diburu untuk dihabisi sampai tidak tersisa."_

Hinata bergidik ketika Shikamaru menceritakan hasil pencariannya dengan menggebu-gebu_._

_"Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah nama si peneliti yang membawa kabur data itu, Hinata…" _Shikamaru menghela napas_, "Dia Fugaku Uchiha, ayah kandung Sasuke. Ia disebut-sebut sebagai dalang dari insiden lima belas tahun yang lalu. Mereka menyebutnya dengan nama __**–insiden pemurnian Uchiha-,**__ dimana seluruh keluarga Uchiha ditakutkan telah mendapat indoktrinasi dari Fugaku untuk menjadi pemberontak Konoha… Jadi mereka dilenyapkan dan seluruh kasus insiden Sora disembunyikan dalam bentuk top secret. Itulah sebabnya kita tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang kasus ini, bahkan data-data dalam ruang arsip pun dibatasi._

_Intinya, kita berurusan dengan sebuah rahasia besar dalam Negara Konoha, Hinata. Apabila kita melakukan satu saja kesalahan, mungkin saja... Itu adalah saat terakhir kita melihat langit biru."_

_._

_._

* * *

_"-ata-chan_?" suara itu sayup-sayup memanggilnya, "HINATA-CHAN?!"

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, kedua pria di hadapannya hanya memandang dengan heran. Hinata tidak dapat menutupi kekalutannya, buku-buku jarinya terasa dingin dan gemetar, "I-iya… Ma-maaf."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan? Apa kau merasa kurang sehat?" Naruto melebarkan bola mata yang berwarna biru jernih ketika menatap gadis pemalu itu, bahkan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Hinata. Memeriksa suhu tubuh wanita itu, "Hmm, tapi tubuhmu tidak panas kok…"

Secara refleks Hinata mundur dari sentuhan pria itu, wajahnya merona merah seperti seekor kepiting rebus dan tidak sanggup berkata-kata, "A-a-Ah ya! Ti-tidak apa, aku cu-cuma melamun. Maaf, maaf."

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal sepele," Sai tiba-tiba berkomentar, "Aku tadi tanya padamu… Apa Shikamaru menghubungimu semalam, ketika aku pergi keluar?"

"HAH? Pak Bos keluyuran kemana kemarin malam?!" Naruto menyela, dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya hal lain setelah mata Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Y-ya," Hinata ragu, "Ta-tapi dia bilang a-akan menghubungi ki-kita lagi pagi ini."

Sai diam menanggapi ucapan Hinata, ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang Agen Konoha. Sementara mata Naruto masih menatap wajah kemerahan Hinata Hyuga, seakan-akan meneliti wanita itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh dan menatap gerak mulut Naruto yang membentuk pertanyaan tanpa suara, berbunyi _'Kau yakin baik-baik saja?_'. Hinata mengangguk perlahan, mencoba menurunkan debaran jantung dan rona merah pada wajahnya dengan mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto. Ia meneguk sisa kopi dalam cangkir ketika Sai menghubungi Shikamaru, pria dingin itu bercakap-cakap sesaat sebelum jemarinya mencatat sebuah alamat lalu memutuskan komunikasi setelah selesai mendapat informasi.

"Kita mendapatkan lokasi terakhir yang bisa dilacak dari ponsel orang yang bernama Kabuto. Naruto, bawa persenjataanmu termasuk milik Sakura. Jangan tinggalkan senjata di apartemen. Dan Hinata, aku minta kau meneliti alamat yang ada di kertas ini," Sai memberikan secarik kertas pada Hinata lalu berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, membereskan cangkir dan alat-alat makannya. "Kita akan berangkat dalam waktu satu jam terhitung dari sekarang. Persiapkan semuanya dengan baik."

_"Roger that, Sir!"_ jawab keduanya dengan tegas.

.

.

.

* * *

**Suna's Bay – Gudang Kontainer, 08.00 AM**

"Yo! Ini semua yang bisa kudapatkan, Kabuto." Pria berkulit cokelat dan berotot yang ditemuinya di Central Market menyerahkan beberapa dokumen, "Semuanya sudah diatur dan ini dokumen yang harus kau pegang. Barangnya bisa dikirim sesuai perencanaan awal. Jadi aku minta bagianku sekarang, lalu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Oke?"

"Che…" Kabuto membalikkan beberapa lembar dokumen yang diambilnya dari tangan si pria berotot, "Tidak kusangka kau bisa menepatinya. Apa kau yakin semuanya aman, Bee?"

Mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, pria itu justru tertawa. "Ahahaha, kau tidak percaya padaku? Yo-yo, aku sudah membungkam mulut semuanya dengan gumpalan uang. Semuanya pasti aman di tangan Bee yang hebat ini, percayalah. Jadi jangan menunda lagi… Berikan bagianku sekarang!"

"Dasar tidak sabaran..." Kabuto mengangkat sebuah koper logam dan membukanya di hadapan Bee, tampak beberapa tumpuk uang yang disusun rapi dan memenuhi volume tas. Jumlahnya sangat banyak, "Bagianmu. Boleh kau hitung satu per satu tapi aku yakin sampai sore kau masih ada disini untuk menghitung per lembarnya."

"_Mamma-mia_…" Pria bernama Bee ini bersiul riang, ia menutup isi koper dalam genggaman Kabuto lalu benda tersebut akhirnya berpindah tangan. Setelah menyerahkan seluruh dokumen, ia berjabat tangan dengan Kabuto kemudian meninggalkan lokasi gudang. Pria berkacamata bulat ini melihat langkah-langkah partner kerjanya menjauh dan ketika berada dalam jarak aman, ia segera menekan beberapa digit nomor pada ponselnya. Kabuto menghubungi seseorang sambil menyembunyikan posisi tubuhnya di antara kontainer-kontainer besar yang tersebar di seluruh gudang muatan milik dermaga Suna.

"_Sir_, ini Kabuto." sapanya ketika panggilannya terjawab, "Sudah selesai, barang-barang itu bisa segera dikirim menuju Konoha. Ya, aku sudah memastikannya lewat Bee… _Semua aman_."

.

.

.

* * *

**Unknown Motel, Red District – 05.10 AM **_(dua jam sebelum scene Naruto bangun)_

Jemarinya dengan tegas menepuk-nepuk gumpalan kapas dengan obat antiseptik pada lengan kiri pria itu, luka sayatan yang dideritanya cukup lebar dan harus segera dibersihkan. Berbekal pengetahuan dasar yang dipelajarinya sebelum menjadi agen dan berkat obat-obatan yang dibawa Sasuke, Sakura Haruno mencoba mengobati luka sayatan tersebut. Butiran peluh jatuh dari kening Sasuke, efek nyeri dari sayatan pedang Kisame Hoshigaki mulai terasa dan membuat panas tubuhnya sedikit naik. Menelan beberapa pil penahan sakit tidak mengurangi rasa nyeri, pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Melapisi jarum dengan alkohol lalu membakar ujungnya untuk mensterilkan benda kecil tersebut, wanita itu mulai menjahit luka sayatan Sasuke Uchiha. Sayangnya mereka kehabisan obat suntik untuk membuat daerah sekitar luka menjadi kebal sesaat. Peralatan medis yang dibawa Sasuke telah menjadi perlengkapan dasar Sasuke ketika mulai bergabung dengan Akatsuki, luka-luka sebisa mungkin harus ditangani secara manual tanpa bantuan rumah sakit untuk mengurangi kecurigaan polisi. Terkadang mereka pergi ke klinik-klinik kecil, juga bekerjasama dengan beberapa tenaga medis yang tidak terhubung dengan pemerintah atau rumah sakit yang tercatat di Suna. Ketika jahitan demi jahitan menembus permukaan kulitnya, Sasuke hanya mampu menggigit handuk. Menahan teriakan dan sakit meski telah menenggak obat penahan sakit.

"Sedikit lagi, Sasuke…" bisik Sakura yang masih berkonsentrasi penuh, "Sebentar lagi selesai."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, pria Uchiha ini sibuk mengatur laju napasnya yang memburu karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Tapi dia memang harus bertahan, matanya terpejam dan mencoba bersabar. Untunglah beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan jahitan pada lengannya terhenti dan wanita berambut _soft pink_ ini mulai mengobati dan membalut lukanya, berhati-hati melilitkan lembar demi lembar perban. Tanpa berkata apapun, setelah selesai merawat luka sayatan pada lengan Sasuke, Sakura Haruno mengambil handuk lalu membantu pria itu menghapus keringat yang bercucuran dari sekujur tubuh. Menghapus peluh pada kening juga lehernya, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap iris emerald wanita itu dalam diam.

.

"Selesai," kata Sakura dengan lembut, "Akan kuambilkan air dan obat agar demammu turun, Sasuke."

"Hn." ia mengangguk kecil.

Wanita itu beranjak berdiri dan hendak berbalik badan ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Sakura terkejut, dan menemukan _onyx_ pria itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lain. Bukan tatapan kosong dan dingin seperti yang biasa dilihatnya, mau tidak mau pandangan dan sentuhan Sasuke Uchiha membuat hatinya kembali berdegup kencang.

"Sakura…"

Sakura Haruno menaikkan kedua alis, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan sisa kalimatnya.

"_Arigatou_," Sasuke mencoba tersenyum kecil. Senyuman langka yang tidak pernah dilakukannya selama tiga tahun terakhir, dan hanya wanita ini yang dapat mengubahnya, "Terima kasih…"

"Sama-sama, Sasuke…" dan wanita Konoha tersebut membalasnya dengan senyuman indah yang membuat hati Sasuke entah mengapa… _Kembali terasa hangat_. Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan karena ia berniat mengambilkan air untuk pria itu.

Setelah meninggalkan gudang tua yang menjadi kuburan Kisame, Sakura menyadari luka sayatan pada lengan kiri Sasuke. Sakura bersikeras untuk merawat dan mencegah infeksi pada luka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan beristirahat di sebuah motel murah di kawasan pinggiran _red district_. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Central Market, dan dengan persediaan uang Sasuke akhirnya mereka mendatangi tempat sederhana ini. Setidaknya mereka bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh dari pelarian terhadap Akatsuki. Sakura kembali menuju pinggiran ranjang sambil membawa segelas air dan sebutir obat pada tangannya, melihat keturunan Uchiha menenggak obat dengan air pemberian Sakura. Wanita itu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sasuke, mengukur panas tubuh pria itu akibat demam. Wajah tampannya terlihat lemah dan kelelahan.

.

"Kau harus beristirahat agar panas tubuhmu turun," ujar Sakura sambil membantu pria itu bergeser ke tengah tempat tidur hingga kepalanya bertemu dengan bantal, "Lukamu cukup dalam tapi untungnya sudah kita bersihkan sebelum menjadi infeksi parah. Nah, tidurlah."

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke menuruti perkataan wanita itu, ia berbaring sementara Sakura menaikkan selimut hingga ke batas dada, "Tapi kita tidak boleh bersantai, Sakura. Akatsuki pasti-"

"Tidak perlu memikirkan Konoha, Akatsuki, atau Sora. Kita akan memikirkan mereka setelah demammu turun." Sakura berkata tegas, ia menarik kursi dan memutuskan duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke, "Tidurlah, aku akan berjaga disini."

Sasuke Uchiha menyerah dan memilih mengikuti saran Sakura, ia memejamkan mata. Mencoba tertidur dan membiarkan mata sang agen Konoha itu mengawasinya. Membiarkan Sakura Haruno menatap wajah tidurnya, sesekali mengecek suhu tubuhnya, bahkan terkadang tersenyum simpul tanpa sebab. Dalam keadaan bahaya tanpa ada satu pun orang yang dapat dipercaya, Sasuke merasa dirinya berada di tempat yang aman. Merasa ia harus mempercayai dan melindungi Sakura, menjauhkan tangan-tangan kotor Akatsuki dari tubuh teman masa kecilnya itu. _Mungkin, ini bukan sekedar persahabatan seperti ketika ia berada di Konoha_. Perasaan dan debaran aneh itu datang lagi. Tidak dapat dimengerti, dan ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikannya. Kenangannya bersama wanita ini terlintas ketika memejamkan mata, satu per satu kembali.

Pengaruh obat yang ditenggaknya mulai bereaksi, perlahan Sasuke tertidur.

.

.

_"Sakura…" langkahnya melambat. Ia menatap petal bunga sakura berjatuhan dari dahan-dahan yang disibakkan oleh angin. Pria ini mendengus pelan, menyadari musim semi telah tiba._

_"Kau memanggil namaku atau menyebut bunga-bunga sakura itu sih?"_

_Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Wanita yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan bunga sakura itu tengah menoleh dan menatapnya dengan heran. Tangannya menjinjing sebuah tas sekolah, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan mata pelajaran di akademi. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, seperti biasa pria itu selalu menemaninya pulang ketika jadwalnya tidak berbenturan dengan pekerjaan paruh waktu. Bukannya menjawab, pria Uchiha ini malah terdiam, entah mengapa sosok di hadapannya terlihat sangat cocok berada di antara petal yang berjatuhan. _

_Dia terlihat... Cantik. _

'_Che._ Aku sudah gila,'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengagumi Sakura Haruno; satu-satunya orang yang akrab dengannya sejak kecil, sahabat terbaiknya bersama Naruto Uzumaki? Seiring dengan lamunan, langkah pria ini berhenti. Sakura yang keheranan akhirnya menghampiri tubuh dengan pandangan kosong itu, mencoba menyadarkannya.  
_

_"Hei, jangan melamun!" Sakura menepuk pundak pria Uchiha di hadapannya._

_"Hn? O-oh, aku tidak melamun." Sasuke berbohong dan terkesiap ketika kesadarannya tiba-tiba kembali, "Lagipula tadi aku bukan memanggilmu, tapi menyebut nama pohon."_

_Ia menahan tawa ketika Sakura menggembungkan pipi, kesal pada jawabannya yang sarkastik._

_"Ya yaa… Pandangi saja bunga-bunga itu semaumu, Sasuke! Kalau mengingat musim semi sudah tiba, pasti akan berlalu tanpa terasa. Sakura-sakura yang sekarang bermekaran nanti akan berguguran dan hilang sama sekali ketika berganti musim," wanita itu mulai melanjutkan perjalanan sambil ikut memandangi rentetan pohon sakura dengan bunganya yang indah, lalu seketika itu juga berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "Dan ketika musim berganti, kau akan tahu. Cuma SA-KU-RA yang ada di depan matamu inilah yang tetap eksis menemani seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang dingin dan menyebalkan!"_

_._

_Gadis Haruno itu kembali memutar badan dan berjalan ke arah pulang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam untuk menelaah kata-kata barusan. Cuma ada satu Sakura yang tetap mekar dalam musim apapun, Sakura yang akan menemani dirinya kapan pun, dimana pun tanpa terikat waktu. Apa itu maksudnya? Che, dasar wanita aneh. Ia tersenyum simpul, berpikir sampai kapan keadaan damai seperti ini bisa ia rasakan? Bagaimana kalau seandainya mereka terpisah dan Sakura tidak akan menjadi sahabat terdekatnya lagi, atau bagaimana kalau ia harus meninggalkan Konoha suatu saat nanti? Onyx-nya hanya menatap kosong sosok soft pink yang berjalan menjauh. Apa mereka akan tetap __berjuang bersama, saling melindungi satu sama lain?_  


_"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku pergi?" tiba-tiba pria itu bersuara._

_Sakura terdiam, menoleh. _

_Pandangannya tidak lagi ceria seperti sebelumnya._

_"Kau… Serius?" emerald wanita itu seakan menembusnya, "Kau mau kemana?"_

_Sasuke Uchiha cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Hn, tidak. Lupakan…"_

_"Sa-su-ke, jawab pertanyaanku…" ia menghalangi langkah Sasuke untuk berjalan, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya soal itu, kau mau kemana? Apa kau punya rencana pergi atau mungkin-"_

_"Jangan cerewet, Sakura." Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku tidak berniat pergi kemana pun. Hanya terpikir bagaimana jika suatu saat keadaan berubah atau aku tidak lagi berada di Konoha. Yaa... Hal-Hal semacam itu. Sudahlah."_

_"Ya ampuun..." Wanita itu menghela napas dalam-dalam dan wajahnya kembali ceria, "Huh, kau membuatku takut! Jangan katakan hal-hal yang mengkhawatirkan seperti itu dong, Sasuke!"_

_"Hn."_

_"Lagipula... Kalau seandainya keadaan berubah sekali pun," Sakura kini kembali berjalan beriringan dengan pria Uchiha itu. Sesekali ia mencuri kesempatan untuk menatap wajah tampan Sasuke dari arah samping, "Kita harus tetap saling percaya dan saling melindungi, tidak akan ada yang berubah, Sasuke. Sesuai janji dan cita-cita kita untuk menjadi pelindung Konoha bersama-sama, sudah seharusnya kita pun berjuang bersama. Jangan khawatir, Sasuke.  
_

_**Tidak akan ada yang berubah**…"_

_._

.

.

* * *

**Suna's Bay – Gudang Kontainer, 09.22 AM**

Dermaga Suna yang masih berada pada jalur Central Market di _Red District_ adalah pelabuhan utama bagi perdagangan via air di Suna. Aktivitas di pelabuhan itu seakan-akan hidup dalam kurun waktu 24 jam tanpa sekali pun beristirahat. Pagi itu udara cukup menyengat, para pekerja di dermaga tengah hilir mudik mengatur barang muatan dalam kontainer-kontainer berukuran jumbo, membereskan _packing_, juga mencatat perizinan transaksi keluar masuk barang. Ketiga agen Konoha kini telah berada di kawasan dermaga. Menurut informasi yang diberikan Shikamaru pagi tadi, komunikasi dari ponsel orang yang bernama Kabuto tertangkap terakhir kali di lokasi ini.

Mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dilapis jaket kulit dengan celana _jeans_ biru, Sai dengan kacamata hitamnya berjalan menyusuri sisi-sisi gudang. Langkahnya perlahan namun penuh waspada, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menemukan orang yang bernama Kabuto di ruangan sebesar ini. _Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa orang itu masih berada disini atau tidak_. Kedua anggota timnya berpencar di beberapa sektor seperti yang telah diteliti oleh Hinata sebelumnya, mereka saling terhubung oleh jalur komunikasi dari _earpick_.

_'Bagaimana caranya menemukan keberadaan orang itu?!_' Sai berpikir sambil melihat antrian panjang orang-orang dengan memegang berkas-berkas, _'Seperti apa tampang Kabuto?_'

.

"Hei, kau!" sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang.

Sai menoleh. Seorang pria tinggi dan kekar bertelanjang dada menepuk pundaknya dan menghardik dengan suara lantang, "Hei bung, kau mau mengurus pengiriman barang muatan juga? Ambil antrian dan lakukan registrasi disana, jangan mondar-mandir disini! Kau menghalangi lalu lalang para pekerja!"

Diusir oleh salah satu penjaga disana, Sai menyingkir dan berjalan mengikuti alur antrian panjang dimana setiap orang membawa berkas dalam map kuning. Tidak mendapat petunjuk apapun mengenai Kabuto, namun dari otak pria ini terpikir sebuah ide. Ia segera menghubungi Shikamaru untuk siaga di depan monitor dan mengecek GPS ponsel Kabuto, Sai berlari mencari telepon umum tapi tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Kehabisan kesabaran, pemimpin tim Konoha ini mengambil cara lain. Ia menuju kerumunan orang, ikut berdesak-desakan lalu pura-pura menabrak salah satu pengunjung pria di tengah kerumunan lalu lintas dermaga.

"Oh, maaf!" katanya ketika bertabrakan dengan pria asing itu, ia sedikit membungkuk meminta maaf lalu segera pergi mengikuti arus ke arah yang berlawanan. Di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah ponsel milik pria asing yang berhasil Sai curi dari sakunya, ia tersenyum geli. Jarinya menekan digit demi digit nomor ponsel pria bernama Kabuto, nekad menghubunginya sementara Shikamaru tengah siaga melacak letak keberadaan ponsel dari sinyal komunikasi mereka. Rupanya Kabuto tidak mengangkat telepon tersebut, tapi Sai tidak menyerah.

Pada usahanya yang kedua, ia berhasil.

.

"_Ya._ _Halo?_"

"Eehh… Tuan Kabuto?!" sahut Sai sedikit keras agar suaranya tidak kalah oleh kebisingan dermaga, "Anda dimana? Kau tidak lupa kita ada janji bertemu kan?!"

"_Siapa ini?_"

"Tuan Kabuto, saya sudah menunggu di dermaga!" jawab Sai asal, sekedar menunggu konfirmasi dari Shikamaru ia pun mengulur waktu, "Saya ditugaskan untuk memastikan dokumen-dokumen itu aman! Sekarang saya berada di tempat registrasi, jangan-jangan Anda lupa kita ada janji bertemu?!"

Kabuto terdiam, tidak menjawab apapun. Sai melirik jamnya, belum berlangsung satu menit dan mungkin Kabuto ini cukup cerdas. Mungkin dia mencurigai telepon asing, mereka berdua terdiam. Sepertinya Kabuto tidak mudah termakan jebakan, meski sebenarnya perkataan Sai semata-mata berasal dari instingnya. Dari arah belakang Sai ia mendengar suara klakson kendaraan yang mencoba melaju di tengah kerumunan orang, membuat percakapannya tidak terdengar jelas. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, ia mendengar suara yang sama menggema lewat jalur komunikasinya.

"Tuan Kabu-_PIIP_-" Kabuto memutuskan komunikasi sebelum menembus waktu semenit.

Shikamaru gagal melacak keberadaannya.

.

**_Tapi dari suara tadi Sai dapat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan_**.

"Naruto, Hinata! Segera menyebar dan temukan jika ada pria dengan gerak-gerik mencurigakan di tempat parkir dan daerah gudang kontainer!" sambil memberi komando via _earpick_, Sai mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mengira-ngira letak lokasi Kabuto dari hasil pendengarannya pada jarak suara klakson antara yang ia dengar dengan yang terdengar pada telepon. Dia tahu buruannya masih ada di sekitarnya, dan dia tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Target dipastikan masih berada di sektor gudang. Temukan Kabuto dengan segala cara!"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter dua belas selesai tepat pada tanggal 20! Kisame VS Sasuke udah selesai yaa, semoga actionnya cukup mudah dibayangkan. _Siapa kira-kira sniper yang nembak salah satu kawanan Hoshigaki dan selamatin Sakura?_ **Kalau bisa vote satu nama, siapa kira-kira yang bakal dicalonkan?** :D

Sai-Naruto-Hinata akhirnya muncul lagi disini, lengkap dengan cerita Shikamaru tentang Sora dan Kabuto yang selesai bekerjasama dengan Bee buat satu rencana untuk Konoha. Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya melarikan diri di salah satu motel sederhana di kawasan _red district_ (karena pemikiran Sasuke di daerah sana murah dan jarang dilacak polisi), luka sayatan Sasuke perlu dijahit. Dan karena _author_nya buta soal medis, mohon maaf kalau tata-cara jahitnya salah. Intinya itu luka dijahit Sakura dan Sasuke harus tahan sakit, LOL. Sasuke perlahan tapi pasti kembali percaya sama Sakura, jadi _scene_ Sasusaku di chapter ini agak banyak termasuk _flashback_ dari pikiran Sasuke.

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow tambahan yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya terus dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan di ke depannya (asal bukan sekedar _flame_ lho) :D

Dan ini balasan review chapter sebelas :

**Mizu : **Salam kenal :D Yup sekarang posisi Sasuke udah pasti dianggap pengkhianat apalagi dia butuh Kisame. Seperti yang sist bilang, Sasusaku sekarang harus berjuang bersama. Pasti bakalan ada reuni antara Sasusaku dan Konoha Team dan Sasuke-Akatsuki, mampir RnR lagi yaa…

**Dian-chan** : Tenang Sasu menang lawan Kisame, yah kena luka dikit tapi berhasil selamat. Sakura jadi bisa bantu mengobati luka sayatan dari pedang Kisame, hohoho.

**Alisha Blooms **: Halo halo Alisha-chan, thank you buat reviewnya kemarin! *kasih tissue*. Waah terimakasih kalau adegan pertarungannya kebayang, tenang Sasuke pasti menang lawan Kisame, kalau nggak kasihan Sakura. Kalau ada paragraph yang di-italic / miring bisa berarti 'pemikiran batin' atau 'mimpi dan flashback'. Yang Sora kemarin masuknya ke flashback tapi dalam mimpi, huahaha. Nah ditunggu reviewnya buat yang chapter ini ya ^^

**Sherlock Holmes **: Siap, Mr. Holmes! Sekarang udah dilanjutin nih, Sasusakunya ada tuh disisipin sedikit-sedikit, mampir lagi di chapter ini lho Pak Detektif…

**Yoo-chan **: Terima kasih buat reviewnya dan fave-nya Yoo-chan, plus salam kenal juga. Thank you, dan saya senang kalau ceritanya bisa dimengerti. Dan saya update! Mampir RnR lagi yaa…

**Roquezen** : jangan jerit-jerit disini sist, hahaha. Aah memang fangirlingan nggak bisa kok, ini juga masih susah bikinnya. Semoga jiwa fanboying saya bisa ditransfer buat bikin adegan fangirling, LOL. Husshh kalau nggak update tanggal 20 saya yang susah kejar ceritanya XD

**Sansami no Yue **: Yue-chan thank you udah review kemarin, dan sekarang (akhirnya) saya update. RnR lagi yaa Yue-chan ^^

**Guest **: Kisame udah mati nih sekarang! :D

**Akasuna no ei-chan **: tenang, akhirnya si Kisame udah kena tembakan Sasuke… Udah di bom juga, sebenernya pengen eksplor karakter sadis dia lebih jauh tapi karena nanti jadi mengerikan, yaa saya bunuh saja cepat-cepat *ngakak*. Gimana buat chapter yang ini? :D

**Hanazono yuri **: semoga nggak mengecewakan ya buat chapter kali ini. ditunggu RnRnya lagi yuri-chan~

**Alluca** : *nyengir* Thank you, dan pasti saya lanjutkan. :D

**Kumiko yui** : Hallo dan salam kenal, terima kasih sudah mau mampir! Saya update nih, RnR lagi ya?

**Guest 2 **: iya, saya sudah update lho!

**Ocha chan **: Halo sist salam kenal :D Rencananya cerita ini finish…hmm (perhatian : saya author yang nggak bikin plot cerita, jadi alur mengikuti ide saat ngetik). Tapi kalau perkiraan, mungkin nggak akan lebih dari 20 chapter ^^ Mampir RnR lagi ya?

**Sasusaku uciha : **salam kenal juga, wah terima kasih buat pujiannya *terharu*. Sasusaku momentsnya sedikit demi sedikit saya tambah sambil belajar bikin fluff, endingnya hmm… Let's see, hohoho. Oke mampir lagi buat RnR ya untuk chapter ini!

**Afisa UchirunoSS** : Dan mereka selamat dari marabahaya! Yaa Sasuke sedikit cedera sih tapi untung nggak mati kena tusuk, actionnya udah ada dan romancenya juga saya usahain tambahin. Thank you buat supportnya, saya update lagi ^^

**Selaladrews** : saya update, terimakasih buat lala-chan yang masih menyempatkan RnR di cerita ini. Nggak apa telat yang penting mampir, iya Karin mati karena keputusan author, LOL. Kasihan sih sebenarnya, tapi Kisame nggak punya cara lain (dan nggak mungkin juga biarin Karin hidup secara dia psikopat). Naah chapter ini semoga lala-chan bisa mampir lagi ya?

**Mizuira Kumiko** : hahaha nggak apa sist yang penting masih menyempatkan review dan thank you banget! Ada yang nanyain Sai ternyata, sudah saya bawa masuk lagi ke cerita bareng Naruto. Doi ceritanya nggak tidur jadi keliaran di luar, hahaha. Saya update nih :D

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (tanggal 7 Mei)!

**_-jitan-_**


	13. 13 : Rewind

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

**_Note : _**

- **Rating M **(mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar) :D

- _Genre_ : Adventure / Mystery / Romance

- AU : Alternate Universe, OOC, typo, death chara.

- Ini fanfic pertama saya di thread Naruto. Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie. Tolong reviewnya yaa semua (syukur kalo di-fave dan follow), makasih :)

**Rangkuman Cerita :**

Sakura Haruno; seorang agen baru dari divisi keamanan Negara Konoha ditugaskan Kakashi Hatake menyelidiki aktivitas organisasi bernama Akatsuki di Suna bersama sebuah tim beranggotakan Sai, Yuki, dan Jiraiya. Mereka harus menyelamatkan seorang bocah bernama SORA yang merupakan _top secret_ Negara Konoha dari tangan Akatsuki. Namun tak disangka-sangka, Yuki dan Jiraiya gugur dalam misi hingga akhirnya digantikan oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha yang dinyatakan gugur sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ternyata masih hidup bahkan bergabung dengan Akatsuki, ia menyandera Sakura setelah mengadakan 'reuni' dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Berbagai rahasia tentang insiden pemurnian Uchiha dan kemampuan Sora yang tidak bisa menua mulai terungkap, dan kini mereka sedang melacak keberadaan anggota Akatsuki bernama Kabuto.

* * *

.

.

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end,  
__**You're not alone**__._

_I'll be by your side, you know I will always take your hand…_

.

.

.

**Konoha – 15 tahun lalu **

Fugaku Uchiha mengendarai kendaraan roda empat di jalan bebas hambatan dengan kecepatan penuh, di sebelah kursi pengemudi tampak Mikoto Uchiha masih berusaha terjaga dari rasa kantuk. Tampak bayangan hitam di bawah kelopak mata keduanya, mereka kelelahan setelah beberapa hari berada dalam pelarian karena secara resmi telah dianggap sebagai buronan Negara Konoha. Di jok penumpang terbaring sosok Sasuke Uchiha tengah tertidur dengan lelap, bocah ini tidak mengerti apapun. Ia menganggap kedua orangtuanya akan membawanya berlibur, sebuah kesempatan yang jarang ia dapatkan akibat profesi ayahnya sebagai seorang peneliti. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui kenyataan bahwa nyawa keluarganya tengah berada di ujung tanduk.

Dari cerita yang didapat dari beberapa sumber yang masih mau bekerjasama, Fugaku mendapat kabar bahwa Konoha telah melenyapkan sebagian besar keluarga besar Uchiha. Tidak ada pembelaan yang dapat mereka lakukan sementara para algojo-algojo dari keamanan negara menghabisi nyawa mereka satu per satu. Seluruh Uchiha telah dianggap sebagai kawanan berbahaya, layaknya teroris yang terkena doktrinasi dari seorang Fugaku Uchiha untuk mengkhianati negaranya sendiri. Saat ini satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah melarikan diri dari Konoha, Fugaku nekad membawa anggota keluarganya menuju Suna. Mereka berharap berhasil menembus perbatasan tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

Pria paruh baya ini telah meminta bantuan seorang Uchiha yang ia percaya untuk membawa Sora kabur dari laboratorium penelitian. Apabila pelarian mereka berjalan dengan mulus, satu jam lagi ia akan bertemu dan bersama-sama akan melarikan diri dari Konoha bersama Sora. Fugaku tidak ingin Konoha menyabotase Sora sebagai objek penelitian karena seluruh data penelitian telah ia lenyapkan dari _server_, dia hanya bisa berharap semuanya berjalan lancar. Tiba-tiba keheningan terpecah, ponsel Mikoto berdering. Fugaku telah menghancurkan ponselnya sendiri di kediaman Uchiha agar tidak terlacak.

"Halo?" suara lembut wanita itu menyambut panggilan masuk. Ia diam beberapa saat sebelum raut wajahnya berkerut dan menegang. Mikoto melirik ke arah suaminya yang terfokus pada kemudi, ia berusaha setenang mungkin menyembunyikan rasa terkejut, "Ya… Ya, akan kusampaikan. Terimakasih."

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku tepat setelah komunikasi terputus. Ia menangkap raut cemas istrinya merupakan pertanda buruk, pria ini berharap tidak ada sanak saudaranya lagi yang menjadi korban.

"I… Itu-" ucapan Mikoto terputus, ia berusaha menahan airmatanya jatuh. Kedua matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca, "Mereka menemukan _Minato _dan_ Kushina Uzumaki_ tewas di rumahnya."

"APA?!" Fugaku sontak berteriak, "Minato dan Kushina tewas? Ba-bagaimana mungkin?! Mereka sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha!"

Mikoto terisak pelan, menahan diri agar Sasuke tidak terbangun dari tidur. Fugaku pun langsung menghentikan omelannya, menyadari emosi tidak akan membawa pemecahan terbaik. Mereka kembali diam, sementara dalam hati ia mengherankan berita yang baru saja didengarnya. Memang Minato dan Kushina merupakan salah satu kenalannya, mereka berhubungan baik dan pasangan itu juga telah dikarunai seorang anak seusia Sasuke; dia bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dengan demikian, ini berarti Naruto telah menjadi yatim piatu akibat tragedi Sora. _TAPI… KENAPA?!_

Mereka sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan penelitian, bahkan keduanya tidak berprofesi sebagai peneliti! Minato dengan jiwa keadilannya yang tinggi berprofesi sebagai seorang pengacara handal, mereka berkenalan ketika rumah sakit tempat Fugaku berpraktek terlilit kasus dan mereka memilih Minato sebagai pelindung hukumnya. Karena memiliki anak yang berusia sepantar, keduanya menjalin komunikasi yang baik. Tidak jarang Minato menanyakan masalah kesehatan atau pengobatan pada Fugaku, yang merupakan ahli dalam bidangnya. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali, apa korelasi antara Uzumaki dengan klan Uchiha?! Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya, menyadari sesuatu.

"_Danzo…_" gumamnya sambil terbelalak. Ia tiba-tiba teringat, "Pasti, pasti dia. Cuma Danzo yang tahu kalau aku berhubungan baik dengan Minato! Mungkin Konoha berpikir mereka tahu letak keberadaan kita tapi enggan bekerjasama, atau mereka mengira Minato menyembunyikan tempat persembunyian kita?! Konoha terlalu mempercayai si iblis Danzo itu, sial. SIAL! Ini benar-benar gawat… Kita harus cepat-cepat meninggalkan Konoha-"

_Ucapannya terhenti_.

.

Tepat beberapa meter di belakang mereka tampak beberapa mobil berkecepatan penuh, mengejar mereka. Dari kemahiran mereka dalam mengemudi di tengah lalu lintas padat, Fugaku tahu mereka adalah para agen terlatih. Mobil berisi keluarga inti Uchiha ini sedang dikejar, tampaknya lokasi mereka berhasil terlacak. Fugaku menginjak penuh pedal gasnya untuk menaikkan kecepatan, ia tidak ingin menyerah. Dia tidak ingin secepat ini meninggalkan dunia menyusul Minato dan Kushina Uzumaki. Fugaku melirik ke arah istrinya, lalu dari spion tengah sekilas melihat sosok Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Ada rasa bersalah yang begitu besar membebani hati kepala keluarga Uchiha ini, menyesali orang-orang yang ia cintai harus ikut terlibat.

"Mikoto… _Maaf_. Kau harus menikah dengan seorang buronan sepertiku," ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum tipis sementara buku-buku jarinya terasa dingin di atas kemudi, "Padahal aku bercita-cita melihat Sasuke tumbuh dewasa, berprestasi, melihatnya menjadi seorang pria. Tapi selama ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dunia yang membuat kita menjadi seperti saat ini. Dan sebenarnya… Aku ingin membawa Sasuke menemui kakaknya, menceritakan keberadaannya dan menemani Itachi menjalani proses pemulihan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka semua ini akan terjadi, istriku…"

"Jangan pernah menyesali itu," jemari wanita itu mengelus pundak Fugaku, menenangkannya dari rasa bersalah. Sebagai seorang pendamping hidup, ia tahu keberadaan mereka berada di ujung tanduk. Namun sesuai janji mereka untuk sehidup semati... _Ia harus bertahan_. Mendukung usaha terakhir suaminya melepaskan diri dari kejaran para agen Konoha, ia melanjutkan perkataannya yang sempat terputus, "Aku tidak pernah menyesal telah memilihmu, Fugaku. Sasuke dan Itachi lahir dari figur ayah terbaik yang bisa mereka dapatkan dari seorang Uchiha…"

.

.

.

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 13 : REWIND**

.

.

**Suna's Bay – Gudang Kontainer, 09.35 AM**

_Teori dan perhitungan yang diakumulasikan di dunia nyata.._. Adalah pola pikir dari sang ketua tim lapangan Proyek Suna; Sai. Pria ini berlari melewati kerumunan orang, menuju sebuah tempat yang menurut perhitungannya diyakini sebagai lokasi terakhir Kabuto. Dari hasil pembicaraannya melalui telepon, Kabuto mencium gerak-gerik bahaya dan menutup komunikasi sebelum sempat menembus angka satu menit. Akan tetapi, tepat sebelum jaringan terputus, Sai mendengar suara klakson kendaraan- yang juga didengarnya saat itu. Jarak mereka berdekatan, dan ia yakin Kabuto belum pergi terlalu jauh. Melalui _earpick_ ia telah menginstruksikan Naruto dan Hinata agar berpencar mencari satu sosok asing yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Shikamaru, coba lacak nomor itu sekali lagi, dimana posisinya?! Cepatlah, target sulit ditemukan," ia berbicara dengan terengah-engah melalui jaringan komunikasi yang belum terputus dengan Konoha, lalu sambil menekan _earpick_ pada telinga kiri ia berlari mencari petunjuk, "Hinata, Naruto, dimana posisi kalian? Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu? _Over…_"

"_Dekat tempat loading barang, Pak Bos!_" jawab Naruto, "_Disini ramai sekali, dan semua tampak tergesa-gesa. Sulit membedakan yang mana target kita! Over._"

Tepat dua puluh meter di depannya, Sai melihat pria berambut putih dengan jubah hitam panjang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah tikungan tiba-tiba berbalik dan menaikkan kecepatan langkahnya, seolah-olah menghindar. Melihat ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan, Sai segera berlari mengejar pria asing tersebut, "Aku melihat ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Pria, rambutnya putih dan berjubah hitam panjang. Lokasinya tepat di belakang sektor registrasi, tampaknya menuju pintu keluar. _Over._"

.

_"Pria berambut pu- Ah! Aku melihatnya!"_ Naruto yang berada paling dekat dengan lokasi pria asing tersebut langsung merespon, tampaknya dugaan Sai benar. "_Sial, dia melihat posisiku dan langsung lari! Aku sedang mengejarnya, dia mengarah ke pintu selatan! Over._"

_"A-Aku akan segera menuju pintu selatan!"_ Hinata pun ikut menjawab.

"Terus kejar! Aku ada di belakangmu, Naruto!" Sai menembus kerumunan orang banyak dengan kecepatan penuh, dari pandangannya yang dilapisi kacamata hitam, kini ia dapat melihat Naruto memilih sisi jalan untuk mengejar si pria berjubah. Jarak mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, namun patut diakui pria berambut putih itu lari dengan sangat cepat. Banyaknya lalu lalang manusia yang menghalangi membuat jarak Naruto dengan sosok berjubah hitam itu semakin menjauh.

"JANGAN SAMPAI LOLOS!" Sai sedikit berteriak meskipun mereka berkomunikasi lewat _earpick_.

Ia melihat Naruto berusaha mengejar, namun tiba-tiba tubuh anak buahnya ditabrak dengan keras oleh seorang pria bertubuh kekar seperti seorang _bodyguard_. Tubuh pria itu terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Naruto kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengejar sosok itu karena harus berhadapan dengan tamu tak diundang, membuat Sai berdecak kesal. Tidak mengenal lelah ia berlari lewat sisi berlawanan, melewati Naruto yang sedang berjibaku dengan tubuh pria kekar yang menabraknya tadi. Meski menghadapi seorang _bodyguard_ terlatih sekalipun, Sai yakin kemampuan Naruto dalam pertarungan jarak dekat jauh di atas pria itu, dia tidak akan kesulitan menjatuhkan lawan. Saat ini pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu sosok; si pria berambut putih yang semakin menjauh.

Ketua tim lapangan Suna ini melihat sosok Hinata juga tengah berlari dari arah berlawanan menuju pintu keluar selatan, jarak keduanya dengan si jubah hitam kini menjadi dekat. Sai terus berlari meski telah mencapai batas maksimal, dan usahanya membuahkan hasil. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak antar mereka semakin menipis, ia hampir menyamakan jarak dengan Hinata Hyuga. Sekonyong-konyong dari lapangan parkir muncul sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju kencang, seperti hendak menabrak siapa saja yang menghalangi. Termasuk Hinata; yang berada tepat di belakang sang mobil dan tidak menyadari ada bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya.

.

Melepaskan pandangan dari target, Sai merentangkan tangannya dan melompat, "HINATA, AWAS!"

Secara refleks, ia menarik tubuh wanita bermata lavender itu dengan sekuat tenaga menuju tikungan di sampingnya. Mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri hingga membentur dinding, Sai menyelamatkan Hinata dari hantaman mobil. Benturan punggung dan kepalanya cukup keras, Sai mengerang kesakitan. Pandangannya terasa berputar. Antara kehabisan napas atau merasa sakit dia tidak dapat membedakan keduanya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kram akibat benturan tiba-tiba. Dari sudut pandangannya yang tidak lagi fokus, ia hanya melihat siluet mobil itu terbuka dan seseorang masuk tanpa bisa dikejar. Hinata… Sepertinya dia berusaha mengejar namun sia-sia, lalu kembali ke hadapan Sai yang masih terkapar. Mengguncang tubuhnya berkali-kali sambil berteriak, tapi pria ini tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Semuanya menjadi kabur…

Lalu gelap.

.

.

* * *

_Ia melewati lorong gelap dan sepatunya menapaki jalan-jalan dengan genangan air, semuanya sunyi. Menaiki tangga satu per satu dalam kegelapan dan keheningan yang mencekam. Berada di lantai teratas tanpa satupun makhluk hidup yang mengikuti, ia mengambil tempat di satu sisi atap dan mengarahkan senjata laras panjang di antara dinding. Memasang selongsong peredam, mengatur jarak bidikan, ia melihat pergerakan dari sisi bawah gedung. Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di sudut bibir sang sniper andalan tim, ia menemukan targetnya._

_"Target sudah terkunci." katanya dengan bangga._

_"Rekanmu belum sampai di lokasi. Tunggu aba-aba dariku, Sai…" sahut seseorang dari alat transmisi yang merupakan komandan tim. _

_Sai berdecak, selama ini kinerja timnya memang sedikit lambat. Sebagai anak bawang yang ahli menembak ia selalu diserahi tugas sebagai penembak jitu. Karena tembakannya tidak pernah meleset dalam eksekusi, namanya sudah disegani beberapa sniper senior. Akan tetapi kinerja total dengan timnya tidak pernah tergaung dalam rapat evaluasi, karena kinerja sisa anggota mereka tergolong biasa-biasa saja. Hanya komandannya; Asuma, yang namanya cukup berpengaruh sebagai salah satu ketua tim yang handal dalam strategi. Sai mengakui hal tersebut, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan berada dalam kesatuan tim adalah figur sang komandan yang ia jadikan panutan._

_._

_"Lapor! Alpha disini, Alpha disini! Kami tertinggal saat mengejar target... Need backup plan!"_

_"Copy, ini Asuma. Tahan dulu semuanya, Plan A gagal. Kuulangi; Plan A gagal. Segera laksanakan Plan B!" Asuma memberi komando dengan tenang, "Sai kau tetap pada posisimu, dan tunggu aba-aba dariku."_

_"Ck… Sial," Sai mencengkeram senjatanya sendiri, ini tidak baik. Tugas mereka kali ini adalah menghabisi seorang tokoh yang diduga menjadi dalang teroris, karena rencana A gagal maka kemungkinan keberhasilan mereka dari 75% turun menjadi Plan B yang bernilai hanya 50%. Dia mengumpat pada kegagalan rekannya, apa yang ia lakukan sampai bisa gagal sih?! Plan B akan lebih beresiko gagal, dia mencoba beragumen dengan komandannya._

_"Asuma, aku bisa menghabisinya saat ini juga." Sai bersikeras, dia tidak ingin Plan A dikorbankan begitu saja, "Dia sendirian dan posisinya terbuka! Aku meminta tanda untuk menembak."_

_"Tidak, tunggu perintahku." Asuma menjawab singkat._

_._

_"Alpha disini! Kami diserang, tolong ka- AAAKKHH!"_

_Dan terdengar suara tembakan dari bawah sana, Sai hanya dapat menduga-duga apa yang sedang terjadi. Semuanya menjadi gawat karena satu kesalahan. Ini fatal, mereka bisa mati!_

_"Tahan tembakan! Siapa itu tadi?!" Asuma sepertinya mulai bergerak dari posisi semula, ia mengintai keadaan, "Lapor keadaan kalian!"_

_"Charlie disini." Secara bergantian mereka melapor status masing-masing. _

_"Sai disini."_

_"Bravo disini, kami melihat seseorang menembak Alpha dan kami bergerak kesana."_

_"Tidak, jangan bergerak dari posisimu!" Asuma memotong, "Tetap jalankan rencana kita seper-"_

_Lagi-lagi suara baku tembak terdengar dan keadaan bertambah kacau._

_"BRAVO?!" Asuma berkali-kali memanggil namun tidak ada respon dari kedua anak buahnya. Sai memprediksikan sudah dua anggotanya yang diserang, mengapa mereka bergerak tanpa perintah Asuma?! Dia mengumpat kesal._

_._

_"Charlie, jangan khawatirkan mereka! Tugas kita sudah jelas di depan mata, MISI ADALAH MISI!" suara Asuma lagi-lagi terdengar lewat transmisi, "Maju mendekati target, Sai sudah siaga pada posisinya!"_

_Dari belakang dan mengendap-endap Sai bisa melihat Charlie menyusuri lorong untuk mendekati target. Jemarinya serasa membeku, ia bersiap-siap menekan pelatuk dan menunggu aba-aba. Seharusnya ia berperan untuk membantu seluruh anggota tim dalam penyergapan kali ini. Namun semua keadaan menjadi tidak terkontrol, Charlie harus menghadapi mereka seorang diri. Dan lebih parahnya, ia melihat sesosok pengkhianat. Seorang pengecut yang ketakutan dan mundur dari posisinya._

_"CHARLIE! DIA ADA DI DEPANMU, TOLOL!" Sai naik pitam dan mencoba memanggil rekannya yang mengambil langkah seribu, "KENAPA KAU LARI?!"_

_Tiba-tiba Charlie berhenti…_

_Bukan karena ucapan Sai, tapi karena sebuah peluru yang bersarang di punggungnya, ia tergeletak tak berdaya di atas jalanan. Target yang diincar Sai tampaknya menjebak mereka sejak awal, dan kalau saja Charlie tidak menjalankan isi pikirannya sendiri… Pasti ia masih selamat. Kini giliran Asuma yang harus melanjutkan misi mereka, ia keluar dari posisi untuk menggantikan peran sebagai regu penyerbu. Terdengar adegan baku tembak dari arah bawah, sementara Sai belum juga mendapat konfirmasi kapan harus menembak. _

_"Sialan… Semua kacau karena tindakan individual mereka!" Sai mengumpat. _

_Tanpa peduli hal lain, Sai menembakkan selongsong peluru menembus kepala sang target yang langsung jatuh terkapar. Muncul beberapa orang dari tempat persembunyian mereka, dari jarak pandangnya Sai juga menembak mereka tanpa belas kasihan untuk menolong Asuma yang berada di garis depan menggantikan seluruh anggota tim. Tembakan dari laras panjangnya berakhir mulus tanpa ada satu pun yang meleset. Selesai menghabisi mereka semua, Sai meninggalkan senjatanya dan berlari menuju sang komandan yang tidak merespon. Berbekal sebuah handgun standar, ia nekad menghampiri tim penyerbu. Menuju tempat Asuma._

_ "ASUMA!? Kau mendengarku?" Sai memanggil, "KOMANDAN?!"_

_._

_"A-ASUMA?!" Langkahnya melambat ketika melihat sesosok yang ia kenal, Sai memincingkan mata untuk memastikan. Ia melihat Asuma duduk bersandar di dinding dekat jasad Charlie berada, "Komandan, bertahanlah! Kita akan segera keluar dari sini."_

_Komandan yang dikaguminya selama ini hanya tersenyum lemah, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh dan darah segar telah merembes di sekitar leher; daerah yang tidak dilindungi rompi anti peluru. Sebelah tangan pria itu berusaha menekan luka namun tampak tidak berguna, lukanya terlalu dalam. Sai berlutut ketika menghampiri Asuma, mencoba memapah tubuh pria itu namun tangan sang komandan mendorongnya menjauh._

_"Tidak." Ia menggeleng, "Ter-lambat, Sai…"_

_"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA!" Sai merasa ketakutan. Ia membantu menekan luka Asuma namun pendarahannya tidak berhenti sedikit pun, "Bertahanlah! KAU HARUS SELAMAT, ASUMA…"_

_ "La-laksanakan… Plan C." menggenggam jemari Sai, Asuma berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terasa berat dan melemah, "Pergi-lah… Aku, sudah- ukh… Selesai."_

_Bersamaan dengan itu Asuma menghembuskan napas, lengannya terkulai dari genggaman Sai. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menekan dada komandannya untuk mengejutkan jantung yang telah berhenti, memeriksa denyut nadi namun tidak terasa apapun. Asuma mati, dia gugur. Pria ini hanya terpaku, menyadari sosok komandannya menjadi salah satu korban dalam misi. Ia merasa hancur tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menggenggam erat jasad komandannya untuk terakhir kali. Hatinya kosong._

_Hanya ada penyesalan._

_._

_**Seandainya…**_

_Seandainya semua berjalan sesuai rencana, __**andai**__ semua mengikuti perintah komandannya… __**Andai**__ mereka bergerak lebih gesit dan cekatan, dan __**seandainya**__ saja… Semua mengikuti misi tanpa melibatkan emosi pribadi, ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi._

_Berbekal pesan terakhir dari Asuma untuk melaksanakan Plan C; pria ini mengambil detonator dari genggaman Asuma. Ia menekan tombol picu sesaat setelah berhasil mencapai pintu keluar. Dari seluruh peledak yang dipasang kini bunyi dentuman itu terdengar sangat keras. Api menjalar dan melahap seluruh bukti-bukti yang ada termasuk membakar habis jasad anggota timnya. _

_Misi berhasil, sebagai satu-satunya personil yang selamat Sai dideportasi dan bergabung dengan tim lain. Mulai saat itu pula ia mundur dari posisi sniper, ia memilih bergerak sebagai tim serbu di tiap tugas agar tidak sekedar menunggu perintah menembak. Dia tidak pernah menetap lama di sebuah tim, namanya semakin diperhitungkan sebagai agen handal namun berhati dingin._

_Karena dia tidak lagi mempercayai siapapun selain dirinya sendiri._

_Ia bersikap statis dan patuh pada satu-satunya pedoman yang diambil dari figur Asuma;_

**_MISI ADALAH MISI_**_._

.

.

.

* * *

Gambaran Asuma yang meregang nyawa sambil menyuruhnya pergi terlihat begitu nyata, rasa takut dan sesal itu menghantuinya lagi. Sai mengerjap dan membuka mata, ia merasa jantungnya memompa dengan cepat. Sangat cepat hingga membuatnya sesak. Terlebih lagi ketika menyadari tidak ada oksigen yang berhasil dihirup. Dia sulit bernapas, paru-parunya seakan tidak dapat menarik udara masuk memenuhi rongga. _Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bernapas?!_ Sebuah tangan menahan dadanya, pandangannya teralih. Kabur dan berbayang, wanita itu menahan tubuhnya agar kembali berbaring. Sai berontak dan mengibaskan tangannya ke segala arah, mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa terucap. _Aku tidak mau mati secepat ini!_

Pikirannya kosong dan dia takut akan mati.

_Rasanya sesak, dia butuh udara_.

Bernapas… **_Dia butuh oksigen!_**

"Tenang! Tenanglah! Tarik napas perlahan, Sai…" ia membaca gerak bibir pria di hadapannya, entah mengapa suaranya tidak terdengar. "Setiap hitungan ketiga berusalah bernapas, satu dua… Tiga."

Dia mengikuti pola itu perlahan-lahan, "Satu dua… Bernapaslah!"

Sai berusaha menarik napasnya sedikit demi sedikit, mengikuti aba-aba per tiga hitungan. Sedikit demi sedikit rongga paru-parunya bisa merasakan asupan udara, sesak yang ia rasakan perlahan menghilang. Pandangan kabur yang semula menguasainya sirna, ia melihat tatapan mata lavender dan biru jernih itu memandangnya dengan cemas. Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuga ada di sampingnya, sementara mata pria ini hanya melihat langit-langit berwarna putih dengan sebuah kipas angin tergantung di atasnya. Kaus putih yang ia kenakan kini basah kuyup oleh keringat, Hinata menyodorkan segelas air dan segera disambut oleh tangan Sai yang masih gemetaran. Ia kehausan.

.

"Mi-minumlah dengan pe-perlahan, Sai!" wanita itu mewanti-wanti namun ia tidak menggubrisnya.

"Dimana aku?" ucapnya sesaat setelah selesai menenggak habis minuman, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Hinata bilang; kau tadi menolongnya dari laju mobil pria asing itu. Tubuhmu menabrak dinding dengan kecepatan keras dan sepertinya kepalamu juga terantuk. Tidak lama setelah itu kau jatuh pingsan, Pak Bos Sai…" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di hadapan Sai, "Jadi kau dibawa di klinik dermaga, karena tidak mungkin membawamu ke rumah sakit kan? Kabar lainnya… Kita tidak bisa mengejar pria berambut putih, dia terlalu cepat kabur dengan mobil hitam itu."

Sai mendengus dan menutup kedua mata, kabar yang baru didengarnya terasa begitu hampa.

"Te-te-terimakasih, Anda su-sudah menyelamatkan aku." Hinata mengucap pelan.

Sai tidak bergeming menanggapi ucapan itu, dia merasa semua usaha menjadi sia-sia. Kemana lagi ia harus mengejar Akatsuki?! Dia melewatkan kesempatan emas, ketua tim ini hanya diam sementara Naruto merasa kelakuan dingin atasannya sedikit mengganggu. "Hei Pak Bos, Hinata-chan merasa bersalah dan ia berterimakasih padamu, tahu! Apa mulutmu tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun?!"

Berdecak kesal, pria berambut hitam ini enggan menanggapi ucapan keduanya.

.

"A-Anda tadi sepertinya mim-mimpi buruk," Hinata menyela pembelaan Naruto agar suasana tim tidak semakin memanas, "A-apa baik-baik saja?"

"Huh, _yeah_… Memang." Sai berusaha terduduk dengan lemas, "Itu alasan kenapa aku menghindari tidur saat berada dalam misi, mimpi buruk yang selalu sama. Tapi jangan pikirkan soal itu, sekarang kita harus mencari cara lain untuk melacak keberadaan Akatsuki…"

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan satu sama lain, pria berambut jagung itu tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan satu mata pada wanita di hadapannya. Membuat Sai semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?"

"Hei Pak Bos… Jangan kira hanya kau yang bisa memikirkan strategi," Naruto menyeringai, "Kau lupa? Hinata-chan memiliki ingatan yang sangat bagus! Dia menghafal persis nomor kendaraan itu dan Shikamaru sudah melacak keberadaannya. Berita bagus, he?"

Sai menoleh dan mendapati Hinata Hyuga mengangguk, diam-diam ia menghela napas dan merasa lega. Tampaknya kali ini anggota timnya cukup bisa diandalkan, meski dia tidak akan melonggarkan satu pun pedomannya. Berada dalam misi utama menyelamatkan Sora dan melenyapkan Akatsuki, itu adalah prioritas utama baginya. Tugas berikutnya adalah mencari keberadaan Sakura Haruno, dan tentu dia belum melupakan misi terakhir yang diucapkan Kakashi Hatake untuk membunuh Sasuke Uchiha. Satu per satu harus ia selesaikan tanpa melihat empati pribadi, karena hanya akan mengganggu stabilitas dan kinerja misi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan situasi masa lalunya terulang kembali.

_Tidak akan pernah…_

"Ternyata kalian tidak sebodoh yang kukira," Sai tersenyum sinis menanggapi seringai kedua anak buahnya, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap pergi. "Naruto! Segera hubungi Shikamaru untuk menentukan posisi berikutnya, dan kali ini mereka tidak boleh lolos!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Konoha's Central Office – Meeting Room A1, Konoha**

Berpakaian resmi warna hijau, wanita ini dengan langkah-langkah tegas memasuki ruang rapat dari gedung pusat _Konoha's Security Division. _Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang dibiarkan tergerai, bibirnya dipoles dengan warna menyala. Tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan hormat seluruh manusia yang ada di gedung luas itu, ia mendorong pintu ruangan dan mendapati Kakashi Hatake telah duduk manis di hadapannya. Kakashi sedikit terkejut pada kehadiran wanita ini, namun tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Tsunade-_Taichou_," sapanya setelah membungkuk lalu mempersilakan tamu hormat itu duduk dengan nyaman, "suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan petinggi Konoha seperti Anda."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk basa-basi, kita langsung saja pada pokok permasalahannya." Dengan tegas Tsunade duduk dan melipat kedua tangannya, ia menatap Kakashi, "Maksudku membuat jadwal rapat mendadak denganmu adalah… Ini mengenai anakku, Naruto."

"Ya, saya mendengarkan." Kakashi telah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Apa yang Anda pikirkan, Kakashi Hatake?" wanita ini seakan mencemooh, "Kau membiarkan Naruto pergi mengejar Akatsuki; sementara Sasuke Uchiha masih hidup berkeliaran disana?! Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya anak itu untuk melupakan peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu? Meskipun dia bukan anak kandungku, tapi aku peduli padanya. _Sangat peduli_, _dan ini bukan sekedar tugas_."

.

Pria berambut rancung dan bermata sayu itu hanya diam mendengarkan, tidak berkomentar apapun. Tsunade adalah seorang petinggi Konoha dan namanya berpengaruh besar pada negara. Tentu saja dia juga merupakan salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Sora, dan berbagai _top secret_ Konoha lainnya. Bertemu dengan petinggi Konoha dapat dikatakan sebagai sebuah kehormatan; karena mereka sulit ditemui selain dalam rapat besar. Namun kalimat terakhir wanita itu menggelitik bibirnya agar terbuka dan bertanya.

"Tugas?" tanyanya singkat.

Wanita itu terkesiap, sepertinya tanpa sadar ia membuka sebuah rahasia dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain membeberkannya pada sang _supervisor_ keamanan Konoha.

"Huh, ya… Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi pemerintah telah mengambil langkah defensif atas tindakan Fugaku Uchiha lima belas tahun yang lalu. Ada alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak diperbolehkan untuk diadopsi orangtua manapun; pemerintah mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sasuke dan semua kerabat yang dekat dengannya." Tsunade menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Termasuk Naruto Uzumaki, ia menjadi yatim piatu karena orangtuanya diduga dekat dengan Uchiha. Sebagai salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke, pemerintah menunjukku sebagai wali Naruto. Dia resmi menjadi anak angkatku dan aku bertugas untuk mengawasinya. Tentu saja, Naruto tidak pernah tahu kenyataan ini…"

Kedua alis Kakashi berkerut, ia tidak menyangka pemerintah sampai menggunakan cara ini untuk membatasi ruang gerak satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang selamat, "Aku tidak tahu soal ini, Nyonya. Naruto kupilih semata-mata karena ia dekat dengan Sakura maupun pernah mengenal Sasuke. Selain itu, kemampuan yang dimiliki anak itu memenuhi ekspektasiku untuk bergabung bersama tim… Ini profesionalitas kerja, aku tidak bisa menarik Naruto kembali ke Konoha sebelum tugasnya selesai."

.

"Kau gila! Bahkan Naruto tidak tahu orangtuanya merupakan korban dari _insiden pemurnian Uchiha_, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto mendapat keterangan bahwa orangtuanya adalah korban kecelakaan lalu lintas! Keduanya tidak pernah tahu orangtua mereka saling mengenal," Wanita berdada besar dan masih tampak belia ini seketika berdiri, kesepuluh jemarinya menggebrak meja. Dari pandangan yang lebih tinggi ia menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi, "Kau melakukan kesalahan besar karena mempertemukan tiga orang sahabat itu di Suna! Dimana pola pikir dan otakmu yang katanya cerdas itu, Kakashi?!"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku…" Kakashi berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "Tapi Naruto Uzumaki tetap bergabung dengan Proyek Suna untuk menyelamatkan Sora. Dia sangat dibutuhkan, aku tidak mungkin menariknya dari sana sebelum misi selesai."

Menghela napas, tubuh wanita ini berbalik menuju pintu keluar karena tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan _supervisor_ Naruto yang tampak keras kepala, "Sudah kuputuskan. Jika dalam tiga hari tidak ada perkembangan berarti tentang misi Suna… Aku akan meminta pengajuan pada direksi mengenai penarikan Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake. Kau mengerti artinya kan? Bersiaplah mencari kandidat baru selain anakku… Dan kali ini pergunakan otakmu dengan baik."

Wanita itu langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat tanpa basa-basi, menyisakan sosok Kakashi yang masih berdiri menatap sebuah pintu tertutup. Dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk, ia harus mendapatkan sesuatu sebelum pemerintah mencampuri strateginya dalam misi Proyek Suna. Tidak membuang banyak waktu, Kakashi juga meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi menuju ruang kerjanya untuk menemui Shikamaru. Untuk sementara waktu ia akan terfokus pada misi ini; memantau perkembangan misi anak buahnya. Kakashi dan Shikamaru akan menyusun strategi untuk membantu tim lapangan menghancurkan Akatsuki, dia tidak berniat mengganti posisi Naruto dalam tim.

"Sebelum tiga hari akan kupastikan semua selesai." gumam Kakashi sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

* * *

**22 November, Unknown Motel **

Pandangannya terasa berputar akibat aspirin yang ditenggaknya pagi tadi, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa lelah. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai rasa pusing dan pandangannya yang kabur kini berangsur-angsur normal, Sasuke menyipitkan pandangan. Di samping tempat tidurnya tampak seorang wanita berambut _soft pink_, duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kepala terkulai ke samping. Sakura yang setia menjaga dan mengecek demam pada tubuh Sasuke tampaknya sama-sama lelah, tanpa sadar ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Ia juga melihat sebuah handuk yang digunakan Sakura untuk mengompres keningnya tergeletak di atas meja, mungkin dengan pertimbangan demam pria Uchiha ini telah menurun. Dalam diam pria ini mengambil posisi duduk, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"_Saku-ra?_" panggilnya dengan suara pelan seolah berbisik, memastikan wanita itu benar-benar tidur sekaligus enggan membangunkannya. Tidak ada respon apapun, ia kembali menghela napas.

Dalam tidurnya ia memimpikan banyak hal, bermimpi tentang masa kecil sebelum kedua orangtuanya wafat, masa sekolahnya di Akademi Konoha, hingga memimpikan wanita ini. Selama tiga tahun ia mengubur semuanya sebagai masa lalu, dan kini seakan-akan takdir juga yang mempertemukan mereka di Suna. Apa ini pertanda untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan yang belum tuntas saat itu? Dia pun tidak tahu, bahkan Sasuke merasa semuanya kembali ke titik awal. Dia bukan bagian dari Konoha, bukan juga tergabung bersama Akatsuki yang telah menaunginya selama tiga tahun. Perlahan ia mengatur posisi tubuhnya sendiri menuju pinggiran ranjang, kedua kakinya berhasil menyentuh lantai, mengapit kursi tempat Sakura bertumpu.

Mereka berhadap-hadapan, selama beberapa detik sang Uchiha hanya terpaku menatap sosok wanita yang tertidur begitu damai tanpa pertahanan berarti. Memperhatikan deru napasnya yang beraturan, melihat wajahnya yang tampak kelelahan membuat jemari pria ini secara spontan terangkat. Enggan membuat Sakura terbangun namun tubuhnya berkata lain, ia membiarkan jemari tangannya terarah dan membelai rambut _soft pink_ itu ke arah samping. Rambutnya yang tersibak membuat wajah tidur Sakura Haruno lebih jelas terlihat, dan pria ini seakan-akan mematung di tempatnya.

.

_Hanya dia yang bisa kupercaya saat ini, Sakura Haruno…_

.

"_Maaf, membuatmu terseret dalam bahaya_." adalah perkataan yang ia ucapkan dalam hati sambil terus menatap wajah sang agen Konoha di hadapannya. Terdiam seakan terhipnotis, Sasuke Uchiha heran pada dirinya sendiri. Entah perasaan apa yang terasa menggebu di dalam hati, terasa begitu _asing_. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk, detail wajah damai Sakura Haruno ketika tertidur begitu melekat dan membuat pikirannya seketika kosong.

Sasuke Uchiha bergerak dalam keheningan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sementara tangan kanannya masih berada pada helai-helai rambut Sakura.

Memiringkan lehernya sedikit ke samping, kini bibirnya bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Satu kecupan kilat berhasil ia curi dari Sakura Haruno, sebuah gestur yang berlangsung secara spontan. Tanpa logika dan tidak ada penyesalan. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tertegun pada aksinya sendiri, Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum simpul. Terlebih ketika Sakura tetap diam tidak bergerak, tidak menyadari bahwa baru saja ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari pria ini. Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh, jantungnya berdegup kencang, hatinya meluap-luap dan terasa begitu hangat. Sementara otaknya terus berteriak agar ia jangan pernah melibatkan perasaan, hati dan pikirannya tidak berjalan selaras.

"Anggap itu bentuk ucapan terimakasihku, Sakura." gumamnya dengan seringai sambil menyelimuti tubuh wanita itu dengan selimut yang tadi melekat pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan turun dari ranjang dan dengan langkah gontai mengenakan jaketnya, kakinya mengendap-endap menuju pintu keluar kamar. Berusaha tidak mengeluarkan satu suara pun, ia memutar kenop pintu sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih tidur terduduk sambil memunggunginya. Sasuke Uchiha akhirnya menyelinap keluar kamar dan pergi.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter tiga belas selesai juga... Saya update lebih cepat satu hari dari tanggal 7 karena besok saya nggak bisa menyentuh internet. Dari voting sepertinya muncul dua nama yang sering disebut yaitu Itachi sama Gaara, jadi di cerita ini saya berniat masukin Itachi ke dalam cerita. ^^

Sebagai permohonan maaf, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan penulisan iris mata Sakura yang ditulis lavender… Saya nggak ngecek sama sekali jadi kejadiannya berulang, untuk chapter ini semoga nggak salah. Terimakasih udah di _mention_ juga. :D

Di chapter ini ada banyak rahasia yang diungkap, mulai dari keberadaan Itachi yang disebut Fugaku, kematian ortu Naruto, sampai ke peran Tsunade yang jadi orang tua asuh Naruto Uzumaki, hohoho. Oh dan nggak lupa, yang nanyain masa lalunya Sai, saya coba bahas tuh. Itu alasan kenapa dia selalu berpedoman 'misi adalah misi'. Dan nggak lupa sama _request_ Sakusasu moment… Udah saya sisipkan di bagian akhir. Gimana dengan kesan-kesan untuk chapter ini? Semoga ceritanya tambah menarik ya, karena memang sudah mendekati klimaks.

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow tambahan yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya terus dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan di ke depannya (asal bukan sekedar _flame_ lho) :D

Dan ini balasan review chapter dua belas :

**Guest **: Maaf sekali lagi, sudah saya perbaiki kok lavender jadi emerald.

**Madge Undersee : **Salam kenal :D Terimakasih banyak buat koreksi dan tambahan informasinya soal penulisan, saya coba perbaiki. Mampir RnR lagi yaa…

**Hanazonorin444 : **salam kenal :D Thanks buat reviewnya, iya karena pair utama Sasusaku jadi Naruhina belum terlalu banyak, ada Sai di tengah-tengahnya juga. Saya usahakan tambahin di chapter depan ya…

**Yoo-chan **: Terima kasih buat reviewnya Yoo-chan, syukurlah kalau adegan fightnya cukup oke! Warna mata juga udah diperbaiki, itu semata-mata author lagi error hehe. Gimana dengan chapter kali ini? Mampir RnR lagi yaa…

**Sasusaku uciha : **Saya update lagi! Kali ini satu hari lebih cepat dari tanggal 7 hehe, yup saya juga berpikiran Kisame dan Hidan itu mengerikan di Akatsuki, warna mata sudah diperbaiki… Itu murni kesalahan author. Naah mampir lagi buat RnR ya untuk chapter ini!

**dinosaurus **: gremeng gremeng? *ngakak*, nah kalau di chapter ini gremeng-gremeng bukan? :D

**Ocha chan **: Sebenernya saya nggak pernah punya plot cerita per chapter, bahkan ide ceritanya juga mengalir tiap chapter *sejujurnya*. Jadi sulit diprediksi juga selesai chapter berapa, saya sekedar kasih gambaran aja. Dan boleh banget kasih koreksi, udah saya perbaiki. Itu memang salah saya, makasih udah jeli. Mampir RnR lagi ya?

**Bad luck raihan : **saya newbie bukan senpai hahaha, thanks a lot! RnR lagi yaa…

**Mizuira Kumiko** : Yup Sai itu dulunya sniper handal, makanya waktu chapter awal dia bilang ke Yuki kalau dia bisa perkirain rencana si penembak karena dulunya dia sniper (waktu Jiraiya ketembak). Soal penembak akan saya bahas nanti sepertinya, karena sesuai voting banyak yang minta Itachi jadi dia akan ikut masuk ke cerita tapi belum saya putuskan jadi apa. Gimana dengan Sasusaku kali ini? Mampir RnR lagi sist :D

**BLUPI : **saya update, hahaha nanggung ya bersambungnya? Sudah saya selipin sasusaku disini :)

**Sherlock Holmes **: Siap, saya update satu hari lebih cepat lho Mr. Holmes! Sudah saya sisipin juga sasusakunya, _Sasuke steal a kiss from Sakura_. Nah, mampir lagi di chapter ini lho Pak Detektif…

**Akasuna no ei-chan **: Yup Bang Itachi saya masukin ke cerita nih sepertinya, asalnya mau mengekspos adegan bertarungnya lebih detail lagi tapi nanti jadi sadis haha. Gimana buat chapter yang ini? :D

**Afisa UchirunoSS** : Iya awalnya banyak kesalahan warna mata, maklum author ngetiknya lagi ngantuk ^^. Vote-nya diterima, Itachi saya ikut sertakan nanti tapi belum pasti jadi apa. Wah jangankan Afisa, saya juga bingung Sasusakunya nanti gimana… *nyengir*. RnR lagi ya, sasusaku udah diselipin tuh.

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan : **Haloo iya kemarin sempet nggak keliatan nih Yuri-chan, hmm idenya oke juga saya tamping yaa…. Iya ini fic pertama saya di thread Naruto, sebelumnya saya buat di thread Resident Evil (yang suka game RE mampir yaa). Oh ternyata sibuk kuliah ya, semoga masih sempet mampir disini ya?

**Alisha Blooms **: Halo halo Alisha-chan, terimakasih sudah RnR kemarin, telat satu hari nggak apa dong. Wah saya nggak minat jadi cameo disini, takut mati ketembak XD. Itachi bakal dimunculin nanti! Soal snipernya nanti akan ada penjelasan di chapter berikutnya (author juga belum kepikiran soalnya). Nah sekarang secuil fluffnya juga ada lho, jadi ditunggu reviewnya buat yang chapter ini ya ^^

**Selaladrews** : saya update, terimakasih buat lala-chan yang masih menyempatkan RnR di cerita ini… gimana UN-nya sukses nggak? Gaara saya masih bingung masukin dia ke cerita atau nggak, hmm sasusaku momentnya sekarang ditambahin deh! Semoga lala-chan bisa mampir RnR lagi ya?

**Dian-chan** : Tenang Sasu menang lawan Kisame, yah kena luka dikit tapi berhasil selamat. Sakura jadi bisa bantu mengobati luka sayatan dari pedang Kisame, hohoho.

**Roquezen** : Sai pakai baju gitu ganteng ceritanya? Hahaha, iya dia jadi dipanggil Pak Bos sama Naruto… karena sikapnya dia emang _bossy_ banget kan XD. RnR lagi sist, thanks!

**Summer : **Halo, salam kenal ya… Snipernya belum terungkap siapa di chapter ini, kalau punya tebakan boleh tuh siapa tau jadi ide *ketauan buntu ide*. Yang bikin Sai ga bisa tidur adalah trauma misi; udah diceritain di chapter ini ya? Sasuke bakal ke Konoha atau Sakura yang bakal berkhianat juga masih abu-abu, jangan di spoiler sepertinya… Review lagi untuk chapter ini ya :D

**Gita Zahra** : halo Gita, thank you reviewnya dan nggak bosen kok… Dan saya nggak akan discontinue sebelum selesai. Seandainya mau hiatus pun nanti ada pemberitahuannya, hehehe. Bingung sama ceritanya? Maklum banyak konflik… Jadi **inti** **beberapa chapter kemarin adalah**; Fugaku (papanya Sasuke) bawa kabur data penelitian karena dia anggap pemerintah itu menyabotase Sora demi kepentingan Negara tanpa memikirkan sisi "kemanusiaan" Sora. Sedangkan di pihak Konoha, mereka menganggap Fugaku semacam pengkhianat yang berbahaya (seluruh klan Uchiha dianggap kumpulan penjahat juga) dan akhirnya mereka dibantai satu-satu. Seluruh kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu itu dirahasiakan, dan akhirnya ketahuan sama Shikamaru karena dia berhasil meng-'hack' server.

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (tanggal 20 Mei)!

**_-jitan-_**


	14. 14 : White Canvas

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**_Created by_ : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

**_Note : _**

- **Rating M **(mengandung adegan kekerasan, kata-kata kasar) :D

- _Genre_ : Adventure / Mystery / Romance

- AU : Alternate Universe, OOC, typo, death chara.

- Ini fanfic pertama saya di thread Naruto. Semoga ceritanya berkenan, dan maafkanlah segala bentuk kesalahan penulis newbie. Tolong reviewnya yaa semua (syukur kalo di-fave dan follow), makasih :)

.

.

* * *

_Dengan terengah-engah, bocah sepuluh tahun ini lari menyusuri lorong berwarna putih dengan sorotan lampu yang menempel di tiap langit-langit ruangan. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah-langkah pria berseragam keamanan yang ada di depannya; mengenakan helm pelindung sambil membawa sebuah senjata api. Tikungan pertama dan kedua ia lewati tanpa satu pun penghalang, pria bermarga Uchiha itu membuka pintu darurat di sudut gedung. Entah berapa anak tangga yang mereka turuni dalam diam, deru napas semakin tidak beraturan ketika mereka hampir mencapai lantai dasar laboratorium Konoha._

_"Kita- hh, mau kemana?" Sora bertanya dengan terengah-engah sambil terus menuruni tangga. Sementara pria itu masih terus memimpin dengan kecepatan tinggi, dari postur tubuh tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak kelelahan. Sang Uchiha tidak menggubrisnya, ia hanya mengecek setiap sudut sebelum akhirnya menunjuk sebuah pintu yang mengarah pada basement. Anak itu harus mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan satu jawaban._

_"Mengambil kendaraan untuk kabur." katanya singkat._

_Dengan kasar dibukanya pintu darurat dan disana terbentang ruangan basement yang gelap, hanya ada beberapa lampu kecil yang menerangi lapangan parkir gedung tersebut. Pria ini mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku dan dengan terburu-buru mengambil sebuah motor yang terletak paling dekat dengan pintu darurat. Helm pengemudi yang terletak pada motor segera ia berikan pada bocah itu, dalam sekejap mesin kendaraan akhirnya menyala dan Sora telah berada di bangku penumpang. _

_Kendaraan roda dua itu melesat dari basement menuju lantai dasar lalu akhirnya keluar dari lingkungan laboratorium. Sangat disayangkan, kamera CCTV yang terpasang di pintu keluar sepertinya menangkap gerakan mereka dan rombongan penjaga pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari kantor divisinya untuk menghentikan si penculik yang membawa objek penelitian Negara Konoha. Berpegangan erat pada tubuh pria Uchiha, Sora masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara sirine yang bersahut-sahutan dari arah belakang. Sang Uchiha tidak gentar dan justru menaikkan kecepatan di tengah lalu lintas padat. Dia takut, bagaimana jika terkejar… Atau mati. Ah tidak, sebenarnya dia takut berada di pihak yang salah._

_._

_"Mereka mengejar kita!" Sora sedikit berteriak agar suaranya bisa terdengar. Deru mesin dan hentakan angin dari kecepatan motor mungkin meluputkan suaranya, karena pria itu tidak bergeming. Sora setengah frustasi harus mengulang lagi peringatannya dengan suara lebih keras, "MEREKA MENGEJAR-"_

_"Aku tidak tuli, bocah." potongnya. _

_Ia meliuk melewati satu per satu kendaraan roda empat melalui sisi jalan lalu tiba-tiba membanting setir motornya, menuju sebuah jalan kecil di sebelah kiri. Kendaraan roda dua ini dengan terburu-buru melewati jalan sempit di pinggir pasar buah, arus padat yang dipenuhi manusia menghalangi gerakan mereka. Lorong jalan yang sempit itu tidak memungkinkan mobil untuk ikut masuk, sebagai gantinya yang mengejar mereka sekarang adalah beberapa petugas yang sama-sama menggunakan motor. Teriakan masyarakat awam memecah suasana sekitar, Sora bersama si pria Uchiha sama sekali tidak berniat menurunkan kecepatan._

_"Aku harus membawamu ke perbatasan Suna untuk bertemu Fugaku!" ujarnya pada Sora. Tangan kirinya teracung ke belakang, sambil menatap spion motornya ia mengira-ngira jarak dengan pengejar terdekat. Pelatuk pun ditarik dan sebuah peluru melesat menembus roda depan salah satu pengejar mereka. Orang itu terjungkal ke belakang, motornya menimpa sebuah stand penjual buah. Bermacam-macam buah berhamburan dan hancur, motor itu melayang beberapa detik di udara sementara sang pengemudi akhirnya harus pasrah menerima nasib tubuhnya tertimpa bobot motor. _

_Setidaknya langkah itu menghentikan beberapa pengejar, jalanan sempit itu berakhir dan kembali membawa mereka menemui jalan besar. Jalan pintas yang ia pilih barusan setidaknya memotong dua atau tiga pemberhentian, sementara waktu yang tersisa juga tidak banyak. Di kursi penumpang, Sora mencengkeram seragam keamanan pria itu dengan erat, kejar-kejaran itu hampir mambuatnya terjatuh. Namun pikirannya terarah pada hal lain, sepertinya Sora mengingat sosok Fugaku Uchiha; dia salah satu pemimpin proyek yang direncanakan langsung oleh pemerintah. Dia rekan sekaligus rival dari Danzo yang berkedudukan sama, sebagai peneliti senior dia memiliki otoritas level 4 untuk menghapus data. Perlahan-lahan Sora menyadari posisi dan keadaan mereka saat ini._

_._

_"Siapa namamu?" Sora menyerbu si pria bermarga Uchiha dengan banyak pertanyaan, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Fugaku? Dan apa kau juga mengenal Danzo?!"_

_"Che… Danzo. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pria tamak itu, bocah?" jawabnya sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan juga kecepatannya menuju perbatasan Suna, "Aku tahu sebenarnya dia iri pada klan kami, dia selalu ingin menghancurkan karir Fugaku tapi sayangnya tidak pernah berhasil. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk melenyapkan Uchiha, Danzo memanfaatkan pasukan Konoha untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Kalau sekarang aku gagal membawamu menuju tempat aman, Fugaku menitipkan sebuah pesan!"_

_Sora tidak mengerti, "Pesan?"_

_"Aku ingin kau yang mengatur Konoha, dengan otak jeniusmu semuanya menjadi mungkin. Aturlah mereka layaknya pion catur, bukan mereka yang mengaturmu." katanya lagi, "Itu yang dikatakan Fugaku untukmu, bocah. Berjanjilah kau akan melakukannya, ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri."_

_Sora mencoba mencerna perkataan itu, dia sendiri tidak keberatan untuk menjalankannya. Karena dia tidak sudi orang-orang bodoh itu yang terus meneliti semua senti tubuhnya, saatnya ia yang mengatur dan mengendalikan mereka. Ya tentu saja, ini akan terjadi jika dia tertangkap._

_"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu, Uchiha…"_

_Pria itu tertawa kecil dan melihat dari spion; barisan pengejar telah kembali. Perjalanannya tidak akan menjadi mudah, sedangkan bocah sepuluh tahun ini terus merajuk menanyakan namanya?_

_"Simpan di otakmu baik-baik namaku, bocah!" dia menaikkan lagi kecepatannya untuk menghindar dari kejaran, "Namaku-"_

.

.

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 14 : WHITE CANVAS**

.

.

**22 November, Akatsuki Mansion **

"Kisame dan kelompoknya menghilang sejak semalam, sepertinya dia tidak berhasil menghabisi Sasuke Uchiha. Atau mungkin juga… Dia sudah mati," ujarnya. Sang pimpinan Akatsuki bergumam kecil ketika wanita yang berada di pangkuannya perlahan-lahan membuka topeng dengan motif spiral itu, tanpa sedikit pun protes. Kedua matanya kini dapat dengan jelas memandang wanita cantik di hadapannya, "Sepertinya kita harus mencari orang pengganti untuk-"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika wanita itu melumat bibirnya, sang pimpinan Akatsuki terkejut namun tentu dia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang datang. Sementara mulutnya beradu, kedua tangannya terarah dan menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh sang wanita berambut kebiruan itu. Dia merapatkan tubuhnya seraya mendominasi tiap kecupan, sebelah tangan terletak di belakang punggung si wanita sedangkan sebelah lagi berada pada tengkuknya. Seluruh aktivitasnya tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja ketika Konan menarik diri. Melepaskan diri dari pagutan dan membuat sang pimpinan Akatsuki terperangah, wanita bermata abu-abu itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau yang memulai dan tiba-tiba berhenti," pria itu tersenyum sinis dan membiarkan Konan memainkan rambutnya tanpa berkata apapun, "Wanita sepertimu terlalu… Misterius."

Ia membiarkan wajah tanpa topengnya ditatap oleh wanita ini.

"Semua yang misterius di matamu selalu terlihat menarik, kan? Kau tahu alasanku melakukannya barusan?" Sebuah senyum manis tergaris dari bibir Konan ketika ia perlahan-lahan berdiri dari pangkuan pria itu. Dengan lembut diambilnya topeng oranye milik sang keturunan Uchiha, lalu sambil membungkuk ia membantu pimpinan Akatsuki mengenakan lagi penutup wajahnya, "**Obito**… Pemimpin Akatsuki sepertimu tidak perlu membicarakan hal-hal sepele tentang penggantian posisi Kisame Hoshigaki atau mencemaskan Sasuke Uchiha, selama rencanamu tetap berjalan dengan baik. Layaknya sebuah kanvas putih; saat ini seluruh sketsanya sudah selesai. Kau hanya perlu menyempurnakannya dengan pulasan warna, lalu menikmati hasil karyanya."

Dia menyeringai lebar saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Che, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu… Obito Uchiha sudah mati. Dia mati dalam insiden pemurnian Uchiha lima belas tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang aku adalah pemimpin Akatsuki yang bernama... Tobi." Ia berdiri dan menatap Konan yang masih berjalan memunggunginya menuju arah pintu, "Bawa bocah itu masuk. Aku sudah memberikan penawaran dan batas waktu yang cukup untuk berpikir, ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan jawabannya."

.

Konan membuka pintu kayu dan di hadapannya tampak Sora tengah berjalan di lorong, tubuh mungilnya berada di tengah-tengah; dihimpit dua anggota Akatsuki yang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah pada sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dengan ekspresi datar bocah yang terlihat berusia sepuluh tahun ini masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melewati tubuh Konan seperti tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dua orang Akatsuki yang tadi mendampinginya berhenti dan mempersilakan bocah itu masuk sementara wanita berwarna kebiruan ini kembali menutup pintu. Suasana kembali berubah menjadi sunyi, hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju tengah-tengah ruangan. Bertatap muka dengan sang pimpinan Akatsuki, ia melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kuharap tidurmu nyenyak, Sora-_sama_?" ujar sang pemimpin Akatsuki dengan nada sedikit riang, "Kau pasti sudah bisa menduganya, ini tentang tawaran yang pernah kuajukan padamu."

_Dia tidak akan memberikan banyak waktu untuk berpikir_, batin Sora.

"Kujelaskan satu hal; aku tidak pernah bekerjasama dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal." Sora meringis tanpa terlihat takut sedikit pun, "Sebelum aku mengatakan jawabannya, kau harus menjelaskan padaku tentang semua rencanamu. Dan tentang siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Uchiha."

"Tentu saja! Pertama-tama perkenalkan. Aku; Tobi, dengan senang hati akan menceritakan semuanya… Duduklah." Dari balik topeng spiralnya ia terkekeh dan suara tawanya menggema di seisi ruangan yang terasa dingin, ia mempersilakan Sora duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Sementara tanpa diberi aba-aba, Konan telah duduk di kursi lain di seberang Tobi, "Sebagai calon partner, kau akan kuceritakan tentang rencana brilianku ini, termasuk tentang kenyataan yang harus kau telan bulat-bulat; bahwa Konoha yang kau bangun selama ini tengah berkhianat dan menusukmu dari belakang."

.

.

* * *

Mereka terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan panjang dan serius, di satu sisi sang pemimpin Akatsuki mulai bercerita sementara di sisi lain Sora mencocokkan cerita tersebut dengan fakta yang ia ketahui. Setelah insiden pemurnian Uchiha yang terjadi lima belas tahun yang lalu, seluruh jasad klan Uchiha segera dilenyapkan oleh pihak Konoha. Bukan hanya jasadnya, mereka membakar seluruh rumah dan barang-barang yang mereka miliki. _Tanpa bekas_. Nama 'Uchiha' dikategorikan sebagai sebuah kelompok yang terkena doktrinasi dari Fugaku; sang pembelot negara. Keadaan berangsur normal dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan, dan seperti yang diyakini Sora… Selama satu tahun berikutnya ia tetap menjadi kelinci percobaan tentang rahasia 'berhenti menua' termasuk otak jeniusnya.

Patut diakui, penelitian itu tidak berhasil. Data-data yang tersisa tidak memadai dan otak mereka pada akhirnya harus mengakui satu hal; tidak semua rahasia Ilahi dapat dibeberkan melalui jalur ilmiah. Penelitian terhadap Sora dihentikan, sementara bocah itu mulai diberikan kepercayaan untuk membantu langkah perekonomian. Keberadaan Sora tetap dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah, selama beberapa tahun ia dianggap mampu memberikan kontribusi yang baik hingga akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti... Dia menjadi seorang pemain catur dari perekonomian Negara Konoha. Danzo dari peneliti senior akhirnya diangkat bersama beberapa orang lain menjadi petinggi Negara Konoha.

Empat tahun berikutnya ia ditunjuk menjadi penasihat Hokage; nama pemimpin Negara Konoha. Keberadaan dirinya sebagai tangan kanan Hokage memberikan ia akses lebih untuk mengatur, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Tobi. Lima tahun belakangan saat Konoha telah menjadi satu sosok negara maju dengan komoditi perekonomian yang baik, peran Sora sedikit demi sedikit tergerus oleh sistem yang telah berjalan. Terlebih karena keberadaan Sora semata-mata berada di belakang layar, pion caturnya-lah yang mendapat nama juga pengakuan. Tapi, rencana Danzo tidak berhenti meski ia telah menikmati masa-masa kejayaannya selama beberapa tahun.

"Satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang tidak dilenyapkan hanya Sasuke…" suara Tobi terdengar dingin dan menusuk, "Menurut kabar yang kudapatkan, saat kedua orangtuanya dibunuh oleh petugas keamanan Konoha… Sasuke diselamatkan. Dia dibius ketika tidur dan bangun di rumah sakit, sebagai yatim piatu. Dia mendapat kabar orangtuanya tewas menjadi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas."

.

"Aku tidak mengerti kaitan semua ini dengan Sasuke…" Sora mengambil secangkir teh yang disajikan di atas meja, meneguknya perlahan ketika dua pasang mata itu terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Apa yang diceritakan pria bertopeng ini hampir seluruhnya benar, kecuali tentang Sasuke. Karena Konoha tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keberadaan sang Uchiha, ia berpikir seluruh klan itu telah lenyap.

"Bisa dikatakan, Sasuke Uchiha adalah pelampiasan terbesar Danzo pada obsesinya mengalahkan Uchiha. Dia anak kandung Fugaku; rival sejati Danzo… Setelah menjadi yatim piatu, ia diproteksi agar berada dalam yayasan pemerintah dan tidak diperbolehkan diadopsi. Itu semua jalan agar Danzo bisa terus memantau keadaannya, Sasuke dibentuk dan dikendalikan untuk Konoha. Membuat Uchiha bertekuk lutut adalah obsesi Danzo meski Fugaku telah tewas." pemimpin Akatsuki ini menoleh pada Konan lalu mengangguk. Dengan gestur minim seperti itu, Konan tampaknya mengerti lalu berjalan menuju meja kerja untuk mengambil sesuatu, "Tapi yang akan kita bahas bukan soal Sasuke, _bocah_. Ini soal dirimu dan kerjasama kita."

.

Konan membawa sebuah map besar dan meletakkannya di atas meja setelah menyingkirkan gelas-gelas teh. Permukaan map yang mengkilap segera dibalik dan tampak sebuah peta besar yang membuat alis Sora berkerut keheranan. Dari gambar tersebut ia dapat melihat jalur transportasi dan arus perdagangan, beberapa pusat distribusi dan agen-agen penyalur. Pandangannya kembali pada Tobi yang masih tidak bergeming di tempat, sementara tangan si _wanita ular_ telah berada di leher pria itu.

"Selesaikan urusan bisnismu dengan Sora-sama," ujarnya sambil memeluk Tobi, "Sayang sekali aku harus pergi meninggalkan pembicaraan menarik ini."

"Hmmph…" Tobi mendongakkan kepalanya dan dengan sebelah mata yang terbuka dari sisi kanan topeng ia menatap Konan, "Kau ada urusan, Konan _sayang_?"

Wanita itu mengecup singkat pipi kanan Tobi dan ciumannya berakhir pada sisi topeng, "Mengurus yang seharusnya kuurus, Tobi. Jangan khawatir…"

Dengan langkah anggun ia meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih duduk nyaman, menutup pintu itu dengan tegas. Tobi menangkap senyum sinis dari Sora tentang tingkah laku wanita ular yang menjadi mata-mata sekaligus pengkhianat Konoha. Meski dia tidak terkejut ketika tahu wanita ini mengkhianati negaranya sendiri untuk bergabung bersama Akatsuki, namun tetap saja sosok pengkhianat tampak begitu kotor di matanya. Meski sekarang semuanya menjadi abu-abu; apa yang menurutnya bertindak benar adalah Akatsuki atau Konoha.

"Rupanya kau bertekuk lutut pada wanita ular itu, eh?" sindir Sora ketika melihat sang pemimpin Akatsuki menatap arah pintu tempat Konan keluar, meski hanya sekilas.

"Konoha tidak bisa memperlakukan aset emasnya dengan baik, Sora-sama… Itu berlaku diantaranya untukmu, dan juga untuk wanita itu." Tobi berdeham kecil, "Tapi bagaimana jika sebaiknya kita kembali pada pembicaraan bisnis kita? Karena ini terlalu menarik jika dilewatkan…"

.

.

.

* * *

**Suna's Bay – Ruang Medis, 12.15 AM**

Keluar dari ruang kesehatan yang tersedia di salah satu sektor dermaga, Sai masih harus menghadapi beberapa pertanyaan dari petugas medis tentang kejadian yang menimpanya. Ia juga diperiksa ulang oleh dokter jaga, memastikan tidak ada luka parah atau pendarahan akibat benturan keras. Seorang _bodyguard_ yang berhasil dikalahkan Naruto tidak berhasil ditangkap oleh penjaga keamanan, dia kabur saat kericuhan terjadi. Sisi positifnya; dia tidak bisa bersaksi tentang jati diri ketiga agen rahasia Konoha atau alasan mengapa mereka mengejar si pria berjubah hitam. Naruto Uzumaki yang menyamarkan identitas anggota timnya mengambil inisiatif untuk menyembunyikan senjata dan alat transmisi mereka di sebuah tempat, tepat sebelum tubuh Sai diangkat oleh masyarakat menuju klinik.

Pria berambut kuning ini duduk di sebuah bangku ruang tunggu, menatap atasannya yang masih diinterogasi. Petugas tidak mengizinkan atasannya ditemani saat membuat kesaksian, jadi setelah mereka membicarakan alasan yang tepat di dalam ruangan, akhirnya Sai maju seorang diri. Ketiganya juga belum sempat menghubungi Shikamaru karena menurut agen Konoha tersebut Kakashi Hatake datang untuk mengambil alih rencana Proyek Suna. Pandangannya tiba-tiba tertutup oleh seorang wanita yang menyodorkan sekaleng minuman, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan senyum lebar ia mengambil tawaran minum itu dari tangan Hinata Hyuuga yang tersipu malu.

"I-ini, minumlah Na-Naruto…" dia menawarkan minuman bersoda yang dingin untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya, dan segera disambut oleh senyum Naruto.

"Waah terima kasih, Hinata-chan! Aku memang haus!" ia mengajak Hinata agar duduk di sampingnya lalu melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, "…dan juga lapar."

Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi pengakuan pria itu, dan patut diakui kejar-kejaran tadi membuat tenaga mereka cukup terkuras. Wajar saja jika sekarang mereka merasakan lapar, karena itu Hinata berinisiatif membeli minuman untuk menaikkan nutrisi tubuh sebelum mendapat asupan makanan. Naruto membuka minuman kaleng pemberian Hinata dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

.

"A-Apa kau me-mencemaskan Sa-Sakura?"

Pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto menghentikan tegukannya untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Tentu saja, ini sudah hampir 27 jam dari terakhir kali ia disandera."

Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan kecil, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi aku yakin Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya berubah." Naruto menyambung perkataannya, "Dia bisa mengkhianati Konoha lalu bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Dia juga bisa berubah menjadi dingin atau membunuh rasa kemanusiaannya. Tapi aku yakin insting untuk melindungi Sakura tidak akan hilang begitu saja, Hinata-chan. Yah… Semoga saja yang kuharap memang benar adanya."

Hinata mengangguk, mencoba mengurangi kekhawatirannya pada Sakura yang belum ditemukan. Mereka hanya bisa berharap Sakura dapat menjaga diri dengan baik, dan segera memberi kabar tentang lokasi keberadaannya. Namun dalam sekejap pandangannya kembali menerawang dan menatap Sai. Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah karena kelengahannya di lapangan yang membuat kesempatan emas menangkap Kabuto lenyap begitu saja. Hinata menghela napas dalam-dalam, tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikannya.

.

"Hinata-chan merasa bersalah pada si Pak Bos ya?"

_Lamunannya terhenti, wanita ini menoleh._

"E-eh?!"

"Hinata-chan sepertinya masih sedih karena target tadi kabur," mata jernih berwarna biru itu menatap Hinata tanpa ragu dan membuat wanita ini gugup, "Jangan begitu dong! Si Pak Bos Sai menyebalkan itu melakukan hal yang benar, target kabur itu kan kecelakaan dalam misi lapangan. Hinata-chan harus tetap semangat!"

Senyum tipis membayangi sudut bibir wanita beriris lavender itu, sekilas terhibur dengan perkataan lelaki pujaannya meski dia masih ragu. Kalau saja dia menyadari ada mobil hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi di belakangnya, Sai tidak perlu mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur tembok dan pingsan. Dia bisa menangkap Kabuto dan misi mereka selangkah lebih maju! Pikirannya kosong ketika tiba-tiba tangan Naruto Uzumaki berada di atas kepalanya, perlahan-lahan dengan lembut ia _menepuk-_ yang lebih terasa seperti membelai rambut Hinata. Gerakan itu sukses membuat jantung wanita Konoha ini berdegup luar biasa cepat, diiringi dengan pipinya yang terasa merona dan panas. Hinata Hyuuga hanya mematung. Jangankan menoleh dan menatap Naruto, meliriknya saja ia tidak sanggup.

"Aku juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama." Naruto masih berusaha menenangkan Hinata dari rasa bersalahnya. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi wanita itu dan perlahan mengarahkan pandangan Hinata agar bertatapan dengan bola mata birunya. Naruto tersenyum lebar untuk memberi semangat, "Dengar, ini sepenuhnya bukan salahmu… Jika aku ada dalam situasi yang sama seperti tadi; aku tetap akan menolongmu dan membiarkan Kabuto kabur. Kau dan keselamatanmu lebih berharga daripada target buruan manapun, Hinata-chan."

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti-_ atau mungkin memang sempat berhenti?_ Merasakan kesepuluh jemari Naruto Uzumaki menyentuh wajahnya, ditambah dengan senyuman dan tatapan pria yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari matanya… Ini gila, akal sehat sang agen Konoha tersebut hilang seketika. Hinata Hyuuga hampir kehabisan napas akibat jantungnya yang berdebar tak terkendali.

.

.

.

* * *

**Unknown Motel**

_"Ayah, kenapa kita pindah ke rumah ini?" gadis kecil berambut soft pink ini berbinar-binar ketika menatap sebuah bangunan baru nan asri yang sekarang bisa dia sebut sebagai 'rumah'. _

_"Karena mulai hari ini kita akan memulai hidup baru dengan mengisi hidup kita dengan kebahagiaan, Sakura… Dan ini artinya, kita sudah sampai di rumah baru!" Dari belakang sang ayah merangkul puterinya dengan lembut, lalu mengecup gemas kedua pipi anak semata wayangnya. Di sebelahnya juga tampak sosok wanita berparas cantik yang tak lain merupakan ibu si gadis kecil, ia ikut membelai rambut buah hatinya. Beberapa orang sedang hilir mudik mengangkat barang-barang yang dibawa dari kediaman yang lama menggunakan mobil angkutan. Rumah yang akan mereka tempati tampak baru, dengan kusen-kusen kayu dan taman kecil sebagai pekarangannya. Gadis manis ini tersenyum lebar, dan balas memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. _

_"Tuan Kizashi?"_

_Figur ayah dari Sakura Haruno menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil, mendapati seorang pria berstelan jas formal berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasi. Di kerah jas bagian kirinya terdapat sebuah lambang Negara Konoha yang menyerupai stilasi bentuk api; pria ini merupakan agen pemerintah. Kizashi meminta tolong istrinya untuk menggendong Sakura dan sementara ia berhadapan dengan tamu. Kedua pria itu berjabat tangan, sebelum akhirnya agen pemerintah itu menyerahkan sebuah berkas-berkas._

_"Ini surat-surat tanah dan hak kepemilikan rumah baru yang berhak Anda tempati." ujar pria berpakaian formal saat dokumen itu berpindah tangan, "Sesuai dengan kesepakatan kedua belah pihak, Negara Konoha secara sah memberikan Tuan Kizashi Haruno sebuah tempat tinggal yang baru untuk mempermudah akses Anda dalam bertugas. Ingat, apa yang Anda emban disini adalah misi negara."_

_Baik Kizashi maupun Mebuki Haruno, keduanya tampak berseri-seri._

_._

_"Ayah! Ibu! Apa itu tugas negara?" dengan lugu Sakura bertanya._

_"Itu artinya kita menjadi pelindung Negara Konoha, Sakura!" Kizashi membalas pertanyaan anaknya dengan nada riang sambil mengelus kepala gadis kecil dalam pelukan Mebuki, "Apa Sakura-chan juga mau jadi pahlawan seperti ayah dan ibu?"_

_Seketika itu pula ia menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang, optimis._

_"Ya! Ya! Sakura mau jadi pahlawan Konoha!"_

_Ketiga manusia dewasa di sekitar Sakura Haruno hanya tertawa geli pada tingkah laku bocah lugu yang terlihat begitu bersemangat. Tidak lama berselang, ada seorang petugas lain yang berpakaian serupa dengan agen pemerintah Konoha… Namun di sampingnya juga berjalan seorang anak kecil berusia sepantar dengan Sakura Haruno. Mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru navy dan celana pendek berwarna putih, mata onyx itu terlihat begitu kelam. Sakura meronta turun dari gendongan sang ibu, berkebalikan dengan anak lelaki itu, dia sangat senang menemui teman baru. _

_"Naah Sakura, kalau mau seperti ayah dan ibu… Kau punya tugas kecil!" Kizashi membungkuk dan berbisik pada anak semata wayangnya, "**Tugasmu adalah melindungi anak ini dan bersahabat dengannya!** Bagaimana, apa Sakura-chan siap bertugas?"_

_Sakura mengangguk yakin, penuh antusias._

_"Ini Sasuke Uchiha." kata salah satu pria berjas hitam. Sakura menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, sampai pria itu lagi-lagi angkat bicara, "Sasuke, jaga sikapmu. Kau harus berkenalan dengan anak kecil ini, dia akan jadi temanmu."_

_"Perkenalkan! Aku Sakura Haruno!"_

_"Hn." Meski terpaksa, akhirnya Sasuke berjabat tangan dengan tatapan datar, "Sasuke."_

_"Aku senang… Kau adalah teman pertamaku disini, Sasuke!" Sakura mengacuhkan sifat dingin lawan bicaranya, dia terus berbicara dengan nada riang, "Dan yang lebih penting lagi; kita akan jadi pelindung Konoha seperti ayah-ibuku! Kita pahlawan negara lho!"_

.

.

Dia tersentak ketika keseimbangan tubuhnya hampir hilang hingga nyaris terjatuh dari kursi, Sakura terbangun dari tidur. Setelah menguap lebar ia baru menyadari suasana sepi di sekitar, lalu merasakan ada benda hangat yang menyelimuti bagian depan tubuhnya. Selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sasuke Uchiha kini menempel pada tubuh Sakura, sementara tempat tidur di hadapannya kosong. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah tidak terbaring di ranjang.

_Dia pergi kemana?_

"Sasuke?" panggilnya pelan sambil meletakkan selimut kembali ke atas ranjang tanpa membereskannya. Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mengetuknya beberapa kali. Tidak ada respon sama sekali, "Sa-Sasuke? Kau di dalam?"

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi yang ternyata kosong, Sakura berubah panik.

"Sasuke… Kau kemana?!" dia mengecek kertas memo namun pria Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak meninggalkan pesan. Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya semakin cemas. _Dengan luka seperti itu, dia mau pergi kemana?_ Apa dia kabur dan meninggalkanku sendirian? Lalu wanita ini menyadari ada yang hilang dari barang bawaan Sasuke. Jaket, dompet, dan senjata api milik Sasuke Uchiha ikut menghilang bersama tubuh pria itu.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, ia mengambil kunci kamar dan bergegas mengejar Sasuke. Mungkin dia belum jauh, apa dia benar-benar meninggalkannya? Apa ini supaya sang agen Konoha dapat menghubungi Naruto dan teman satu timnya?! Bermacam-macam pikiran terlintas di otak Sakura ketika membuka pintu dan hendak berlari. Pikirannya yang bercampur aduk mengurangi refleks dan ia langsung bertabrakan dengan salah satu pengunjung.

"_Ouch…_" pengunjung itu meringis kesakitan karena Sakura menabraknya dengan keras.

"Maaf, maafkan aku!" Sakura menunduk berulang kali setelah menyadari kesalahannya, "Aku tidak sengaja menab-"

_"Sakura?"_

Sakura Haruno berhenti membungkukkan badan dan menatap si pengunjung dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus lega. Membawa beberapa bungkusan, mata _onyx_ itu beradu dengan _emerald_-nya, "Sa-Sasuke?!"

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Sakura Haruno yang tampak kacau dan tidak focus itu dengan kedua alis terangkat, "Kau mau kemana, Sakura? Terburu-buru dan ceroboh seperti tadi hanya akan membuatmu cepat mati di tangan musuh…"

.

.

* * *

Sakura Haruno menarik pergelangan tangan pria itu dan memaksanya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar yang belum sempat ditutup. Pintu kamar akhirnya ditutup dan Sakura Haruno bersandar disana, ia melipat kedua tangan dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal. Sasuke dengan tenang malah menaruh beberapa bungkusan di atas meja dan membiarkan Sakura mengamati tiap gerak-geriknya, "Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberi kabar apa-"

"Dua puluh tiga menit dan empat puluh detik… Itu waktu yang kubutuhkan sampai akhirnya kembali ke kamar ini," Sasuke memotong omelan wanita itu, "Kau berpikir aku lari dan meninggalkanmu?"

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal sementara matanya menangkap Sasuke membuka satu per satu bungkusan yang berada di atas meja.

.

"Aku pergi mencari beberapa obat untuk luka sayat." Sasuke berinisiatif menjelaskan, ia mengeluarkan beberapa botol obat-obatan dan satu kantung plastik berisi beberapa potong pakaian, "Aku tidak tahu pasti ukuranmu, tapi setidaknya pakaian-pakaian ini layak pakai dan bisa kau gunakan untuk sementara. Aku sudah memastikan pakaian ini bisa kau tukar apabila ukurannya kurang cocok, Sakura."

"Kau seharusnya memberitahu kemana pun kau akan pergi." Sakura berjalan menjauhi pintu dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang yang berada tepat di hadapan Sasuke Uchiha, "Aku pikir kau kabur…"

"Aku juga membeli makanan, sejak semalam kau tidak makan apapun kan?" Sasuke seakan-akan tidak mendengar keluh kesah Sakura, ia menyodorkan bungkus makanan pada wanita berambut _soft pink_ di depannya, "Makanlah."

"AKU PIKIR KAU AKAN MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN, SASUKE!" sahut Sakura dengan suara kencang dan sedikit bergetar. Antara marah-cemas-dan takut, ketiganya bercampur dan dia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Wanita itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang masih menyodorkan bungkus makanan, napasnya naik turun tidak beraturan akibat luapan emosi dan di sudut matanya tampak titik-titik air yang siap jatuh. Bungkus makanan yang disodorkannya pun ia kembalikan ke atas meja. Sasuke menghela napas dan mengambil posisi bungkuk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan Sakura, ia membiarkan tangan wanita itu mencengkeramnya dengan erat.

_"Maaf."_

Sasuke hampir tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan mulutnya sendiri, ia menatap iris emerald yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Pergi tanpa memberi petunjuk apapun, dia tidak tahu perbuatannya barusan sontak membuat Sakura Haruno begitu cemas. Sebelah tangannya terarah pada wajah wanita itu; mendarat pada pipi, seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa saat lalu ketika Sakura tertidur, "Aku tidak berniat pergi kemana pun, apalagi kabur meninggalkanmu sendirian. Karena saat ini yang bisa kupercayai satu-satunya… Hanya kau, Sakura."

.

Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan membenamkan tubuhnya pada pelukan sang Uchiha, dia menyadari pria itu sama sekali tidak berbohong. Didekapnya tubuh itu dengan erat sementara ia sendiri merasa lebih bahagia ketika Sasuke membalas pelukannya. Saat ini mereka saling percaya, semuanya telah kembali seperti semula. Mereka bukan lagi dua manusia berlabelkan 'agen Konoha' dan 'pengkhianat Akatsuki', melainkan Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan menenangkan perasaan masing-masing, hingga akhirnya Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Sasuke. Perlahan Sakura mendorong tubuhnya ke depan dan mendadak berhenti, keduanya terpaku ketika menyadari jarak yang hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. Sasuke bertatapan dengan wajah cantik wanita di hadapannya ini, setelah mengagumi mata emerald-nya ia tanpa sadar menatap bibir ranum itu. Yang tadi sempat dikecupnya meski hanya sekilas, ciuman curian yang berhasil didapatkannya saat Sakura tidak sadarkan diri.

_Tapi dia tidak merasa puas hanya menikmatinya selama sepersekian detik_.

"Kau-" Sasuke memotong perkataannya sendiri ketika wanita itu balas menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut yang membuatnya merasa hangat, "Kau cantik, Sakura."

.

Insting mengalahkan semua logika yang melekat pada darah Uchiha-nya, tubuh Sasuke maju untuk mendapatkan bibir itu sekali lagi. Mengklaim bibir Sakura Haruno menjadi miliknya, dia tidak lagi peduli pada seluruh jeritan batin yang menyuruhnya berhenti. Sebaliknya Sakura sendiri terlalu terkejut untuk mencerna situasi yang serba tiba-tiba, ia diam terpaku. Tapi bukan berarti ia menolak, betapa tidak… Sasuke Uchiha adalah penantiannya selama ini. Cinta yang diakuinya bertepuk sebelah tangan kini perlahan datang, saat ini pikiran keduanya kosong. Ini seperti mimpi yang berubah menjadi nyata. Seolah perasaan satu sama lain terjawab, menjelaskan semuanya tanpa perlu melalui kata-kata.

_Perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan_.

"Sa-suke…" Sakura akhirnya membalas ciuman itu. Dengan tempo lambat Sasuke Uchiha merasakan tiap inchi bibir Sakura yang terasa begitu lembut. Wanita berambut _soft pink_ ini mengerang pelan ketika perlahan Sasuke meminta lebih. Lidah keduanya mulai beradu dan tanpa diperintah menaikkan kecepatan ciuman untuk saling mendominasi. Kecupan demi kecupan berlangsung semakin panas hingga salah satu diantaranya kehabisan napas dan harus melepas untuk menarik oksigen. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk menjelajahi leher jenjang Sakura, yang sukses membuat wanita itu mengerang. Bobot tubuh pria Uchiha ini membantu mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga akhirnya terbaring di atas tempat tidur, sementara keduanya masih terus berkutat dengan pagutan.

"Mnnhhh…" Sakura membiarkan erangannya terdengar ketika lagi-lagi pria itu menikmati tiap senti bagian lehernya, sensasi yang dirasakannya tidak dapat disampaikan dengan kata-kata saat pria Uchiha itu menjelajahi permukaan kulitnya. Menghujaninya dengan kecupan dan gigitan kecil. Kedua lengan wanita itu mengalungi leher Sasuke Uchiha dan merapatkan jarak antar mereka. Berada tepat di atas tubuh Sakura Haruno, Sasuke berhenti untuk mengagumi tubuh itu. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum saat menyadari keduanya terlarut, hubungan keduanya memasuki tahap lebih dalam. Yang mereka rasakan bukan lagi sebatas sahabat masa kecil untuk saling melindungi.

_Jauh… Melebihi itu_.

_Mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain…_

"Hn… Sepertinya makanan yang kubeli sudah jadi dingin saat kita punya waktu untuk menyantapnya?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura hingga mampu merasakan hembusan napas wanita itu, Sasuke tersenyum simpul, "Tapi aku tidak berniat berhenti, Sakura."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter empat belas selesai meski sempat meleset dari tanggal 20! (nggak apa ya selisih satu hari, hehehe.) Di chapter ini hampir seluruhnya berisi potongan-potongan rahasia, hmm ini chapter yang cukup penting jadi semoga isinya bisa dimengerti. Pembicaraan Tobi – Sora termasuk salah satu yang paling diekspos penting (disini Konan juga lumayan banyak muncul). Ada juga _flashback_ 15 tahun yang lalu dari Sora dan mimpi Sakura. Buat yang minta _romance_-nya Naruhina dan Sasusaku ditambahin, ini saya ikut sertakan. Tapi saya nggak berniat bikin lemon sih, mohon dibayangkan sendiri-sendiri aja ya *ups, saran sesat*.

Soal Itachi bakal dibahas di chapter-chapter depan bareng misteri lain yang mulai terungkap, nah sekarang kalau menurut ide para _readers_ sekalian; **kira-kira apakah Tim Konoha dan Sakusasu bakal ketemu?** **Kalau iya, kapan dan dimana?** Hehehe ayo berikan saya ide! *mengakui otak author juga buntu*.

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow tambahan yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya terus dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan di ke depannya (asal bukan sekedar _flame_ lho) :D

Dan ini balasan review chapter tiga belas :

**Sasusaku uciha : **Saya update lagi! Karena sistem birokrasi Negara, susah dibilang siapa yang benar dan salah sih, toh nggak semua yang terlibat itu tau kebenarannya. Naah mampir lagi buat RnR ya untuk chapter ini, telat sehari nggak apa kan!

**Guest keren **: Tebakannya bener tuh, Sasu beli makanan! Hehehe RnR lagi ya…

**dinosaurus **: *ngakak*, nah kalau di chapter ini cukup oke nggak romance-nya? Maklum saya nggak spesialis bikin fluffs. :D

**Ocha chan **: Iya dan Naruto-nya juga nggak tahu kenyataan soal ortunya, Sasuke juga sama. Mampir RnR lagi ya?

**bluepinkgirl **: Sasusakunya sekarang lumayan banyak yaa, hehehe thanks buat favenya loh. Mampir lagi buat review yaa… ^^

**Akasuna no ei-chan **: Waah ternyata pengennya ei-chan yang sadis-sadis. *smirks*. Gimana buat chapter yang ini? :D

**Alisha Blooms **: Halo Alisha-chan, terimakasih sudah RnR kemarin, saya telat update satu hari nih. Danzo itu temen sekerja sekaligus rival Fugaku Uchiha. Satu profesi jadi dia juga tahu keluarga Uzumaki bersahabat sama Uchiha (karena ketemu pas Minato jadi pengacara buat rumah sakit tempat Danzo-Fugaku kerja), jadi ditunggu reviewnya buat yang chapter ini ya. Nggak apa bawel juga, justru bagus. ^^

**Madge Undersee : **Terima kasih banyak buat koreksi dan tambahan informasinya soal penulisan, saya coba perbaiki. Scene Sasuke diselamatkan nanti dibahas di chapter depan, disini udah kebanyakan flashback soalnya kekeke. Mampir RnR lagi yaa…

**Yamaneko achil **: Siap! Saya tambahin disini~

**Sakura Zouldyeck **: Penggemar HxH nih namanya? Saya sudah update dan nambahin sakusasunya, mampir lagi buat review lho ya…

**Uchiha Dian-chan** : Tenang Sakusasunya disini lebih banyak lagi kok Dian-chan, hohoho. Bukan cuma pencuri doang sekarang...

**AcaAzuka Yuri chan : **Haloo ha abaca reviewnya apa nggak berlebihan itu buat saya? Terima kasih banyak lho! Saya nggak jago, yang master tentu para sesepuh di thread Naruto ini, jumlahnya banyak banget. Saya sendiri masih banyak ngaco, bagi ilmunya apa ya? Sering-sering berkhayal? hahaha. Oh iya saya sendiri merasa Sai itu tokoh yang bisa dieksplor, meski sifat OOC karakter yang saya suka tetep Konan. Semoga masih sempet mampir disini ya, dan nggak apa mau panjang juga, bagus malah?

**Sherlock Holmes **: Maaf telat update, Mr. Holmes! Terjawab kan Sasuke pergi kemana, kekeke… Nah, mampir lagi di chapter ini lho Pak Detektif…

**Alluca** : thank you! *malu*, mampir lagi lho ya hehe.

**Gita Zahra** : halo Gita, nggak kok Sasuke tetep bareng Sakura *nyengir*. Ada sisipan lagi tentang orang yang berjuang nyelametin Sora, ada adegan actionnya dikit tapi nanti bakalan dipotong buat chapter depan karena porsinya nggak cukup disini. Bosnya Akatsuki itu Tobi, bukan Itachi. Topeng oranye motif spiralnya itu sama kayak topeng Tobi di manga / anime ^^. Sosok sniper ya… sepertinya masih butuh waktu buat dibahas (feeling lebih dari 20 chapter nih). Mampir RnR lagi ya!

**Selaladrews** : saya update, terimakasih buat lala-chan yang masih menyempatkan RnR di cerita ini… Saya update tepat waktu yaa caranya sebelum hari H harus ngebut bikin cerita, hahaha. Sekarang juga telat sehari (waktu Indonesia) karena terjebak tugas yang harus diberesin T_T. Itachi belum saya bahas ya (banyak hutang penjelasan nih), semoga bisa saya ceritain di chapter depan ^^

**Roquezen** : jangan teriak-teriak depan laptop, hahaha. Danzo itu rekan kerja sekaligus rival Fugaku, ada di cerita ini juga (di penjelasan Tobi). Sisanya saya bahas di chapter berikutnya. RnR lagi sist, thanks!

**Hanazonorin444 : **Thanks buat reviewnya, iya Naruhina tetep Naruhina dong, nggak ada Saihina apalagi Narusai, LOL. Saya usahakan tambahin di chapter ini soal Naruhina atau Sakusasunya… gimana untuk chapter ini? Lebih banyak rahasia lagi yang terungkap… kalau kurang jelas bisa Tanya. Soalnya chapter ini termasuk salah satu yang paling banyak beberin rahasia.

**Summer : **Halo, waah jangan pusing! Hehehe nanti kalau pusing siapa yang review disini? *authornya sih udah pusing mikir lanjutan ceritanya.* Tenang, satu per satu bakalan terjawab (kalau nggak ada yang lupa, LOL). Review lagi untuk chapter ini ya :D

**Guest** : Hmm yang jahat keliatannya Konoha atau Akatsuki? Kekeke… Sebenernya yang bisa saya bilang; dua-duanya juga nggak sepenuhnya bener. Sekarang banyak kebusukan Konoha yang terbuka dari konspirasi 15 tahun yang lalu, tapi Akatsuki juga punya rencana yang akan dibeberin di… Chapter depan :P

**Afisa UchirunoSS** : Iya tenang aja Afisa, Sasusaku tetep bareng-bareng… *nyengir*. RnR lagi ya, request sasusaku udah saya kabulkan tuh!

**Mizuira Kumiko** : Hello sist, akhirnya mampir juga :D Sekarang udah bukan the stolen kiss lagi hahaha. Itachi belum saya munculkan soalnya (sebenarnya) saya lagi mikir dia cocoknya jadi apa hahaha. Mampir RnR lagi sist :D

**Riu Makamoto** : Salam kenal Riu, thank you udah sempet mampir buat RnR, dan saya update nih! ^^

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (tanggal 7 Juni)!

**_-jitan-_**


	15. 15 : By Your Side

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

.

* * *

_It's about faith, it's about trust. I always hope that you remember…_

_Nothing can pull us apart._

.

.

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 15 : BY YOUR SIDE**

.

.

**Lereng Tebing Perbatasan Konoha (tiga tahun yang lalu)**

"Bawa Naruto bersamamu, Sakura! Aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran…" kata Sasuke sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang, "Larilah ke Konoha dan cari bantuan!"

"Tapi mereka bersenjata Sasuke, terlalu bahaya!"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis itu dengan geram, "CEPAT PERGI SEBELUM TEBING INI MENJADI KUBURAN KITA, BODOH! Aku akan coba menahan orang-orang ini! LARI!"

Merasa tidak punya pilihan, Sakura memapah Naruto dan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Pria Uchiha itu kini sendirian, di hadapannya berdiri beberapa orang berjubah hitam dengan motif awan besar berwarna merah. Satu pria telah dijatuhkannya hingga babak belur, sisanya tinggal dua orang. Pria bertopeng oranye itu hanya diam dan melipat kedua tangannya, mengamati sang bocah Konoha yang tegang sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Dia terkekeh kecil, membuat Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada satu-satunya pisau yang menjadi senjata.

"Jadi kau Sasuke?" dia berkata dengan santai, "Kau Sasuke anak Fugaku Uchiha? Dunia memang sempit, atau mungkin Tuhan sedang memberiku kesempatan emas untuk maju menegakkan keadilan?"

.

Alis Sasuke berkerut, dia tidak mengerti. _Siapa pria asing ini? Mengapa pria bertopeng aneh ini bisa tahu namanya, juga ayahnya yang telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan dua belas tahun silam?!_

_._

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Gerakan bertarungmu boleh juga, kau bisa mengalahkan Hidan sampai terkapar… Meski gerakanmu masih lemah dan memiliki celah di beberapa tempat, tapi kemampuanmu cukup mengejutkan. Apa ini juga hasil didikan mereka, Sasuke?" pria itu tidak menggubris, "Hasil didikan dari pemerintah atau Danzo… Pada anjing Konoha sepertimu?"

"SIAPA KAU?!" Sasuke menggeram kesal, "TAHU APA KAU SOAL DIRIKU?!"

"Che, ternyata sifat pemberanimu itu mirip Fugaku… Siapa aku? Pertama-tama perkenalkan; namaku Tobi," pria bertopeng ini maju selangkah yang kontan membuat Sasuke mundur selangkah. Dia sangat waspada terhadap gerakan tenang lawannya, Tobi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Dengarkan aku, Sasuke. Aku kenal ayahmu, termasuk ibumu… Yaa bisa dibilang, aku kenal sebagian besar klan Uchiha yang telah punah itu. Kecuali dirimu, **_dan aku_**."

"Kau bohong. Ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, mereka ditabrak oleh pengemudi ugal-ugalan! Hanya aku satu-satunya yang selamat! Aku… Aku…" Sasuke mencoba beragumen dengan suara sedikit bergetar, "Aku memang tidak punya keluarga lain disini, karena semua sanak saudara yang kumiliki… Mereka tidak ada, aku tidak punya saudara... Satu pun."

"Tentu saja mereka tidak ada… karena mereka semua sudah MATI. Dibunuh oleh pemerintah Konoha." kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Tobi terdengar begitu menusuk, Sasuke Uchiha merasakan ada tumpukan jarum tajam yang menghujam dan mencucuki hatinya.

_Apa-apaan ini? _

_Tipuan apa yang dibicarakan pria bertopeng ini?!_

_._

Tobi lagi-lagi maju selangkah, namun kali ini Sasuke tidak mundur.

"Sasuke Uchiha, selama ini seluruh hidupmu adalah kebohongan. Kau adalah satu-satunya sisa konspirasi insiden Uchiha yang dimanfaatkan oleh pemerintah layaknya robot, kau dibentuk sesuai skenario mereka untuk kepentingan para petinggi Negara Konoha. Sahabat-sahabatmu? Mereka pun tidak ada bedanya… Semua adalah kedok yang dipasang untuk memata-mataimu selama 24 jam tanpa henti, singkat kata; KONOHA MENIPUMU!" jari telunjuk Tobi terarah pada pria Uchiha di hadapannya, menuding Sasuke. "Bukalah matamu, Sasuke! Aku punya semua bukti tentang apa yang terjadi pada klan Uchiha, termasuk tentang Fugaku Uchiha."

Hidan yang terkapar di tanah tiba-tiba menggapai pergelangan kaki Sasuke dan hendak menyerangnya. Dalam sekejap jemarinya mencengkeram kaki kanan Sasuke.

"Si-sial!" Sasuke terkejut dan kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

.

**_DORR!_**

.

Dia terpaku, Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah ketika genangan darah yang mengalir dari kepala Hidan hendak mengotori sepatunya. Sedetik kemudian matanya berpaling, menatap sepucuk senjata dari tangan Tobi masih berasap dan terarah pada pria berjubah hitam itu… Pria bertopeng oranye bernama Tobi membunuh rekannya sendiri.

"Dasar tolol. Mengganggu pembicaraanku dengan tamu, benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun." ujarnya dengan tenang sambil memasukkan lagi laras pistolnya ke dalam holster di balik jubah, "Nah Sasuke, maaf atas kebodohan anak buahku barusan. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita buat semuanya menjadi mudah? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentang masa lalu klan Uchiha juga orangtuamu, semuanya. Setelah mendengarnya, kau bebas mengambil keputusan tentang siapa yang benar dan salah. Tapi semua fakta itu akan kukatakan, dengan satu syarat."

Sasuke Uchiha tidak bergeming ketika pria itu melanjutkan penawaran.

"Kau harus ikut bersamaku meninggalkan Konoha…"

.

.

.

* * *

**22 November , Suna's Bay – Food Court, 13.00 AM**

"Sial, kenapa sampai sekarang Shikamaru belum menghubungi kita?" Sai berdecih sambil meletakkan peralatan makannya, mengacuhkan potongan daging _steak_ yang mulai mendingin.

Ia berkali-kali melihat layar ponsel yang tetap gelap tanpa ada panggilan dari kantor pusat. Setelah menyelesaikan semua proses administrasi dan menjawab pertanyaan dari petugas medis akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar. Senjata yang berhasil disembunyikan Naruto juga berhasil diambil tanpa diketahui petugas. Akhirnya, karena belum mendapatkan kabar terbaru mengenai keberadaan mobil yang digunakan Kabuto, Sai terpaksa harus menuruti keinginan si pria berambut jagung untuk makan siang. Naruto mengaku semua tenaganya habis terpakai untuk berlari, bahkan menembak pun tidak akan sanggup, rengeknya pada Sai. Sementara Naruto tengah menghabiskan mangkuk _ramen_ yang kedua dengan lahap, Sai melirik lagi ponselnya.

"Aduuh Pak Bos! Kalau tiap detik kau melirik ponsel terus, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan nih!" Naruto menyeringai sambil menumpuk mangkuk ramennya dengan mangkuk pertama yang telah kosong. Mata biru pria itu kini mengamati potongan daging tak tersentuh dengan saus _black pepper_ di hadapannya, "_Nggak_ suka makananmu ya? Sini, biar kuhabiskan!"

Ketika jemari Naruto terulur untuk mengambil potongan daging, dalam sekejap sebuah garpu lebih dulu menancap di punggung tangannya.

"ADUUUHH!" Naruto mengerang kesakitan, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Pak Bos?! Makanya sebaiknya kau makan _steak_ itu, nanti-"

"Maaf saja, aku tidak sudi berbagi makanan dengan makhluk kelaparan sepertimu." Sai memotong ocehan anak buahnya dengan nada datar, "Kalau kau lapar, pesan. Tapi jangan sentuh makananku."

Naruto mencibir sementara Hinata yang sejak tadi duduk di samping pria itu hanya tertawa geli.

.

"Lihat, Hinata-chan sampai menertawaimu!" Naruto berusaha membela diri, "Ya 'kan? Hinata-chan?"

Sai mendengus pelan dan tiba-tiba duduk tegap ketika ponselnya bergetar, tanpa ditanya kedua anak buahnya terdiam sambil memandangi atasannya yang langsung mengangkat panggilan telepon pada dering kedua. Sang ketua tim akhirnya terhubung dengan Konoha.

"Ya, disini Sai." ujar pria berambut hitam itu.

"_Sai… Akhirnya kami bisa menghubungimu_," sapa Shikamaru, "_Aku dan Pak Kakashi telah melacak lokasi terakhir dari plat mobil yang dilaporkan oleh Hinata, koordinatnya akan segera kukirimkan padamu. Akan tetapi kendaraan itu telah berhenti selama satu jam di tempat yang sama, menurut Pak Kakashi, ada kemungkinan mobil itu dialihkan sebagai jebakan untuk kalian_."

"Memang, aku sudah berpikir kesana. Tapi kita tidak punya cara lain selain mengambil umpan yang telah mereka berikan, karena mobil itu adalah satu-satunya kesempatan kita." Sai bersandar pada punggung kursinya, "Kalian punya jalan lain?

"_Sebenarnya_ _ada… Tapi cara ini cukup beresiko, jadi dengarkan baik-baik_." Sai melirik ke arah dua anak buahnya. Dia tahu, Kakashi Hatake telah merencanakan pembaharuan rencana bagi timnya. Setelah melalui beberapa jeda dan Shikamaru terdiam, pemimpin tim lapangan ini hanya berdeham.

Sai siap menerima misi, "Ya, Shikamaru… Lanjutkan, aku mendengarkan."

.

.

.

* * *

**Unknown Motel**

_Hujan lebat turun menangisi kematian Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura dengan langkah gontai masuk ke dalam mobil yang digunakan Naruto menuju pemakaman. Meskipun basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan, wanita itu hanya diam ketika Naruto melapisi tubuhnya dengan selimut darurat yang tersedia dalam mobil. Emeraldnya tidak bersinar, tatapannya kosong… Bagaimana pun kerasnya Naruto Uzumaki berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan mengajaknya bicara, Sakura tidak pernah merespon. Bahkan dia terkejut ketika tanpa disadari, mobil itu telah berhenti di depan kediamannya. Naruto menawarkan diri untuk mengantar sahabatnya ke dalam, tapi Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Tubuh semampainya gontai mencapai gagang pintu, membukanya nyaris tanpa suara._

**_"Dengan ini tugas Anda sebagai pelindung Sasuke Uchiha dinyatakan selesai."_**

_Bola mata Sakura melebar pada perkataan yang baru saja didengarnya tanpa disengaja. Tugas sebagai pelindung Sasuke?! Wanita berambut soft pink ini menyadari di rumahnya kedatangan seorang tamu, dan saat ini sedang bercakap-cakap dengan kedua orangtuanya. Setengah berjingkat menuju sisi pintu ruang tamu yang tidak tertutup, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding untuk mencuri dengar. Apa maksud perkataan sang tamu, sejak kapan orangtuanya menjadi seorang pelindung Sasuke?_

_"Sasuke Uchiha dinyatakan tewas di tebing perbatasan, dengan demikian kewajiban Tuan Kizashi sebagai wali sekaligus pelindung Sasuke dinyatakan telah selesai. Pemerintah Konoha menghargai jasa-jasa Anda dalam bekerjasama dengan kami selama hampir dua belas tahun, untuk itu kami memberikan Tuan dan Nyonya penghargaan. Kediaman dinas ini resmi menjadi milik Anda," sambung pria bersuara berat dan tegas, "Selain itu, Konoha menyerahkan ini untuk Anda."_

_._

_"Ta-Tapi ini ba-banyak sekali!" Kizashi terbata-bata._

_Sakura memberanikan diri melirik dari tempatnya, ia mendapat gambaran sekilas kedua orangtuanya duduk bersebelahan. Sementara sang tamu duduk di seberang mereka; membelakangi Sakura Haruno. Di atas meja tampak sebuah koper terbuka dan mudah ditebak, koper itu terisi penuh oleh uang. Lutut wanita ini seketika lemas… Selama ini orangtuanya menjaga Sasuke layaknya anak sendiri bukan karena empati, tapi karena pekerjaan. Ini tugas yang telah diemban mereka sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah baru milik Konoha, dan secara tidak langsung… Sakura Haruno terlibat dalam permainan ini. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menghargai nyawa sahabatnya yang telah tiada, dengan setumpuk uang dan sertifikat kepemilikan tanah beserta rumah kediamannya?! _

_Lututnya tidak lagi sanggup menopang bobot tubuh, seluruh tubuh Sakura merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. Air matanya lagi-lagi mengalir, namun kali ini tanpa terisak. Dia terlalu terkejut pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya, ini tidak mungkin. INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI! Jemarinya terkepal hingga terasa dingin, tanpa disadari tamu itu melewatinya dan keluar dari rumah. Baik Kizashi dan Mebuki, keduanya menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan saat ini berusaha menenangkannya dengan segala cara. Semua perkataan mereka tidak terdengar, guncangan pada tubuhnya tidak terasa. Air matanya terus mengalir, Sakura Haruno merasa benar-benar hancur._

_Katakan ini bohong… Ayah? Ibu?_

_Selama ini kau tulus menyayangi Sasuke kan?!_

_Tapi semuanya hanya berakhir dalam batin, tidak ada satupun kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Dia merasa terperangkap dalam penyesalan dan putus asa. Gelap, menyakitkan. Membuat napasnya menjadi sesak…_

.

.

_Sakura?_

Ada yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

_Dalam gelap ia melihat titik terang dan suara yang berkali-kali memanggilnya. Sakura mengulurkan tangan seolah-olah ingin menggapai cahaya itu, ada seseorang disana. Memanggilnya berulang kali._

**_"Sakura?"_**

_._

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka mata setelah merasakan ada kehadiran orang lain di sampingnya. Dia yang memanggil namanya berulang kali, pandangan Sakura masih kabur sehingga ia harus memincingkan mata dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. _Apa itu tadi hanya mimpi? Ini bukan rumahnya, dan yang memanggil namanya berulang kali juga bukan suara orangtuanya… _Pikirannya kosong dan deru napasnya naik turun dengan cepat, jemarinya masih terkepal kaku. Tubuhnya terasa letih dan dingin. Sakura merasakan ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi dengan pandangan cemas, akhirnya setelah penglihatannya fokus… Ia melihat Sasuke Uchiha tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" _onyx_ pria itu tampak cemas. Jemari Sasuke terarah pada wajah sang wanita di sampingnya, membantu menghapus beberapa butir keringat dingin yang mengalir dari kening Sakura Haruno. Sementara Sakura masih terdiam mengumpulkan kesadaran setelah terbangun dari mimpi, "Sepertinya kau mimpi buruk, kau sempat meracau…"

"Ah? A-Aku… Mimpi buruk." Sakura menghela napas, "Ini dimana-"

Ucapannya terputus begitu saja ketika Sakura melihat Sasuke berbaring tepat di sebelahnya, bertelanjang dada- _Eh, tidak_… _Di-dia tidak berpakaian!?_ Sakura menyadari keduanya sama-sama polos dan hanya ditutupi selembar selimut, seketika itu juga kesadarannya kembali. Pipinya langsung merona merah ketika teringat beberapa saat yang lalu… Keduanya menyadari perasaan masing-masing dan berakhir dengan mengklaimnya melalui sebuah keintiman. Setelah semua yang terjadi berdasarkan insting juga nafsu, kini logikanya telah kembali mengambil alih pikirannya. Dia kehilangan kata-kata. Semuanya serba tak terduga.

.

_'A-Aku melakukannya… Aku telah melakukannya dengan Sasuke!'_ batinnya berteriak dan mengingat semua, bahkan setiap detilnya. Bagaimana ia sempat memanggil dan meneriakkan nama pria itu berulang kali seperti mantra, atau mengingat apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan bersama. Sadar wajahnya berubah merah padam akibat rasa malu, Sakura menarik selimut yang melapisi tubuh polosnya hingga sebatas leher. Dia tidak sanggup menatap mata pria itu, namun sekilas bisa melihat seringai penuh arti dari wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Ya ampun, kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi kikuk begini?" Sasuke malah mencondongkan tubuh dan mengarahkan bibirnya sedekat mungkin dengan telinga kiri Sakura. Ia setengah berbisik. "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditutupi sekarang... _Aku sudah melihat semuanya, 'kan?_"

Dengan gerakan kilat, Sakura menimpuk wajah Sasuke Uchiha dengan sebuah bantal. Pria itu hanya pasrah menerima serangan, dia tidak bisa menahan tawa apalagi setelah melihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah seperti kepiting rebus. Sakura menggembungkan pipi lalu menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang masih menyeringai. Diam-diam dia merasa senang, sepertinya baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke Uchiha banyak tersenyum, "Jangan menggodaku, Sasuke. Tidak lucu!"

"Hn... Aku tidak menggodamu kok?" pria Uchiha ini menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Ngomong-ngomong tadi kau mengigau, Sakura. Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Wanita bermata _emerald_ di hadapannya mengangguk kecil, tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun. '_Apa aku harus mengatakan rahasia tentang orangtuaku pada Sasuke?' _pikir Sakura. Sementara keduanya terdiam, dari berbaring kini Sasuke telah mengambil posisi duduk sambil menggerakkan lengan kirinya yang dibalut perban. Ia mengerang kecil sambil melirik luka sayatan dari Kisame Hoshigake yang masih terasa nyeri. Sakura menatap punggung pria itu sambil terus berpikir, namun dia sadar… Sasuke harus tahu. Selain itu, selama ini Sakura tidak mengerti permasalahan apa yang membelit sang Uchiha hingga pemerintah menyuruh kedua orangtuanya untuk menjadi wali sekaligus pelindung bagi Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke…" ia berhenti ketika Sasuke menoleh, namun akhirnya melanjutkan. "A-Aku bermimpi tentang peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu, saat… Kau dimakamkan. Ah, maksudku- Kau dinyatakan gugur lalu mereka membuat kuburan kosong untuk menghormati namamu sebagai salah satu pahlawan Konoha."

_Emerald_-nya terus memperhatikan sosok pria yang bangkit untuk meraih pakaian terdekat yang tercecer di pinggiran ranjang, "Kau harus tahu tentang ini, Sasuke… Ketika aku pulang, tanpa sengaja ada seorang agen Konoha yang datang. Ia memberi kabar tentang tugas orangtuaku sebagai wali-mu telah selesai, sebagai balas jasa negara pada mereka… Mereka memberikan-"

"Cukup, Sakura." potong Sasuke, ia telah selesai mengenakan celana dan kembali duduk berhadapan dengan wanita itu, "Aku sudah tahu itu."

Sakura Haruno tercekat, tidak percaya.

"Setelah kalian pergi dari tebing perbatasan Konoha, aku bertemu Tobi; dia pemimpin Akatsuki. Awalnya aku tidak percaya pada semua perkataan orang itu, tapi aku berniat mencari tahu kenyataan tentang klan Uchiha. Aku ingin mencari fakta tentang ayahku, sampai akhirnya menemukan bukti surat kontrak Paman Kizashi; ayahmu, bahkan Nyonya Tsunade sebagai wali Naruto untuk mengawasiku." _Onyx_ milik Sasuke bertatapan dengan Sakura, tampak begitu kelam. "Aku membenci Konoha. _Semuanya_, mereka mempermainkan dan membentukku layaknya boneka. Selama berada di Konoha aku hidup dalam kebohongan. Aku tidak percaya mereka lagi, hingga akhirnya semua kenangan tentang Konoha kukubur selama tiga tahun… Termasuk tentang dirimu, Sakura Haruno."

Secara garis besar Sasuke menjelaskan tentang peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu, bagaimana kronologis pembicaraannya dengan Tobi di perbatasan Konoha. Sang pemimpin Akatsuki membeberkan bukti-bukti kejahatan Konoha yang memutar balikkan fakta tentang klan Uchiha. Sakura akhirnya mengetahui tentang 'insiden pemurnian Uchiha' termasuk nasib orangtua Sasuke yang dibunuh. Berbeda dengan kenyataan, Sasuke mendapat kabar mobil orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan dia satu-satunya korban yang selamat. Setelah mendengar semua kenyataan, Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus berpihak pada siapa. Akatsuki dan Konoha, _sebenarnya siapa yang bersalah dan patut disalahkan? Apa masih memungkinkan untuk kembali ke Konoha; menemui anggota tim-nya termasuk Naruto?_

"Semua yang kuketahui bisa kujelaskan satu per satu padamu, tapi itu butuh waktu." Ia menghela napas.

"Sa-Sasuke, aku tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Juga tentang tugas orangtuaku sebelum peristiwa itu, sungguh!" Sakura meyakinkan, "Selama ini hubungan persahabatan kita murni bukan berdasarkan tugas, dan aku yakin Naruto juga begitu. Dia tidak tahu menahu soal ini, percayalah!"

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke mengangguk, "Tapi aku belum bisa melupakan semuanya, juga belum bisa memaafkan Konoha yang telah melakukan semua ini pada keluargaku. Tidak semudah itu."

.

Jemari Sakura perlahan menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang tanpa sadar terkepal menahan kesal, ia hanya berusaha mencairkan perasaan kacau pria itu setelah menceritakan semuanya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke yang masih terus membenci Konoha, sekaligus tidak bisa memberi kata-kata untuk menenangkannya. Melalui gestur kecil ketika menggenggam tangannya, ia ingin pria itu mengerti; Sasuke tidak menanggung beban itu sendirian.

"Meski membenci Konoha… Aku tetap yakin pada keputusanku untuk mempercayaimu sekali lagi. Aku tahu kau bersamaku bukan karena tugas, tapi selama ini aku menutup mata pada perasaanku sendiri." Ia tersenyum simpul sambil membalas genggaman tangan Sakura, "Aku tidak peduli lagi siapa yang jahat atau baik, Sakura. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungimu."

.

.

* * *

**Akatsuki Mansion**

Dari sebuah map besar yang dibawa oleh Konan beberapa saat yang lalu, Sora melihat berbagai jalur transportasi dan arus perdagangan Negara Konoha, beberapa pusat distribusi dan agen-agen penyalur. Pola yang telah ia atur selama ini terbaca dengan jelas, demikian juga dengan jalur importir maupun eksportir di pelabuhan. Tobi mengizinkan bocah ini meneliti isi map tersebut, ia membolak-balikkan halaman berisi beberapa data dan kurva, hitungan akumulasi pergerakan perdagangan selama beberapa waktu. Tapi dia tetap tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya rencana Akatsuki?

"Mungkin kau belum mengerti artinya, bocah?" tanya Tobi dengan nada datar tanpa emosi, "Dari data-data ini kita bisa mengetahui dengan jelas pola pergerakan impor-ekspor dan pelabuhan mana yang dititikberatkan pada perdagangan. Karena pola ini sudah kau rencanakan dengan rapi dan berlangsung bertahun-tahun, perlahan tapi pasti… Konoha mempelajari gerakanmu dan mengambil sedikit demi sedikit 'jatah' yang seharusnya menjadi bagianmu."

Sora tidak mengatakan apapun, ia diam dan mendengarkan.

"Lihat ini." Dia menunjuk sebuah lokasi dekat pelabuhan, Sora tahu persis itu adalah tempat dimana kontainer-kontainer muatan besar disimpan. "Beberapa kurun waktu yang lalu kuantitas muatan yang datang disini jumlahnya cukup besar, namun dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu jika dibandingkan… Jumlahnya merosot drastis. Apa kau tahu soal ini?"

"Menurut laporan, mereka sedang mencari importir baru dengan harga yang lebih bersaing." kata Sora, "Biar kutebak, apa ini semacam pengalihan?"

Pria bertopeng di hadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahahaha kau memang cerdas… Sayangnya ini telah terjadi cukup lama, singkatnya… Kau dicurangi."

Selain mengatur jalur perekonomian Konoha, tentunya seluruh jerih payah Sora tidak dibayar percuma. Salah satu keuntungan yang ia dapatkan dari Konoha adalah membagi hasil pendapatan dari beberapa pelabuhan utama yang telah disepakati. Dalam data yang diamati Sora, ia dapat melihat pergerakan turun dari tahun ke tahun. Jumlahnya tidak terlalu signifikan dan penurunannya relatif kecil hingga terkadang memasuki batas toleransi. Hal itu yang luput dalam pengamatan jeli Sora, padahal jika dibandingkan dalam grafik dan beberapa data lain, dapat dikatakan Sora mengalami kerugian yang cukup mencolok. Secara grafik pendapatannya turun dari tahun per tahun.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan lebih jauh dari informasi Tobi, Sora menyadari ia telah dicurangi. Barang-barang yang seharusnya diatur memasuki pelabuhan utama, sedikit demi sedikit dialihkan ke pelabuhan kecil yang tidak terdaftar dalam bagian milik Sora. Tidak sedikit pula kuantitas barang selundupan yang kini mulai beredar bebas akibat luput dari pengawasan dan sistem. Mungkin ini bukan kesalahan sistem yang telah ia rancang, melainkan adanya kenakalan aparat berwenang yang memiliki otoritas penuh dari negara. Bocah sepuluh tahun ini bersandar pada sofa nyaman milik Akatsuki, menunggu Tobi menjelaskan rencana besarnya.

.

"Saatnya memberi mereka pelajaran karena telah bermain curang?" Tobi menoleh lalu melambaikan tangan di udara. Tiba-tiba lemari buku di belakang meja kerjanya berputar dan di baliknya tampak sebuah layar monitor ukuran jumbo. Sora tersenyum sinis melihat perkembangan teknologi di kediaman sang pemimpin Akatsuki. Sekali lagi ia berdiri menghadap monitor, Tobi mengepalkan tangan lalu serentak melepaskan kelima jarinya di udara. Layar monitor yang merespon gerakan itu kini menyala, menampilkan peta lain dengan denah dan penunjuk waktu. "Nah, Sora… Kuperkenalkan pada rencana brilian Akatsuki; **Project Kyuubi**. Seperti yang kau tahu, Kyuubi adalah seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang kuat dan mematikan. Ia merupakan salah satu binatang legendaris dalam mitos, dan kurasa karakternya yang kuat cocok dengan rencanaku untuk Konoha."

Sang pemimpin Akatsuki mengarahkan telapak tangan menghadap monitor lalu seolah-olah menggesernya ke samping, tampilan monitor yang telah di _slide_ berubah menjadi kumpulan foto-foto. Tampak nomor-nomor dokumen dan kontainer dalam ukuran besar, foto-foto muatan, termasuk sebuah lokasi. Sekilas Tobi menoleh, pria itu tahu bocah ini pasti mengerti sebagian besar rencananya. Sora menggelengkan kepala, dia memiliki perasaan buruk soal rencana Akatsuki. Ia menatap satu per satu foto yang terpampang pada layar monitor.

_Senjata api._

Mereka akan menyelundupkan senjata api dalam jumlah besar, _sangat besar_.

.

"Sebentar lagi konspirasi Konoha akan terbongkar dan para tetua keparat itu mati. Revolusi akan terjadi dan tidak menutup kemungkinan bangkitnya pemberontakan bahkan peperangan. Rakyat Konoha akan mengetahui semua kebenaran, mereka tidak bisa lagi menerima doktrinasi dari pemerintah! Mereka bisa menilai kebusukan pemerintah dan akan bangkit melawan! Disanalah Akatsuki berperan, kami akan mendukung mereka dengan barang-barang yang mereka perlukan… _Untuk melindungi diri dari serangan Konoha_." Tobi terkekeh, "Jika kau ada di pihakku, Akatsuki ditambah Sora adalah perpaduan yang paling sempurna dalam Project Kyuubi. Bagaimana?"

"Kau gila." Sora berdecih, "Kau bukan mau membalas kecurangan mereka, tapi menghancurkan Konoha, termasuk ketenangan warga sipil. Setelah konspirasi terbongkar, kau akan membuat rasa aman mereka terpecah dan menciptakan kondisi untuk berperang melawan pemerintah? Dan kau memanfaatkan kekacauan itu sebagai lahan peraup uang?!"

"Che, gila? Itu hasil dari perbuatan mereka sendiri. Setiap langkah ada konsekuensinya, dan itu yang akan dihadapi Konoha atas permainan curang yang telah mereka lakukan. Ini bukan sekedar ambisi, tapi sebuah peluang bisnis." Tobi menoleh dan menatap lurus ke arah Sora yang tampak terkejut pada rencana Akatsuki, "Kau telah tahu rencanaku, sekarang giliranmu… Aku ingin kau mengatur jalur masuk melalui pelabuhan utama, dengan sistem yang kau buat kontainer-kontainer itu akan lolos tanpa dicurigai. Lalu akan didistribusikan pada tempat yang telah diatur. Setelah rencana pertama berhasil, kita akan mengendalikan perekonomian Konoha melalui tanganmu. Sekali lagi, membersihkan sampah dan mengatur pion catur sesuai keinginanmu, Sora."

"Rencanamu sama seperti mengulang insiden lima belas tahun yang lalu!" Tangan Sora terkepal, ia geram namun tidak terlihat takut sedikit pun. Mata cokelatnya balas menatap Tobi dengan pandangan menantang, "Bagaimana kalau… Aku menolak rencanamu?"

.

"Kau yakin, bocah?" Tobi memiringkan kepala seolah mencemooh, "Kau akan memikirkannya sekali lagi setelah melihat kenyataan lain…"

Tobi meraih pinggiran topeng dan menarik penutup wajahnya hingga terlepas. _Memperlihatkan wajah aslinya_. Sora bergidik ngeri, ia mundur beberapa langkah sambil terus menatap wajah pria di hadapannya… Wajah sang pemimpin Akatsuki yang ia ingat telah menjadi salah satu korban dalam insiden pemurnian Uchiha. Selain bertambah usia sekitar lima belas tahun, Sora mendapati bukti lain pada wajah pria itu. Tobi memiliki bekas luka bakar di sekitar wajah kanan, membentuk alur gurat-gurat dan berporos pada mata kanannya. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi pertimbangan saat membuat topeng unik berwarna oranye; di desain khusus dengan lubang penglihatan pada bagian kanan.

"Aku Obito Uchiha, kau pasti mengenalku." Dari ekspresinya, Sora tahu pria ini tidak berbohong.

"Tidak mungkin," bibirnya menggumam tidak percaya, "Ka-Kau sudah mati, aku melihatnya. _Seharusnya kau sudah mati!_"

.

.

* * *

_"Namaku Obito, bocah!" ujar pria berseragam keamanan dengan helm pelindung. Motor yang membawa Sora menuju perbatasan Suna melaju dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Kecepatan serta ketepatannya dalam mengemudi adalah ujung tombak dari pertaruhan nyawa keduanya, kesalahan kecil akan membuat nyawa mereka melayang. Sora mencengkeram baju pelindung Obito dengan kekuatan penuh, ia tidak ingin terjatuh… Otaknya langsung mengingat nama pria yang sedang berusaha keras menyelamatkannya; __**Obito Uchiha**__. _

_Pihak Konoha tidak kalah mahir dalam mengejar buruannya, barisan motor mengambil jalan samping yang kosong untuk menyusul penculik Sora dan dalam beberapa menit mereka telah sejajar. Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati motor mereka telah diapit dari dua sisi. Ia berteriak untuk memperingati Obito, namun tanpa diberi tahu pun pria itu telah sadar pada posisinya. Sang Uchiha membelokkan kemudi ke samping kiri, mendekati salah satu pasukan Konoha yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Melepas satu pegangan pada kemudi, Obito menembaki ban motor lawan. Motor pengejar yang berada di sebelah kanan dengan sukses mengalami selip dan terjatuh, tubuh pasukan Konoha itu terjungkal dan bertubi-tubi menghantam aspal._

_._

_Obito menghindari serangan dari samping juga bagian belakang dengan cara memilih jalan berkelok-kelok, menyalip satu per satu kendaraan bergantian dari sisi yang berbeda. Saat ini posisi mereka berada di sebuah jembatan, beberapa meter di bawah mereka terdapat hamparan air. Jarak mereka dengan perbatasan Suna sebenarnya sudah cukup dekat. Namun ancaman yang semakin besar dan kemungkinan mereka bisa lolos dari kejaran kini semakin kecil, Obito harus memikirkan alternatif lain untuk menyelamatkan Sora. Sesuai janjinya pada Fugaku, ia harus bertahan._

_"Bocah, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian sementara carilah posisi yang tepat untuk lompat, perbatasan Suna sudah dekat dan temukan Fugaku disana! Dia bersama istri dan anaknya, Sasuke Uchiha. Titipkan salamku untuk mereka," ujarnya dengan tenang, "Kau bisa berenang 'kan?"_

_Pertanyaan itu kontan membuat Sora terbelalak, "H-HAH?! Kau gila!?"_

_Motor itu menyalip sebuah mobil dan kini berjarak sangat dekat dengan batas jembatan, Sora dapat melihat pekatnya warna air dalam kedalaman yang sebentar lagi menyambutnya. Dia bergidik ngeri tapi otak jeniusnya sendiri tidak punya pilihan lain. 'Pria ini sudah gila, dia menyuruhku lompat dari ketinggian ini?! Yang benar saja!' teriak batinnya._

_"Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga! Bersiaplah!" teriak Obito tanpa menggubris ucapan protes bocah pada boncengannya, "Satu… Dua… TIGA!"_

_._

_Sora berpijak pada jok motor dan melompati batas jembatan. Tubuh kecil yang tampak seperti bocah sepuluh tahun melayang, permukaan kulitnya diterpa angin kencang dan daya gravitasi memaksanya jatuh ke bawah. Terjun menuju air. Adrenalin tubuh Sora terpacu sangat cepat, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu memejamkan mata… Sayup-sayup suara tembakan terdengar dari belakang, sesaat sebelum seluruh tubuhnya menghantam permukaan air dan menimbulkan pendengarannya bias. Apakah Obito tertembak?!_

_Dingin… Air yang meliputi dirinya terasa dingin menggigit. _

_Dalam kedalaman air Sora membuka mata, dan selama beberapa saat tidak terlihat apapun. Dingin dan gelap… Juga kesunyian. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri di dalam kedalaman air yang tenang, otaknya berpikir ia harus tetap tenang untuk menghemat persediaan oksigen yang terbatas. Buih-buih air yang keluar dari mulut seakan menjadi satu-satunya benda bergerak yang berada di dekatnya, Sora menengadah ke atas untuk mencari cahaya dan jalan keluar. Ia mengira-ngira letak tubuhnya terjatuh dan berenang menuju bagian bawah jembatan agar tubuhnya tidak terlihat dari atas. _

_Ia telah sampai pada permukaan air, mulutnya terbuka untuk menarik oksigen masuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Dari atas jembatan ia mendengar sekali lagi suara dentuman dan pecahan-pecahan benda beterbangan di udara, jantungnya terasa berhenti. Dilihatnya di seberang posisi persembunyiannya… Sosok yang mengenakan helm pelindung dan pakaian keamanan itu jatuh menghantam air, menimbulkan riak air yang besar. Obito tertembak dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengalihkan perhatian ketika Sora terjun. Obito mati?!_

_"Obito!" Sora menjerit pelan, suaranya tercekat pada kerongkongan akibat rasa shock. Pria Uchiha itu mati di depan matanya… Sora mengenyahkan pikiran untuk berenang mencari jasad Obito, ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Perbatasan Suna ada di seberang sungai ini! _

_Ya, disana ia akan bertemu Fugaku, akhirnya Sora mengambil keputusan untuk berjuang pada rencana awal Obito. Susah payah ia berenang menuju tepian sungai dan mencari tempat untuk berpijak dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Angin kencang menerpa membuat dirinya benar-benar kedinginan, langkahnya terseok-seok menuju perbatasan Suna yang berada di depan mata. Menggigil, sekalipun ia mendekap kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh, semua yang dirasakannya hanya dingin dan basah. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti meski seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akibat dingin, hatinya kosong._

_._

_Di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang pria, berdiri tegap layaknya pahlawan._

_Tapi itu bukan Fugaku Uchiha yang ia cari…_

_Harapannya pupus, perjuangannya berbuah sia-sia. _

_"Sora, saatnya kembali ke laboratorium." ujarnya tanpa basa-basi, pandangannya seperti meremehkan sekaligus mengasihani kondisi bocah basah kuyup yang menggigil. Binatang percobaan ilmiah ini tampak menyedihkan di matanya, "Konoha telah menyelesaikan pemberontakan Uchiha, permainan kejar-kejaran ini juga telah berakhir. Saatnya kembali."_

_Dia __**Danzo**__._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Unknown Motel**

"Si-siapa, kau bilang?" Sakura terbata-bata, "Konan adalah anggota Akatsuki?!"

Pria ini mengangguk yakin. Beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke menceritakan darimana Tobi bisa mendapatkan data-data mengenai kematian Fugaku juga keberadaan Sora sebelum berhasil diculik oleh Akatsuki. Seorang wanita berambut raven keunguan yang menjadi mata-mata terbaik Konoha dan juga dipercaya sebagai informan bagi Project Suna ternyata salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Lebih dari itu, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Konan adalah tangan kanan kepercayaan sang pemimpin Akatsuki… Dan hubungan mereka terkesan lebih dari partner kerja semata.

Konan-lah yang menunjukkan bukti-bukti mengenai insiden pemurnian Uchiha, ia meretas _database_ Konoha untuk membocorkan segala data yang diperlukan bagi rencana besar Akatsuki. Sakura tertegun, berarti keberadaan Jiraiya saat itu juga telah diperhitungkan oleh Akatsuki. Sasuke mengakui dia ditugaskan menghabisi nyawa Jiraiya karena Deidara gagal membunuhnya dalam satu tembakan. Pria Uchiha ini tidak tahu secara gamblang mengenai rencana Tobi, namun ia pernah mencuri dengar Kabuto menyebut-nyebut tentang pelabuhan Suna juga kata-kata 'kontainer yang menyelundupkan senjata'. Namun informasi itu terlalu dangkal untuk dijadikan pegangan, akhirnya Sasuke berencana menyelidiki rencana Akatsuki dengan menyusup ke Vega Sun Motel; tempat persembunyian Kabuto.

.

"Kau yakin akan melawan Akatsuki dengan luka seperti itu?"

Sasuke menenggak obat generik yang dibelinya dari apotek terdekat untuk menahan sakit pada lukanya, lalu menoleh. Di hadapannya Sakura Haruno telah siap dengan pakaian baru yang disediakannya, ukurannya pas. Wanita itu tampak menawan dengan perpaduan T-shirt putih biasa dibalut dengan celana jeans hitam dan jaket berwarna senada, pakaian yang bergaya _casual_ itu terlihat serupa dengan baju yang dikenakan Sasuke. Pria ini juga telah siap ketika mengenakan jaket kulit hitamnya, mengambil holster dan menyembunyikan senjata di balik jaket.

"Aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk dari ini, kalau hanya luka goresan tidak akan terlalu mengganggu. Saat ini rencana Akatsuki untuk memasukkan senjata dalam jumlah besar harus kita hentikan," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil satu lagi pucuk senjata yang diambil dari mayat kelompok Hoshigaki, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Mulai dari sini kita akan menghadapi banyak bahaya, Sakura. Jika kau ingin kembali pada teman-temanmu termasuk Naruto, inilah saatnya."

Sejenak mereka terdiam dan saling bertatapan.

.

"Tidak. Kita sudah sepakat untuk berjuang bersama, kau lupa?" Sakura tanpa ragu mengambil pistol itu dari tangan Sasuke, ia tersenyum. "Kalau aku tidak bisa jadi pahlawan Konoha… Jadi pelindung Sasuke Uchiha, sepertinya aku bisa?"

"_Baka!_" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi lalu sebuah pukulan kecil mendarat pada rambut _soft pink_ wanita itu. Sakura sedikit terkejut sementara Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa hanya mengambil kunci kendaraan dan mengantonginya. Wajah tampan itu berpaling pada Sakura sekali lagi, "Kau bisa jadi pelindung dunia atau pembela kebenaran. Tapi tetap saja… Aku yang akan melindungimu."

_Dia kembali! Sasuke yang diingatnya telah kembali..._ Sakura balas tersenyum, hatinya terasa hangat ketika menyadari sahabatnya- _Ah, kini Sasuke Uchiha bukan lagi sekedar sahabat masa kecilnya_. _Hubungannya telah berubah menjadi 'milik' satu sama lain. _Pria itu kemudian menggenggam jemari sang agen Konoha, keduanya bergandengan tangan dalam ketenangan. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya, mereka telah siap melangkah.

Melindungi satu sama lain.

"Baiklah…" gumam Sasuke, menggenggam erat jemari wanita di sampingnya, "Saatnya menjadi pembela kebenaran seperti cita-cita kita dulu, Sakura."

.

.

.

* * *

**Raikiri Café – Suna**

Berpakaian _suite_ berkelas warna hitam, dia adalah salah satu pengunjung tetap kedai kopi mewah di pusat kota Suna bernama Raikiri Café. Setiap hari pukul tiga sore, ia akan datang untuk menikmati _coffee break_. Tanpa harus memesan semua pegawai kedai kopi itu telah menghafal menu favoritnya. Pria ini selalu duduk di tempat yang sama; sebuah sofa nyaman menghadap jendela. Penampilannya yang menarik diakui menjadi daya tarik lain bagi para pengunjung, terlebih karena ia selalu datang sendirian dan menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk menikmati kopi.

Namun hari ini, hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya bertanya-tanya. Dari arah pintu masuk, muncul seorang wanita cantik bertubuh semampai yang berjalan dengan elegan ke arah sofa di dekat jendela. Berdiri di sampingnya, sementara pria misterius itu masih asyik meneguk kopi dalam cangkir. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, wanita berambut keunguan ini duduk manis di hadapannya lalu berpangku tangan. Pria itu meletakkan cangkirnya sambil menghela napas.

"Aku tidak terima tamu saat sedang menikmati kopi," ujarnya singkat, menatap wanita cantik itu dengan ekspresi datar, "Aku butuh privasi."

"Seingatku, kehidupanmu sepenuhnya adalah privasi." balas wanita itu sambil tertawa kecil, "Jadi… Apa ini artinya kau tidak senang bertemu denganku, _handsome_?"

.

Dia tidak menggubris pandangan yang ditujukan pada mereka berdua, juga kasak-kusuk yang bertanya-tanya tentang sosok wanita di hadapannya. Ini adalah kali pertama adanya seseorang yang mengisi bangku kosong di hadapannya, termasuk mengajaknya bicara. Meski tidak dapat disangkal, penampilan sang wanita tak kalah menarik dari tuan misterius yang menjadi menjadi daya pikat kedai kopi ini. Dengan tenang ia menghabiskan sisa kopi dalam satu teguk, sementara wanita cantik itu menunggu sambil berpangku tangan.

"_Konan_…" akhirnya ia menyebut nama wanita itu, "Apa maumu?"

"Kau tahu, disini terlalu banyak pengunjung… _Uhm_, maksudku 'penggemarmu' yang melihat dengan tatapan benci karena kehadiranku disini." Konan berhenti berpangku tangan dan kini duduk dengan tegak, tangannya menyodorkan secarik kertas yang terlipat-lipat. Pria itu segera mengambil lalu membukanya, sekilas ia tersenyum sinis.

"Waktunya sudah dekat, huh?" gumamnya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Semua akan jadi menarik, bukankah begitu? Waktumu akan segera tiba." Konan berdiri lalu menghampiri sosok pria di hadapannya, sedikit membungkuk dan bibirnya berada tepat di sebelah telinga kiri pria tersebut. Ia menepuk pundaknya sambil berbisik, "**_Good luck, Itachi_**…"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berlalu dan meninggalkan Itachi seorang diri di kedai.

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter lima belas selesai! Yaah akhirnya, bisa selesai tepat waktu. Chapter ini lebih banyak membahas potongan rahasia yang terungkap (namanya juga Shattered Memories ya, kekeke). Tobi alias Obito Uchiha adalah orang yang diutus Fugaku untuk menyelamatkan Sora di laboratorium, dan Sora lihat Obito jatuh dari jembatan setelah tertembak oleh pasukan Konoha. Rencana Akatsuki juga sudah terbongkar, Obito ngajak Sora kerjasama itu untuk mengatur pengalihan barang illegal di pelabuhan Konoha. Sakusasu akhirnya bersatu dan berniat berjuang bersama, tim Sai juga mulai bergerak melalui perintah Kakashi. Yang terakhir… kemunculan Itachi! Ternyata Itachi dan Konan saling kenal, hohoho. Semoga nggak pusing ikutin ceritanya, hehe.

**INFO TAMBAHAN : **

AUTHOR **HIATUS** **UNTUK 1 CHAPTER KE DEPAN** KARENA KESIBUKAN DI DUNIA NYATA. Mohon maaf semuanya, saya akan usahakan hiatus tanggal 20 saja. Semoga tanggal 7 (paling lambat tanggal 9) saya sudah bisa update.

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow tambahan yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya terus dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan di ke depannya (asal bukan sekedar _flame_ lho) :D

Dan ini balasan review chapter empat belas :

**Sasusaku uciha : **Naah akhirnya saya bahas soal Itachi! Tim Said an Sasusaku belum ketemu sejauh ini, tapi pasti akan ketemu juga sih. Nantikan chapter berikutnya sekitar sebulan lagi berarti ya, hehehe.

**dinosaurus **: *benjol setelah digetok dan diunyeng-unyeng*, hahahaha dipotong pun bisa leluasa membayangkan adegannya kan XD. Kasihan sama yang belum cukup umur, nanti mereka jadi sesat gara-gara saya LOL.

**bluepinkgirl **: Yang bonceng Sora udah terjawab disini... Dia Tobi / Obito, bosnya Akatsuki. Mampir lagi buat review yaa… ^^

**Uchiha Dian-chan** : Wah wah... Saya nggak nyiksa Dian-chan kok, penasaran di bagian mana? Sekarang kan udah terbongkar lagi beberapa rahasianya, termasuk kemunculan Abang Itachi ^^

**NE **: Tebakannya bener tuh, Obito yang nolongin Sora dan Sasusaku sudah melakukan itu! Cuma saya potong adegannya *sembunyi, takut dilempar massa*. Hehehe RnR lagi ya…

**Gita Zahra** : halo Gita, iya ceritanya mereka sudah melakukan tapi lemonnya nggak saya tulis. Saya nyambungin ceritanya juga pusing, soalnya nggak pakai plot (tipe _author_ malas, update menurut mood.) di akhir chap ini saya pasang Itachi, hehehe. Mampir RnR lagi ya!

**Sasuke is mine **: Hahahaha bukan lemon kok, itu cuma 'pendahuluan' aja… sisanya bisa dibayangkan readers *senyum penuh arti*. Salam kenal juga, terima kasih banyak sudah review disini! Saya update niih!

**Guest **: Thank you reviewnya, semoga yang ini bisa dibilang seru juga… Mampir RnR lagi ya?

**Himawari no AzukaYuri **: Hahahaha nggak apa refreshing dulu baca fanfic baru nanti lanjut lagi bikin makalahnya. Ini Yuri-chan kan ya? *takut salah*. Konan… Dia memang misterius ya (fave saya… eh balik curcol, LOL). Dan sesuai request, ITACHI sudah muncul! Mampir lagi buat RnR yaa…

**Hanazono yuri **: Thank you reviewnya, kira-kira mungkin lebih dari 20 chap? Saya enggak pake plot sih, kenapa? Bosan-kah? Kekeke… Niatnya tamat 20 chapter tapi mungkin nggak keburu. Semoga jangan bosan yaa ^^

**Yamaneko achil **: Hahaha lemonnya di-cut yaa… Mampir lagi disini jangan lupa :D

**Afisa UchirunoSS** : wah menantikan Uchiha kecil ya? Yang jelas kalau tim Said an Sasusaku ketemu, misi tim Sai buat bunuh Sasuke masih berlaku. Gimana buat chapter ini, makin banyak rahasia yang terungkap termasuk soal Obito dan Itachi. Semoga tetep menarik ya :D

**Red rose **: Haloo… Salam kenal! Sasusaku di chapter-chapter akhir makin banyak kok, soalnya saya bukan 100% bergenre romance dan patut diakui bikin fluff itu tantangan, hahaha. Semoga di chapter ini cukup banyak Sasusakunya.

**Tsurugi De Lelouch** : WOW… Terima kasih sudah mampir di fanfic ini, senpai! *terharu*, saya mohon masukannya kalau ada yang kurang. Dan pastinya ditunggu buat review di chapter ini juga ^^

**Chochokyulat **: Salam kenal! Thanks udah sempet review disini… hahaha iya semoga adegan sakusasu minus lemonnya masih bisa dimaklumi, LOL. Mampir lagi disini jangan lupa :D

**Alisha Blooms **: Halo Alisha-chan, terimakasih sudah RnR kemarin, sosok Uchiha itu udah ketauan ya siapa. Sekarang banyak flashback tuh, terungkap satu satu. Dan di bagian akhir ada Bang Itachi :D

**Selaladrews** : saya update, terimakasih buat lala-chan yang masih menyempatkan RnR di cerita ini… Tapi saying tanggal 20 harus hiatus dulu buat ngejar tugas. ^^ 3SMP boleh baca lemon nggak ya… masalahnya saya nggak bikin lemon juga, LOL. Yang naik motor sama Sora itu Tobi / Obito, Sasusakunya juga ditambahin tuh!

**Ah Rin : **Endingnya nanggung? Kekeke apalagi saya nggak bikin lanjutannya *digebuk*

**Arissachin :** Thank you buat fave dan reviewnya, thanks juga kalau suka sama cerita ini. Mari sama-sama berdoa supaya Sasuke nggak mati ya… hehehehe. Ditunggu RnRnya buat chap ini juga.

**Alluca** : thank you! *malu*, sasusakunya HOT? mampir lagi lho ya hehe.

**Roquezen** : Lemonnya kurang asem, memang nggak bikin lemon tuh sist, hahaha maaf nggak sanggup sepertinya. Sai ada nih disini, tapi jatahnya sedikit. RnR lagi sist, thanks!

**Mizuira Kumiko** : Hello sist, revienya nggak kepanjangan kok… Saya enjoy bacanya :D Wah bisa nyambung ke manga aslinya waktu baca 'Tidak berniat untuk berhenti?' LOL... Orangtua Sakura juga termasuk warga sipil yang ditugasin untuk 'jaga' Sasuke tapi mereka nggak ngerti permasalahan sebenarnya gimana. Yang bawa kabur Sora itu Obito, tepat sekali! Dan Itachi akhirnya muncul, hohoho… Mampir RnR lagi sist :D

**Ocha chan : **Okeee… thank you, ocha-chan. Mampir lagi ya! ^^

**Hanazonorin444 : **Thanks buat reviewnya, naah sekarang udah jelas kan siapa Uchiha yang nolongin Sora itu Tobi. Hentai? Belum kok… Nggak bikin hentai saya kekeke XD

**Akasuna no ei-chan **: ei-chan, sesuai request… Bang Itachi muncul! :D

**Kumiko yui : **waaah akhirnya yui muncul, haloo! Yang tahu kalau Konan masuk Akatsuki baru Sakura (gara-gara dikasih tau Sasu), yang lain nggak tau… Dan Sakura kaget, berarti Jiraiya dibunuh setelah dapat info dari Konan. Ortunya Sakura masih hidup di Konoha, jadi warga sipil biasa :D Mampir RnR lagi yaa~

**Summer : **Halo, waah jangan makin bingung! Hehehe authornya juga udah pusing mikir lanjutan ceritanya. Sasusaku akhirnya bersatu ^^ Dan yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul juga, kakaknya Sasuke. Review lagi untuk chapter ini ya :D

.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (tanggal 7 Juli)!

**_-jitan-_**


	16. 16 : The Plan

(**Note** : *berhubung author hiatus* semoga rangkuman cerita ini bisa me-'refresh' ingatan _readers_ pada jalan cerita dan rahasia yang sudah terungkap dari awal sampai chapter 15. **Peringatan :** ini semuanya berisi SPOILER untuk yang belum baca chapter sebelumnya! **YANG MERASA TIDAK PERLU BACA INI SILAKAN SCROLL SAMPAI CHAPTER TERBARU YA…**)

.

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**RINGKASAN CERITA **

.

.

Sekitar tujuh belas tahun yang lalu pemerintah Konoha menemukan seorang anak kecil yang pada usia sepuluh tahun telah sanggup memprediksi pergerakan ekonomi menyaingi seorang pakar. Namanya **Sora**. Singkat kata, selama dua tahun ia diperdebatkan dan akhirnya dianggap sebagai aset penting Konoha. Pemerintah menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari mata publik, sekaligus menggunakannya sebagai subjek penelitian untuk menelaah asal-usul kejeniusan anak itu. Mereka menemukan kenyataan mengejutkan lain; Sora berhenti menua di usia sepuluh tahun tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Saat itu pemerintah mengembangkan penelitian tentang Sora dengan bantuan para peneliti yang dikumpulkan dari berbagai ahli se-Konoha termasuk **Danzo** dan **Fugaku Uchiha**.

Beberapa bulan penelitian berjalan mulus sebelum Fugaku menghapus seluruh data server karena menganggap pemerintah Konoha melampaui batas. Sora dieksploitasi atas kejeniusan dan kemampuannya yang 'berhenti menua'. SeteIah menghapus data penelitian (mengambil beberapa diantaranya) lalu kabur, ia bekerjasama dengan anggota klan keluarganya yaitu **Obito** untuk membawa kabur Sora. Kejadian ini berubah menjadi sebuah insiden besar, akhirnya Fugaku dinyatakan sebagai seorang buronan. Bukan hanya dirinya, tapi seluruh keluarganya dianggap sebagai pemberontak Negara Konoha. Selain Uchiha, mereka membunuh **Minato** dan **Kushina Uzumaki** yang dianggap bersahabat dengan Fugaku, dengan dugaan mereka merahasiakan keberadaan buronan negara.

Obito yang membawa Sora ternyata gagal membawa bocah itu menuju perbatasan Suna, ia ditembak dan Sora melihat mayatnya jatuh ke sungai setelah motornya lebih dulu meledak. Pemerintah yang termakan omongan Danzo akhirnya memburu seluruh klan Uchiha untuk dihabisi sampai tidak tersisa, peristiwa ini kemudian disebut **Insiden Pemurnian Uchiha**. Kejadian tersebut dirahasiakan sebagai salah satu _top secret, _Sora kembali menjalani tes sebagai subjek penelitian selama setahun hingga akhirnya dibebaskan dan diberi otoritas untuk membantu mengatur perekonomian Konoha dari balik layar.

.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa, dibentuk dalam pengawasan penuh pemerintah. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu ayah-ibunya dibunuh, pada saat kejadian ia dibius dan bangun di rumah sakit dengan kabar bahwa mobil mereka mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Akhirnya ia tinggal di sebuah panti milik negara dan tidak diperbolehkan diadopsi, sejak menjadi anak yatim piatu Sasuke bersahabat dengan **Sakura Haruno**. Mereka bercita-cita saling melindungi dan menjadi pelindung Konoha. Keduanya tidak tahu bahwa orangtua Sakura yaitu **Kizashi** dan **Mebuki Haruno** merupakan warga sipil yang mengemban tugas untuk mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke. Keadaan ini berlangsung selama dua belas tahun, sebelum Sasuke dinyatakan meninggal.

Di Akademi Konoha mereka berkenalan dengan **Naruto Uzumaki** yang merupakan yatim piatu setelah ayah-ibunya dibunuh dalam insiden pemurnian Uchiha (Naruto tidak tahu mengenai ini). Sama dengan orangtua Sakura, **Nyonya Tsunade** yang merupakan wali Naruto merupakan petinggi Konoha yang ditugaskan untuk mengamati perkembangan Sasuke juga anak asuhnya. Dua belas tahun setelah insiden pemurnian Uchiha terjadi, muncul sebuah kelompok bernama **Akatsuki **dengan pemimpinnya; **Tobi**. Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja berhadapan dengan mereka, mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan Sakura. Ia dinyatakan meninggal di tebing perbatasan meski jasadnya tidak pernah ditemukan, gugur sebagai pahlawan.

.

.

* * *

Tiga tahun berselang, Sakura Haruno telah menjadi agen keamanan Konoha dan menerima misi khusus untuk menyelidiki Akatsuki dari **Kakashi Hatake**. Akatsuki berhasil menculik Sora dan mereka menemukan jejaknya di Suna. Mengemban tugas _top priority_ untuk menyelamatkan Sora, Kakashi membentuk sebuah tim bernama _Project Suna_ beranggotakan dirinya, **Shikamaru**, **Sakura Haruno**, **Sai**, **Yuki**, dan **Jiraiya**. Sesampainya di Suna, Jiraiya membawa mereka menemui informan kepercayaan Konoha yang bernama **Konan**. Wanita itu memberikan beberapa informasi dan senjata api untuk mereka. Namun dalam perjalanan pulang, mobil mereka diserang dan Jiraiya terluka parah akibat serangan _sniper_. Ketiganya melarikan diri, terkecuali Jiraiya yang akhirnya tewas dalam mobil yang terbakar. Sasuke adalah anggota Akatsuki yang menghabisi nyawa Jiraiya.

Keesokan harinya Sakura, Sai, dan Yuki mencari petunjuk keberadaan Akatsuki di daerah _red district_ yaitu Suna Market. Ketika Sakura membuntuti seorang anggota Akatsuki yang bercakap-cakap dengan **Bee** tentang rencana mereka, terjadi penyergapan polisi. Keadaan menjadi ricuh dan tanpa disangka Sakura bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan salah satu anggota Akatsuki! Kericuhan tersebut membuat Yuki sang pemimpin tim harus tewas di tangan **Deidara **yang mengaitkan peledak pada pergelangan tangannya. Sai dipilih menjadi ketua selanjutnya, dan Kakashi akhirnya memberangkatkan Naruto dan **Hinata Hyuuga** sebagai pengganti anggota tim. Mereka memiliki keahlian masing-masing dan dianggap cukup tangguh untuk bertahan dan menyelesaikan misi.

.

Lokasi persembunyian Sora diketahui tim Konoha, namun sayangnya ia telah dipindahkan oleh Konan yang ternyata merupakan anggota Akatsuki juga. Sebagai gantinya, Sai berhasil membunuh **Deidara** di sebuah gedung perkantoran dan mendapat nomor kontak bernama **Kabuto**. Reuni ketiga sahabat terjadi, Sasuke terpaksa menyandera Sakura untuk kabur dari kejaran tim Konoha. Berada bersama Sakura membuat perasaan Sasuke perlahan-lahan kembali, keadaan berbalik karena Sasuke dianggap berkhianat. Kini nyawanya diincar oleh Akatsuki, mereka memerintahkan **Kisame Hoshigaki** dan kelompoknya untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke lalu membunuhnya. Teman tinggal Sasuke yang dahulu yaitu **Karin** menjadi korban kekejaman Kisame, berkat wanita itu juga kelompok Hoshigaki berhasil melacak lokasi persembunyian Sasuke.

Melewati pertarungan yang cukup sengit antara Sasuke dengan Kisame, kelompok Hoshigaki berhasil ia kalahkan. Sebagai gantinya Sasuke mendapatkan beberapa luka termasuk sebuah tebasan di lengan kirinya, selain itu muncul sebuah pertanyaan dimana salah satu kelompok Hoshigaki dibunuh oleh _sniper_ asing ketika hendak menangkap Sakura. Sakura dan Sasuke berhasil melarikan diri ke motel pinggiran dan mereka mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Keduanya akan berjuang mengentikan rencana besar Akatsuki, mereka berinisiatif mengejar Kabuto. Tim Sai setelah gagal menangkap Kabuto juga telah menetapkan langkah yang dipandu langsung oleh Kakashi untuk mencari jejak Akatsuki.

Sora akhirnya mengetahui dirinya ditipu oleh pemerintah Konoha, mereka mengambil sedikit demi sedikit 'jatah' yang seharusnya merupakan miliknya dari pembagian pajak muatan pelabuhan. Tanpa ragu Tobi mengajak Sora bekerjasama untuk membuat tim terkuat antara Sora dan Akatsuki. Identitas Tobi ternyata adalah Obito Uchiha (pria yang diperintahkan Fugaku untuk menyelamatkan Sora lima belas tahun yang lalu), dia masih hidup.

Tobi menjelaskan tentang **Project Kyuubi;** rencana menyelundupkan senjata dalam jumlah besar ke Konoha. Akatsuki akan membuat konspirasi pemerintah Konoha terbongkar dan membuat rakyat bangkit melawan doktrinasi pemerintah. Dengan _chaos_ yang ditimbulkan, Akatsuki akan mendapat keuntungan dari penjualan senjata api dan beberapa rencana lain. Permasalahan semakin meruncing antara Konoha dan Akatsuki, pihak yang benar dan salah menjadi abu-abu. Muncul juga sosok misterius yaitu **Itachi** yang ternyata mengenal Konan, ia berkata 'waktunya sudah dekat'.

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

.

.

_"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan dan berusaha menggapai sosok wanita di depanku, "Katakan, apa yang kau lihat disana?!"_

_Tapi dia terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya mematung membelakangiku, lalu sekilas menoleh sambil tersenyum manis. Aku diam, langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti karena senyum itu terlihat begitu... Rapuh? Entahlah, tapi rasanya itu bukan senyum bahagia. Tiba-tiba di hadapannya muncul cahaya yang sangat terang… Garis senyumnya perlahan menghilang ditelan bias cahaya, aku menutup kedua mataku dengan sebelah tangan sementara cahaya terang meliputi tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu terik dan cahayanya menusuk penglihatanku, membuatku nyaris buta. Aku masuk ke dalam pancaran cahaya itu, dan sedetik kemudian yang kulihat hanyalah hitam pekat, kegelapan._

_Gelap…_

_Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, di sekelilingku semua terlihat hitam dan kosong._

_Dingin…_

_Dari ujung kaki tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menggelitik terasa menjalar naik ke atas, pertama-tama menyelimuti kaki… Naik perlahan ke lutut, sebatas pinggang, hingga akhirnya menuju tangan dan merambati satu per satu jemariku. Ketika perasaan itu semakin merambat naik menuju daerah leher, aku hanya merasakan dingin dan seluruh tubuhku kaku. Menggigil… Tidak dapat bergerak._

_Aku berusaha meronta tapi sia-sia, seluruh tubuhku seperti menjadi seonggok patung._

_Dengan pandangan yang masih gelap tanpa adanya satu pun sumber cahaya, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang terpompa bersama dengan tiap deru napas yang kuhembuskan. Dalam kedinginan dan kegelapan, aku merasa kosong. Takut tanpa sebab, sampai akhirnya aku merasa ada sebuah pandangan yang ditujukan padaku. Meski aku tidak bisa melihatnya, aku tahu seseorang sedang mendekat dan mengawasi tubuhku. Aura keberadaannya terasa dekat namun asing, rasanya ia berdiri di sebelah kiri dan menatapku dengan pandangan iba. Mengasihani aku dalam kebutaan total dan tubuh mematung, ia terkekeh. Gelak tawanya membuat bulu kudukku merinding, dan dari samping daun telinga sayup-sayup aku mendengar ia berbisik dengan suara tegas juga menusuk. _

**_"Sekarang… Apa kau masih bisa melihat apa yang kulihat?"_**

.

.

Ia membuka kedua mata yang kini berwarna kemerahan, kedua tangannya berada tegap di sisi untuk menopang bobot tubuh. Dadanya yang busung naik turun sesuai dengan napas yang memburu, rambut kehitaman dengan model belah tengah itu juga basah oleh peluh. Pendingin ruangan belum cukup mengeringkan keringat yang bercucuran dari kulitnya. Bola matanya berputar mencari letak posisinya saat ini… Dia masih berada di kediamannya yang mewah, terbangun di sebuah sofa nyaman dengan penerangan lampu meja berbias kekuningan. Di hadapan sofa itu juga terdapat sebuah televisi berukuran jumbo yang menempel di dinding, menayangkan sebuah acara berita dengan volume kecil.

Tanpa sadar ia menatap telapak tangan dan menggerakkan satu per satu jemari yang tadi terasa dingin membatu layaknya patung. Sepersekian detik setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, ia memejamkan mata lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. '_Brengsek!_ _Mimpi sialan…_' pikirnya, namun setengah bersyukur karena kegelapan tadi itu hanyalah mimpi. Diam beberapa saat, ia menghela napas dan iris hitamnya menatap keadaan sekeliling. Setelah pulang dari rutinitas sore itu, ia bermaksud merebahkan diri sejenak untuk beristirahat. Siapa sangka ia tertidur lalu mengalami mimpi buruk?! Tepat di hadapan sofa terdapat meja pendek berwarna kayu. Pria ini mengambil secarik kertas yang terlipat di samping struk tagihan dari Raikiri Café, surat dari _wanita itu_.

**_'20.00 PM – permulaan sebuah rencana besar. I'll see you soon…'_**

**_._**

Ia menggelengkan kepala ketika membaca kalimat dari surat itu. Dari wanita cantik berambut keunguan yang ditemuinya tadi sore… _Konan._ Pria dengan wajah tampan ini bangkit berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju arah jendela besar yang menjadi daya tarik utama apartemen mewahnya. Ia menyibakkan tirai penutup dan cahaya matahari sore kemerahan masuk melalui kaca. Dari ketinggiannya saat ini, ia menatap pemandangan sore perkotaan Suna dengan matahari yang hampir terbenam. Melihat deretan lampu kendaraan dalam lalu lintas padat di bawah, benda-benda itu terlihat mungil dan tidak berarti dari jarak pandangnya. Pandangannya menerawang, namun sekali lagi ia menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Konan… Apa permainan ini terlihat begitu menarik bagimu?" gumamnya.

Dia terdiam sebelum akhirnya menghela napas, "Che, ternyata sudah waktunya menyulut api di Konoha?" Itachi Uchiha kembali menutup tirai dan merobek-robek kertas di tangannya menjadi potongan kecil, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, saatnya bersiap-siap. Pandangannya tertuju pada arah meja di samping jendela, disana terdapat sebuah _frame_ foto. Tampak seorang bocah kecil berambut raven hitam dan berpakaian biru yang sedang tersenyum sambil menggandeng kedua tangan orangtuanya, pria ini melihatnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauhi jendela.

"Waktunya sudah dekat untuk reuni keluarga, Sasuke…"

.

.

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 16 : THE PLAN  
**

.

.

**Suna - Akatsuki Mansion, 18.25 PM**

"Semuanya sudah siap, Tuan…" ujar seorang bawahan Akatsuki pada pimpinannya, sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruang tamu dan mendapati Tobi masih bercakap-cakap dengan Sora sore itu. Ia memberi hormat dengan sikap sempurna, "Kami semua menunggu perintah Anda."

"Perintahkan semuanya untuk menunggu konfirmasi dari Kabuto. Mereka akan memberangkatkan kapal pukul delapan malam," Tobi menjawab dengan tenang, "Oh ya, satu lagi… Tolong siapkan pakaian bersih dan makanan kelas satu untuk tamuku. Perkenalkan, dia calon anggota baru Akatsuki… Benar begitu, Sora-_sama_?"

Sang bawahan Akatsuki menoleh lalu memberi hormat pada bocah kecil di sampingnya, sementara Sora hanya duduk dengan tangan terlipat dan tanpa ekspresi. Setelah berkata demikian, Tobi mempersilakan bawahannya meninggalkan ruangan. Dia telah mengenakan kembali topeng uniknya lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Sora. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Sora mengetahui kenyataan mengejutkan; Tobi sang pemimpin Akatsuki tak lain merupakan Obito Uchiha, penyelamatnya sekaligus kerabat Fugaku. Bagaimana pria ini bisa hidup adalah sebuah misteri yang belum terjawab, Sora melihat dengan pasti tubuhnya jatuh ke sungai setelah tertembak dan motornya dihancurkan berkeping-keping.

Dan yang lebih penting lagi, mau tidak mau pilihannya jatuh berpihak pada Akatsuki. Sebelum Sora menjatuhkan diri ke sungai, ia sendiri pernah berpesan akan melakukan apa saja seandainya Obito berhasil selamat hingga perbatasan Suna. Semata-mata untuk membayar jerih payah dan hutang budinya pada keluarga Uchiha, Sora mengamini hal tersebut. Sayangnya, baik Fugaku maupun Obito… Tiga belas tahun yang lalu dinyatakan sebagai korban Insiden Pemurnian Uchiha. Awalnya Sora berpikir sumpahnya sudah tidak berlaku karena keduanya telah mati, tapi ternyata… _Dia masih hidup_.

.

"Aku memang pernah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja seandainya kau hidup," Sora masih melipat kedua tangannya, "Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kau _memang_ masih hidup… Bersembunyi di balik topeng konyol seperti itu, che… Menggelikan."

"Obito Uchiha memang sudah kuanggap mati di sungai Konoha," jawab Tobi, "Dia mati bersama klan Uchiha lainnya atas ulah Danzo. Yang ada di hadapanmu adalah Obito yang terlahir kembali dalam rupa Tobi, sang pemimpin Akatsuki. Seorang pelopor terjadinya reformasi atas pemerintahan busuk Konoha— Yang sesaat lagi akan terbongkar."

Sora memandang lurus ke arah lawan bicaranya, seperti melihat sesosok hantu. Dia hening sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kau bisa… Hidup?"

Obito terkekeh, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu mulai bercerita. "Kau melihatku jatuh di sungai itu kan? Aku juga mengira akan mati, dan memang benar. Aku hampir mati."

.

.

* * *

_Sesaat setelah Sora melompat, motor yang dikendarai Obito Uchiha berhasil ditembaki oleh pasukan keamanan Konoha. Kemudinya tidak lagi bisa dikendalikan dan Obito merasakan bahu kirinya juga tertembak. Ia merapatkan diri ke jembatan untuk pelompatan darurat, beberapa detik sebelum motor tanpa pengemudi itu oleng lalu jatuh menyeret aspal dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Puing-puing kendaraan roda dua itu beterbangan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh ke permukaan air. Obito tahu dia akan mati disana, sebelum menyadari pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah outfit khusus petugas laboratorium Konoha. Helm yang dikenakannya dibuat khusus untuk keadaan darurat seperti kebakaran, penyebaran gas beracun, atau kecelakaan penelitian lainnya. _

_Selama beberapa menit helm itu kedap air, Obito mampu bertahan dengan sisa oksigen yang ia miliki. Sementara tubuhnya juga dilapisi pakaian pengaman yang tahan terhadap api, tembakan pada bahunya tidak fatal. Ia menyelam dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, bersembunyi di tepian sambil melepaskan pakaian itu. Obito berhasil membunuh salah satu petugas yang bertugas untuk mencari jasadnya di sungai, lalu menukar identitas kematiannya. Dan ketika ia bergegas menuju perbatasan Suna, orang sekitar berkata bahwa seorang anak kecil telah dibawa pergi oleh mobil pemerintah. _

_Obito sadar misi untuk menyelamatkan Sora telah gagal, semuanya jadi sia-sia. Tinggal di Konoha adalah kuburan bagi klan Uchiha yang masih hidup. Sebagai satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa, ia melarikan diri ke Suna sebagai imigran gelap. Obito menyesali dirinya telah lari meski tidak punya pilihan lain, selama beberapa bulan setelah peristiwa itu ia dihantui oleh rasa takut. Takut pemerintah Konoha menemukan kejanggalan pada jasad palsunya, ia mendengar desas desus tentang kediaman klan Uchiha yang diruntuhkan atau dibakar. _

_Kalah oleh ketakutan alam bawah sadarnya, Obito nyaris membakar dirinya sendiri akibat frustasi. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan wajah kanannya rusak, sebelum ia diselamatkan oleh seorang dokter bernama __**Orochimaru**__. Obito yang hidup tanpa arah di Suna akhirnya mengikuti pria ini, menjadi asisten dadakan sekaligus pengasuh seorang anak berkacamata bernama Kabuto… Anak yang menjadi yatim piatu setelah nyawa orangtuanya gagal diselamatkan oleh Orochi._

_._

_Perkenalannya dengan Orochimaru adalah awal mula pikirannya untuk membalas dendam atas kematian klan Uchiha. Orochi merupakan seorang dokter handal yang terkenal di daerah Red District Suna, prakteknya tentu saja illegal. Ia menangani pasien yang tidak mungkin dibawa ke rumah sakit. Mulai dari para buronan polisi, mafia, bandar senjata hingga pemasok narkotika. Dari beberapa pasien yang sempat berurusan dengan Konoha, ia mengetahui kabar bahwa pihak Konoha menyisakan satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha. Anak itu 'dikarantina' di sebuah panti asuhan milik negara; yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Anak kerabatnya sendiri… Fugaku Uchiha. _

_Beberapa tahun sudah cukup membuatnya mapan dan menguasai bisnis gelap, sementara nasib Orochimaru berakhir naas. Ia ditembak di tempat ketika sedang mengobati seorang buronan, namun Obito dan Kabuto berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Sejak terlepas dari figur sang dokter, Obito Uchiha bangkit dengan sejumlah rencana. Ia membentuk sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki dan menyusun sebuah proyek besar bernama Project Kyuubi. Dengan Kabuto sebagai tangan kanannya, ia mengumpulkan anggota handal yang dikenalnya dari beberapa mantan pasien Orochi. Perlahan tapi pasti, rencananya mengalami kemajuan. Hingga peristiwa tiga tahun lalu, ia gagal menculik Sora… Namun sebagai gantinya, tanpa diduga ia berhasil mendapatkan Sasuke Uchiha. _

.

"Dan hasilnya seperti yang kau lihat sekarang… Rencanaku satu per satu berjalan dengan lancar dan kemenangan ada di hadapanku." sambung Tobi setelah panjang lebar bercerita, "Aku masih mengingat perkataanmu waktu itu, bocah. Kau akan mengabulkan apapun jika aku selamat, bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk memenuhi janjimu? Bergabunglah bersama Akatsuki."

Anak berusia sepuluh tahun ini justru membuang muka.

"Heh… Janji adalah janji, Obito." Sora berdecih, "Aku mengakui janji itu, tapi bukan berarti aku setuju menghancurkan Konoha dengan rencanamu. Resikonya terlalu besar… Aku rasa ambisi dan dendam pribadimu itu seharusnya dilampiaskan untuk Danzo dan para kroninya, bukan pada _seluruh_ Konoha! Seharusnya warga sipil tidak kau libatkan dengan permainanmu ini."

"Aku hanya memberikan masyarakat kebenaran dan kesempatan untuk merubah kepemimpinan busuk Konoha, Sora. Tapi tentunya… Dengan cara yang akan menguntungkan Akatsuki. Nah, pukul delapan nanti kita akan melihat awal dari kehancuran mereka. _Neraka yang akan kuciptakan di atas perbuatan mereka sendiri_…" Tobi tertawa kecil lalu berdiri tegap, memandang bocah itu dari atas dan terkesan angkuh. "Kucukupkan saja bincang-bincang kita sore ini, saatnya untuk mengambil keputusan. Pilihannya mudah. Apakah kau akan berjalan bersama Akatsuki, punya kesempatan untuk mengatur ulang pion catur yang telah dirusak Konoha? Atau…"

Sora diam tak bergerak, ia memandang lawan bicaranya tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Atau cerita tadi adalah dongeng terakhir sebelum kepalamu ditembus peluru." sambung Tobi dengan nada datar, "Ah… Aku tidak akan menembakmu disini, tentu saja. Terlalu sayang mengotori perabotan rumahku dengan noda darah."

Bocah sepuluh tahun itu tertegun, mengepalkan tangan.

.

_Dia adalah Obito Uchiha, orang yang menyelamatkanku dari laboratorium Konoha… Meskipun gagal. Aku telah berjanji padanya akan melakukan apa saja seandainya ia selamat. Janji adalah janji, hutang budi selamanya tetap bernilai hutang. Konoha telah menipu kerjasama pembagian hasil denganku, itu benar. Tapi… Sejujurnya, ini tidak adil._

_Rencana Akatsuki adalah neraka bagi laju kehidupan di Konoha selanjutnya, tidak akan ada lagi rasa percaya dan rasa aman yang tertanam di benak mereka. Masyarakat akan hidup dalam ketakutan, bahkan mungkin tidur sambil menyembunyikan senjata di balik bantal masing-masing. Perang saudara antara kaum pro dan kontra akan marak terjadi, sesuai yang diharapkan Akatsuki. Kuakui Danzo bersalah atas sebagian besar terciptanya insiden pemurnian Uchiha lima belas tahun yang lalu, tapi rakyat Konoha tidak harus memikul tanggung jawab ini. _

_Bukan berarti aku tidak sayang nyawa. _

_Aku sendiri tidak sudi mengorbankan diriku sendiri untuk nasib mereka._

_Aku bukan pahlawan untuk negara… Sialan!_

.

"Jadi… Apa jawabanmu?"

Kata-kata Tobi sekali lagi membangunkan Sora dari lamunannya, ia masih enggan mengambil keputusan. Dia benci mengiyakan sekaligus tidak sanggup menolak. _'Satu yang pasti; Fugaku Uchiha sekali pun, dia tidak akan setuju pada rencana Obito.' _Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya.

"Mati sekarang atau bertahun-tahun kemudian, sama saja." Sora tersenyum sinis menjawab pertanyaan Tobi. Dia sudah memikirkannya bulat-bulat, "Aku menolak bergabung dengan Akatsuki."

Sang pemimpin Akatsuki memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, seakan tidak percaya pada jawaban final dari bocah ini.

"Bunuh saja aku, tembak tepat di kepala." ujar Sora tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Vega Sun Motel – 19.20 PM**

Honda CBR 500RR berwarna putih milik Sasuke Uchiha terparkir di sebuah lorong berjarak dua blok dari Vega Sun Motel. Letaknya dekat dengan gedung perkantoran 589; tempat dimana Sakura meninggalkan timnya dan menjadi tawanan pria ini. Berbusana warna hitam dari atas hingga ke bawah, keduanya berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju hotel. Vega Sun Motel adalah penginapan milik Tobi yang dibangun khusus untuk mengelabui pemerintah tentang usaha sebenarnya dari Akatsuki. Bangunan itu tampak sepi dan pada tempat parkir VIP Sasuke melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang biasa digunakan Kabuto.

"Mobil yang biasa dipakai Kabuto ada disana," kata Sasuke pelan, "Arah jam satu dari posisimu."

Sakura melirik, "Ja-jadi, dia ada disini?"

"Entahlah." Pria itu hanya menanggapi singkat, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura menuju arah samping, "Lewat sini, Sakura. Kau tidak ingin langsung tertangkap CCTV dari _front office_, kan?"

Sasuke menuntun wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu darurat karena disana tidak ada satu pun kamera yang dipasang. Pria ini sudah mengetahui secara pasti dimana saja letak kamera CCTV dipasang, ia juga menjelaskan bahwa di dalam penginapan ini tidak semua karyawan terlibat dengan Akatsuki. Bahkan sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan Akatsuki. Sebagian besar karyawannya justru dipekerjakan dari warga sipil untuk meminimalisir kecurigaan, dan seluruh operasional diatur oleh Kabuto yang merupakan pemimpin bayangan menggantikan Tobi. Setelah keduanya menaiki tangga darurat hingga mencapai lantai tiga, Sasuke Uchiha berhenti lalu menoleh.

.

"Apa kau pandai menembak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"E-eh?" Alis wanita itu terangkat, "Tidak, ketepatanku biasa-biasa saja. Spesialisasiku dalam _lockpick, _tapi semua peralatannya tertinggal ketika aku menjadi tawananmu."

"Hn, benarkah? Kalau begitu ini kesempatanmu untuk mahir. Kau harus membantuku menembak kamera CCTV, Sakura… Dalam hitungan ketiga, aku akan membuka pintu lalu menembak satu di arah jam sembilan. Dan tugasmu adalah menembak kamera yang berada di arah jam tiga, alias berlawanan denganku. Jaraknya bisa dijangkau dengan _handgun_."

Sakura melongo.

"Tenang, pasti berhasil." Sasuke meyakinkan.

Sakura mengangguk, ia memang tidak punya pilihan. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berjuang bersama Sasuke, lagipula kemampuannya sebagai agen keamanan juga tidak diraih dengan sembarangan. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, _pasti bisa_. Harus berhasil. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan senjata api dari holster, memasang peredam, dan mengokangnya hampir secara bersamaan. Tangan kiri Sasuke telah menggenggam erat gagang pintu yang akan menyambungkan mereka ke lorong hotel, ia menoleh ke arah partnernya. _Onyx_ itu beradu dengan _emerald_ kehijauan milik Sakura, lalu mengangguk. "Ikuti aba-aba dariku. Dalam hitungan ketiga; Satu. Dua…"

Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistol, siaga.

"TIGA!"

Dalam gerakan kilat, Sasuke membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan ia bergerak ke arah kiri sementara Sakura memunggunginya menuju arah kanan. Tembakan telak diarahkan Sasuke tepat ke lokasi kamera CCTV terpasang, sementara Sakura butuh dua kali untuk membidik arah sudut lalu menembak. Namun keduanya berhasil, dan itu cukup membuat Sakura Haruno bernapas lega. Senyum tipis tergambar dari bibir pria Uchiha itu ketika melihat Sakura berhasil.

Berikutnya Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura menuju sebuah kamar dengan sistem kunci _swipe card_, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu pipih untuk membuka pintu. _Kartu cadangan yang ia simpan untuk saat-saat seperti ini_. Tanpa kesulitan, pintu itu terbuka. Sasuke dengan sigap mengacungkan senjatanya dan membidik setiap sudut, sebelum yakin ruangan itu memang kosong. Kabuto tidak ada disana, ia memberikan satu gestur agar Sakura bisa masuk lalu menutup pintu.

.

"Sial, dia tidak ada disini." umpat Sasuke kesal sambil berjalan menuju meja kerja Kabuto, "Kita harus geledah ruangan ini untuk mencari informasi. Berharap saja ada petunjuk tentang rencana Akatsuki dari berkas-berkas disini."

Keduanya lalu sibuk mengobrak-abrik tempat tinggal Kabuto, mencari di tiap laci meja juga lemari. Dari balik deretan buku, Sasuke menemukan sebuah peta beserta koordinat dan beberapa bagiannya diberi bulatan berwarna merah. Ia membentangkan peta itu di atas meja, mencoba menganalisa. Tidak ada keterangan apapun mengenai letak lokasi dalam peta. Sementara Sakura yang sejak tadi menyalakan laptop milik sang anggota Akatsuki, kini menemukan sebuah buku usang yang terselip di tumpukan berkas pada lemari Kabuto. Sasuke akhirnya mengambil alih laptop ketika Sakura membuka buku usang tersebut.

"Seluruh datanya diproteksi _password_," Sasuke berdecak, ia mencoba beberapa nama namun semuanya gagal, "Akatsuki, Kabuto juga ditolak, eh mungkinkah… Tobi?"

**_ACCESS DENIED._**

"Aah, sial!" Kombinasi _password_ yang belum juga terbuka membuatnya frustasi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam mematung, "Sakura? Apa yang kau temukan?"

Wanita itu membaca secepat kilat halaman demi halaman buku usang tersebut, sedikit menyayangkan bahwa dirinya bukan ahli analisa seperti Hinata. "Ini… Buku harian dari orang yang bernama Kabuto. Aku mencari beberapa petunjuk tentang rencana Akatsuki, tapi belum- AH! Ini dia! Halaman terakhirnya tertulis kalau orang yang paling dekatnya lagi-lagi terbunuh, ia hidup bersama Tobi untuk membangun Akatsuki. Menyukseskan rencana… eh, **_Project Kyuubi_**."

_'Project Kyuubi'_, Sasuke mengetikkan nama itu sebagai kombinasi namun tetap ditolak.

_'Kyuubi.'_ **_ACCESS DENIED._**

"Nama itu juga gagal…" ia memejamkan mata, kehabisan akal.

"Coba ketikkan OROCHIMARU." Sakura memecah keheningan, lalu menyambungnya dengan ejaan, "Ejaannya O-R-O-C-H-I-M-A-R-U."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengikuti saran wanita itu.

.

**_APPROVED._**

.

"Berhasil!" sahut keduanya dengan seringai lebar. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati senyum ceria dari wanita berambut _soft pink_ di sampingnya, "Siapa itu Orochimaru?"

"Nama dokter yang merawatnya bersama Tobi, dia mati tertembak. Dan peristiwa itu membuat Kabuto kehilangan satu lagi orang yang berarti baginya…" jelas Sakura sambil menutup buku harian itu, "Tak disangka ia menjadikan nama orang itu sebagai kata sandi, masa lalu pria Akatsuki ini juga cukup memprihatinkan. Ternyata Kabuto mengenal Tobi sebelum Akatsuki terbentuk…"

"Ya, sayangnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk jadi melankolis." jawabannya bernada sarkastik. Pikiran Sasuke hanya terfokus mengecek dokumen dan _email_ yang tersimpan di dalam laptop tersebut. Ia menemukan beberapa data penting, juga sebuah denah yang mirip dengan hasil _print_ yang ditemukannya barusan. Dia mencocokkannya dan terbelalak, "Gawat… Ini peta denah pelabuhan Suna! Rencana yang dinamakan _Project Kyuubi_ itu akan dilaksanakan malam ini, jam delapan. Dan sekarang-"

_Onyx_-nya menatap penunjuk waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 19.30, tiga puluh menit sebelum rencana mereka dimulai, "Waktunya terlalu sempit untuk mengejar mereka."

"La-Lalu…" Sakura bertambah bingung.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Sasuke menatap agen Konoha di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan ragu, "Hubungi Naruto dan ceritakan semuanya, Sakura."

.

.

* * *

**Suna's Bay – Lodging Dock, 19.20 PM**

Angin bertiup kencang, malam itu cukup berangin namun cuacanya cerah. Mengenakan topi dan seragam petugas yang diambil secara diam-diam di loker karyawan, Naruto Uzumaki berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri pinggiran dermaga. Tampak kapal-kapal besar memenuhi pandangannya, termasuk alat angkutan yang digunakan untuk memindahkan kontainer ke dalam kapal. Para petugas sibuk bekerja, mendata ulang data bongkar muat, mengecek isinya, lalu memindahkan kontainer ukuran jumbo itu ke lahan yang sudah tersedia. Hinata berada di sebelahnya, sama-sama mengenakan pakaian dinas. Mereka mencari seseorang dengan postur tubuh seperti Kabuto; pria berambut abu, berkacamata bulat, dan menurut pria berambut jagung ini… _Wajah mirip ular_.

_"Sector clear." _dari_ earpick_ pada telinga kirinya, ia mendengar suara Sai. Pria itu berada di lokasi lain, mereka memecah tim menjadi dua; Sai seorang diri sedangkan Naruto berpasangan dengan Hinata. Ketua timnya sudah berada di _dock _seberang, karena pada dasarnya mereka hanya bertaruh. Kakashi Hatake memberi perintah untuk berjaga-jaga di Pelabuhan Suna karena keberadaan Akatsuki siang tadi, ada kemungkinan mereka akan kembali untuk mengatur keberangkatan muatan. Sayangnya, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu lokasinya. Di lahan seluas ini, rasanya seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami.

"Kami juga belum menemukan sosok mencurigakan." balas Naruto dengan hati-hati, memperkecil _volume_ suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh petugas lain, "yang pasti… Disini dingin."

"_Berhenti mengeluh_ dan _teruskan pencarian, Naruto. Kita mempertaruhkan waktu untuk mencari keberadaan target, kabari aku jika mendapatkan sesuatu. Sai's out."_

.

Keduanya berpatroli dengan tenang dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Kira-kira setelah sepuluh menit mengelilingi lokasi tanpa menemukan bukti atau petunjuk, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk menganalisa denah. Ketika Hinata baru saja membuka salinan denah, ponsel Naruto bergetar. Datangnya dari nomor tidak dikenal, telepon lokal. Pria itu sejenak ragu bagaimana nomornya diketahui pihak lokal, sebelum menyadari kemungkinan penelepon itu pasti menghafal tiap digit nomornya; Sakura Haruno.

"Ya, halo?" jawab Naruto. Tidak menyadari mata Hinata sekilas melirik ke arah Naruto ketika pria itu mengangkat telepon, mengamati ekspresinya yang tiba-tiba berubah, "Sa-Sakura? SAKURA-CHAN?! Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

_"Ya, ini aku… Tenanglah Naruto, aku baik-baik saja bersama Sasuke. Ceritanya panjang… Sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku punya informasi yang sangat penting, tolong dengarkan baik-baik."_

"Aku… Aku ada di pelabuhan Suna bersama yang lain," Naruto mengangguk ketika Hinata ingin memastikan apakah Sakura selamat, "Ta-tapi, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa Sasuke menyakitimu?!"

"_Dobe_, _jangan berisik_." Dari sisi penelepon tiba-tiba suara _husky_ itu berbicara, bukan lagi suara Sakura Haruno karena Sasuke telah mengambil alih komunikasi, "_Aku punya informasi tentang rencana Akatsuki. Dengar; jam delapan malam ini kapal yang mengangkut muatan barang ke Konoha akan berangkat. Letaknya di sektor B-2, sepertinya mereka menyelundupkan senjata api dalam jumlah besar. Aku tidak tahu rencana mereka yang sebenarnya, tapi sebaiknya kau hentikan sebelum terlambat_."

.

"Sektor B-2 jam delapan? _Oh God_, waktunya tinggal lima belas menit lagi!? Hi-Hinata, tolong cek dimana lokasi sektor B-2?" Naruto terperangah mendengar sahabatnya kini berbicara bahkan membocorkan rahasia kelompoknya sendiri, namun dengan sigap ia menyimpan informasi itu. "Kalian ada dimana? _Teme_, apapun yang kau lakukan saat ini, aku mohon kau jaga-"

"_Cepat cari lokasinya,_ _Sakura aman bersamaku,_" potong Sasuke dengan tegas. Ia bermaksud menutup pembicaraan sebelum Naruto Uzumaki sekali lagi memanggil namanya.

"TUNGGU! Sa-Sasuke? Kau masih disana?!"

_"Hn."_

"Konoha memberi perintah untuk menyelamatkan Sora, sekaligus melenyapkan semua orang yang terlibat dengan Akatsuki, termasuk dirimu. Berhati-hatilah, _Teme_… Dan tolong jaga Sakura." Akhirnya Naruto membocorkan misi Konoha pada Sasuke Uchiha. Meskipun ia tidak yakin Sasuke berada di pihak mana, ia yakin sahabatnya itu berhak tahu. Sekaligus agar ia berhati-hati, karena keselamatannya juga menyangkut nyawa Sakura.

"_Waktumu tidak banyak, lakukan saja tugasmu_." Pria Uchiha itu terkesan cuek, ia memutuskan komunikasi sambil menyeringai sinis. Setelah bergabung bersama Akatsuki, bukan sekali atau dua kali ia diincar dan diperingati untuk dibunuh… Kalimat Naruto justru terdengar biasa saja di telinganya, dan sikap itu kontan membuat Sakura kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Sasuke?" tanyanya polos.

"Naruto bilang kalau para agen Konoha itu ditugaskan untuk membunuhku," ia menoleh dan wajah tampannya menatap mata Sakura yang tampak terkejut, "Che. Tidak cuma sekali atau dua kali aku mendengar kalimat semacam itu, tapi semua berakhir sama… Mereka mati lebih dulu dari aku."

Sakura Haruno membisu, tentu ia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke terluka apalagi mati. Tapi ia sendiri juga tidak ingin kehilangan teman-teman timnya, tidak bisa memilih salah satunya untuk menjadi korban. _Mereka semua harus selamat!_ _Onyx_ yang menatap wanita itu segera berpaling dan kembali memandang layar laptop untuk mencari informasi lain. Beberapa saat terdiam, Sasuke bergumam, "Kita lihat saja, apa anggota tim Konoha bisa menghentikan Kabuto atau tidak… Kita akan segera menyusul, setelah aku selesai mengambil data-data ini sebagai bukti."

.

.

* * *

**Suna's Bay – Lodging Dock, 19.47 PM**

Menurut analisa Hinata pada denah pelabuhan, dari posisi mereka saat ini sektor B-2 dapat ditempuh dengan jalan darat sekitar tujuh menit berlari santai. Sai yang berada di bagian berlawanan dengan kedua agen Konoha membutuhkan waktu yang lebih panjang karena ia harus mengambil jalan memutar via darat. Naruto melaporkan hasil informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Sakura pada sang atasan, tanpa menyebut Sasuke masih bersama wanita itu. Sai tanpa ragu menginstruksikan keduanya untuk segera bergegas menuju sektor B-2, karena ia tidak mungkin mencapai lokasi lebih dulu. Sesuai misi yang diberikan Konoha; Sai mengingatkan untuk melenyapkan _semua_ yang berpotensi menjadi musuh Konoha. _Tembak dulu sebelum dia yang menembakmu_, ujarnya.

Menyusuri pinggiran dermaga yang diterangi lampu-lampu jalan, Naruto memimpin di depan sedangkan Hinata berada sekitar satu meter di belakangnya. Keduanya berlari kecil untuk menghindari tatapan curiga para staf yang bertugas mengatur pemindahan barang, atau yang sekedar lalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Sekilas melihat papan nama B-1, mereka mempercepat langkah untuk mencapai sektor B-2 yang terpaut hanya satu pintu di depan. Naruto segera merapat pada dinding ketika tubuhnya mencapai sudut ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan B-2, sepersekian detik setelahnya Hinata menyusul. Sebelah tangan pria ini terangkat,menginstruksikan agar mereka berhenti. Ia melirik dan mengamati keadaan di balik tembok, tampak beberapa kontainer jumbo yang sedang diangkut dan dengan peralatan berat menuju kapal. Beberapa orang membelakangi mereka, namun disana tidak terlihat si pria berwajah ular.

"Aku tidak melihat ada Kabuto disana," Naruto setengah berbisik lalu mengecek waktu, "Sial. Tinggal enam menit lagi dari waktu keberangkatan kapal!"

.

_Seluruh lampu tiba-tiba padam_.

.

Keduanya bertatapan satu sama lain, kebingungan. Kegelapan itu membuat petugas bongkar muat kesulitan dan terpaksa menghentikan pekerjaan untuk sementara sebelum generator menyala. Dalam kegelapan Hinata masih bisa melihat pancaran biru cerah dari iris mata Naruto, serta senyum pria yang kini tergaris lebar. Sepertinya mereka diuntungkan dalam keadaan gelap, Naruto mengangguk yakin. Memberi aba-aba untuk mendekat, ia memimpin di depan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ini menguntungkan kita. Ayo," ujarnya singkat. Ia mulai melangkah, mengendap-endap menuju kumpulan pria yang membelakangi mereka, "Saatnya beraksi!"

.

.

* * *

"_Pak Bos, aku mendapat informasi dari Sakura. Mereka akan mengirim barang dari pelabuhan Suna tepat pukul delapan malam ini, letaknya di sektor B-2! Kami sedang menuju lokasi, over."_

Perkataan Naruto Uzumaki terngiang di telinganya, Sai yang berada di lokasi berlawanan kini kembali menyusuri jalan untuk menghentikan langkah Akatsuki. Tidak lagi dipedulikannya pandangan heran beberapa petugas yang melihatnya berlari terengah-engah seperti kesetanan, ia tidak akan sampai tepat waktu jika tidak bergegas. Setelah memberikan instruksi pada Naruto, Sai berniat menyusul kedua bawahannya. _Sakura Haruno_… Entah bagaimana caranya agen Konoha itu selamat setelah menjadi tawanan Akatsuki, yang pasti Sai telah membulatkan tekad untuk menembak mati Sasuke Uchiha sesuai dengan perintah misi. Dia akan melenyapkan semua yang bertentangan dengan misi Konoha. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di luar pengawasannya atau darimana ia bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang rencana Akatsuki, namun saat ini semua itu tidak penting.

_'Aku harus menghambat keberangkatan untuk sementara.'_ pikirnya. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti setelah melihat sebuah ruangan tertutup bertuliskan _'Control Room'_. Sai mendekat dan melihat dari celah kaca pada pintu bahwa ruangan itu kosong, ia segera memutar kenop pintu. Terkunci, tapi tidak membuatnya menyerah. Sai mengarahkan laras pistol yang dilengkapi peredam ke arah kenop, lalu menembaknya hingga terbuka. Di dalam ruangan kosong itu terdapat beberapa layar monitor yang tersambung dengan kamera CCTV, beberapa peralatan yang mengatur pencahayaan gedung, sebuah _microphone_ yang tersambung dengan _speaker_, dan secangkir kopi yang masih hangat. Jelas ruangan kosong ini hanya ditinggalkan untuk sementara, dan dipastikan sebentar lagi petugas akan kembali. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menghapus rekaman CCTV atau menon-aktifkan semuanya.

Nyaris dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Sai menon-aktifkan tombol generator otomatis lalu menarik sebuah tuas untuk membuat seluruh ruangan gelap gulita. Dari kegaduhan yang terdengar, dia bisa memastikan idenya cukup berhasil dan keadaan ini akan memberikan mereka waktu ekstra untuk bertindak. Terlebih karena generator cadangan tidak kunjung menyala, sekarang petugas akan berbondong-bondong menuju ruangan ini untuk memeriksa keadaan.

Dia harus segera pergi sebelum tertangkap.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih padaku nanti, Naruto…" gumamnya sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa bekas. Dalam kegelapan total ia berjalan dengan bantuan _emergency line _yang tersedia dan menuju sektor B-2.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa semua lampu mati?" teriak salah satu petugas yang berada di geladak kapal.

"HUBUNGI CONTROL ROOM!" ujar pria lain sambil menunjuk anak buahnya dalam kegelapan, "_Loading_ barang sudah selesai… Sebentar lagi waktu keberangkatan!"

_"Jangan bergerak, dan dengarkan perintahku."_ Tiba-tiba punggungnya menyentuh sebuah benda dingin dan seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang, ia terkesiap. Jantungnya terasa berhenti ketika mulutnya ditutup dan orang asing itu membisikkan jika ia tetap tenang, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pria itu mengangguk singkat, memperlihatkan tanda ia tak berdaya. _Pembajakan muatan, teroris, pencuri?!_ Pikiran pria ini berkecamuk ketika mengikuti seseorang yang menodongnya dengan senjata, sementara agen Konoha itu berhasil memanfaatkan kegelapan untuk masuk ke dalam kapal menyeret tawanannya ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia dan Hinata Hyuga berhasil menyelinap masuk ke sebuah kapal muatan yang siap berangkat dari pelabuhan menuju Konoha.

"Aku mau kau hentikan keberangkatan kapal ini," ujar pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning itu, "Hentikan _Vessel_ (kapal) yang akan diberangkatkan ke Konoha. Cepat!"

Pria berambut hitam itu diam tak bergerak, entah tidak mengerti atau kebingungan. Untuk apa menghentikan kapal jika mereka adalah teroris atau pembajak kapal?! Naruto merasa jengah dengan respon pria itu sementara waktu yang ia miliki semakin sempit, ia menggenggam erat kerah sang petugas sementara matanya kini berhadap-hadapannya dengannya, "DENGAR! Aku mendapat informasi penting tentang adanya barang selundupan dalam muatan kargo kapal ini. Bagaimana caranya menghentikan jadwal keberangkatan? CEPAT! Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi!"

Ia terkejut setelah disentak, "Te-temui Kapten! Dia ada di-"

.

**_DOORR!_**

Dari sudut berlawanan Naruto mendengar sebuah letusan senjata, disusul suara berdebam seperti benda yang jatuh terjerembab. Ia langsung menutup mulut petugas di hadapannya agar tidak berteriak ketakutan, memberi aba-aba agar ia diam. _Apa Akatsuki juga membajak kapal lalu membunuh para petugas?_ Pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah ini meninggalkan salah satu awak kapal yang tadi bersamanya di tempat aman, sementara ia merangkak mendekati arah sumber suara. Dari balik dinding geladak kapal, Naruto melihat ada dua orang berseragam sedang menyeret seorang pria yang telah tergeletak di lantai dengan darah pada dada kirinya. Salah satu dari petugas itu bersenjata api.

"Cepat singkirkan orang ini, dia tahu kalau kita mendapat _bagian dari muatan itu_." Kata seorang petugas yang memegang senjata, menyuruh rekannya menyeret korban untuk disembunyikan, "Kita akan buang mayatnya di laut lepas. Sekarang minta kapten untuk mendapatkan izin lalu berangkat!"

Naruto tertegun setelah mencuri dengar pembicaraan kedua pria itu. _Ternyata mereka disuap untuk meloloskan muatan-muatan Akatsuki, sial!_ Naruto Uzumaki mengerutkan keningnya, mencari akal. Ia menekan _earpick_ lalu memanggil kedua rekannya, "Ini Naruto, aku berada di geladak kapal. Hinata, kau ada dimana? Berhati-hatilah, ada beberapa orang yang menjadi mata-mata Akatsuki, mereka berseragam seperti petugas awam."

"_Disini Hinata… A-aku sedang me-mencari ruangan Kapten, over_."

"Pak Bos Sai, kau dimana?!"

"_Ini Sai. Sebentar lagi lampu akan kembali menyala, dan sepertinya aku tidak akan cukup waktu kesana._" Sai menjawab sambil terengah-engah karena terus berlari, "_Kalian berdua, berhati-hatilah! Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan lain untuk menghentikan Akatsuki. Over._"

.

Dari sekeliling pelabuhan terdengar sebuah bunyi nyaring dan sepertinya itu adalah pertanda kapal akan segera diberangkatkan. Naruto dan Hinata terjebak dalam kapal bersama para mata-mata Akatsuki yang sama-sama mengenakan pakaian petugas, dan ia tidak tahu siapa saja yang ikut terlibat. Ia segera kembali tempat pria yang tadi bersembunyi, melihat pria berambut batok hitam dan mata bulat itu masih diam meringkuk di tempat yang sama. Sepertinya ia kebingungan sekaligus takut, dan gesturnya tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang mengetahui rencana busuk Akatsuki. Dia harus segera mencari cara menghentikan kapal ini! Namun sebelum rencananya menghentikan Akatsuki berhasil, pertama-tama Naruto harus membuat pria di hadapannya tidak panik lalu bertingkah mencurigakan.

"Maaf tadi mengagetkanmu." Sang Agen Konoha ini menghampiri pria itu lalu berlutut, menepuk pundak si petugas sambil tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

"A-Aku…" Sedikit terkejut, namun mata hitam legam itu balas menatapnya, "Lee."

"Baiklah, Lee. Kau suka menonton film _action_?" Naruto menyeringai lebar, tidak tahan melihat wajah lugu pria yang masih terbengong-bengong di hadapannya. Ia mengeluarkan lencananya sebagai seorang agen, lalu menepuk pundak pria itu sekali lagi, "Anggaplah ini sebuah lokasi syuting, Lee. Begini skenarionya, kau sedang berada di sebuah kapal besar yang dibajak oleh sekelompok orang jahat! Karena kau tidak tahu teman-temanmu itu adalah mata-mata musuh atau bukan, kau harus bersikap normal dan hanya percaya padaku. Aku adalah agen rahasia pemerintah yang ditugaskan untuk menghentikan organisasi jahat itu, juga menyelamatkanmu. Lee… Kau akan membantuku menghentikan pembajakan kapal ini, oke?"

Lee masih terdiam, _shock_.

"Lee, apa kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil, membuat Naruto Uzumaki bernapas lega. Naruto berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Lee, membantunya berdiri dan memastikan ketakutan juga kepanikan pria ini telah memudar. Sepertinya caranya tadi cukup berhasil, Naruto merapikan pakaiannya sebagai awak kapal dan mengenakan topi untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Berjalan dengan hati-hati, Naruto menoleh. "Pertama-tama, kita harus mencari daftar muatan kargo di kapal ini. Aku harus memastikan apa isinya."

Awak kapal yang bernama Lee ini mengangguk, "Ikut aku."

.

.

.

* * *

**_Private Jet_****, 20.15 PM**

"Bersulang!" sahut beberapa penumpang sambil mengangkat gelas-gelas mereka, pria-pria berjas yang berada dalam jarak dekat saling mendentingkan ujung gelas masing-masing, lalu meneguk cairan itu hampir secara bersamaan.

Sebagian tenggelam dalam sofa empuk mereka, mendapat pelayanan kelas satu dari pesawat pribadi yang interiornya lebih mirip jika diibaratkan dengan hotel papan atas. Para pramugari cantik hilir mudik menuang minuman pada gelas-gelas mereka, lalu menyajikan menu pembuka bagi perut-perut yang lapar. Pria berambut abu ini memperbaiki letak kacamata bulatnya menggunakan jari tengah sambil menatap seorang tokoh penting yang duduk di hadapannya. Berada di ketinggian beberapa puluh ribu kaki dari daratan, ia berada sebagai salah satu tamu penting sang pemilik pesawat.

"Senang kembali ke Konoha, Tuan?" tanyanya pada pria itu.

"Aku lebih bersemangat ketika melihat pukul delapan pada jam tangan ini, karena saat yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba." ujarnya sambil meneguk cairan beralkohol dari gelas, "Titipkan pesan pada pemimpinmu, aku merasa tersanjung ketika ia setuju melibatkanku dalam proyek besar Akatsuki."

"Itu sudah sepantasnya, kami memang membutuhkan orang sehebat Anda untuk mendirikan Konoha yang baru," Kabuto menambahkan, "Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Pak Menteri."

Tentunya sebelum menculik Sora, Akatsuki telah mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan. Termasuk kemungkinan bahwa Sora akan menolak bekerjasama dengan mereka, sebagai gantinya Tobi memilih salah satu menteri Konoha untuk dijadikan partner. Menteri Perhubungan tentunya, yang akan berurusan dengan para delegasi dan berpengaruh setelah Sora ditembak mati. Agar rencananya mulus, sang menteri pasti telah berhubungan dengan sejumlah orang dalam untuk menyukseskan rencana Akatsuki. Saat ini, ia berada dalam sebuah perjalanan menuju Konoha, dan akan tiba beberapa saat lagi. Kabuto menyeringai, mengingat laporan anak buahnya sesaat sebelum pesawat berangkat.

"Kapal muatan telah berangkat tepat pukul delapan." Ia menyambung perkataannya pada sang menteri, "Sesaat lagi, kita akan melihat sebuah revolusi dengan mata kepala sendiri. Kejatuhan kepemerintahan busuk, dan Anda sebagai orang terpilih; akan berada di atasnya. Anda bersama Akatsuki, bersama-sama kita akan menyukseskan _Project Kyuubi_."

"Ya. Aku sudah tidak sabar menyaksikan semua itu terjadi, menggenggam Konoha dalam tanganku." Pria itu mengatupkan telapak tangannya sambil menyeringai licik, lalu mengangkat lagi gelasnya di udara. Membuat Kabuto melakukan hal yang sama, "Mari bersulang untuk masa depan kita!"

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter enam belas selesai dan akhirnya saya kembali dari hiatus! *untung masih sempat publish tepat waktu*. Sebagai pembuka saya kasih rangkuman cerita untuk me'refresh' ingatan kalian tentang cerita ini, lalu dilanjutkan tentang Itachi yang mulai beraksi (meski belum tahu peran dan identitasnya, yang pasti dia tahu Sasuke). Sasuke akhirnya berhubungan lagi dengan Naruto melalui Sakura, dan Naruto-Hinata terjebak di kapal muatan yang membawa senjata dalam jumlah besar. Naruto dibantu oleh Lee, disini saya masukin dia sebagai awak kapal. Terakhir ada Kabuto yang pergi ke Konoha bersama salah satu menteri pilihan Akatsuki (makanya dia nggak ada di hotel atau di pelabuhan). Tentang perkembangan _Project Kyuubi_, masa lalu Itachi dan nasib Sasusaku plus Naruhina akan saya bahas di chapter depan, jadi ikutin terus ya!

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow tambahan yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan di ke depannya (asal bukan sekedar _flame_ lho). **Mohon maaf juga untuk chapter ini saya nggak bisa membalas satu per satu review seperti biasa, soalnya ini juga ngetik dikejar waktu, LOL.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

**_-jitan-_**


	17. 17 : Raising Hell

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | 2012 – 2013 |

**_Disclaimer : _**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama tokoh dan lokasi yang tercantum tapi tidak terhubung dengan cerita Naruto yang sebenarnya, adalah fiktif hasil dari pemikiran penulis.

.

.

* * *

**Suna – 15 tahun yang lalu**

"Hari ini cerah, langitnya terlihat sangat biru dan sedikit berawan. Ada empat ekor burung yang baru saja terbang melintas," ujarnya ketika kami berjalan berdampingan.

Katanya, musim ini adalah musim semi yang sangat indah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dan tidak ada satu pun tanaman yang masih berupa kuncup, sepanjang jalan aku bisa mencium aroma bunga dan udara yang menyegarkan. Dia yang selalu membuka jendela kamarku setiap pagi dan mengajakku jalan-jalan di taman. Sepertinya itu sekitar pukul sembilan pagi, karena panas matahari belum terlalu menyengat kulit dan kami akan kembali menjelang makan siang. Setiap hari aku menanti kedatangannya untuk menghibur aktivitas kehidupanku yang terasa kosong.

Hanya dia satu-satunya anak yang kukenal dari sekian banyaknya orang dewasa di tempat ini. Orang dewasa itu sebagian mengaku sebagai dokter atau perawat, mereka silih berganti menjadi pendampingku disana. Setiap hari, setidaknya aku menghitung waktu yang kuhabiskan dalam gelap. Sudah sekitar 78 hari sejak pertama kali ia datang mengetuk pintu kamar dan mengajakku bicara, menyebut nama yang 'katanya' merupakan namaku. Namaku Itachi, entah benar atau tidak karena aku sendiri tidak tahu. Sudah 92 hari aku berada disini dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengunjungiku. Mungkin benar, aku ini anak yatim piatu seperti gadis itu. Kebodohan lainnya adalah; aku tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak ingat apa pun. Tapi selama 78 hari terakhir aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi.

Gadis itu mengaku bernama Konan, satu-satunya anak yang menjadi sahabatku dan rekan bicaraku. Menurutnya kami berusia sepantar, Konan adalah yatim piatu sejak lahir. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa wajah orang tuanya, dan menurutnya itu tidak terlalu penting. Kami cepat akrab, ia lembut meski kadang terkesan dingin. Katanya, ia memiliki rambut berwarna keunguan dan iris mata senada. Dia sendiri yang mendeskripsikan seperti apa wajahnya, termasuk mendeskripsikan rupa dari fisikku. Aku hanya bisa percaya padanya, karena aku ini _buta_. Dia akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang kuajukan tentang apa yang berhasil ia lihat, lalu aku akan membayangkannya. Anehnya, aku bisa membayangkannya. Mungkin karena dulu aku memang bisa melihat?

.

Hari itu, seperti biasa ia datang sekitar pukul setengah sembilan pagi dan membuka jendela kamar. Membiarkan cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk seperti apa yang ia gambarkan. Lalu biasanya ia akan menyeret kursi tamu dan duduk di sampingku untuk berbincang sebelum mengajakku berkeliling di taman. Tapi hari ini ia berbeda, sepertinya Konan hanya terpaku menatap sesuatu dari jendela. Aku tidak bisa melihat, hanya bisa merasakan dan membayangkan ia berpaling padaku dalam diam.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Konan?"

Tidak seperti biasanya, ia terdiam beberapa saat. Hening.

"Itachi," suaranya bergumam lembut dan kali ini aku merasa ia sudah berada di sampingku, "Sebentar lagi kau bisa melihat."

Aku tertegun, "Apa?!"

"Tadi di lorong aku mendengar salah satu dokter itu bilang, mereka akan melakukan operasi cangkok mata untukmu lusa. Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa melihat apa yang aku lihat, Itachi." katanya pelan, "dan kau tidak akan membutuhkan lagi mataku untuk membantumu melihat semuanya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu lagi repot-repot memapahku ke taman, Konan!" aku berseri-seri sekaligus merasa bersemangat karena aku bosan berada di kegelapan total seperti ini, "Bagus sekali, ini hebat! Kalau aku benar-benar bisa melihat, kita bisa berjalan bersama-sama. Aku juga bisa memperingatimu kalau jalannya tidak rata; seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku. Aku tidak sabar menunggu lusa tiba, dan saat aku bisa melihat… Itu adalah keajaiban dari Tuhan!"

.

Hari penantian panjangku tiba, setelah menjalani proses operasi dan mataku ditutup selama beberapa hari… Hari ini mereka akan membukanya. Sebentar lagi aku bisa melihat! Rasanya bercampur aduk, antara penasaran, senang, sekaligus khawatir. Aku takut jika ini hanya harapan palsu, aku tidak ingin terus berada dalam kebutaan. Lembar demi lembar perban penutup diturunkan, seiring dengan detak jantungku yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Aku ingin melihat semuanya, melihat lingkungan yang selama ini kubayangkan. Termasuk melihat wajah Konan, bukan sekedar membayangkannya. Perawat itu telah menyelesaikan tugas membuka perban, dan dokter akhirnya mempersilakan aku membuka mata. Rasa perih dan rabun sesaat membayangi penglihatan sebelum pupilku menjadi fokus… Lalu aku bisa melihat, memandang sekeliling ruangan berwarna putih. Ada dokter dan perawat di sampingku, juga beberapa orang dewasa. Aku ingat jelas, seperti apa wajah orang-orang sekitar ketika aku memandang mereka, respon mereka terasa _asing_.

Ternyata… Dunia dalam bayanganku sebagian terlihat lebih indah, sebagian lagi tidak. Itu tidak penting lagi, karena mulai dari sekarang aku bisa melihat semua, secara nyata.

Kecuali Konan.

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, dia tidak pernah lagi datang membukakan jendela setiap pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Hanya dari sebuah foto yang disimpan oleh bibi pengantar makan siang, aku bisa melihat seperti apa rupa wajahnya. _Konan_… Dia lebih cantik dari yang aku bayangkan selama ini, meskipun sama-sama bermata dan berambut ungu seperti yang ia deskripsikan. Dia tidak ada, dia pergi. Sehari setelah aku dioperasi dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk dikunjungi, ia diadopsi. Kudengar, orang tua angkatnya membawa Konan menuju Konoha karena pekerjaan dinas ayah barunya. Kami tidak sempat berpamitan, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Ada penyesalan… Kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya meski sekarang tidak lagi membutuhkan matanya untuk melihat?

"Apa ini bayaran dari keajaiban setelah aku bisa melihat?" tanyaku ketika melihat taman yang biasa diceritakan Konan setiap hari. Langitnya tidak secerah yang aku bayangkan, rumputnya tidak hijau seperti yang selama ini aku pikirkan, "Tidak sama. Meski sekarang kita sama-sama bisa melihat… Apa yang kau lihat berbeda dengan apa yang sedang kulihat saat ini, Konan."

* * *

.

.

.

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 17 : RAISING HELL**

.

.

**Konoha - 20.05 PM**

_'Pemirsa, berikut adalah Headline News; baru saja terjadi ledakan hebat di gedung parlemen Konoha! Ledakan yang terjadi tepat pukul delapan tadi menghancurkan seperempat gedung pemerintahan yang terletak di pusat kota. Saat ini petugas keamanan sedang menetralisir lokasi, juga beberapa unit mobil pemadam kebakaran telah dikerahkan untuk memadamkan api. Belum diketahui secara pasti berapa korban yang jatuh dalam insiden ini, dan untuk sementara kami belum mendapat kepastian resmi tentang pelaku juga motifnya. Sekian berita dari kami, nantikan Headline News berikutnya."_

Ia mengganti saluran televisi ke _channel_ lain.

_'Menurut salah satu anggota parlemen yang berhasil kami wawancarai via telepon, lokasi yang diledakkan adalah ruangan kerja juga ruang rapat untuk para petinggi Konoha. Diduga ini adalah tindakan radikal dari teroris-" _

Pria ini menon-aktifkan televisi ukuran jumbo yang terpasang di dinding ruangannya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk berulang kali. Berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang kerja, pria paruh baya ini mengambil beberapa map berisi dokumen penting juga mantel hangat yang diletakkan di punggung kursi. Sementara ia mendengar dari arah pintu depan, beberapa orang telah menerobos masuk kediamannya dengan cara mendobrak paksa. Dalam waktu singkat beberapa petugas keamanan menemukannya seorang diri di ruang kerja itu, mereka menurunkan senjata lalu memberi hormat.

"Maaf mengganggu ketenangan dan masuk kemari dengan paksa." dari balik pasukan berseragam keamanan, muncul seorang pria berjas hitam dengan plakat lambang Konoha. Ia memberi hormat singkat sebelum melanjutkan, "Lapor! Saat ini gedung parlemen diserang oleh teroris, kami ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan seluruh petinggi Konoha yang bisa dihubungi. Sebaiknya Anda juga ikut dengan kami menuju _safe house_, **Tuan Danzo**."

Pria ini hanya mendengus dan memegang dagu, seperti berpikir. "Dimana Hokage berada?"

"Beliau juga sudah diamankan sesuai prosedur keamanan negara," ujar pria itu lagi, "Tempat ini tidak aman, Tuan. Sebisa mungkin saya akan menjelaskan di perjalanan, jadi mari ikut saya sekarang."

Danzo hanya mengangguk.

.

.

_'BERSORAKLAH KARENA INI HARI PENGHAKIMAN BAGI KONOHA! _

_INI AWAL MULA TERBONGKARNYA KONSPIRASI. _

_SAATNYA MENUAI APA YANG KAU TANAM; KEBUSUKAN, KEBENCIAN, DAN KEBOHONGAN._

**_RAISING HELL_**_… KALIAN MENCIPTAKAN NERAKA DI NEGARA SENDIRI.'_

_._

Pria paruh baya yang berhubungan dekat dengan Hokage ini masih terpaku membaca kalimat tersebut. Danzo sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju tempat aman yang telah disiapkan pemerintah Konoha akibat peristiwa ledakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tidak dapat menutupi ketakutan, jemarinya bergetar saat membaca kata demi kata dari surat misterius yang diterima oleh setiap petinggi Konoha. Danzo memejamkan mata dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar ia terkekeh kecil. Para petugas keamanan yang mendampinginya melirik, namun tidak ada satu pun yang berani bertanya. Kecuali sang pemimpin yang berada di samping kemudi.

"Tuan Danzo, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"_Raising hell,_" Danzo bergumam, berhenti terkekeh.

"Anda jangan khawatir, Tuan. Pihak intelejen dan keamanan telah memulai investigasi tentang-"

"Aku jadi penasaran…" potong Danzo seraya mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap jendela, "Kira-kira siapa malaikat pencabut nyawa yang akan datang untuk menghakimiku di hari penghakiman, ya?"

.

.

* * *

**Konoha's Central Office - Security Division, 20.10 PM**

Kantor divisi keamanan Konoha terletak di sebelah barat gedung parlemen, ledakan yang terjadi sekitar sepuluh menit lalu itu membuat tanah juga kaca-kaca di sekitar terasa bergetar. Keadaan berubah menjadi ricuh, terutama karena divisi keamanan menjadi salah satu divisi yang karyawannya terkenal 'tidak pernah tidur' dan terbiasa bekerja lembur demi membantu para agen lapangan yang bertugas. Para pekerja di dalam ruangan berteriak dan kepanikan terjadi beberapa detik setelah terdengar bunyi dentuman cukup keras dari arah gedung parlemen. Mereka berlomba-lomba menyelamatkan diri, berlarian di koridor yang kini berubah menjadi lautan manusia.

Namun, sebesar apapun ketakutan yang mereka rasakan, semuanya berjalan sesuai dengan simulasi bencana yang sudah sering mereka lakukan. Kepanikan dan bertindak gegabah hanya akan membawa mereka satu langkah mendekati bahaya, jadi sebisa mungkin mereka tetap tenang dan secara bergiliran keluar dari gedung sesuai prosedur keamanan yang telah disimulasi beberapa kali. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Shikamaru tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Dia justru melacak semua rekaman CCTV yang masih berfungsi di lokasi dekat gedung parlemen yang sebagian luluh lantak. Gedung dengan pengamanan ketat juga CCTV bertebaran seperti ini tidak semudah itu diledakkan, ia merasakan adanya kejanggalan.

_Mungkin semuanya sudah diatur? Bukan tindakan teroris atau orang luar?_

_._

"Shikamaru! Semua personil diharapkan keluar dari ruangan, mungkin masih ada beberapa peledak yang dipasang di beberapa titik," sahut seorang pekerja gemuk yang masih membereskan berkas-berkas sebelum keluar dari ruangan, "Kau juga! Cepat bereskan semua data penting lalu keluar sampai petugas selesai memeriksa tiap ruangan!"

"Pergi saja duluan, aku masih bertugas disini." Shikamaru menanggapi dengan santai, "Terlalu merepotkan harus antri di koridor sesak itu."

Rekan kerjanya mendengus dan bergegas keluar ruangan sebelum Shikamaru memanggilnya, "Hei, Choji! Tangkap ini!" Pria gemuk itu menoleh, dan secara refleks menangkap sebuah tas selempang kecil yang biasa digunakan oleh Shikamaru untuk bekerja.

"Bawa tas itu, Choji. Di bawah kau akan bertemu tunanganku; Ino Yamanaka dari divisi legal. Berikan tasku, lalu bilang padanya agar ia segera pulang. Aku masih harus bekerja disini," Shikamaru berdiri seraya menunjuk-nunjuk tas yang telah berpindah tangan. Choji mengangguk singkat, tanda setuju. "Terima kasih! Aku akan mentraktirmu roti isi, Choji!"

"_Deal_." Choji mengacungkan jempolnya, "Kau berhutang roti isi padaku, Shikamaru. Dua porsi."

Shikamaru hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala ketika Choji tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari ruangan dengan tangan penuh berkas sambil mengalungi tas miliknya. Perhatiannya teralih, ia kembali meneliti rekaman CCTV sebelum mendapat panggilan masuk dari _line_ Suna.

.

"_Shikamaru, ini Naruto! Aku dan Hinata berada di laut lepas dekat pelabuhan Suna, saat ini kami terjebak di kapal muatan dan sepertinya Akatsuki menyelundupkan senjata dalam jumlah besar. Sekarang kami berpencar untuk mencari daftar muatan dan memastikan isinya_," suara Naruto terdengar sedikit kecil karena deru angin di sekitarnya, "_Kami tidak sendirian, ada beberapa mata-mata yang menyusup dan berpakaian sebagai petugas. Aku butuh bantuanmu_."

"Tunggu sebentar," Shikamaru segera mengetikkan sesuatu pada _keyboardnya_ dengan kecepatan luar biasa, "Ketemu! Aku sudah menemukan posisi kalian berdua dari satelit, Naruto. Waktumu sekitar satu setengah jam untuk menemukan barang bukti, itu waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mengirimkan bantuan satu unit helikopter dengan beberapa pasukan. Saat ini beberapa unit dikerahkan untuk mengamankan beberapa delegasi penting Konoha."

"_Baiklah.._. _Eh?!_ _Tunggu._" Naruto tampak ragu, "_Apa yang sedang terjadi disana?!_"

Shikamaru diam sesaat, dia tidak ingin agen lapangan tersebut khawatir tentang serangan teror yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi menurut instingnya, peristiwa ini berkaitan satu sama lain. "Konoha diserang, mereka meledakkan Sektor A gedung parlemen dan mengenai ruang kerja para petinggi. Sepertinya… Ini ada kaitannya dengan Akatsuki, meski aku belum mendapat bukti apa-apa."

"_A-APA?!"_

"Tenanglah Naruto, saat ini semua aman terkendali." Shikamaru menenangkan.

"_Ah-ya, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Satu lagi; Sakura-chan selamat, ia yang mengabari aku soal muatan Akatsuki... Dan ada kemungkinan ia memiliki informasi lain. Sai masih ada di pelabuhan Suna, kau bisa mengontaknya. Kabari aku jika terjadi perkembangan di Konoha, berita baik maupun buruk."_

"_Copy that_. Waktumu satu setengah jam, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah menemukan sesuatu. Aku akan segera menghubungi Pak Kakashi, beliau masih mengurus tugas darurat untuk mengamankan para petinggi negara. Berhati-hatilah, Naruto… Hinata."

.

.

* * *

**Suna - Akatsuki Mansion, 20.17 PM**

_'Pukul 20.00 telah terjadi ledakan hebat di gedung parlemen Konoha, serangan tersebut menghancurkan seperempat gedung pemerintahan. Hingga saat ini belum diketahui berapa korban jiwa maupun penyebab ledakan, juga belum ada keputusan resmi dari pemerintah tentang hasil tim investigasi setempat. Namun diduga ini berasal dari teroris radikal yang menuntut revolusi kepemerintahan.'_

"Teroris…" gumam pria berambut hitam itu seraya terkekeh, sambil mendengarkan berita dari layar monitor ia meletakkan topengnya di pangkuan. Di tangannya ia memegang sebuah gelas _wine_ yang dikecapnya perlahan, "Bahkan mereka memiliki teroris di dalam hierarki kepemerintahan mereka sendiri. Kau lihat? Dengan mudahnya beberapa petinggi itu mengkhianati Konoha, demi kekuasaan dan uang berlimpah. Para budak uang seperti mereka tidak sentimentil atau berjiwa kepahlawanan layaknya dirimu, Sora. Pilihanmu untuk mati adalah sia-sia."

Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu berdecih, ia merasa jijik. Dirinya masih bebas duduk dan kedua tangannya tidak diikat. Bagi Akatsuki tubuh kecilnya tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, kecuali otak jenius dan umur yang abadi. Obito Uchiha belum berniat mengeksekusi mati Sora, karena ia harus menyaksikan sendiri dampak dari keputusannya menolak ajakan Akatsuki. Dan bagi Sora yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, ini juga berarti penghinaan. Bersama Sora di pihaknya atau tidak, Tobi ingin membuktikan bahwa rencana _Project Kyuubi_ terus berjalan menuju kemenangan. Akatsuki akan mengambil alih komando kepemerintahan Konoha dari balik layar, mengubah negara berdaulat itu menjadi penuh ancaman dan teror.

"Pertama-tama, kami meledakkan gedung parlemen Konoha. Dalam keadaan genting mereka akan mengamankan para delegasi juga sang Hokage di _safe house_, dan saat semuanya masih berlanjut sesuai prosedur… BOOM! Ledakan akan terjadi lagi. Perhatian masyarakat semakin terpecah dan perlahan kepercayaan mereka luntur." Tobi lagi-lagi terkekeh, "Lalu… Selanjutnya akan bagaimana, Sora? Otak jeniusmu itu mengatakan, apa rencanaku selanjutnya?"

Sora balas menatapnya, geram. "Menciptakan ketakutan masyarakat… Kau, akan menyebarkan teror dan secara tidak langsung membuat rakyat tidak percaya pada pemerintah. Singkatnya, kau gila!"

"Tepat!" Tobi menyahut dengan nada sarkastik lalu bertepuk tangan, "Satu per satu peristiwa lima belas tahun akan terungkap, termasuk tentang dirimu yang terikat dalam siklus kebohongan mereka selama ini. Lalu masyarakat akan menuntut keadilan juga kebenaran sebenar-benarnya… Mereka mungkin akan menaruh simpati padamu, si makhluk abadi yang dimanfaatkan selama tujuh belas tahun…" kemudian Tobi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil berbisik, "dan saat itu terjadi… Seluruh penduduk Konoha akan menyaksikan secara langsung saat-saat kau dieksekusi. Detik-detik dimana wajah aroganmu ditutupi oleh kain, laras pistol itu menempel pada pelipismu… Lalu saat pelatuk ditarik, kau mati. Tertembus peluru."

.

.

* * *

**Konoha's Central Office – Sector A, 20.30 PM**

Tiga puluh menit setelah ledakan terjadi, beberapa unit pemadam kebakaran masih memadamkan sisa-sisa nyala api yang menguasai sisa-sisa gedung parlemen. Mereka dibantu oleh beberapa unit helikopter yang menembakkan air dari udara, sementara beberapa regu elit juga penjinak bom dikerahkan untuk menyisir lokasi kejadian. Menurut informasi, ada beberapa petinggi Negara Konoha yang dikabarkan tengah mengadakan rapat saat insiden berlangsung ,dan hingga kini tidak diketahui nasib mereka. Sang komandan regu berjalan beriringan menyusuri kepulan asap di dalam gedung, mengenakan seragam keamanan dan pelindung kepala lengkap dengan _visor_, satu per satu menginjak gedung parlemen yang kini telah berubah menjadi reruntuhan.

_"Disini HQ, lapor posisi kalian masing-masing." _Dari alat transmisi yang tersambung pada tiap anggota regu, Kakashi Hatake sebagai pemimpin langsung operasi memandu anak buahnya di lapangan.

"Alpha kepada HQ; kami telah memasuki Sektor A." ujar sang komandan regu yang masih menyinari tiap sudut ruangan dengan senter pada helmetnya, disana gelap dan hening. Keadaan berasap membuat penyisiran lebih sulit dilakukan, perlahan tapi pasti mereka mengelilingi tiap sudut ruangan sebelum memasuki ruang berikutnya. "_Negative_. Disini tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, kami meminta izin untuk melanjutkan pencarian ke titik berikutnya, _over_."

"_Copy that._ _Lanjutkan pencarian, Alpha_."

.

.

Dari balik meja kerja yang ditumpuki berkas-berkas, Kakashi duduk dan membenamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Satu per satu beban bertambah di pundaknya, pekerjaannya sebagai kepala divisi keamanan negara terasa sangat berat. Insiden peledakan gedung parlemen membuat warga cukup cemas, sedangkan pemerintah cukup kerepotan menjawab hantaman pertanyaan dari media massa yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu terus menanyakan kabar terkini. Belum lagi gempuran para reporter dan wartawan yang telah memadati gedung depan parlemen, meskipun telah diantisipasi dengan barisan blokade oleh sejumlah petugas. Nyawa Hokage yang menjadi prioritas telah diamankan, kini giliran para petinggi Konoha, lalu mencari penyebab teror yang meresahkan rakyat.

Sepersekian detik kemudian ia melihat ada sesosok pria yang berdiri di depan pintu dan tampak enggan mengetuk; Shikamaru. Kakashi mengangguk dan mempersilakan tangan kanannya dalam misi _Project Suna_ itu masuk untuk melapor, sementara matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Dengan wajah sedikit lelah ia mulai bertanya, "Bagaimana, Shikamaru? Ada perkembangan dari Suna?"

"Lapor, Pak Kakashi! Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata berada dalam sebuah kapal kargo yang menyelidiki muatan Akatsuki menuju Konoha, mereka meminta bantuan pasukan apabila menemukan barang bukti. Pihak Akatsuki sepertinya menyuap beberapa awak kapal sebagai kaki tangan mereka, dan mereka bersenjata." Shikamaru melapor setelah memberi hormat, "Sakura Haruno selamat dan ia yang memberi informasi mengenai muatan selundupan Akatsuki. Saya sudah mengontak Sai dan ia dalam perjalanan menuju Vega Sun motel, sesuai koordinat dimana mobil Kabuto ditemukan."

"Hmm… Sakura Haruno selamat?" Kakashi mengangguk-angguk, pandangannya sekilas menerawang seperti memikirkan sesuatu, "Dia dijadikan tawanan oleh Sasuke dan bisa selamat? Shikamaru, coba kau lacak keberadaan Sakura! Cari posisinya dan kabari Sai, aku merasa ia memiliki informasi penting tentang Akatsuki. Segera kabari aku jika terjadi kontak antara Sai dan Sakura, sekarang kau boleh pergi."

.

Shikamaru mengangguk, namun tidak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Sikapnya yang sedikit ragu itu tertangkap oleh mata Kakashi, pria dengan penutup wajah ini menanggapi dengan bersandar pada kursi kerjanya, "Ada hal lain yang mau kau sampaikan?"

"Ini mengenai... Ledakan di sektor A, _Sir_. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus Sora?" Shikamaru enggan, namun akhirnya pria ini duduk berhadapan dengan _supervisor_-nya, "Dan saya merasakan ada kejanggalan, karena sektor A memiliki perlengkapan keamanan yang cukup canggih. Rasanya... Tidak mungkin semudah itu sebuah peledak diletakkan oleh orang asing."

"Aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi kita belum punya cukup bukti untuk menuduh orang dalam sebagai pelakunya. Tentang kasus Sora... Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, tapi ini sebuah rahasia, Shikamaru... Sora memiliki keistimewaan yang bisa dimanfaatkan Akatsuki. Jika ia berpihak pada Akatsuki, maka meruntuhkan perekonomian Konoha dapat diibaratkan seperti membalikkan telapak tangan; sangat mudah." Kakashi berdeham lalu menunjukkan secarik kertas pada bawahannya itu, "Ini adalah surat misterius yang beredar di kalangan para petinggi Konoha, sumbernya tidak terlacak. Mereka berniat menghancurkan Konoha dengan ancaman membongkar konspirasi, dan sepertinya... Ini ulah Akatsuki. Aku berpikir surat ini mengarah pada satu kasus besar yang berusaha ditutupi Konoha selama lima belas tahun, kasus yang juga menyeret nama Sora."

Jantung Shikamaru berdegup kencang, sepertinya ini memang berhubungan. Terlebih lagi, ia mengingat data-data yang ditemukannya setelah menjebol data arsip pemerintah. Dia tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara memancing atasannya memberikan informasi lebih, "Eh... Mungkinkah itu... _Insiden Pemurnian Uchiha_?"

Ekspresi Kakashi Hatake menegang, sepertinya Shikamaru berhasil memancing respon atasannya.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kakashi tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Dengarkan aku, Shikamaru! Aku tidak tahu kau mendapatkan informasi ini darimana atau bagaimana caranya, tapi jangan kau katakan pada siapa pun. Peristiwa itu adalah konspirasi yang berkaitan dengan... _Mimpi buruk_. Hampir seluruh petinggi Konoha yang memiliki pengaruh dengan Hokage berkaitan dengan kasus itu, termasuk Sora, dan Sasuke Uchiha. Para petinggi yang menerima surat ini sedang gusar karena nyawa mereka diincar. Jangan pernah mengatakannya lagi pada siapa pun, bias-bisa kau ikut terseret. Pastikan aku orang terakhir yang mendengarnya, mengerti?"

_"Yes, Sir!_" sahut Shikamaru seraya menghormat, lalu kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dugaannya benar, kasus ini berkaitan dengan_ top secret_ Konoha lima belas tahun yang lalu. Peringatan Kakashi membuat rasa penasarannya lebih besar, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di masa lalu? Dan apa kaitannya dengan Akatsuki?! Shikamaru sadar data yang ia peroleh sebelumnya terlalu minim, namun ia menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dalam hati, sambil bersumpah ia akan mencari tahu tentang faktanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Suna, Vega Sun Motel – 20.40 PM**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar dua puluh menit dari pelabuhan menuju lokasi dimana mobil Kabuto berada, Sai sampai di depan pintu masuk Vega Sun Motel menggunakan taksi. Karena Hinata dan Naruto tengah berada di kapal kargo untuk menyelidiki muatan, sang pemimpin tim berinisiatif untuk mendatangi koordinat mobil Akatsuki. Berjalan dengan hati-hati di sepanjang pelataran parkir sambil mengecek satu per satu kendaraan dengan plat nomor yang diingat oleh Hinata Hyuga, tiba-tiba Sai menunduk dan menyembunyikan diri di balik jejeran mobil.

Dari arah pintu samping motel tampak siluet dua orang tengah berlari mendekati lokasi parkir, dan yang membuatnya terkejut… Sai menangkap siluet Sakura Haruno bersama seorang pria. Dari data yang ia dapatkan melalui Shikamaru... Wajah pria itu tak lain adalah anggota Akatsuki yang menyandera anak buahnya; Sasuke Uchiha. _Sakura bersama Sasuke Uchiha?!_ Sebisa mungkin Sai tetap tenang, bersembunyi sambil terus mengamati anak buahnya bersama musuh. Beruntung tempat persembunyiannya ini cukup gelap dan tubuhnya yang berada di balik pintu mobil juga tertutup oleh bayangan pohon. Keduanya tanpa curiga berjalan melewati lokasi persembunyian agen Konoha ini, dan setelah menghitung beberapa hitungan, tanpa pikir panjang Sai segera mengikuti jejak mereka.

Menyiapkan sepucuk senjata dari holsternya, Sai melihat dua orang itu menyeberangi jalanan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju blok seberang. Ia mengambil jarak aman dan membuntuti Sakura. Setelah sukses membuntuti hingga melewati dua blok jalan, dari kejauhan Sai melihat ada sebuah motor berwarna putih yang terparkir. Merasa Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kendaraan tersebut, terlambat sedikit saja maka keduanya akan menghilang. Karena Sai tidak memiliki kendaraan untuk mengejar mereka, dengan terpaksa ia harus mengambil langkah berani.

"BERHENTI!" sahutnya dengan lantang. Keduanya mendadak terpaku dan tidak sempat membalikkan tubuh, "ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN, LALU BERBALIK PERLAHAN! SEKARANG!"

Keduanya melakukan hal yang diinstruksikan Sai, lalu perlahan-lahan memutar arah tubuh mereka. Pupil Sakura membesar setelah melihat Sai ada di hadapannya, ternyata ia dipergoki oleh anggota timnya sendiri. Tanpa sadar kewaspadaannya melonggar dan Sakura sedikit menurunkan tangan.

.

"Angkat tanganmu, Sakura Haruno!" hardik Sai sekali lagi, lalu perhatiannya teralih pada Sasuke, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa bersama anggota Akatsuki?!"

"Te-tenanglah… Ceritanya panjang, Sai!" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan tapi bingung harus memulai darimana, "Sasuke- Sebelumnya dia memang menjadikan aku tawanan, tapi ternyata Akatsuki juga mengincar nyawanya. Dia sekarang menjadi buronan Akatsuki, dan kami berdua bermaksud menghentikan rencana Akatsuki untuk Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha bukan ancaman bagi kita, percayalah padaku! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, jadi… Sai, kumohon turunkan pistolmu."

Sai tersenyum sinis dan sama sekali tidak melonggarkan kesiagaannya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi bagi Konoha... Semua yang berkaitan dengan Akatsuki harus dilenyapkan. Ini perintah."

Sakura Haruno merasa perlu mencairkan suasana, ia maju selangkah dan hal itu membuat Sai secara otomatis mengarahkan senjata padanya. Saat itu terjadi, kesiagaan pada Sasuke Uchiha berkurang. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik senjatanya keluar dari jaket. Ia balas membidik Sai, sama-sama membidik membuat keadaan ketiganya menjadi semakin tegang.

"Turunkan senjatamu!" Sai menatap pria Uchiha itu, keduanya mengarahkan senjata masing-masing pada lawan. Bukannya gentar, Sasuke sepertinya terbiasa dengan situasi semacam ini.

"Hn?" Sasuke Uchiha tidak bergeming dengan perintah sang agen Konoha, "Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu, bodoh. Turunkan senjatamu atau kau akan mati tertembak. Begitu, kan?"

Keduanya tetap mengacungkan senjata, tidak ada yang berniat mengalah.

.

"Sasuke, Sai! Hentikan!" Sakura masih berusaha melerai dua pria yang sedang membidik kepala lawannya dengan senjata api, "Kubilang hentikan! Sementara kita berdebat disini, rencana Akatsuki terus berlangsung dan itu berarti Konoha selangkah menuju kehancuran. Jangan konyol, turunkan senjata kalian berdua! Sasuke, dia pemimpin regu tim Proyek Suna, Sai bukan musuh. Dan kau… Sai, kalau kau membunuh Sasuke sesuai dengan misi Konoha... Itu adalah kesalahan besar. Diantara kita hanya dia yang tahu markas Akatsuki berada!"

Sai terdiam beberapa saat sambil menelaah perkataan Sakura dan menimbang nilai misinya. Misi adalah misi, dia tidak ingin kejadian Asuma terulang... Tapi harus diakui, Sasuke Uchiha adalah satu-satunya kesempatan tim Suna menemukan markas Akatsuki dan menyelamatkan Sora. Benci mengatakannya, tapi keberadaan Sasuke Uchiha berguna bagi kelancaran misi Proyek Suna. Perlahan, ia melonggarkan bidikan lalu menurunkan senjata. Melihat lawannya mengendur, akhirnya Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama sementara Sakura Haruno menghela napas.

Ketiganya terdiam.

"Untuk sementara aku tidak akan membunuhmu," kata Sai sambil menatap Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai sinis, lalu ia berpaling pada Sakura "dan kau, Sakura. Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Akatsuki dan pria ini, semuanya."

.

.

* * *

Di tengah jalan raya yang gelap dan sepi itu Sakura menceritakan kronologis cerita ketika ia menyerahkan diri sebagai tawanan Sasuke, dan pria ini tidak membawanya ke markas Akatsuki melainkan ke tempat persembunyiannya. Organisasi gelap itu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke berkhianat dan mereka mengirim Kisame Hoshigaki untuk membunuh Sasuke. Setelah berhasil mengalahkan kelompok Hoshigaki dan melarikan diri, Sakura menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke kini berada di pihak netral. Ia tidak membela Konoha maupun Akatsuki, akan tetapi tidak setuju dengan rencana mantan organisasinya; _Project Kyuubi_.

Dari data-data yang didapatkan di Vega Sun motel, Akatsuki berencana menyelundupkan senjata api dan peledak dalam jumlah besar menuju Konoha. Dan setelah melihat tayangan televisi tentang peristiwa peledakan gedung parlemen , Sasuke yakin ini adalah awal permulaan rencana mereka. Pria Uchiha ini sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan sang pemimpin Akatsuki dengan Kabuto tentang rencana 'kembang api' di malam Konoha; sebuah konotasi yang merujuk pada peristiwa saat ini. Sai mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura dengan seksama, sementara Sasuke menjauh dari kedua agen Konoha itu menuju tempat ia memarkir kendaraannya.

"Kau yakin dia bisa dipercaya?" tanya Sai sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke, ia masih menyangsikan kenyataan bahwa mantan anggota Akatsuki tersebut berniat untuk menunjukkan jalan menuju markas Tobi, "Dia seorang Akatsuki, dan nyatanya membenci Konoha."

Sakura tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepala, "Setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, Sai."

"Huh. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua jika kau salah menilai dan itu yang menyebabkanmu mati sia-sia." balas Sai dengan nada seperti mencemooh, "Tapi untuk sementara, pria itu berguna untuk misi kita."

Ucapan keduanya terhenti oleh deru mesin dari motor yang dikendarai Sasuke kini mendekat dan berada di belakang Sakura Haruno.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya dari balik kemudi sambil menyiapkan helm untuk Sakura, "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bercerita ini-itu, besar kemungkinannya Tobi juga akan membunuh Sora. Naiklah, kita berangkat sekarang."

Sakura menerima helm dari pria Uchiha itu sementara Sai tampak tidak setuju anak buahnya bersama Sasuke, setidaknya ia berpikir sebaiknya mencari kendaraan lain dan mereka berangkat bersama. Akan lebih aman jika mereka datang bertiga dibandingkan terpisah, itu menurut pemikiran Sai. Namun belum sempat ia mencegah Sakura naik ke boncengan, satu tangan kanan Sasuke terulur ke depan seperti menahan Sai mengatakan sesuatu, "Hei, bung. Cari kendaraan lain, Sakura bersamaku."

"Ya, tapi bukankah lebih mudah kalau kita berangkat bersama-sama?" Sai beragumen.

"Naik mobil menuju Akatsuki Mansion? Terlalu beresiko, lagipula kita bukan sedang piknik." perkataan sarkastik terus menerus dilontarkan pria berdarah Uchiha ini. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menunjuk sebuah garasi di dekat tempat ia menaruh motor, "Disana gudang penyimpanan motor _dirt bike_, gemboknya sederhana. Mencuri sebuah motor tidak akan terlalu sulit untukmu kan, Agen Konoha?"

Sai hanya tersenyum sinis tanpa menggubris perkataan Sasuke, ia berjalan menuju gudang untuk 'memilih' kendaraannya sendiri. Sambil menunggu atasannya mengambil motor, Sakura naik ke bangku penumpang lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh pria beriris _onyx_ tersebut. Dia merasa bimbang, ada ketakutan tersendiri di benak Sakura Haruno mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan menuju markas Akatsuki. Bukan rasa takut bagaimana seandainya ia mati tertembak, Sakura lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sasuke. Rencananya serupa dengan menyerahkan diri dengan cuma-cuma terhadap kelompok yang mengincar nyawanya.

Sepertinya pria ini menyadari Sakura tengah mematung dan tidak fokus, ia balas mendekap punggung tangan Sakura yang melingkari tubuhnya. Sentuhan sederhana itu membuat Sakura terhenyak, ia tersadar dari lamunan. Mata _emerald_ itu menatap Sasuke yang memunggunginya.

"Takut?" ujar pria itu tiba-tiba.

"A-eh? Ti-tidak kok," Sakura menghela napas dan berusaha memerangi ketakutan tak berdasar itu dengan rasa yakin, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Sepertinya kau khawatir karena kita akan menyerbu markas Akatsuki."

Ucapan terang-terangan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura Haruno terdiam. Sementara Sasuke merasa tebakannya tepat, tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada punggung tangan Sakura, ia masih berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. "Hn... Jangan khawatir," Sasuke melirik, dia bisa merasakan Sakura tengah memandangnya lalu sekilas mengangguk.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu, Sakura."

.

.

.

* * *

**Konoha – ****_Safe House_****, 21.00 PM**

Gedung dengan luas bangunan sekitar 15.000 meter persegi yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Safe House_ Konoha ini mendadak menjadi riuh oleh kedatangan beberapa orang penting dengan sejumlah petugas keamanan elit bersetelan hitam. Para petinggi negara yang berhasil dihubungi kini diamankan, mereka turun dari mobil dengan pengamanan ekstra. Tentara Konoha terlihat dimana-mana, mereka berjejer dengan senjata lengkap menjaga pintu gerbang karena prioritas keamanan sebagian tercurah di tempat ini. Danzo baru saja sampai di lokasi setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 50 menit dari kediamannya, turun dari mobil membawa berkas-berkas penting diapit oleh dua agen keamanan, akhirnya pria paruh baya ini memasuki ruangan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Danzo." tampak seorang agen wanita berada di ambang pintu dan menyambutnya, "Para petinggi lainnya sudah berada di ruang rapat, mereka menunggu Anda."

Danzo mengangguk dan membiarkan wanita itu berada di depan untuk menunjukkan arah. Sementara mereka berjalan menuju ruang rapat, wanita itu menjelaskan beberapa informasi yang ia dapatkan dari pusat. Ada beberapa petinggi Konoha yang dinyatakan menghilang dan belum diketahui keadaannya karena pukul delapan malam mereka masih mengadakan rapat di gedung parlemen, sementara Menteri Perhubungan Konoha masih berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari Suna bersama delegasi penting. Mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang terkunci dengan sistem khusus. Sang agen wanita itu menekan nomor kombinasi pada pintu lalu mendorong _double door_ di hadapannya, memperlihatkan deretan kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja besar dan para petinggi Konoha tengah duduk disana.

.

"Tuan Danzo!" beberapa petinggi yang melihat batang hidung Danzo mendadak berdiri, "Kau juga dapat surat misterius itu? Siapa pelakunya?!"

Sahutan-sahutan lain menanyakan hal serupa terdengar.

"De-dengar, aku tidak pernah berniat terlibat dengan kasus itu. Sungguh!" seorang wanita di sisi lain tampak kalut sambil menggenggam erat surat ancaman itu pada tangannya, "Kita harus cepat mencari pelakunya! Aku tidak mau mati, a-aku punya keluarga yang kucintai… Anakku menangis ketika aku dibawa kesini, dan-"

Ucapannya terhenti oleh isak tangis yang tak terbendung, keadaan di dalam ruang rapat terlihat ridak kondusif. Danzo duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan, ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang tak lain berupa surat misterius tentang ancaman membeberkan konspirasi dari kubu Konoha. Pria ini menunjukkan kertas itu kepada rekan-rekan lain dan seluruh pandangan beralih padanya. Danzo berdeham, "Kita semua mungkin mendapatkan surat ancaman seperti yang kupegang, tapi kuperingatkan; jangan takut apalagi bertindak bodoh. Ruang rapat ini akan kita gunakan untuk memerangi tindakan teroris, atau siapa pun yang telah melakukan ini. Apa kalian sepaham denganku?"

Hampir seluruh petinggi Konoha yang hadir menganggukkan kepala saat Danzo beranjak bicara. Pria yang memiliki kedekatan dengan Hokage ini lantas berdiri sambil merobek-robek surat ancaman itu, lalu melemparnya setelah menjadi serpihan kecil. Robekan kertas itu beterbangan di udara sebelum akhirnya jatuh tergeletak di atas lantai. Danzo tahu bagaimana cara menumbuhkan semangat berapi-api di kubu Konoha. Dia berdiri dengan yakin sementara seluruh mata tertuju padanya, "Jika Konoha bisa menghentikan kejadian lima belas tahun silam, kali ini kita juga pasti bisa melewatinya. Buang isak tangis kalian karena semua itu tidak ada gunanya. _Raising hell?_ Che, sebelum mereka menciptakan neraka di negara ini, kita yang akan mengirim mereka lebih dulu ke neraka!"

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Chapter tujuh belas selesai! Yaah sebelumnya saya ucapkan selamat berpuasa buat yang menjalankan, maaf telat ngucapin (nggak sempat bilang di chapter kemarin nih). Seperti yang sudah kalian baca, chapter ini dibuka dengan masa lalu Itachi dan bagaimana caranya dia kenal Konan. Sebenarnya kalau mau dijelaskan lebih detil, masa lalu Itachi cukup panjang**, untuk chapter depan saya sedang berpikir untuk membuat satu chapter bonus tentang Itachi dan masa lalunya.** (tapi tergantung _readers_, kalau menurut kalian kurang menarik ya saya nggak akan buat. _Oh, ngomong-ngomong ada yang pernah **request lemon Itachi** juga_… _Ada yang mau?_ *senyum iblis XD)

Selanjutnya, rencana Akatsuki menghancurkan Konoha itu bukan hanya menyelundupkan senjata, mereka sudah merencanakan ini-itu. Danzo disini mulai saya munculkan, dan yang cukup penting adalah bergabungnya Sai bersama Sakusasu. Mereka akan pergi ke markas Akatsuki dan menyelamatkan Sora. Chapter depan akan dititik beratkan pada kelanjutan _Project Kyuubi_, Naruhina, dan pastinya ada Sakusasu juga. Apa chapter ini cukup menarik? Karena di Chapter 16 responnya lebih sedikit dibanding sebelumnya, saya khawatir apa ceritanya jadi membosankan.

**Yang sudah review di chapter kemarin, plus fave dan follow tambahan yang sudah masuk : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!** *bungkuk hormat*. Saya mohon dukungannya dan jangan sungkan untuk memberi review sesingkat apapun, ide atau kritik saya terima dengan senang hati untuk perbaikan di ke depannya (asal bukan sekedar _flame_ lho).

Dan ini balasan review chapter enam belas (chapter sebelumnya saya balas via PM ya) :

**Cherryemo : **Nantikan chapter berikutnya juga ya, jangan lupa mampir review disini hehehe.

**NE **: Sama, saya juga kelabakan waktu liat tanggal 7 (hiatus satu kali doang padahal) Sebutan dobe-teme saya terbalik tapi sudah diperbaiki, makasih banyak koreksinya. Sekarang Sai udah ketemu Sakusasu dan nggak nembak Sasuke kan (belum, maksudnya). Hehehe RnR lagi ya…

**Alifa Cherry Blossom** : halooo, wah beneran nungguin cerita ini update? *Terharu*. iya itu dobe-teme tertukar sebutan tapi sudah direvisi kok, Itachi mulai saya bahas tapi kalau dipikir sepertinya cukup panjang yang harus dijelasin, apa harus dibuat chapter bonus ya? Yup saya selesai hiatus jadi mulai tanggal 7 dan 20 update lagi seperti biasa kok. Mampir RnR lagi ya!

**Hanazono yuri **: Thank you reviewnya, saya update lagi tanggal 20 seperti biasa~ ^^

**Gohara01 **: Saya update niih!

**Alluca** : thank you! Rencana Akatsuki pada intinya ya hancurin Konoha dan bikin Negara itu bisa diatur sama Akatsuki, sebenarnya kalau Sora bergabung kemungkinan keberhasilan Project Kyuubi itu sangat besar. Tapi bukan berarti Tobi nggak punya rencana cadangan, hehehe.

**Ridafi chan**: Thank you reviewnya, semoga di antara 5 orang Konoha itu bisa selamat semua deh ya? Sora disini belum mati kok, doi harus lihat dulu kehancuran Konoha dan Tobi mau nunjukkin kalau menolak Akatsuki itu suatu kebodohan. Update seperti biasa lagi, tanggal 7 dan 20. Mampir RnR lagi ya?

**Nitya-chan : **halo, salam kenal. Saya update nih, ditunggu juga reviewnya yaa…

**Saso-kun : **thank you buat reviewnya! Mampir lagi ya di chapter ini buat RnR?

**Guest : **WOW thank you banget buat reviewnya, saya masih harus banyak belajar kok *btw, saya penggemar action juga *. Ide dan inspirasi sebenarnya bingung juga pertama kali kepikirannya gimana, soalnya saya update cerita per mood bukan berdasarkan story line yang udah ditulis / direncanain sebelumnya LOL. Kalau tempat dan actionnya suka terinspirasi dari game / film. Sip, doakan saya tulis sampai selesai dan nggak hiatus selamanya. Thank you buat semangatnya, RnR lagi ya :D

**Mizuira Kumiko** : Hello sist, ah bisa aja nih mujinya *malu*. Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan baca sampai sekarang (bungkuk hormat). Syukur juga kalau ringkasan ceritanya nggak bikin bingung, saya juga terpaksa harus baca ulang soalnya ada beberapa hal yang saya sendiri lupa hahahaha. Mampir RnR lagi sist :D

**Guest 2 : **Yup saya sendiri juga terbantu dengan ringkasan ceritanya (ketauan nggak pernah bikin story line). Chapter tentang Itachi lebih banyaaak bakal muncul di chapter depan / chapter bonusnya tentang Itachi, karena sebenarnya Itachi pegang peran penting juga.

**roquezen **: Nah nah jadi ini pilih Sai atau Itachi, sist? Tungguin chapter depan, bakalan lebih banyak Itachi. Mampir lagi buat RnR yaa…

**kawaii **: Hahaha makasih, thank you masih ikutin cerita ini :D. Sora disini belum mati kok, doi harus lihat dulu kehancuran Konoha dan Tobi mau nunjukkin kalau menolak Akatsuki itu suatu kebodohan. Gaara dan Sasori ya, belum tau ada kemungkinan mereka muncul atau nggak. Soalnya cukup banyak tokoh yang harus dibahas nih, takutnya kalau sepotong-sepotong percuma.

**Akasuna no ei-chan **: ei-chan, gemes sama Itachi? Chapter bonus tentang Itachi gimana tuh kira-kira, atau lemonnya? Sora menunggu nasib. Hahahaha review lagi ya :D

**Alisha Blooms** : Halo Alisha-chan, saya kembali :D. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review, banyak juga yang nanyain Itachi ya… Kalau ada chapter bonus tentang Itachi gimana pendapatnya nih? Haah untung kalau menurut Alisha chapter kemarin keren, ditunggu juga buat komentar di chapter ini ya!

**Guest 3 **: Banyakin Itachi? Kalau gitu tungguin chapter bonusnya dong ya?

**Afisa UchirunoSS **: Terima kasih masih sempet mampir! :D Saya sekarang baru mempertemukan Sakusasu dan Sai, gimana pendapatnya nih? Masa lalu Itachi sedang saya buka sedikit-sedikit tapi masih ada kemungkinan kalau dibuat chapter khusus tentang Itachi. Mampir lagi yaa!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan (7 Agustus)! :D

**_-jitan-_**


End file.
